


Роман без конца.

by storix



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, M/M, Thorin Oakenshield/Bilbo Baggins - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storix/pseuds/storix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А если бы у Барда с Трандуилом завязался служебный роман? Совпадение сюжета с легендарным фильмом "Служебный роман" 1977 года не случаен. Хотя возможны и отступления от канона. Саурон,например, здесь гораздо коварнее киношного заместителя. ... Другие герои также весьма необычны в своих поступках).<br/>С развитием сюжета у автора возникает все больше отклонений от самого фильма. Отклонений и разветвлений, разветвлений и новых ходов, новых ходов и необычных решений) Этому способствует неуемное воображение автора. Честно признаюсь, что по мнению автора, самое интересное начинается где-то с главы пятой) Не стесняйтесь писать отзывы</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1.

Бард проснулся от звенящей тишины в ушах и сразу покрылся холодным потом. Напугала его как раз тишина, и то, что солнце уже предательски осветило его разворошенную постель. Обычно, когда он вставал по звонку будильника лучи еще не добирались до его холостяцкой комнатки. "Опять проспал!" - в отчаянии подумал он, и как ужаленный выскочил из-под одеяла.

Первым делом он понесся в детскую комнату, приоткрыл дверь и почти застонал. все трое милых деток спали праведным сном, почему-то будильник не сработал и у них.  
"Проклятье! Босс меня убьет!" - мелькнуло в голове, ну а потом все закружилось в обычном суматошном ритме вечной спешки. Дети жестоко, почти пинками разбужены, завтракать уже некогда, пиджак, заляпанный чем-то на лацкане пришлось натянуть (когда уж тут искать замену!), кубарем катимся вниз по лестнице и плюхаемся в машину. Детям дан отдельный посыл идти прямо в школу, а не заворачивать куда-нибудь по дороге.

И только выезжая со двора и помахав на прощание детишкам рукой, Бард смог сосредоточиться и задуматься о том, что сейчас будет. А будет как всегда: худший сотрудник департамента статистики города Дейла будет подвергнут распиздону со стороны своего босса, Трандуила Ороферовича Мирквуда. Странное имя-отчество объяснялось тем, что он происходил из древнего эльфийского рода, перебравшегося в окрестности их заштатного городишки во времена оные. Нынче, почти все представители этого рода уже вернулись на свою историческую родину, но конкретно этот проклятый Мирквуд застрял тут надолго, зачем-то, по одной ему ведомой причине, стал директором департамента статистики и ежедневно, кроме субботы-воскресенья отравлял жизнь многодетному Барду.

Трандуил был трудоголик. Он был одинок, бессмертен, и ему было скучно. Его жена, имя которой он забыл за тысячелетия жила в Валиноре, так же как и единственный сын, шататься по родовому замку в одиночестве, поглядывая на себя в зеркала, стало утомительно, а вот пить кровь своих подчиненных было последние сто лет значительно веселее. Правда, за подсчетом валовых показателей промышленности округа Дейла он потерял часть своего эльфийского обаяния. Стал носить мешковатые деловые костюмы (так было удобнее, и такие носили все вокруг), немного запустил брови (маникюр был по-прежнему безупречен), и закалывал свои длинные, густые, цвета топленого молока волосы в какой-то немыслимый пучок, чтобы не лезли в глаза при проверке отчетов подчиненных. В офисе за ним закрепилось прозвище "мымра", хотя подчиненные в глубине души признавали, что мымра он скорее не по внешним данным, а по склочному характеру.

Босс Мирквуд был несчастьем Бардовой жизни. Как только новый сотрудник появился в офисе, босс стал к нему придираться. Так казалось Барду. А как иначе объяснить, что за малейшее опоздание на работу Бард проводил битых полчаса в кабине босса, слушая длинные нравоучения по поводу пунктуальности - вежливости королей. "Ты - король, (Трандуил, и правда, был какой-то король маленького королевства в тысячу душ поданных, остальные разъехались) ты и будь пунктуален" , - ненавистно думал Бард, глядя на рисунок пушистого ковра в кабинете босса, вздыхал и только изредка поднимал глаза, глядя куда-то чуть выше пшеничных прядей пучка "мымры". Попробовал бы Трандуил растить в одиночку троих малолетних детей и не опаздывать на работу!

После пустого и нудного времяпровождения в кабине босса он обычно плелся на свое рабочее место, зависал у компа, вспоминая ледяные, прозрачные глаза, сверлящие провинившегося из-под темных бровей, извивающиеся в презрительной усмешке тонкие губы, и ...выплывая из пучины рефлексии, начинал дергаться, потому-что затормозил со временем сдачи очередного отчета, а, следовательно, рисковал опять оказаться в кабине Мирквуда и по-новой слушать нравоучения. Замкнутый круг!

Барда уже лишали премии, выносили порицание, выговор, оставались только радужные перспективы увольнения. Найти новую работу одинокому многодетному отцу в Дейле было просто нереально. Не бочки же сплавлять по реке! Бард не мог смириться с мыслью, что из офисного работника жизнь выпихивает его в грузчики в порту. У него была старая моторная лодка, на которой он ездил иногда на рыбалку. Но лодка не смогла бы прокормить его семью, если заниматься легальным бизнесом по перевозке грузов по реке. А контрабанда паленого алкоголя или еще хлеще травки...б-р-р-р...даже думать про это было страшно, а сделать и подавно. Оставалось терпеть придирки босса. А ведь когда он только пришел в эту чертову статистику, он рассчитывал, что с его дипломом быстро выдвинется в начальники отдела. Мечты-мечты.

Короткий, требовательный гудок машины сзади вывел Барда из летаргии. Он стоял в пробке в плотном потоке машин, безнадежно опаздывая на работу. Дернувшись вперед на десять метров, поток опять встал. Бард вздохнул и смирился, что может быть сегодня его уволят. Жена бросила его три года назад и уехала из города с новым мужем, ефрейтором армии Гондора. Она заявила, что в Гондоре перспектив для нее гораздо больше, чем в Дейле. "А дети пусть поживут пока с тобой, милый! До тех пор, как мы не устроимся на новом месте...", - вкрадчиво погладила она его по щеке на прощанье. В итоге, третий год от нее не было ни слуху , ни духу, хотя, дальние родственники, проживающие в Гондоре, передавали, что пара уже купила квартиру в Минас-Тирите.

Наконец-то пробка привела его в нужную точку. Впереди замаячила пятиэтажная коробка здания департамента статистики, выкрашенная в коричневую краску с выпирающими их-под всех окон кондиционерами. Бард опаздывал уже на сорок минут. Торопливо поставив машину на парковку (поганец Кили опять занял его место), он бегом преодолел расстояние до крутящихся стеклянных дверей входа и вбежал в холл.

И тут же столкнулся нос к носу, вернее ему воткнулась в грудь, пухлая маленькая фигурка главного специалиста из отдела бухгалтерского учета Бильбо Бэггинса. Глаза Бильбо горели безумным огнем, в одной руке у него была зажата исписанная бумажка, в другой файл с накиданными туда купюрами.  
\- А вот и ты! - прокричал он возбужденно и принялся тыкать в Барда бумажкой.  
\- Сдавай деньги! Все уже сдали, а ты, как всегда...опоздал, - он мелко захихикал. Бард округлил глаза и запихал бухгалтера в ближайший угол.  
\- Ты чего орешь? Хочешь меня спалить перед боссом? - возмущенно зашипел Бард. - Я еще в среду тебе сдал. Посмотри в свою опись повнимательней!  
\- В среду ты сдавал на 23 февраля на подарок Мирквуду от коллектива. А сегодня мы скидываемся на 8 марта на подарок Мирквуду от коллектива! - возмущенно зашептал Бильбо, приглушив голос. - Он так обрадуется! Может премии нам всем подкинет по итогам двух мероприятий. Главное, его задобрить!  
\- Да блядь! - выругался непроизвольно Бард. - Он меня все равно ее лишит! Не буду я ему сдавать на 8 марта. Какого черта мы мужику на 8 марта подарок будем делать?!  
\- Ты, стрелок, как всегда поперек волны прешь, - уже громко забасил Бильбо. - Мне-то что, но думаю, он заценит, что ты ему пожалел дать...  
\- О! Эй,Азог!!! - вдруг заорал он на весь холл, куда-то в темный угол. = Я тебя вижу! Сдавай деньги на подарки! Я за тебя на 23 вложился, на 8 марта не собираюсь!

Азог, орк, сидевший с Бардом в одном кабинете за соседним столом, нервно дернулся, поправил на груди бутоньерку (он всегда умудрялся вплетать в строгий деловой костюм нелепую яркую вещь) и обреченно направился в их сторону. Он тоже безбожно опоздал. Да и сам Азог был нелепым существом с кучей проблем, больной женой, малолетним сыном, маленькой зарплатой, квартирой в самом жопном пригороде Дейла, откуда он ездил на работу на электричке и двух автобусах. Про него ходили упорные слухи, что он гей. Хотя женская часть коллектива его очень любила, он был добрый и незлобливый по натуре, на шутки не обижался, может потому что и половины из них не понимал.

Не то, что Кили, старший менеджер отдела планирования, рабочее место которого располагалось у лестницы на второй этаж (вообще, здание было старинной постройки, запутанное, с переплетением лестниц и коридоров, столы работников иногда оказывались совсем в неожиданных местах). Кили, по происхождению гном, по общему мнению, сам напросился у Трандуила сидеть под этой лестницей. Это был его личный стратегический пункт по рассматриванию женских ног. Кили этим и занимался, иногда целый день, преспокойно сидя ровно на пятой точке и ничего себе не планируя, как бы должен был согласно должностным обязанностям. Особенно он любил рассматривать ноги системщицы Тауриэли, рыжей эльфийки, ходившей всегда в юбочках, либо брючках, которые давали простор гномьему воображению.

Бильбо нетерпеливо переводил взгляд с Барда на Азога, чуть ли не роя пол под собой своими меховыми сапогами. У него был свой особенный стиль одежды, принятый у хоббитов. У них мех на ногах считался обязательным аксессуаром каждого успешного представителя их расы. Трандуил по каким-то своим причинам позволял этому чокнутому так одеваться, туманно объясняя это безобразие национальным колоритом гордого, но малого народца. Бард подозревал, что он просто прикалывается над этим нелепым типом, который только и делал, что занимался общественно- полезной работой: собирал деньги на свадьбы, похороны, юбилеи, национальные праздники всех народностей, работающих в департаменте. В бухгалтерии, где числился Бэггинс, его и видели-то только когда он приходил содрать с бухгалтеров очередной побор.

\- Так, парни, соображайте быстрее! Мне бежать надо, мне еще Галадриэль Финарфиновне нужно достать фиальчик импортных духов, ну те, которые еще в темноте светятся, а еще дочка ее Келебриан Келеборновна заказала платье, которое не поймешь какого цвета бело-золотое или сине-черное. Видели в сети? Я не знаю, где я его надыбаю! - Бэггинс обожал хвастаться своими связями с дамами из министерства, - Сдавайте деньги, и разбегаемся!  
Он схватил протянутые бумажки, поставил замысловатые галочки в своей памятке, засунул купюры в файл и растворился в полумраке холла.

Бард посмотрел на Азога и вздохнул, тот вздохнул в ответ. До зарплаты еще оставалась неделя. Жить ее на одних эльфийских лембасах не хотелось. Двое прокрались по лестнице мимо Кили, который проводил их отсутствующим, чисто на автомате, взглядом, и, осторожно двигаясь по коридору, добрались до своего кабинета. Открыли дверь, быстро включили компы и вздохнули с облегчением. Кажется, пронесло.

В ту же секунду дверь распахнулась с грохотом, и на пороге появилась рыжая Тауриэль. Она сидела в кабинете напротив и часто заходила на огонек поболтать.  
\- Ну вы, блин, даете! - эльфийка расширила зеленые глаза и задорно тряхнула рыжей копной волос, - На час опоздали оба - рекорд, однако!  
\- Это все Бэггинс виноват! - в один голос завопили Бард и Азог, - Это он нас, скотина мелкая, в холле продержал своими поборами! А что, мы спалились, и мымра нас засекла?  
Потом они вещать в разнобой.  
\- Я и дети проспали - пожаловался Бард. - Будильники не сработали у всех разом. Мистика...  
\- А у меня электричка опоздала, на линии повреждения были, - пробасил Азог и почесал здоровенный шрам на лбу.

Он подрался на недавнем новогоднем корпоративе с Торином, личным секретарем Трандуила, самым свирепым гномом из всех, работающих в департаменте. К тому же все эти гномы были какие-то дальние родственники друг-другу, а Торин был у них типа главный. Он, вообще, все себя как король-под-горой (поговорка бытовала в Дейле с давних пор из- за одинокой горы, торчащей на краю города и бывшей любимым местом отдыха горожан). Иногда он мог прикрикнуть, будучи в ударе, на самого Трандуила, который в таких случаях вступал с них в перепалку. Подчас они так орали друг на друга в приемной, что было слышно в конце коридора, где сидели Бард и Азог. Короче, Торин мог заткнуть за пояс кого угодно в этом учреждении, да и во всем городе, но скромный, обычно тихий Азог вдруг закусился в праздничный новогодний вечер. Из-за чего он так Барду и не сказал. Но у них с Торином началась такая махаловка, что Бард даже испугался, что закончится смертоубийством. Азог был на три головы выше Торина, но Торин был на шесть нахальнее Азога. Сначала в драке вел Азог, наваляв Торину и зашибив случайно пришедшего на вечеринку деда Торина, Трора. Трор был старый знакомец Трандуила, и поэтому был приглашен особо. Пока ему вызывали скорую, Торин собрался силами, выхватил тяжеленную лопату с противопожарного стенда и со всей силы долбанул Азога по левой руке, сломав ее двух местах. Азог попытался отмахиваться одной правой, но получил мощный удар краем лопаты по голове и рухнул на пол. В итоге скорая забрала всех троих.

Азог был уверен, что его уволят после этого, но Трандуил этого не сделал. Похоже проклятого Мирквуда доставляли такие вещи, и он был в восторге от этой глупой битвы. Однако, тактично молчал, демонстрируя сотрудникам ледяное эльфийское презрение. К тому же Мирквуд интересовался исключительно мнением министра Элронда Ривенделла, а Элронду на драку гнома и орка на новогоднем корпоративе было глубоко наплевать, только бы происшествие не засветилось на ТВ. Этого не случилось, больные вышли из больниц и продолжали трудиться дальше.

\- Нет, босс вас вроде не спрашивал. Хотя почем я знаю, я сидела как мышка в своем кабинете, чтобы на него лишний раз не нарываться, - засмеялось Тауриэль. - Но это все фигня, мальчики! Представляете, к нам приходит новый зам главного! Говорят, красавчик, умница, любимец Валаров! Зовут Саурон. Только вот чего к нам-то его запихнули, в такую дыру? - она пожала плечами и убежала к себе в кабинет.  
"Саурон?!" - что-то смутно знакомое мелькнуло в памяти Барда. И сразу же за этим припомнилась его зарубежная поездка на курсы повышения квалификации, на которые его посылали семь лет назад в Мордор. Там была самая лучшая система организации статистического учета во всем Средиземье. Хорошо развитая тяжелая и военная промышленность, богатые запасы нефти и газа выдвинули Мордор в одну из ведущих стран-лидеров Средиземья, хотя это и не нравилось эльфийским правительствам.

Так вот один из молодых лекторов на этих курсах как раз и был Саурон. Бард познакомился с ним поближе, подружился и провел несколько вечеров в баре в дружеской компании орков, назгулов и Саурона. Был даже барлог, но тот стразу напился вусмерть и в разговорах не участвовал. Саурон произвел на Барда весьма приятное впечатление, но он искренне недоумевал зачем тому понадобилось кресло зама Трандуила. Все-таки сочтя назначение своего старого знакомого на такую должность как хороший знак, Бард погрузился наконец-то в ненавистный отчет.


	2. Глава2.

Бард и Азог протрудились до обеда, как вдруг, случилось нечто. Лампы дневного света над их головой замигали и устрашающе затрещали, экраны компов мигнули, став на миг черными (тут же сработали бесперебойники), а вдалеке внизу, где-то у входа в здание раздался весьма ощутимый хлопок, похожий на отдаленный взрыв. Далее везде стали хлопать двери, и послышались удивленные голоса сотрудников. Человек и орк также вскочили с мест и высунулись в коридор.

Их взору предстала следующая картина: сотрудники, взволнованно переговариваясь между собой, напирали на окна, выходящие на проезжую часть, внутри серверной Тауриэль с бешеным взглядом колдовала над сервером, одновременно матерясь и пытаясь привести все в порядок, а в конце коридора маячила фигура Торина, который мрачно насупившись, смотрел на все это безобразие с явным неодобрением. В руке у него был зажат мобильник, как-будто он только что разговаривал с кем-то по телефону.

Отодвинув от окна Кили, Азог, а с ним и Бард посмотрели вниз на дорогу. У самого входа стоял роскошный «Майбах» цвета воронового крыла, но машина, несмотря на всю свою необычность для такой дыры как Дейл, явно не могла понаделать весь этот шум.   
\- Что здесь происходит? – рявкнул вдруг Торин из конца коридора. – А ну, быстро все по рабочим местам! - Он недвусмысленно оглянулся на дверь приемной.   
Два раза никому повторять не пришлось, сотрудники стали разбегаться по кабинетам, закрывая за собой двери. Кили нехотя, покосившись на раскрытую дверь серверной, где Тауриэль, выставив пятую точку, склонилась над чем-то внизу, стал неспешно спускаться по лестнице, как вдруг застыл, практически с раскрытым ртом на ступеньках. Немного замешкавшийся Бард (Азог уже зашел в кабинет) невольно проследил за Килиным взглядом и обалдел.

По лестнице поднимался Саурон. Видимо, это он только что приехал на «Майбахе», но это было не главное. Он выглядел совершенно иначе, чем семь лет назад, когда его последний раз видел Бард. Нет конечно, узнать его можно было с первого взгляда, но сказать, что он очень изменился с тех пор, было ничего не сказать. Семь лет назад он выглядел как красивый, стройный и подтянутый мужчина с огненно-красными длинными волосами, всегда в отличных костюмах с иголочки и бегающей на губах насмешливой улыбкой. Но все-таки это был красавец, один из многих, каких можно встретить каждый день на улице. Сейчас же по лестнице поднималось нечто совсем другое. 

«Он что пластическую операцию себе сделал?» - озадачено подумал Бард. Только как можно было с помощью операции рост себе изменить, не считая всего другого, объяснению не поддавалось. Во-первых, Саурон стал значительно выше ростом, чем был. В нем сейчас точно было два метра с чем-то, тогда как Бард отлично помнил, что при их первой встрече он был ростом примерно с него. Во-вторых, черты его красивого, холеного лица стали какие-то дерганные, резкие. Встретишь такого на улице в темном переулке и потом долго еще не забудешь, содрогаясь от дрожи. Хотя в том, что он оставался красавцем по-прежнему, сомнений не оставалось. И самое главное, его волосы! Великий Эру! «Он покрасился, вот и все…» - пытался себе объяснить Бард странную перемену, но куда там! Никакая краска не могла бы так преобразить рыжеволосого. Сейчас его волосы выглядели почти белоснежными, но одновременно отливали нестерпимо яркой медью. К тому же, по кончикам этих странных волос струились маленькие, похожие на электрические разряды, вспышки. Похоже именно их обладатель устроил замыкание во всем здании.

Медленными уверенными шагами Саурон обошел застывшего на его пути Кили, и направился прямо в конец коридора ко все еще стоящему там Торину. Барда он не заметил, так как тот стоял внутри своего кабинета у уже почти закрытой двери. На странном лице Саурона вдруг включилась ослепительная улыбка, хотя глаза на минутку поменяли свой цвет с карего, на ярко красный. Смотрел Саурон прямо на Торина.  
\- Добрый день, - голос звучал мягко и вкрадчиво, но с какими-то металлическими, нечеловеческими нотками. – Могу я попасть на прием к Его Величеству Мирквуду?  
Вопрос был, несомненно, обращен к Торину, который несмотря на явное удивление от внешнего облика незнакомца, своего нахального вида не потерял. Он поджал губы, почесал бороду и жестом пригласил Саурона в приемную, закрыв за ними дверь. Таким же жестом же показал на кресло для посетителей, притулившееся в углу и нажал на вызов в своем смартфоне. По лицу Саурона пробежала легкая тень, но он смолчал, хотя в кресло и не сел. Он физически туда бы не поместился при всем желании. А наглый секретарь возобновил как ни в чем не бывало прерванный переполохом разговор.  
\- Значит, ты ключи мне не собираешься отдавать от квартиры?...Что? Это твоя квартира?! Вообще-то, это моя квартира, она стала твоей когда я тебе ее подарил сдуру...Ах, теперь она твоя по закону?! Ну ты, наглец блядь, второго такого поискать надо! Там все еще мои вещи, засранец!!! Там, между прочим, золото мое осталось и брюлики! А их я тебе не дарил, Смауг!...Короче, или ты пускаешь меня в мою квартиру, или… Что? Заяву на меня в милицию подашь? – от крайней степени возмущения Торин полез в стол и достал из ящика трубку и кисет с чем-то очень пахучим. Засыпал содержимое кисета в трубку и нервно затянулся дымом. По кабинету стал распространяться устойчивый запах забористого местного табака.  
Саурон потянул носом и передернулся. Разряды на кончиках его волос стали заметно увеличиваться, он терпеть не мог дешевый табак. Лампы над головой гнома опять предательски замигали, но Торину было не до этого. Тот продолжал на повышенных тонах требовать от какого-то Смауга возвращения своего имущества. Сурон достал из внутреннего кармана платиновый портсигар и протянул его тонкими длинными пальцами под нос Торина. Тот удивленно моргнул и наконец-то закончил свой глупый монолог, тем более, что Смауг на том конце похоже бросил трубку.   
\- Угощайтесь, - улыбаясь, ласково предложил Торину Саурон и неопределенно помахал вокруг своего лица холеной белой рукой, разгоняя дым. – Вы, по-видимому, достопочтенный Торин Дубощит, личный секретарь нашего милого босса. А я, позвольте представиться, новый заместитель директора Мирквуда, Саурон.   
В отдалении опять громыхнул гром. Торин был озадачен и немного смущен. Смутить его удавалось редко кому, но этот странный тип явно преуспел в этом. Торину стало не по себе: « Ну и типчик...Повезло мымре с заместителем. Он его еще милым считает. Ничего, пообщается недельку, быстро мнение изменит».  
\- Вы, это…извините, - откашлявшись и закурив предложенную сигару, вслух сказал Торин. – Я подумал, что вы простой посетитель.   
\- Ах, какие пустяки! Это маленькое недоразумение быстро разрешилось! Так я пройду… - показал он своими странными глазами на дверь кабинета босса. – Познакомлюсь поближе.   
Торин нажал кнопку переговорного устройства.  
\- Да, - голос Трандуила звучал холодно и отстранено.  
\- Босс, к вам ваш новый заместитель.  
\- Пусть войдет.  
Торин приглашающее мотнул Саурону головой в сторону двери. Тот усмехнулся, поправил платочек в кармане пиджака, вдруг резко склонился в сторону гнома и протянул ему маленькую изящную золотую зажигалку.  
\- А это вам. Маленький презент из Мории, вчера был там проездом по делам. Весьма недурная вещица, не находите? В знак нашей будущей дружбы…  
Пока Торин обалдело пялился на зажигалку, Саурон ужу скрылся за дверями кабинета босса. Торин медленно вытянул из кармана брюк телефон, набрал ненавистный номер и засипел в трубку:   
\- Да это опять я… Представляешь сегодня к нам прибыл новый зам мымры. Такой обалденный тип, два метра ростом, и током бьет!...Что? Что значит тебя это уже не волнует? Он мне зажигалку золотую подарил, понятно тебе скотина страшная?...Смауг, не гневи Валар, отдай мне мое золото по-хорошему, а то я его по-плохому заберу!...Ну все, шлюшка крылатая, завтра же я звоню Даину, а ты знаешь какие у него связи! … Сука! Еще и трубки бросает…. – Торин в негодовании откинулся на спинку кресла, любовно поглаживая пальцами успокаивающий металл зажигалки.

 

Кабинет босса Мирквуда представлял из себя странную картину. «Эклектический стиль», - мысленно усмехнулся про себя Саурон, осторожно оглядываясь по сторонам. Куча вещей весьма разных направлений сваленных в одном месте. «Похоже, он полдома сюда перетаскал», - продолжал веселиться Саурон, проводя пальцем по длинному эльфийскому мечу лежащему на простых офисных стульях, стоящих вдоль стены кабинета. «Хотя, зачем ему тут меч на стульях? Может он тренируется, форму поддерживает, время от времени размахивая этой фигней? Надо с ним поосторожней, психика похоже у него и правда нарушена».   
Перед тем как выполнить свой очередной черный замысел, Саурон всегда тщательно готовился, собирая сведения о своих врагах. Трандуил был очень странным типом, но именно он, по мнению Саурона, мог помочь ему продвинуться дальше по карьерной лестнице в эльфийских правительствах и приблизится к тщательно скрываемым от Мордора эльфийским кольцам. Оглядываясь по сторонам, Саурон вдруг сообразил, что хозяина в кабине нет. «Не под стол же он залез? Хотя, с него станется…», - он искренне все больше заинтересовывался боссом Мирквудом. «Ну все-таки, это уже не смешно! Где он?» - он громко откашлялся и тут же отпрянул от неожиданности в сторону так резко (электрические молнии взвились над его волосами), что одна из ламп дневного света над столом Трандуила взорвалась с резким звуком. 

Трандуил вышел к нему прямо из широкого панорамного окна, которое выходило на одинокую гору. Из окна лились потоки солнечных лучей, поэтому в первую секунду Саурону и показалось, что Трандуил вошел в окно с той стороны на высоте второго этажа. На самом деле, под окном был козырек крыши над входом, и этот лесной житель, видимо, растил там цветочки. Руки его были испачканы землей, а в волосах, рассыпавшихся по плечам, застряли какие-то листочки.   
Трандуил удивленно таращился на взорвавшуюся лампу и осколки, упавшие на его широкий рабочий стол из дуба. Саурон, неприятно улыбнувшись, пока хозяин кабинета на него не смотрел, отметил бледную холодную красоту эльфа, которую тот так здорово скрывал за этой дурацкой одеждой. «Он же может одеваться нормально! Видимо, это какой-то, типа, протест? Не поздно ли у него начался подростковый период? Или, наоборот, старческий маразм? Нет, на маразм явно не похоже…» - все эти мысли вились вихрем в голове у Саурона.

\- Простите, я вас напугал. – голос Трандуила был музыкальный, он немного тянул слова. – Просто иногда хочется отвлечься от работы. Но дело прежде всего. Я думаю, вы как мой заместитель должны сделать особенный упор на…  
Саурон перестал его слушать на второй фразе и просто наблюдал за тем, как тот говорит. А потом стал его мысленно переодевать в самые лучшие последние модные одежные бренды, а потом мысленно также медленно стал раздевать, а потом ...  
\- Вы со мной согласны? Что вы об этом думаете? – Мирквуд вывел его из фантазий своим вопросом.  
«Про что он спрашивает? Я думаю, что его надо трахнуть! Это даже обсуждению не подлежит» - согласно кивнул своим мыслям Саурон, а вслух произнес:  
\- Вы совершенно правы во всем! Однако я бывал во многих зарубежных поездках и, например, в том же Ривенделле уже давно используют Windows 10 для программного обеспечения компьютеров министерства, а у вас, я вижу, - он заглянул на экран компа Мирквуда, встав у него за плечами, - все еще старая добрая XP! Как же это возможно, эта система уже даже не поддерживается! Нет, все это надо менять в корне! – а сам за спиной у Трандуила тихонько потрогал прядь его волос на ощупь.   
Мирквуд оглянулся на своего странного нового зама. Он, конечно, не почувствовал касаний Саурона, но стоящий за его спиной двухметровый мужик со странными электрическими волосами явно напрягал.  
\- Я всегда уважал министра Элронда, но наши финансовые возможности ограничены. Так что давайте работать исходя из тех условий, что есть, - поджав губы, сухо ответил он и отчего-то грустно добавил: – И мы не в Ривенделле ...  
\- Не могли бы вы сесть напротив меня, - вдруг как-то жалобно обратился он к Саурону, который все еще возвышался за его спиной.  
\- Простите, - мгновенно переместился тот на указанное ему место, с трудом усевшись на офисный стул, который заскрипел под ним.  
\- И не могли бы вы, что-нибудь сделать со своими волосами… - Трандуил покосился на разбитую лампу. – У нас бюджет весьма скуден и такие непредвиденные расходы не входят в наши планы. И потом, если так будет всегда, то мы и ламп не напасемся…  
\- Не беспокойтесь, - уверил его Саурон, - скоро мое электромагнитное поле войдет в равновесие с электромагнитным полем этого здания, и все встанет на свои места. Последствия моих научных экспериментов. Я, как настоящий исследователь, все сначала испытываю на себе. Иногда получается неожиданный эффект.   
\- Ах вот как… - процедил Трандуил и прикрыл глаза. Его явно не интересовали эксперименты зама, ему было жалко лампочки.

«Ну ты и дрянь», - подумал Саурон и наклонил голову. «Когда я тебя буду иметь, ты почувствуешь все эти последствия на себе, и электрическое в том числе». Он все сильнее утверждался в своем желании трахнуть эту надменную сучку. Правда, данное действие может помешать планам Саурона, но его желания иногда вмешивались в его планы. «И потом, в министерство можно попасть и другим путем. А когда, я туда переведусь, то этого, - он опять покосился на Трандуила, - можно будет взять с собой. Вон он как вздыхает по Ривенделлу. Видать, тоже хочет там карьеру сделать». От приятных мыслей его отвлек голос Торина из динамика:  
\- Трандуил Ороферович! Тут к вам Бард Стрелок с отчетом. Вы, помнится, ему назначили сегодня на час.  
Саурон вопросительно посмотрел на Мирквуда, ему уйти?  
-Нет, нет! Прошу останьтесь! Заодно, поглядите с кем вам придется иметь дело, - скривил губы тот. В глазах его вдруг промелькнул какой-то непонятный огонек. Саурон насторожился.  
\- Зови, пусть войдет! – это было уже сказано Торину.

В кабинет робко протиснулся черноволосый, кудрявый человек, довольно приятной наружности. Саурон сразу понял по его опущенным плечам, что этот Бард по каким-то причинам боится Мирквуда и страдает от этого. Бард ..., что-то знакомое было в этом имени и лице парня… Ах, да!  
\- Бард! Черт возьми, дружище это ты! – весело закричал Саурон, поднимаясь ему навстречу. – Ты нисколько не изменился! Как поживаешь?!  
Саурон видел, что Трандуил сильно удивлен вновь открывшимися обстоятельствами. У него приоткрылся рот, отчего лицо сделалось очень милым, а прозрачные глаза, в обрамлении пушистых черных ресниц, определенно расширились. Так как он не забрал волосы в пучок, они свободно лежали по его плечам и спускались ниже спины. От этого его вида у Саурона началось все шевелится внизу брюк. Он еще сильнее принялся встряхивать за руку что-то лепечущего Барда, стараясь, чтобы Трандуил подольше сохранял на лице это бесподобное выражение, и, главное, не закрывал рот...С трудом оторвав взгляд от губ эльфа, он перевел его на человека. И вдруг совершенно ясно увидел, что Бард смотрит на своего босса с точно таким же едва скрытым желанием, как и сам Саурон.   
«Вот это поворот!» - в уме у майа начались складываться хитрые комбинации с быстротой, достойной сто ядерного процессора. При этом он улыбнулся, облизнул губы и глаза его вновь осветились красным огнем.


	3. Глава 3.

В первую минуту, когда Бард вошел в кабинет босса и увидел там Саурона, он растерялся. Как Саурон отнесется к тому, что Бард с ним знаком, он не знал. Может, в данный момент Саурону вообще не нужно, чтобы Трандуил был в курсе их знакомства? Но когда, Саурон взвившись на стуле, принялся обнимать его и трясти ему руку, с радостными возгласами, он окончательно смутился. Лопоча что-то в ответ на дружеские рукопожатия, он краем глаза поглядел в сторону мымры и замер. Дыхание у него действительно несколько сбилось. Трандуил был крайне удивлен знакомством самого плохого сотрудника с перспективным замом, и выражение его лица было просто непередаваемо. Эти прекрасные широко распахнутые голубые глаза, даже рот открыл от удивления… А волосы! Сегодня он не заделал их в пучок, они плавно стекали по его плечам волнами белого золота куда-то к пояснице. У Барда аж солнечные зайчики в глазах заплясали от всего этого великолепия. Ну почему эльфы так чертовски привлекательно выглядят? Или это один конкретно взятый эльф так выглядит? Причем самый ненавистный эльф, который когда-либо существовал в его жизни!

Однако через минуту Трандуил взял себя в руки, закрыл рот и, вообще, сразу преобразился. Он опять превратился в нудного педанта, для которого цифры в статистическом отчете важнее всей жизни Барда и его детей, вместе взятых.  
\- Так вы знакомы? – холодно протянул он последний слог.   
\- Да! – бодро рявкнул Саурон и подбадривающее похлопал Барда по плечу. – Помню этот парень подавал хорошие надежды. Когда я ему читал лекции, он был самым способным слушателем из всей компании.   
\- Надо же… - опять эта издевательская нотка в голосе Мирквуда, - но здесь у нас Бард не блещет. И это еще мягко сказано. Вот дайте-ка мне, любезный, свой отчет.   
Бард подал папку в протянутую руку с тонкими пальцами. Трандуил сразу же зарылся в отчет с головой, шевеля губами и презрительно вскидывая брови. Саурон с веселым недоумением переводил взгляд с него на Барда и наоборот. Наконец он сфокусировался на Стрелке и бросил ему вопросительный взгляд, покосившись на Мирквуда. Бард пожал плечами и обреченно вздохнул.  
\- Ваш отчет полностью неверен. Вам нужно будет все переделывать вновь, - вынес вердикт Трандуил, небрежно кидая папку на стол. - И так каждый раз! Ошибки-ошибки и бесконечные ошибки! Это невыносимо!   
Голос его вдруг стал дрожать на высокой ноте, так что Саурон с интересом уставился на босса. Тот, похоже, через минуту забился бы в настоящей истерике. «Нервы у него ни к черту. Псих неуравновешенный. Как он столько лет на свете прожил?» - мысленно спросил себя Саурон, а вслух примирительно произнес:  
\- Ну, я думаю, Бард все понял и быстро все поправит. Ведь правда, Бард?  
А Бард неожиданно побледнев и сжав руки в кулаки, с ненавистью начал кидать фразы в красивое лицо эльфа:  
\- У меня. В отчете. Все правильно. Я проверял сто раз. Вы просто ко мне придираетесь.  
Трандуил, к удивлению Саурона, не взвился в кресле и не завопил на пререкающегося Барда, а только так страшно улыбнулся, что даже Саурон вздрогнул от этой улыбочки. Его глаза, казалось, вежливо и с участием смотрели на собеседника, а вот струящаяся по губам улыбка так и кричала: «Ты умрешь в страшных мучениях!».  
\- Он все понял, и все исправит, - встрял в этот бой быков Саурон и потянул Барда за талию из кабинета. Он вытолкнул Барда в приемную, и сразу же толкнул его дальше к двери в коридор, под хмурым, но отнюдь не удивленным, взглядом Торина.

\- Да забей! – сказал Саурон Барду в коридоре. – Он истерит и не в адеквате.   
\- Вот мымра! – выпалил Бард, все еще тяжело дыша.  
\- Как ты его назвал? Мымра? – волосы Саурона опять вспыхнули медным блеском. – Это его прозвище у вас в конторе? Совсем ему не подходит.  
Он мечтательно зажмурился. Бард с недоверием посмотрел на него.  
\- Ну правда, - развил Саурон свою мысль, - он может быть кем угодно, но не мымрой. Мудаком, например. Психом, придурком, но…мымрой? Он слишком красив для этого.  
-Красив? – удивился Бард тому, что Саурон вдруг так легко высказал то, о чем и он частенько задумывался.  
-Конечно, красив. Или ты ослеп, друг мой? И, по-моему, он тоже считает тебя симпатичным.  
Если бы те молнии, которые исходили от Саурона, вдруг ударили в него, Барда, то он бы и то не так удивился. Трандуил считает его симпатичным? Да на самом деле, Трандуил считает его тупым статистиком и нелепым человечишкой. Вот, что на самом деле думает про него Трандуил! Но Саурон так уверенно смотрел на него, так бесподобно развивал свои мысли, что Бард нехотя стал прислушиваться к его словам:  
\- Вот смотри, он находит любой предлог, чтобы затащить тебя в свой кабинет. И потом долго парит тебе мозги, чтобы видеть твое смущение. Да, конечно, с твоей точки зрения – это жуткая несправедливость. А с моей – это сексуальное преследование. Он тебя хочет! Неужели ты этого не видишь? Тебе нужно приложить только маленькое усилие, и ты его получишь. Он тебе отдастся со всем его королевским желанием.   
Бард от его слов только краснел и потел. В результате его лицо стало похоже на свеклу своим цветом.  
\- Расслабься! Судя по тому, что ты не кидаешься на меня с кулаками и криками «я –не гей!», ты тоже этого хочешь. И ты столько времени потратил даром? Ты сам его довел до такого состояния. Он отдался бы тебе у себя на столе, а ты все стоял в его кабинете и мямлил, мямлил…Да-а, мой друг, но думаю я смогу помочь решить тебе эту маленькую проблемку…

Вдруг, за их спиной хлопнула дверь и, обернувшись, они оба увидели, что в коридор вышел Азог. Он рассеяно огляделся, увидел стоящего у окна Барда и направился по направлению к нему. Подойдя ближе, он разглядел с кем тот стоит и неуверенно остановился в двух шагах от пары мужчин.  
\- Это мой друг Азог, - представил Бард своего коллегу Саурону и приглашающее махнул Азогу рукой, - а это мой друг Саурон, наш новый заместитель директора.  
Саурон все это время стоял, презрительно сморщившись, глядя на Азога своими вдруг опять покрасневшими глазами.  
\- А мы знакомы. – протянул вдруг Саурон и сделал неопределенный жест рукой. – Азог одно время был весьма со мной дружен. Он же из Мордора сюда перебрался, ведь так. У нас там многие друг друга знают.  
\- Д-да.., - Азог почему-то запнулся с ответом. - Мы уже знакомы.  
\- Ну и как ты, друг мой? – протянул Саурон ему сигарету и дал закурить. Тоже самое он предложил и Барду. – Как твои успехи на новом месте? Нравится?  
\- У меня есть жена и сын, - точно отвечая ответ на заученный урок, зачастил Азог. – Я купил квартиру, работаю здесь уже десять лет, в общем, наверно, я счастлив.  
\- Я рад за тебя, - Саурон уже явно тяготился этим разговором. – Да, я забыл, мне еще нужно заехать в одно место! Давай, пока! Не кисни! – обратился он к Азогу, а Барду небрежно кинул: - Ты проводишь меня до машины?

Когда они с Бардом сбежали по ступенькам, Саурон вдруг разразился таким разрядом, что три лампы дневного освещения разлетелись на куски в холле.  
\- Чертовы последствия! Как же они меня достают! - Саурон тоскливо поглядел на разлетевшиеся осколки. – Трандуил очень расстроится…Блин, я правда не хотел, это все Азог!  
\- Он тебя чем-то расстроил? – удивленно спросил Бард.  
\- Тем, что вообще существует, - вдруг прошипел Саурон, и еще одна лампа лопнула под потоком, рассыпавшись стеклянным дождем на пол. Издалека к ним уже бежала перепуганная вахтерша.   
\- Пошли, - Саурон потянул его на улицу. – Незачем лишний раз нарываться на неудовлетворенного психа!  
\- Это ты про Мирквуда? – тихо спросил Бард, выходя за Сауроном на парковку перед зданием.  
\- Ну а про кого же еще? – издевательски протянул Саурон. – Уж точно не про этого Шрека-Азога! Хотя он тоже явно не удовлетворен, - Ядовитая улыбочка растянула губы Саурона. – Жена и сын! Я представляю это семейство! Впрочем, неважно. Не про них разговор. Теперь про Мирквуда. Контакт в офисе ты уже потерял, он так и будет бесконечно играть в эту тупую игру «начальник - подчиненный». Его эльфийское величество не может смириться с мыслью, что втрескалось в человека по самое немогу. Там ты к нему теперь и пальцем притронуться не сможешь: устроит такую истерику, что мало тебе не покажется! Но на нейтральной территории, почему бы нет. Я приглашу его к себе домой на вечеринку по поводу моего назначения. Тебя позову тоже. И там уж, будь добр, прояви все свое обаяние. Уболтай его на секс. Дальше все будет гораздо проще. Кем ты там хочешь стать? Начальником отдела? Да, он Торина выгонит и возьмет тебя личным секретарем, если ты захочешь!  
Бард просто млел от таких перспектив, хотя ему они все казались какой-то несбыточной сказкой. Саурон достал ключи и, нажав на кнопку, открыл шикарную машину.  
\- Нравится? – самодовольно спросил Саурон. – Последняя модель. Но все это неважно. Короче, жду тебя завтра, выбритым, в чистом костюме, у себя дома ровно в семь вечера. Речь для феи советую приготовить заранее. Я тебе даже комнату отдельную выделю ради такого случая. Не подведи меня, Бард!  
Он легко потрепал его рукой по щеке, сел в свой «Майбах» и укатил в неизвестном направлении, напоследок несильно ударив током. 

Бард поплелся в свой кабинет. Как только он открыл дверь, он встретился взглядом с Азогом, который буквально выкрикнул ему прямо с порога:  
\- Что он тебе там наговорил про меня? Это все неправда!  
\- Он вообще не говорил про тебя, - удивленно протянул Бард. – А что он мог такого сказать, что ты сам не свой? Азог, с тобой все в порядке?  
\- Я, - голос Азога жалобно задрожал, - любил этого бесчувственного, надменного засранца. А он использовал меня, а теперь делает вид, что едва знаком со мной! Он вычеркнул меня из своей жизни уже давно. Я переехал в Дейл, чтобы не испытывать боли, и вот, он опять передо мной еще более красивый, чем был прежде! Эти чудесные маленькие молнии, которые вылетают из его сказочных волос! Мелькор, это слишком жестоко! Он слишком жесток! Я все еще люблю его! – и Азог захлебнулся потоком слез.  
Бард был просто шокирован признанием своего друга. Он всегда считал Азога примерным семьянином, который искренне любил свою страшненькую болезненную жену, и не менее страшненького сына. И вот, поди же! Просто вулкан страстей…  
\- Азог, послушай! Не расстраивайся так, Саурон устраивает вечеринку по поводу своего назначения замом. Я попрошу, и он пригласит на нее и тебя. А там уж, может тебе повезет, и он, возможно, вспомнит свои старые чувства.   
\- Ты думаешь, это возможно? – неуверенно спросил Азог, постепенно успокаиваясь.  
\- Я думаю, стоит попробовать, - кивнул ему Бард и неожиданно ласково потрепал Азога по лысой макушке. 

«В сущности, он также страдает, как и я. Он также любит безответно», - подумал он и смутился. Он любит? Мужика? Пусть и эльфа, похожего на прекрасную девушку. Но это же мужик, Бард, что с тобой?! К тому же это самый поганый эльф, которого он только встречал в жизни. Такой сволочной характер надо еще поискать. Настоящая стерва! Как и его бывшая… Бард понял, что от судьбы не уйти: даже мужики ему нравятся, такие же как и бабы, своенравные, со сволочным характером. Но при мысли об этом эльфе, его бросало в такую дрожь, что бывшей жене никогда и не снилось. « Я – извращенец», - поставил себе диагноз Бард, и с чувством выполненного долга отправился домой, потому что рабочий день закончился. 

Саурон же, рассекая километры дороги на своей дорогой машинке, в душе просто ликовал. Как все хорошо складывалось на новом месте! Истеричная, неудовлетворенная, а, главное, безумно красивая игрушка на месте его начальника заводила его так, что молнии шибали в потолок его машины и искрами осыпались на сидения. Благо он тут все заземлил. Дурачок-поклонник игрушки оказался (как удобно) старым знакомым, который только облегчит его полное обладание желаемой вещью, ведь сам мужлан ее точно не получит, напугав еще в начале процесса ухаживания. И к кому же побежит для утешения психопат-невротичка с мечом наизготовку на офисном стуле? Конечно, к тому, кто неизмеримо выше на интеллектуальной лестнице развития, в отличие от этого ходячего недоразумения: влюбленного жалкого человечишки. И тогда уж, Саурон оторвется по полной, он вытянет все соки из этого замечательного, безумно красивого тела, подчинит его своей воле и получит еще одного верного раба. К тому же, желанного раба. Он еще раз долбанул высоковольтной дугой в потолок своей машины и почувствовал, что кончил.


	4. Вечеринка или "когда я пьян - я буйный".

С самого утра субботы, на которую была назначена вечеринка у Саурона, Бард начал дергаться. Дети требовали к себе внимания, но получали в ответ только мычание или односложные ответы. Сигрид, в конце концов, даже обиделась. Пришлось ей, как самой старшей, объяснить, что папа очень нервничает перед ответственной встречей, которая очень важна для будущего их семьи. Тогда милая девочка взяла брата и сестру и ушла с ними гулять на площадь перед ратушей, где была установлена карусель для развлечения детишек. Правда, за покатушки брали деньги по распоряжению бургомистра, но Сигрид накопила немного карманных денег и намеревалась устроить маленькой сестренке праздник. А там глядишь, у папы наладятся дела, благодаря сегодняшнему вечеру, и у них снова все пойдет хорошо. Бард проследил взглядом из окна за удаляющимися детьми. Сигрид характером походила на него, была добрая и чуткая, Баин тоже был на него похож, а вот младшая Тильда всегда напоминала ему сбежавшую жену. Но он любил ее не меньше, чем старших детей. 

Бард схватился за голову: «О Эру! О чем я только думаю! Что я собираюсь сделать?! У меня трое маленьких детей, а я собираюсь переспать сегодня со своим боссом-невротиком. Ради чего, ради карьеры? Нет, я еще не настолько сошел с ума!» Он бросил рубашку, которую собирался погладить, обратно в шкаф и тяжело упал на диван. Тупо смотрел в пол минут десять, потом встал, взял рубашку и направился к гладильной доске. Он любил своих детей, но, по-видимому, он хотел и эльфа. В его голове крутилась только одна мысль: «Ты больной, Бард! И да, ты еще и извращенец!»

Без десяти семь вечера он стоял у ворот небольшого старого фабричного склада, примыкавшего к зданию ратуши. Саурон переделал его под лофт, он всегда умел жить со вкусом. Грузовой лифт поднял Барда на второй этаж, двери распахнулись, и Бард сразу же попал в шумную атмосферу вечеринки. Здесь уже собрались почти все приглашенные, высшее общество Дейла, если этот термин, вообще, мог быть применен к столь разношерстной публике. Толпа людей, гномов и орков весело общалась между собой под громкую музыку, которая долбила из динамиков, закрепленных по стенам лофта. Эльфов было мало. Бард выхватил взглядом из месива голов знакомую рыжую копну Тауриэли, которая, наклонив голову, о чем-то болтала с Кили (с кем же еще!). Кили, запрокинув голову вверх, ласково поглаживал одной рукой ножку эльфийки, а глаза его явно пялились на ее грудь. «Тут давно все понятно, - подумал Бард. – Вот только непонятно как они умудряются сексом заниматься с такой разницей в росте. И не только в росте…», - он хихикнул и тут же мысленно одернул себя: - «А сам-то ты зачем сюда пришел? Фиалки рвать собрался?» 

Волна нервной дрожи опять накатила на него. Бард принялся снова обводить беспокойным взглядом толпу гостей. Вдруг мымра уже здесь? Он увидел невдалеке отвратного бургомистра с его не менее отвратным замом Альфридом, которые беседовали с хозяином. В углу, на стильном диванчике притулился Азог, которому пришлось подтянуть ноги почти к подбородку, чтобы уместится на хрупком сооружении. Он был без жены, что в очередной раз лечилась от какой-то болезни в санатории, и выглядел совершенно счастливым. Его глаза неотрывно смотрели на Саурона, который стоял к нему спиной. «Чего это с Азогом?» - удивленно подумал Бард, но долго сосредоточиться на одной мысли он не мог, и его глаза стали перебирать гостей дальше.

Вот двоюродный брат Кили, блондинчик Фили, он работал старшим статистиком, как и Бард, только сидел в кабинете этажом выше. А это кто с ним? Такой крепкий, румяный гном, почти без бороды, постоянно смеется на Филины шутки и жеманно хлопает того по руке своей крепкой лапкой? Блин, это же гномья женщина, точно! Бард никогда не мог привыкнуть к их виду. Они его, прямо скажем, пугали. Эта, он вспомнил, работала в бухгалтерии их департамента, замом главного бухгалтера. Видимо, Фили хотел продвинуться по службе с помощью такого чудовища. Рассмотрев еще пару знакомых лиц в толпе, Бард немного расслабился. Трандуила среди них точно не было.

Подождав, когда бургомистр отлепится от Саурона, Бард пошел поздороваться с хозяином, который выглядел великолепно в своем сером клубном костюме, заделав волосы в длинный хвост. В результате над кожаной резинкой, которая сдерживала пряди, отчетливо виднелась крутящаяся маленькая шаровая молния.  
\- А вот и ты! – радушно прокричал хозяин, энергично пожав руку Барду. - Ну что, красавчик, готов к победам? Дай-ка я на тебя гляну!  
Он придирчиво осмотрел Барда с ног до головы и одобрительно кивнул:   
\- Хорош! Думаю, Трандуил это оценит. Только ты немного расслабься, а то выглядишь, как будто у тебя первая брачная ночь намечается! – Он весело засмеялся. – Золушка еще не приехала. Как только он явится, я тебе дам знать, принц. А пока иди выпей, что ли, чего-нибудь, а то ты слишком напряженный.

Бард тупо посмотрел вслед удаляющемуся Саурону. Зачем он в это ввязался?! Ему становилось по-настоящему страшно. С чего он вообще взял, что Трандуил готов с ним переспать. Ему это сказал Саурон? А с чего Саурон так решил? Просто Саурон может, когда хочет, быть таким убедительным, вот бедняга Бард и поверил его словам. Предположим сейчас он начнет клеиться к боссу, а тот вдруг как рявкнет: «Так ты еще и извращенец, кроме того, что отвратительный статистик?! Я так и знал! Ты – уволен!!!» Он так ярко представил себе картину праведного гнева Трандуила: его немного порозовевшие щеки, его высоко вскинутые брови, его прекрасные голубые глаза, ставшие темно-синими от ярости, его красивые губы, кидавшие разящие слова, что не заметил сам, как здорово возбудился.   
Покраснев, он кинулся к бару. Не хватало еще, чтобы присутствующие заметили стояк у него в штанах. Прижавшись пахом к стойке бара, он судорожно попросил выпивку покрепче у огромного, страшного как смерть, орка, который стоял за стойкой. Тот поднял одну бровь, но плеснул что-то в стакан. Бард залпом выпил обжигающую жидкость, ему стало немного легче.   
\- Повтори! Двойную порцию! – бросил он бармену.  
\- А вы не слишком налегаете на выпивку? У вас же, вроде, сегодня важная встреча? – неожиданно спросил бармен. – Его светлость (кивнул он на Саурона, разговаривающего невдалеке с Азогом) вам разрешил это делать?

Бард аж поперхнулся от такой неожиданности. Какого черта здесь происходит?! Он уже открыл рот, чтобы набросится на здорового орка с разгневанными вопросами, как Саурон уже обнимал его за плечо.  
\- Тебе, что-то сказал этот дурень? – он метнул взор в сторону орка, и того из-за стойки как ветром сдуло. – Это мой домашний помощник, Углук. Он очень привязан ко мне, помогает мне по дому, и всякое такое… - он неопределенно помахал рукой в воздухе. – Ты же видишь, у меня нет жены, так что он сейчас здесь за хозяйку. Очень хорошо готовит, кстати, но туп беспросветно. Вечно лезет не в свои дела.   
\- Зачем ты ему все рассказал? – прошептал Бард.  
\- Зачем-зачем! Сам не знаю зачем, - раздраженно бросил Саурон. Шаровая молния в его волосах приняла слепяще яркий, медный цвет. - Пришел вечером домой, было тоскливо, захотелось с кем-то поговорить, ну вызвал этого идиота и просто поделился планами. Он все равно только молчит в ответ! Туп, как пробка, но предан, как собака, ну силен еще, само собой. В общем прости, друг! Но ты не бойся, он никому ничего не расскажет, ты же понимаешь?

Бард был совсем не уверен в этом. Саурон сам налил ему выпивки, плеснул и себе, и, чокнувшись о краешек стакана Барда, сказал: - Ну, за успех нашего предприятия!   
Бард выпил и улыбнулся ему в ответ. Саурон определенно мог успокаивать людей. Его он не боялся, как боялся Трандуила. Но он его и не хотел, как хотел Трандуила. Он боится Трандуила, потому что хочет его, а Саурона любит, потому что не боится? Черт, при чем тут любовь? И при чем тут Саурон? Он же пришел сюда из-за Трандуила? Или нет? Мысли приятно путались в голове. Общая усталость, нервозность и три стакана вискача сделали свое дело. Похоже Бард бесповоротно опьянел.  
Саурон смотрел на этого жалкого человечишку почти с жалостью. Как быстро тот напился, и как легко двигается его план по накатанной колее! Но пить ему он больше не даст, а то этот дурачок еще уснет где-нибудь, свернувшись калачиком. А Саурону еще нужно натравить его на эльфа, чтобы тот здорово испугался и запсиховал. Похоже, эльфийский бюрократ и вправду по настоящему запал на этого рохлю. Вот пусть полюбуется на своего избранника во всей его пьяной красе. Саурон прекрасно помнил, как в последний прощальный вечер в Мордоре, перепивший Бард разворотил весь бар. Он подрался с орками и пытался докопаться до балрога. Если бы не Саурон, да еще хроническое состояния опьянение балрога, Бард бы живым оттуда не выбрался. Так что милашку-эльфа ждет незабываемое любовное свидание, которое, как надеялся Саурон, навсегда отвернет неврастеника от такого поклонника. 

«Да, где же этот чертов Мирквуд?» - мысленно выругался Саурон. При мыслях об эльфе, он начинал злиться и возбуждаться одновременно.   
«Если он не появится здесь в течении десяти минут, то пусть потом пеняет только на себя!» - Саурон вдруг осознал, что еще полчаса ожидания, и он просто перестанет себя контролировать, плюнет на все хитрые планы, и тупо отдерет эльфа, как только тот переступит порог, захочет того Мирквуд или нет. Для таких случаев Саурон имел в доме потайную комнату. «Надеюсь, он без своего меча придет!» - хохотнул майя. Перспектива биться на мечах с эльфом, защищающим свою честь от посягательств насильника, приятно щекотала нервы. 

Внезапно двери лифта шумно раскрылись, и объект желаний переступил порог собственной персоной. Саурон отметил, что одет Трандуил сегодня был очень стильно, в строгом классическом приталенном костюме, и рубашке нежного салатного оттенка, который очень шел к его глазам, которые стали выглядеть как прозрачно-зеленые. Волосы он заплел по-эльфийски в сложную косу. Меча при нем не наблюдалось, Саурон снова истерически хохотнул от этого обстоятельства. И, о Мелькор, Мирквуд зачем- то нацепил на нос очки! Очки придали ему определенный шарм, но Саурон недовольно фыркнул, он не любил позеров. «Ему эти очки нужны, как козе – баян! Он лучше меня видит. Но нет, поди же, решил в умного поиграть», - Саурон и сам уже не понимал чего он хочет от бедного эльфа: еще вчера днем его раздражало, что тот плохо одевался. Сейчас же его взбесило то, что он, наоборот, оделся хорошо. «Это потому, что по-настоящему, я хочу, чтобы при мне он был вообще без одежды», - логически разрешил сей парадокс майя и направился, широко раскинув, руки навстречу долгожданному гостю.  
\- Трандуил Ороферович! Мы вас заждались, прошу-прошу! – разливался он соловьем, и на правах хозяина вел гостя вперед, нежно подталкивая его рукой, которая расположилась чуть ниже спины эльфа.  
\- Сразу к гостям! Тем более, что по большой части, вы со всеми уже знакомы, так что будете как у себя дома, - частил он, не давая Трандуилу опомниться. Тот, немного обалдев от напора зама, непонимающе оглядывался на руку, которая все так же располагалась у него где-то чуть ниже поясницы. Саурон нехотя убрал руку, и тут же встретился с прозрачно-зеленым взглядом из под очков.  
\- Спасибо, но я не люблю шумных компаний, я пришел только из уважения к вам, уж простите, - прошелестел эльф. – Вы не могли бы для меня выделить тихий уголок, где я спокойно посижу, полистаю журналы и выпью чашечку кофе, если можно.

От подобной наглости Саурон просто остолбенел: «Так какого фига ты сюда вообще приперся?! Чтобы сидеть на диванчике в одиночестве, листая журнальчики? Так ты бы мог и дома это сделать!» Его глаза просто струились переливающимся огнем, а эльф все так же вопросительно смотрел на него. «Тихий уголок тебе надо? – Саурона просто раздирало изнутри. - Я могу тебе устроить тихий уголок, но только вряд ли ты там успеешь хоть одну страничку в своем журнальчике прочитать… Посмотрите, какая надменная сука, все сами по себе, а он сам по себе! И главное, так уверен, что все ему должны, что просто залюбуешься на подобную наглость!» Справившись с собой, он погасил иллюминацию, которая просто фейерверком разыгралась в волосах и глазах, и щелкнул пальцем куда-то назад в толпу гостей. Через секунду перед ними стоял Углук. Трандуил заинтересовано оглядывал здоровенного орка. «Опять рот открыл! – Саурон просто поражался широтой взглядов своей будущей игрушки – Он, похоже, и с этим бы согласился. Вот же его припекло! На лицо хронический вековечный недотрах».  
\- Это мой помощник, Углук. Он помогает мне по дому. Как видите, я на холостом положении, а с домашним хозяйством так много хлопот, что приходится держать в доме надежного орка. Углук, выдели для босса Мирквуда тихое место с диванчиком и столиком. Он желает посидеть спокойно в одиночестве. Так что огради его, будь добр, от посягательств других гостей.  
Трандуил перевел взгляд с орка на Саурона и благослонно склонил голову, благодаря того за проявленную любезность. Углук за какие-то пару мгновений уже все организовал, и вновь появился перед парой, приглашая жестом следовать за ним.   
\- У вас отличный помощник, он мне нравится, - Трандуил процедил Саурону эти слова, все еще пялясь на здоровенную спину орка, который вел их по направлению к заветному дивану. Саурон только тихо офигевал от подобного стиля поведения. «Надменный засранец – уровень Бог!» - пронеслось у него в голове.   
\- Он мне и самому нравится. Хотя бы в этом у нас есть какие-то совпадения, – парировал Саурон и не сдержал язвительной усмешки. – Ну вот, располагайтесь удобнее, чувствуйте себя как дома.  
Последнюю фразу можно было бы и не говорить. Трандуил плюхнулся на мягкий диванчик, цапнул пальчиками журнал, открыл его и погрузился в изучение содержимого, потеряв всякий интерес к Саурону. Тот немного еще постоял рядом, наблюдая за пшеничной макушкой, улыбнулся своим мыслям и отошел.  
Острое желание прямо сейчас трахнуть эльфа-засранца миновало, а возникло не менее острое желание сначала сбить с него спесь. Вот он сидит весь такой крутой, уверенный в себе хозяин жизни, и вдруг, на тебе, эта жизнь преподносит огромный сюрприз! Саурон представил себе, как этот невротик сейчас будет затроллен в жопу пьяным влюбленным Бардом. На это определенно стоило посмотреть, даже подавив в себе жуткую потребность удивить эльфа самому. 

Он огляделся по сторонам и нашел Барда на нужном месте, у барной стойки. Он сидел в обнимку с Альфридом (Саурон удивленно поднял бровь) и заливисто над чем-то смеялся. Более жуткой компании, чем Альфрид было просто в этом зале не найти. Даже Углук и то смотрелся симпатичнее Альфрида. А вот смотри - поди же, Бард даже ручку положил на плечо этого слюнявого, горбатого урода. Так глядишь, до конфликта с бургомистром (тоже той еще жабой) было недалеко. Саурону все это нафиг было не нужно.   
Он подлетел к Барду, сдернул его со стула и внимательно осмотрел с ног до головы. Слава Мелькору, тот был как раз в нужной кондиции недоперепоя, когда море по колено и все приключения возможны.   
\- Ну что, друг, ты готов? Он – здесь! И ждет тебя, не дождется вон за той стеночкой при полном параде при том. Выглядит сегодня просто шикарно, для тебя, наверно, старался, - тараторил майя скороговоркой, железной хваткой направляя оторопевшего человека в нужную сторону.   
\- Я не могу, я все испорчу, - вдруг уперся Бард, не дойдя до цели каких-то двадцать метров. – Я его боюсь, понима.еешь? – он даже заикнулся на последнем слове.   
\- Да что с тобой?! Соберись, тряпка! Ты мужик. Ты его хочешь. Он тоже не против, не против, говорю я тебе! Ну. поломается для виду пару минут. Эльфы они как бабы, и выглядят также. Ты что бабу бы испугался? – Саурон старался сделать свой тон максимально убедительным. Главное натравить этого чудика на прекрасную жертву. – Он сегодня вырядился, ты таким и не видел его никогда. Знал, что ты тут будешь. Скажи пару комплиментов, присядь поближе, заведи приятный разговор о том, что ему интересно, только не про работу, упаси Моргот!   
\- А что ему интересно, кроме работы? – перебил Саурона Бард. – Я не знаю, не сумею… - снова заныл он.  
\- Ох, Моргот, черепах легче скрестить, чем вас! Блядь, ну он король лесных эльфов, ну и заведи разговор про цветочки-ягодки какие-нибудь. Скажи, что его губы похожи на эти самые ягодки и целуй сразу, пока он еще не понял, что ты там несешь… - душа Саурона просто пела. 

Трандуил от таких комплиментов должен был аж завизжать в полный голос! Саурон точно бы взвился от подобного на месте эльфа. Скандал намечался славный. Может быть даже случится мордобой. Все-таки, жалко, что Трандуил пришел без меча! Глядишь, после этого вечера, у Саурона стало бы одной проблемой, в лице тупого соперника, меньше, а у эльфа стало бы одной проблемой больше: все-таки проткнуть подчиненного на вечеринке мечом, это уже перебор! И так, и так чистый выигрыш Саурона был бы на лицо: принудительное психическое излечение после нервного срыва его величество проходило бы под чутким присмотром своего опекуна и заместителя в одном лице. Родственников-то нет. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя приятные мысли: и меча то нет! 

При этом маленькая шаровая молния сорвалась таки с его макушки и ощутимо долбанула Барда. Саурон испуганно вскрикнул, но на Барда это событие произвело наоборот оздоровляющее действие. Он крепко сжал кулаки, нахмурил лоб и выдал:  
\- А если мне ему стихи прочитать? Знаешь эти, из раннего Гэндальфа. Очень красивые и с намеком стихи. Я всегда их любил. Он же с Гэндальфом поди и лично знаком, должен оценить?  
\- Стихи? Из Гэндальфа? Прекрасная идея! Можешь же, когда захочешь! – Саурон отлично знал по собранным сведениям, что Трандуил терпеть не мог Гэндальфа, а тот отвечал ему взаимностью. Может, конечно, эльф и был ценителем стихов, но исполнение Барда наверняка зарежет все эту идею на корню.  
\- Давай, вперед! Он там заждался уже, весь горит, наверно, от нетерпения, только очки смотри, от страсти ему не поломай! - и втолкнул силой Барда за перегородку к Трандуилу.   
\- Какие очки? – ослабевшим голосом еще успел пробормотать Бард и оказался перед предметом своих желаний.   
Место, которое Саурон отвел «влюбленным» не было той заветной комнатой, тщательно укрытой за переплетением труб чердака, но тоже довольно уютный уголок. Мягкие диванчики, пушистый ковер на полу и роскошный вид на озеро за панорамным, от пола до потолка, широким окном. Правда, сейчас за ним разливалась только чернильная мгла. Трандуил сидел, уткнувшись в журнал, потягивая кофе из чашечки. Услышав звуки возни при входе, он удивленно поднял глаза на ввалившегося и застывшего при входе Барда.

Тот, почти открыв рот от изумления, в ответ, пялился на очки Трандуила. Все мысли вылетели из охмелевшей головы человека, кроме одной: «Зачем ему очки? Он так сексуально в них смотрится. Почему он раньше никогда их не носил? Он, что плохо видит, бедняжка? Стоп, он же эльф, он не может плохо видеть. Как они ему идут!» Все эти глупые эмоции сменялись одна за другой на лице у Барда, так что он даже руку протянул в сторону лица эльфа, от чего тот удивленно отшатнулся на кресле.  
\- Вы, что-то хотели, Бард? - сухо осведомился он. – По-моему, нам достаточно общения и на рабочем месте. Но если у вас ко мне какое-то срочное дело, - он подчеркнул интонацией слово «дело», - то я вас слушаю. – И склонил голову набок, прямо весь во внимании.  
У Барда от радости крышу снесло, Саурон был прав! Эта милашка просто ломается, цену себе набивает, а сама и не прочь. Вон как глазами из-за стекол стреляет! Чего там майя говорил про ягодки? Взгляд Барда переместился на губы эльфа, но они были плотно сжаты в узкую полоску, и совсем не походили ни на какие ягодки. Надо срочно придумать что-то другое. Он порылся в своей бедной хмельной голове и выдал то, что было просто необходимо и ему самому, чтобы окончательно раскрепоститься:  
\- А можно я вам предложу бокал вина, Трандуил Ороферович?  
Этот, казалось бы, невинный вопрос, вызвал у босса странную реакцию. Брови его поднялись домиком, и он резко сдернул с переносицы очки (Бард с сожалением подумал, что успел к ним уже привыкнуть). Сузившиеся глаза эльфа были как две белые льдинки, он каким-то судорожным движением оглянулся по сторонам, а потом рывком переместил корпус вперед, навстречу Барду. Все это напоминало бросок гадюки на врага.  
\- Чтооо?! А кто вам сказал, любезнейший, что я вообще пью?! – почти прошипел он.  
Бард уже ничего не соображал, его несло. Он понял, что эльфа что-то разозлило в его предложении, но не понял что. Ему только понравилось слово «любезнейший». Любезнейший Бард было бы еще лучше, но пока придется довольствоваться и этим.   
\- В смысле? Это же просто бокал вина, и ничего больше. Просто, чтобы наладить отношения.  
\- Спасибо, но я не пью, - фыркнул эльф, - и какие отношения вы собрались налаживать? Вы бы на рабочем месте проявляли подобные чудеса усердия, при составлении отчетов…

Бард понимал, что они встают на прежние лыжи( или грабли?). Сейчас его чудесный босс съедет на работу, и пиши пропало, его уже не остановишь. А Барду так нравилась эта романтическая атмосфера уютной комнатки с коврами и запахом хорошего крепкого кофе. Сколько уже можно ломаться!  
\- Не хотите вина, может, поговорим о… - он хотел сказать ягодах, но посмотрев на Трандуила передумал. Не нужны ему подсказки Саурона, он и сам способен поговорить с боссом на интересные для владыки лесных эльфов темы. - …грибах? Вы любите собирать грибы?  
\- Что, простите? – эльф аж поперхнулся кофе, которое он только что пригубил из чашечки.  
\- Ну грибы, грибы…Подберезовики там, подосиновики, опята, маслята, рыжики…- Бард понимал, что его заело, но пьяный язык выдавал без его спросу все названия грибов, которые он знал.  
\- Чтоо? – глаза эльфа начали округляться, а рот приоткрываться. Он искренне считал, что этот незадачливый сотрудник только что спятил прямо у него на глазах.  
Приоткрытый рот Трандуила произвел на Барда мгновенно такой же эффект, как шпоры на обессилившую лошадь. У него все поплыло перед глазами, и он плюхнулся в кресло прямо рядом с эльфом.   
\- Почему же вы не интересуетесь грибами? Вы же, это, типа лесной эльф, ну в смысле, их владыка, – замахал он руками на задохнувшегося эльфа. – Грибы очень интересно собирать, там у вас, в лесу. Не хотите белые, или опята, то можно те, которые курят. Вы же наверняка во всем этом разбираетесь, а?

Мирквуда казалось сейчас хватит удар, он только беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот, но не мог разродиться ни одним звуком. Кончики его острых ушей заметно покраснели.  
Бард уверенно тянул одеяло на себя.   
\- Так, ясно, грибы вас мало волнуют. Так может, все-таки по рюмашке? – и он до того осмелел, что шлепнул босса по коленке, которая находилась в опасной близости с бедром развалившегося на своем кресле Барда. При этом произошел резкий хлопок, и эльфа долбануло статистическим электричеством, которое Бард накопил в себе от удара током Саурона.   
\- Ай! – от этого события у Мирквуда, похоже, прорезался голос. – Вы что, с ума сошли? Мы, кажется, договорились, что я не пью! Что вы тут несли, какие грибы?! Какие маслята?! Оставьте меня в покое, будьте так любезны! – видно, что сдерживался он из последних сил.  
\- Я не могу оставить вас скучать в одиночестве, - галантно возразил Бард, дернув головой в поклоне.  
\- Я не скучаю, в одиночестве! Мне хорошо в одиночестве! Я к нему привык. И если уж на то пошло, я устал от вас, Стрелок! Вас сегодня слишком много. Вас и на работе-то слишком много! Так что… - эльф сделал рукой жест в сторону выхода.

Но Барда было уже тяжело остановить. Он вдруг сильно обиделся. Эта надменная сволочь, его совсем не любит, Саурон его обманул, теперь он ясно это видел. Но доставить боссу удовольствие, как работе настоять на своем, унизить Барда и выкинуть вон, ему точно теперь не удастся. Обстановка и выпитый алкоголь просто окрыляли человека. Сейчас он покажет этой красотке, как выводить из себя Барда Стрелка, который барлога на копье вертел! А тут какой-то смазливый тысячелетний придурок. Ну и получай, по полной!  
\- Позвольте вам возразить, шеф. Одиночество еще никого до добра не доводило. А я вот обладаю разнообразными талантами. В ранней молодости я баловался стишками. Может быть, я вам почитаю свои вирши?

Эльф вскочил с кресла, и выскочил на балкон, который был за широким панорамным окном. Щеки его начали гореть, но их приятно остужал ветер с озера. Этот человек был невыносим! Он и правда вызвал в Трандуиле какие-то непонятные для него чувства. Человек был приятен на лицо, кудряв, черноволос, у него под деловым костюмом отчетливо выделялись сильные мускулы. А как он красиво краснел и мило вздыхал, когда Трандуил отчитывал его в своем кабине! Это все было, конечно, замечательно, но сегодняшнее происшествие отнюдь не было таким милым. Бард просто с катушек слетел! Позволяет себе какие-то гадкие намеки про вино! Правда, причем тут грибы эльф был понять не в состоянии, но вино! Кто-то, что-то пронюхал про него. Какие-то скрытые подводные течения, которые могут сломать карьеру в один миг…

Хлопок двери за спиной, вывел его из размышлений. Это был опять Бард! Этот наглец просто преследует его! Мало того, в руках он держал два бокала махито! Неслыханная наглость! Как же он все-таки узнал про алкоголь?  
\- На, держи! – Бард сунул в руки эльфу бокал, незаметно перейдя на «ты». – Говорю же, тебе надо расслабиться! Ты слишком пафосный, понимаешь? От этого все твои беды.   
\- Я понял, - вдруг процедил в эльф, - ты же пьян! Напился, как последняя свинья и мне нервы портишь!   
\- Выпил! Каюсь! – Барда, похоже, было ничем не прошибить. - Но это исключительно для храбрости…Транди, (эльф опять задохнулся и зашипел) неужели ты не видишь, что я… - Бард вдруг осекся и на секунду даже протрезвел. – В общем, я хочу прочитать тебе стихи из своего раннего творчества. Или могу рассказать тебе про ягоды. Что выбираешь? – и он вцепился мертвой хваткой в запястье эльфа.  
Трандуил посмотрел в пьяные, безумные глаза и понял, что выйти из ситуации будет сложно. Скандал в таком обществе, ему совсем был не нужен. Может, если он позволит выговориться этому психу, то тот от него отстанет или хотя бы ослабит медвежью хватку на его запястье. Что он там говорил: ягоды или стихи? Какой бред! Какие ягоды?!  
\- Хорошо, - мягко выдохнул он в лицо съехавшего с катушек сотрудника, - Давай, почитай свои стихи, Бард!  
Бард просто обалдел от этого мягкого, тягучего говора, но виду не подал. Меня не обманешь, хитрый эльф, как будто говорил его пьяный взор, и хватки на руке эльфа он не ослабил.  
\- Стихи, так стихи. Вот, например. Из совсем раннего...:

Гил-Гэлад был эльфийский царь,  
И так теперь о нем поют:  
Последний, в чьей державе встарь  
Свет радости нашел приют.

Как солнце, шлем его сиял,  
И искры сыпал длинный меч,  
Щит звезды неба отражал,  
Которых никому не счесть.

 

Чем больше он читал, тем больше Трандуил убеждался в мысли, что Стрелок полностью слетел с катушек. Но одновременно, ему стало почему-то смешно. Он опять дернул руку, пытаясь освободиться, но опять ему это не удалось.  
\- Я и не знал, что в ранней молодости вы были так талантливы и писали под псевдонимом Гэндальфа, – Гэндальф писал глупые поэмы, и за тысячи лет наводнил ими все Средиземье. Трандуил терпеть не мог стишки этого напыщенного старого индюка.  
\- Мы опять на «вы»? – почему-то грустно сказал Бард усталым голосом, и у эльфа внезапно сладко сжалось сердце. Он тут же взял себя в руки.   
\- Разумеется. Может, вы все-таки отпустите мою руку? – он потянул ее и неожиданно легко получил свободу.   
\- Вам все не нравится. Не нравится, что я говорю, не нравится, как я читаю стихи, не нравятся напитки, которые я предлагаю, вам не нравлюсь я! - в голосе Барда слышалась глухая боль.   
\- Ну-у, - Трандуилу вдруг захотелось сказать подчиненному что-то приободряющее, но он не успел.   
\- Может вам понравится, как я танцую?! – Трандуил аж подскочил от неожиданности. Все-таки Бард был безбожно пьян и буен. 

Стрелок крепко медвежьими ручищами схватил эльфа за тонкую талию и прижал к себе. А потом начал покачиваться в такт музыке, которая лилась из зала. Это был какой-то заунывный медляк. Трандуил просто не мог представить, что оказался в такой глупой ситуации. На балконе, в обнимку с перепившим психом-подчиненным, который держал его очень крепко, прижимая к себе, заставляя невольно покачиваться в такт звучащей музыке! Мало того, наглец прижался к его щеке своей и блаженно засопел ему куда-то в область уха! Так они топтались секунд двадцать, а потом Бард, неожиданно быстро для человека, сбросил с себя рубашку (пиджак он потерял еще где-то у стойки бара) и прижался к эльфу уже обнаженным торсом. 

Это было последняя капля! Трандуила как огнем обожгло. Он принялся дико вырываться из сжимавших его рук и преуспел в этом. Оттолкнув от себя человека, он ринулся по направлению к освещенному залу, его уже мало волновал предстоящий скандал. Ему просто хотелось убежать от волн накатываемого на него страха. Страха ответить человеку взаимностью. Вылетев пулей в общий зал, он застыл, ища глазами Саурона. Тот о чем-то говорил с сотрудником департамента, орком, кажется, его звали Азог, или что-то в этом духе. Стремительно, привлекая к себе внимание, он кинулся через зал к Саурону, и тут случилось страшное. 

Скандал все-таки разразился. Полуголый Бард вывалился за ним в зал, вызвав у присутствующих единодушное: «Ааах!», музыка как-то сама собой прекратилась и установившейся тишине четко раздались дикие крики Барда, не оставляющие сомнений кому они предназначались:  
\- Тебе не нравится, как я танцую, надменная эльфийская сволочь?! Не нравится?! А чего же ты обжимался со мной на балконе десять минут, а?   
Гости начали активно перешептываться между собой, кое-где послышался смех. В отчаянии Трандуил подлетел к Саурону, заметив на ходу Кили, который лупился на него так, будто увидел Вала Ауле собственной персоной. – Оградите меня, пожалуйста, от этих ужасных домогательств. Я все-таки нахожусь у вас в гостях! – немного дрожащим голосом сказал он Саурону. – По-моему, он сошел с ума!

Саурон смотрел на него участливым взглядом, но почему-то улыбался. Это совсем не понравилось Трандуилу, но анализировать и соображать что-то в тот момент он уже явно был не в состоянии. Тем более, что Бард в которого вцепились Азог и Углук, а сзади Фили, вдруг взвыл на весь зал:  
\- Не хочешь танцев, принцесса, давай я тебе спою! Уж это-то тебе точно понравится! – и затянул какую-то безумную пьяную песню.  
\- Позвольте, я вас провожу! Простите, ради Валар! Кто же мог предположить, что он выкинет что-либо подобное! – засуетился вокруг него Саурон. – Так неудобно получилось! Простите, еще раз! Я вас довезу до дома!  
Он накинул на плечи пиджак и нажал на кнопку лифта:  
\- Это просто моя святая обязанность после всего случившегося в моем доме, босс Мирквуд. Даже слушать ничего не буду! – замахал он руками на пытавшегося возразить Трандуила. – Прошу! – он втолкнул эльфа в лифт, причем опять невольно, не сдержавшись, легонько прихватил его за задницу, благо тот был в шоке, и похоже ничего не соображал. 

Последнее, что они услышали за закрывавшимися дверями лифта, был дикий вопль Барда:  
\- А ну, вернись, блядь! Я же тебя хочууу!!!!


	5. Ночные приключения или дорога домой. Часть I.

Все то время пока Бард был наедине с эльфом, Саурон не находил себе места. Он перемещался по залу от гостя к гостю, перекидываясь с ними парой фраз, но мыслями был далеко. Его тело было напряжено, как у зверя перед прыжком, а глаза, постоянно направленные в заветный уголок, цвели буйным ярким пламенем. Каждую секунду он ожидал, что Трандуил и Бард его не подведут и устроят гостям такое незабываемое шоу, которое никогда и не видывал этот Морготом забытый городишко. От такого сладкого ожидания его волосы засветились ровным белым светом лампы дневного накаливания и даже на кончиках ресниц появились белые искорки. Он даже как будто помолодел лет на триста. 

Его чуткий слух пытался уловить малейших шорох с места свидания двух «влюбленных». Вот, вроде бы, стукнула балконная дверь, послышались, как будто, звуки борьбы… какой-то приглушенный возглас! Это что за хрень?!!! Не хватало еще, чтобы эти двое трахнулись там, на балконе по взаимному согласию и к полному удовлетворению друг друга! И он сам потратил столько сил, чтобы устроить эту романтическую обстановку! Саурон решительным шагом направился по направлению к балкону, но в ту же секунду в его руку вцепилась большущая лапа орка. Майа змеиным движением развернулся в сторону посмевшего остановить его олуха и приготовился разрядить в того все десять тысяч вольт напряжения, которые аккумулировались в его мощном теле, но вовремя сдержался. В его руку вцепился Азог, чьи губы заметно дрожали.  
\- Ты не пригласишь меня танцевать? – пробормотало чудовище и просительно заглянуло Саурону в глаза. – Помнишь, как раньше, в Мордоре?  
Из динамиков в это время лился какой-то заунывный медляк. Саурон чутко прислушался: на балконе, вроде, все затихло. По крайней мере, охов и вздохов точно не доносилось. Нервы определенно полностью расшатались! Как он мог усомниться в величии собственного ума?! Все будет так, как он и запланировал: в данную секунду Бард несомненно старательно работает на тем, чтобы довести эльфа до нервного припадка. Нужно только немного подождать, а пока что, почему бы и не поиздеваться вдоволь над этим смешным орком?  
\- Может тебя еще, и поцеловать при всех? Ты соображаешь, что ты мелешь, Азог? Какие танцы? Забыл, где находишься? Это тебе не выпускной бал в Мордоре!   
Саурон окинул взглядом чудика. Тот явно принарядился к вечеринке, приколов на лацкан ярко голубого пиджака белую ромашку. От слов Саурона он весь поник и сжался.   
\- Я могу предложить тебе другое, мой старый друг, - весело, почти ласково прошептал майа, - мы можем вместе выпить и дружески поболтать, вспоминая былое. 

Он махнул рукой Углуку, и тот тотчас же доставил им выпивку. Саурон даже не задумывался, зачем он играет с Азогом. Ему просто нравилось подчинять себе все разумные и неразумные существа, силы и стихии, которые он встречал на своем пути. В Азоге, он когда-то давно возжег огонь рабского обожания, и теперь просто раздувал старые угли от скуки или по привычке. Вдруг, тот пригодится в дальнейшем, для каких-то планов Саурона. А если и не пригодится, то всегда приятно осознавать, что здоровенное мускулистое тело метнется по его приказу в огонь Роковой горы, а еще лучше, поедет в командировку от департамента статистики Дейла в Лориэн, и там возьмет и прихлопнет эту заносу в заднице Арды – Галадриэль… Мысли Саурона начали работать в весьма интересном направлении, он даже ласково потрепал Азога по щеке, отчего тот зажмурился, как здоровенный кот, и тут… произошло все то, что произошло. 

Пока все кричали, охали и ахали, а два здоровых орка и маленький Кили пытались привести Барда в чувство, вцепившись в него с трех сторон, ухмыляющийся Саурон тащил свою добычу к лифу. Эльф выглядел весьма потрепанным: несколько светлых прядей высвободились из косы и свисали перед лицом, рубашка сзади выбилась из-под ремня брюк («Неужели Бард реально решился изнасиловать босса прямо на балконе?» - пронеслось молнией в голове Саурона), да и очков на носу что-то не наблюдалось. «Явно мужлан лез к нему с поцелуями», - сделал из этого вывод Саурон, внимательно осмотрев белоснежную шею жертвы, но засосов на ней не обнаружил. «Отбился… Может еще постоять за свою честь, когда хочет - уважительно подумал он о Трандуиле, - даже и без меча». 

Одновременно вслух, майа продолжал извиняться за представленные неудобства, просил дать ему возможность загладить свою вину, как хозяину дома, обещал серьезно поговорить с Бардом и выяснить, что это на него нашло, а сам уверенной рукой, придерживая эльфа то за талию, то за плечо, выводил его из лифта, усаживал на переднее сиденье своей машины, помогал пристегивать ремень безопасности, умудряясь прикоснуться к нему бессчетное количество раз в самых разных местах. 

Мирквуд кивал головой и тихо улыбался в ответ, недоумевая, откуда этот майа знает его адрес проживания. Сил сопротивляться такому напору вежливости у Трандуила уже не было, от пережитого нервного напряжения на него накатила дикая усталость. Он просто хотел побыстрее доехать домой, принять душ и попытаться заснуть, забыв постыдный кошмар, который с ним приключился. То обстоятельство, что Саурон откровенно лапал его последние десять минут, не ускользнуло от эльфа, но заместитель делал это так ненавязчиво и естественно, что с этим можно было и смириться. 

Дорожный гравий тихо шелестел пол колесами «Майбаха», за стеклом разливалась прохладная летняя ночь, сиденье было такое мягкое и удобное, что Трандуил и не заметил, как задремал, сквозь сон, чувствуя на своем колене нежное поглаживания сильной руки.  
\- Босс Мирвуд, - прошелестел у его уха бархатный голос, горячее дыхание майа просто обжигало. - Мы прибыли на место.  
Трандуил резко открыл глаза и обнаружил прямо напротив красные, горящие глаза Саурона. Их лица находились в непосредственной близости, так что можно было увидеть, как ярко-золотые искорки в безумной пляске играют в этих огненных глазах. Эльф резко вдавил голову в подголовник, инстинктивно старясь увеличить расстояние между собой и своим заместителем. Саурон заметил это, усмехнулся и, отодвинувшись, легко и грациозно выскочил из-за руля, обошел машину и распахнул дверцу перед эльфом.  
\- Прошу, Ваше Величество, - галантно протянул он руку Трандуилу. - Ваш покорный слуга доставил вас к воротам вашего дома. – В его тоне явно читалась насмешка.   
Трандуил воспользовался предложением, и, как ни в чем не бывало, выбрался из машины. Он закинул выбившуюся прядь за ухо и направился к кованым воротам, намериваясь нажать на домофон и приказать охране открыть их.

«Даже поблагодарить не соизволил, что характерно! – с негодованием отметил про себя Саурон. - Опять включил режим: «я - надменная сучка, король всей этой Эру забытой Арды», хотя всего лишь король какого-то жалкого полувырубленного леса!» - Его глаза и волосы светились в темноте, освещая Трандуилу кнопку вызова на пульте лучше всякого фонаря: « Стоп! То есть он сейчас просто уйдет за ворота и все?! И даже на чашечку кофе не пригласит? Вот это – динамо!!!»  
Саурон был вне себя: эта эльфийская стерва явно избежал всех опасностей и ловушек, которые он так старательно расставил на его пути сегодняшним вечером. Трандуил вырвался из объятий Барда, а теперь спокойно стоял и ждал, когда сонный охранник нажмет на кнопку и пустит его на широкую подъездную дорожку замка, что проходила через пышную растительность сада. Не тащить же этого, мудака, в кусты и трахать в лесочке, на глазах его охраны?   
Мозг Саурона лихорадочно искал выход из тупика. Он просто не мог простить себе, что не начал действовать прямо в машине! Какого Мелькора, он играл в рыцаря, провожающего прекрасную даму по темному лесу?! Или это эльфийские сопли так на него подействовали? За коленку подержался, блестящее достижение! Такого облома с ним давно не случалось! Даже простое «спасибо» за то, что подвез от говнюка не услышал! Саурон понял, что еще секунда, и он выдаст в прямую ненавистную спину Мирквуда разряд несовместимый с его жалкой эльфийской жизнью. Зашипев от ненависти, он быстро заземлился, присев на корточки, и спустил всю накопившуюся электрическую злость в землю.  
Мирквуд оглянулся на шум, удивленно посмотрел на сидевшего на корточках зама, державшего полные пригоршни лесного чернозема в руках, склонил голову и произнес тихим голосом…

 

Искушенный читатель! Так как автор сам себя загнал в неизбежный творческий тупик (ведь по канону никогда Самохвалов не желал так страстно Людмилу Прокофьевну!), пришлось написать две альтернативные концовки главы. Первая для тех, кто хочет, чтобы все шло как в фильме.   
Вторая, (да простит меня великий Эльдар!) совершенно ни на что приличное непохожая: Саурон по темпераменту гораздо превосходит Самохвалова, который по сюжету только и способен, что на мелкие подлости ради карьерного роста. Поэтому, по скромному мнению, автора, с которым читатель может и не согласиться, вторая концовка более подходит для логичного развития событий, вытекая из похотливых желаний и огромных умственных и физических способностей одного из главных героев этого опуса. Приятного чтения, и всем Добра!

Вариант первый (канонический):

 

Мирквуд оглянулся на шум, удивленно посмотрел на сидевшего на корточках зама, державшего полные пригоршни лесного чернозема в руках, склонил голову и произнес тихим голосом:  
\- Простите, уже поздно. Большое спасибо за то, что подбросили меня домой. Я бы с удовольствием пригласил вас на чашечку кофе, но чувствую себя таким разбитым, что боюсь моя компания, вряд ли принесет вам удовольствие, - в его голосе действительно звучала сильная усталость. - Я обязательно приглашу вас к себе, в самое ближайшее время и искренне надеюсь, что вы станете для меня настоящим другом и помощником. 

Он протянул руку уже поднявшемуся Саурону. Тот хмуро пожал ее испачканной в земле рукой и неопределенно мотнул головой. Придраться, по сути, было не к чему: его отшили, но обставили все с таким изяществом и вежливостью, что оставалось только в ответ также шаркать ножкой. Однако, ничего путного из себя майа выдавить не мог. Он только молча и хмуро смотрел на стоящего перед ним эльфа, который, подождав ответа ровно столько, сколько было необходимо для утонченно вежливого человека, еще раз склонил голову и направился в сторону уже открывшихся ворот. 

Саурон отчетливо видел, как навстречу ему из темноты выдвинулись два довольно крупных черноволосых эльфа с фонариками, рассекающими ночную тьму. Из под полы их форменных пиджаков, отчетливо выпирала кобура. Они осветили фонарями лицо Саурона, чем вызвали новый прилив его безотчетной ярости. На то, что никакое оружие в мире не могло остановить его, эти дурачки явно не рассчитывали. Саурон улыбнулся и помахал им рукой. В его улыбке, видимо, проскользнуло что-то такое, что оба охранника, не сговариваясь, попятились и отступили за закрывающиеся ворота особняка. Трандуил давно ушел. 

Кругом царила непроглядная тьма, стояла полная тишина, и только иногда, остывая, потрескивал мотор «Майбаха». Саурон сидел за рулем машины, задумчиво курил и посматривал огненными, светящимися глазами на темную громаду дома, притаившегося в огромном саду. Где-то на востоке, в стороне Мордора собиралась гроза, обычная для этого времени года. Саурон напряженно думал, и змеиная улыбка струилась по его тонким губам.


	6. Ночные приключения или дорога домой. Часть II.

Вариант второй (авторский):

Мирквуд оглянулся на шум, удивленно посмотрел на сидевшего на корточках зама, державшего полные пригоршни лесного чернозема в руках, склонил голову и произнес тихим голосом:  
\- Я, вероятно, должен как-то отблагодарить вас за то, что вы так любезно согласились подвезти меня домой и потратили свое время…  
При первых звуках его речи Саурон резко поднялся с земли и отряхнул свои руки:  
\- Право, не стоит благодарности! Ведь это по моей вине, вы попали в такую нелепую ситуацию. Я никак не мог подумать, что Бард на такое способен. Во время обучения он проявлял себя лишь как милейший и тишайший человек. Не понимаю, что это на него вдруг нашло!  
Саурон видел, что напоминание о только, что произошедшем инциденте неприятно Мирквуду. Тот начал страдальчески морщить брови и кривить чуть дрожавшие губы.  
\- Может быть, просто выкурим по паре сигарет, попьем кофейку и дружески поболтаем, чтобы немного успокоить нервы? - решил взять инициативу на себя Саурон.  
«Пока эта фиалка сообразит, что от нее требуется уже и утро настанет!» - думал он про себя.

Охранники уже открыли ворота и, настороженно глядя на светящиеся в темноте волосы незнакомца, вопросительно смотрели на своего босса.  
\- Да-да, конечно, прошу вас, - встрепенулся эльф. Заметно было, что мыслями он витает где-то далеко.  
Приветливым жестом он пропустил Саурона вперед себя, и они оба шагнули за ворота, пройдя мимо сонных охранников. Один из них, было, кинулся освещать фонариком хозяину и его гостю дорогу через сад, но Трандуил знаком руки остановил его. Свет, струящийся от волос Саурона, легко заменял любой фонарь, дорожка была освещена призрачным алым свечением.

Двое в молчании поднялись по ступеням в огромное слабо-освещенное здание и пошагали по анфиладам пустых комнат. Витые колонны терялись где-то в черной выси, каждый шаг отдавался гулким эхом, казалось, здесь нет вокруг ни одной живой души. «Даа, уж, - думал Саурон, - ну и обстановочка! У меня в Дол Гулдуре и то веселее. Конечно, сейчас ночь, все, наверное, спят. В том случае, если эти «все», вообще, существуют. Раз эта дамочка проводит все свои свободные вечера в подобной атмосфере, неудивительно, что она тронулось умом, и увлеклась такой занимательной наукой, как статистика». Правда, отсутствие здесь кого-либо, кроме них двоих, только играло на руку в успешной реализации его плана. 

Пройдя через запутанные коридоры (прямо, хоть хлебные крошки за собой бросай, чтобы потом найти дорогу назад), двое вошли в еще более огромный зал. Он был явно больше, чем все, что видел Саурон в этом здании ранее. Здесь было особенно темно, а в дальнем конце возвышалась какая-то махина, уходящая под потолок. Трандуил вдруг резко остановился посреди зала, так, что майа чуть не влетел ему в спину со всего размаха. «Какого Моргота! – выругался зам мысленно про себя. – Он обалдел, что ли? Надеюсь, там впереди не гильотина какая-нибудь, выполненная по заказу, в масштабе один к одному. Может, наша девочка еще и извращенец-садист до кучи?» - он беспокойно закрутил головой. Конечно, он не боялся эльфа, но это мрачное место определенно навевало на Саурона не менее мрачные мысли.  
Трандуил стоял неподвижно и просто молчал. Саурон из-за его плеча вгляделся повнимательней в нависшее над ними огромное сооружение, и вдруг, с облегчением вздохнул. Это был всего лишь трон, и, соответственно, находились они сейчас в тронном зале. Какого Мелькора они тут делают, Саурон определенно не догонял, как и то, почему его спутник угрюмо молчит. 

«Пафосу нагоняет! Не хватало еще, чтобы он мне тут предложил чайку с ним попить. Присядем мы с ним на ступенечках трона и раздавим по чашечке. Хотя, он-то, наверняка, наверх полезет и устроиться там, на троне, со всеми удобствами! А ступенечки мне предоставит…» - Саурон начинал тихо выходить из себя: «Ну давай, забирайся малыш! Поиграем в интересную игру: папочка трахнет свою принцессу прямо у нее на троне».  
Но проклятый эльф тяжело вздохнул и двинулся дальше. Заместитель пошагал за ним. «Невроз на лицо. Что это только что было? Типа, посмотри и прослезись: так проходит слава мира… Чего он вздумал тоску-то нагонять? Я его все равно не помилую и отдеру по полной». Он тоже угрюмо молчал, следуя по пятам вслед за Мирквудом. Майа решил ничему больше не удивляться и досмотреть это немое кино до конца.

После тронного зала был еще один новый коридор, заворот и, наконец-то,(о,чудо!) они вошли в уютную комнату, освещенную теплым неярким светом стенных ламп. В углу располагался большой камин, в котором сейчас ярко горел огонь. Столик у двух кресел был уже сервирован для двоих, по комнате распространялся легкий кофейный аромат. Значит слуги в этом здании все таки были. По бокам от камина Саурон увидел развешенные по стенам старинные эльфийские мечи и кинжалы из мифрила, тут и там стояли богато украшенные рыцарские доспехи и щиты. Над камином висели огромные оленьи (или лосиные?) рога явно вымершего тысячу лет назад копытного мастодонта. 

Трандуил молча, жестом пригласил гостя присесть и сел сам. Саурон, развалившись в кресле, ждал, что будет дальше. Пить кофе он не хотел, а эльф, изображая из себя спящую красавицу, упорно молчал как рыба. Он даже голову склонил на грудь, как будто собирался действительно заснуть у этого приятно потрескивающего огня.  
Саурон вдруг почувствовал, что лютое желание трахнуть эльфа сменяется не менее лютым желанием также склонить голову и, уютно устроившись, в мягком кресле поспать. Волосы его перестали ярко пылать, а только тихо тлели как синие газовые горелки. Перед глазами крутились видения миленьких котят и щенков с умильными мордочками, лугов цветущей лаванды и стада пасущихся оленей (или лосей?). Он осоловело потряс головой, думая, что медленно сходит с ума. Даже когда от сотворения ему было три дня отроду, он никогда не видел в своих снах лаванды или щенят! Осознание происходящего пришло к нему с очевидностью шила воткнувшегося в задницу: эта мелкая эльфийская сволочь пытается навести на него морок, используя все свои жалкие силенки, чтобы погрузить майя в неверный, обманчивый и глупый сон! Он хочет переколдовать самого великого колдуна в Средиземье! Он сильно тряхнул головой и залпом выпил всю чашку кофе, что стояла перед ним на столике. С этой прелюдией давно было пора кончать!

Трандуил, покосившись на него уголком глаза, явно понял, что номер с колдовством не прошел. Он внезапно резко распрямился в кресле, и сказал обыденным голосом, как говорят между собой клерки в офисе:  
\- Вы разрешите мне на минуту отлучится? – не дождавшись ответа, вскочил с кресла и быстро скрылся за маленькой дверью, которую Саурон и не приметил, когда вошел.  
Исчезновение эльфа привело Саурона в смятение: а ну, как он сейчас затеряется и скроется от него в лабиринтах этого запутанного замка? Но сил подняться из кресла и ринуться в погоню у него не было: видимо, все еще действовало эльфийское колдовство: взгляд так и притягивался к проклятым рогам, висящим на стене, порождая безумное видение огромного крупного животного плавно двигающегося по просторам зеленой травяной равнины. Единственно, что согревало душу, это осознание того, что, несомненно, этот проклятый лось (олень?) давно сдох. Саурон только подумал, что явно недооценил потенциал этого доморощенного волшебника, как дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошел Трандуил.

Он переоделся в простую белую футболку и старенькие потертые джинсы, волосы же заделал в свой коронный пучок. Видимо, это был его обычный домашний вид. В руке он держал покрытую вековой пылью бутылку вина и два бокала. Саурон просто не верил своему счастью. Строптивый Мирквуд вдруг сам легко летит навстречу его желаниям: у этого чокнутого психа решения меняются с быстротой легкого лесного ветерка. Только что он изображал этакого короля в изгнании, до которого и дотронуться пальцем-то думать не моги, а сейчас вывалился практически полуголым, да еще и с бутылкой винца! «Кстати, - отметил про себя майа, - по-видимому, за этой дверью у него спальня». И облизнулся.  
\- Простите меня за мой внешний вид, но я действительно очень устал сегодня, - эльф, очевидно, был немного смущен.  
– Можете составить мне компанию? – он глазами показал на бутылку в своих руках. - Мне просто необходимо снять стресс, а пить в одиночестве – признак алкоголизма.  
«Ах, вот для чего я тебе понадобился! Побухать не с кем просто. Хорошо, перейдем к самой интересной части нашего свидания», - одобрил мысленно Саурон, а вслух сказал:  
\- Вы мне оказываете этим честь, босс Мирквуд. Я весь в вашем распоряжении.

Трандуил опять присел в кресло у камина. Зам выхватил бутылку из рук эльфа, быстро откупорил ее (отметив, про себя, что вино явно коллекционное) и разлил по бокалам. Они молча чокнулись, Саурон пригубил глоточек, наслаждаясь богатым букетом напитка, и вдруг поперхнулся. Мирквуд, как-то странно глянув через стекло бокала на вино, игравшее искрами от огня камина, судорожно вздохнул и залпом выпил все содержимое. Затем потянулся к бутылке, вновь наполнил бокал до краев, и также выпил его, ни секунды не задержавшись. А затем просто взял бутылку и допил ее содержимое прямо из горлышка, небрежно отбросив пустую тару себе под ноги.  
Сказать, что Саурон обалдел, было ничего не сказать. «Значит, пить в одиночестве - это алкоголизм, а выжрать всю выпивку в одно лицо за три минуты перед изумленным гостем – это здоровый образ жизни?» - он понимал, что ничего не понимал в сложной психической натуре эльфа.  
\- Извините, я сейчас еще принесу, - вдруг сказал эльф, как-будто прочитав мысли Саурона, встал, скрылся за заветной дверью и вернулся уже с ящиком вина. Майа начал сомневаться, что у него там спальня, наверное, там был винный погреб.  
\- Я обычно не пью, - жалобным тоном промолвил босс, - но сегодняшний вечер, он просто все соки из меня выжал.  
Одновременно, новая бутылка была откупорена, и почти за пять минут также уничтожена.  
\- Этот Бард, он так сегодня меня огорчил! У меня была надежда, что со временем из него выйдет отличный статистик, - он открыл третью бутылку. Саурон никаких признаков опьянения в нем не замечал. – А теперь, как же с ним продолжать общаться? Ведь он фактически признался мне в любви, - бокалы опустошались с мгновенной скоростью. – А роман на рабочем месте ни к чему хорошему привести не может… Хотя, он бывает очень трогателен в отдельные моменты, своей непосредственностью что ли, своей неуклюжестью, этой милой привычкой смотреть исподлобья… - Четвертая бутылка была выпита до половины.

Саурон не верил своим ушам: эта длинноухая тварь распинается тут перед ним в своей любви к Барду? Меньше всего, он нуждался в роли наперсницы этого самовлюбленного павлина. Еще минута и принцесса упадет ему на грудь с рыданиями, задавая вопросы, что же ему делать и как поступить в ситуации с Бардом. Властным движением он перехватил из рук эльфа четвертую бутылку за горлышко, выплеснул остатки себе в опустевший стакан, и произнес:  
\- Извините, босс, но у вас щека вот тут, - он ткнул железным пальцем в девственно чистую щеку эльфа - чем-то испачкана, что ли? - и прищурился как будто, всматриваясь.

Эффект фразы превзошел все ожидания: Трандуил подскочил как ужаленный и бросился опять за свою проклятую дверь. «Все-таки спальня, - констатировал удовлетворенно Саурон, открыл пятую бутылку, наполнил бокал эльфа. Достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака маленький контейнер для лекарств, немного подумав, вынул нужную таблетку и бросил ее следом. Ждать, когда алкоголик напьется, как и слушать его эльфийские причитания, ему надоело, но просто перейти к действиям в окружении всего этого холодного оружия, висевшего на стенах, не хотелось. Невростеник мог схватиться за ближайшее копье: убить не убьет, но в три часа ночи поединок на мечах это извращение для нормального, здорового секса.  
Наркотик, который он подмешал эльфу, был его собственной разработкой: он полностью подавлял волю подопытного, но не притуплял его физические реакции. Как раз то, что нужно было в данный момент экспериментатору.

Дверь отворилась, и оттуда медленно вышел Трандуил, с недоверием глядя на Саурона. Он, очевидно, не мог понять, зачем заместитель так зло над ним подшутил. Саурон сделал самое невинное лицо: дескать, показалось, с кем не бывает? Эльф сел в кресло и залпом выпил роковой бокал. Эффект превзошел все ожидания естествоиспытателя. Мирквуд вдруг глубоко вдохнул, широко раскрыл глаза, дернулся, и свалился с кресла как сноп свежескошенной травы, уткнувшись лицом в ковер.  
\- Блядь! Твоего же Эру! – процедил Саурон и хищно склонился над распластанным телом, тормоша его и переворачивая. Мирквуд был в глухом отрубоне, пульс еле прощупывался. – Все-таки мешать с алкоголем не следовало! Но он же не был пьяным! - очевидно майа переоценил возможности эльфа, опираясь исключительно на его внешний вид. На самом деле тот к моменту принятия рокового стакана был, видимо, уже в стельку пьян, а медикамент только усугубил действие градусов. – Ну и что мне с ним теперь делать?

Трахать это растение сейчас было все равно, что дрочить в резиновую куклу: Саурон любил, чтобы тело под ним реагировало на каждое движение внутри своей плоти. Он склонился над Мирквудом, и дал ему две звонкие оплеухи, расцветившие бледные щеки эльфа маковым цветом. Длинные ресницы того дрогнули, но и только… Сознание не вернулось. Саурон понимал, что во всем виноват только он сам. Его экспериментальная таблетка оказалась явно не совместимой с алкоголем, который выпил эльф, но, блядь, он казался трезвым как стекло! Ярость красным облаком накрывала прислужника Мелькора: проклятый эльф опять ускользал от него. Он схватил хрупкое тело, перекинул через плечо и пинком отворил дверь в соседнее помещение.

Эта была все-таки спальня. Единственное, что хорошо разглядел Саурон из-за застилавшей его мозг злости, это широкая кровать, стоящая посередине комнаты. На нее он с размаху бросил Трандуила, разорвав на нем футболку. Вид бледного тела, беспомощно раскинувшего руки на покрывале кровати, завел Саурона еще больше: он приподнял бедра эльфа и рывком стянул с него джинсы, под которыми больше не было ничего («Вот бесстыдник! Нижние белье, значит, не носим… » - пронеслось молнией в голове). Горячие сильные руки зашарили по всему прекрасному телу, стремясь почувствовать на ощупь каждый, самый потайной его уголок. Трандуил на резиновую куклу явно не походил: ощущения прикосновения к его теплой бархатной коже были настолько сладкие, что Саурон и не заметил, как жестоко возбудился. Пора было пересматривать свои жизненные принципы и все-таки отыметь свою милую игрушку, несмотря на полное отсутствие какой-либо реакции.

Саурон не торопясь спустил свои брюки и провел рукой по стоявшему члену. Просто начать вдалбливаться в эльфа, без всякой подготовки, было чревато для последнего больницей, а для самого зама следствием и судом за изнасилование с особой жестокостью. Обычно, используемое им средство подавляло волю, а не память испытуемого. Рисковать не стоило: истеричка явно не простит ему свою разорванную задницу. Придется пойти долгим путем.  
Саурон, не спеша, стянул с себя рубашку, устроился у эльфа между ног, широко раздвинув их. Мельком глянул на Мирквуда, надеясь увидеть малейший отсвет реакции на происходящее, но тот лежал неподвижно с ничего не выражающим лицом. Опять начиная злиться, майа грубо ввел ему один палец в отверстие и стал резко двигать там, стараясь причинить боль. Эльф по-прежнему не отвечал ему взаимностью и лежал как бревно. Саурон добавил еще один палец: ответа не последовало. И только когда пальцев стало четыре, ресницы эльфа чуть затрепетали, а рот немного приоткрылся, издав неясный звук. Возрадовавшись, Саурон решил перейти к основному блюду. Он заменил пальцы своим твердым членом, яростно вторгаясь в узкую плоть: эльф отчетливо застонал и слабо мотнул головой. 

Когда путь был пройден до середины, тишину комнаты разорвал громкий звонок телефона. Саурон аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности и замер. Это звонил его телефон, и звучал самый нехороший рингтон, который майа, вообще, мог услышать. Этот звонок пропускать было ни в коем случае нельзя, так как последствия могли быть для него плачевными. Поминая всех валар, кроме Мелькора, разнообразными проклятьями, он нехотя вышел из Трандуила, и достал телефон из кармана пиджака, валявшегося на полу. Бросил взгляд на экран и нахмурился еще сильнее.  
\- Да! - отрывисто рявкнул он в трубку, не отрывая взгляд от лица эльфа: тот лежал, прикусив губу с все еще широко раздвинутыми коленями. Но он явно начал проявлять признаки возвращающегося сознания. – Надеюсь, то, что ты сейчас скажешь действительно очень серьезно. Иначе я оторву тебе яйца и засуну тебе в задницу, Артагир! Ты отвлек меня от весьма важного дела.  
Глядя на Трандуила, он чувствовал тянущую боль внизу живота: член стоял твердее твердого и требовал окончить начатое. Слушая взволнованный голос в трубке, который срывался на крик, он вдруг резко нахмурился и сам заорал в ответ:  
\- Чтоооо?!!! Да как такое могло произойти?! Ты точно уверен?  
В трубке в ответ началась форменная истерика. Недовольно поморщившись и убрав телефон подальше от уха, Саурон переждал ее, немного подумал и сказал уже уверенным негромким голосом:  
\- Прежде всего, успокойся! Не истери! Ты ведешь себя как баба, Артагир! А еще попросил разрешения называться моим глашатаем! В случае чего, все отрицай, слышишь? Ничего, мол, не знаю, все не наше, все нам подбросили. Я уже еду!

Он нажал на отбой, понимая, что события требуют немедленного и непосредственного вмешательства. Артагир, который на своих визитках указывал себя как глашатай Саурона (майа терпеть не мог этого глупого названия, но сдерживался) был его пресс-секретарь, адвокат и, по совместительству, весьма доверенное лицо в самых щепетильных делах своего босса. После того, как валары в очередной раз чуть не приперли Саурона к чертогам Мандоса, приходилось всячески доказывать свою лояльность всем законным правительствам Валинора и Арды вместе взятым. Казаться белым и пушистым Саурон умел, но умел и тихо складывать тонны биологического, химического и всякого вида оружия в маленькой крепости Дол Гулдур на окраинах владения этой феи, которая лежит сейчас на кровати прямо перед ним в самой соблазнительной позе и тихо жалобно стонет, видимо, получая свой приход от смести алкоголя, наркотика и незапланированного секса. 

Артагир сообщил, что ему только что позвонили платные осведомители из окружения Гэндальфа, того самого виршеплета, которого поминал Бард, самого отвратного истари, которого только мог породить Эру. Он постоянно совал свой нос, куда не нужно, всячески досаждал Саурону и, самое мерзкое, тихо вздыхал о Галадриэли, весьма почтенной даме из эльфийского правительства. Эта дама также не упускала возможности подгадить Саурону, где только можно, постоянно копая на него компромат, так как вдолбила себе в голову, что майа – это и есть вселенское зло. 

Галадриэль увлекалась спиритическими сеансами, держала дома все необходимые для этого принадлежности, включая какое-то магическое зеркало. Она утверждала на каждом углу, что лично вызвала дух Моргота из пределов ночи, где он томился, и тот ей поведал, что Саурон продолжил его дело в Арде. Поэтому она прилагала массу усилий, чтобы натравить на Саурона все возможные проверки из всех существующих: от налоговых до санэпидемистических. 

До сего времени Саурон легко отбивался от вздорной бабенки одной левой, но сегодня ситуация обострилась. Осведомители из окружения Гэндальфа сообщили, что тот получил добро от объеденных эльфийских правительств Арды на спецоперацию по обнаружению в Дол Гулдуре складов с запрещенным оружием массового поражения, и уже направился на место в сопровождении мощной военной поддержки, выделенной ему эльфами. Саурон мысленно представил торжествующую морду гадкой бабы, которая, поджав и без того узкие губы, презрительно говорит своему толстому бесхарактерному мужу Келеборну, правителю Лориэна: «А я тебе говорила! Я всегда предупреждала тебя!», - указывая на фотодоказательства, полученные в результате проведенной операции

Перспектива оказаться в чертогах Мандоса раньше времени предписывала срочно вмешаться в события, но, что делать с жестоким стояком? Саурон стремительно приблизился к распростертому телу Трандуила на кровати, опять сел у него между ног, взял свой член в свою руку и стал одной рукой бешено дрочить, другой, одновременно, хаотически шаря по всему шикарному телу эльфа: то пощипывая его соски, то запихивая пальцы ему в дырку, то тут же перемещая их в его полуоткрытый рот, проводя ими по языку. Он все ускорялся и ускорялся, тихо постанывая, и наконец излился эльфу на живот горячей спермой. Подхватил разорванную футболку Трандуила, торопливо вытер свой член, и стал натягивать брюки. 

Уже застегивая пиджак, Саурон вдруг мерзко улыбнулся от внезапно пришедшей ему в голову мысли. Взял в руки телефон и приблизился к Мирквуду, наведя на него объектив фотокамеры. Выбрав ракурс пошикарнее, что включал в себя и разведенные колени, и обильную сперму блестящую на животе, и полуоткрытый рот, и разметавшиеся по подушке волосы, он нажал на кнопку. Посмотрев на результат, майа удовлетворенно улыбнулся, нежно поцеловал эльфа в распахнутые, воспаленные губы и быстро, почти бегом, выскочил из его дома. 

Через пять минут его «Майбах» уже летел черной стрелой по направлению к Дол Гулдуру. Морок наведенный на охранников и сильное электромагнитное поле, позволили избавиться от всех документальных доказательств его пребывания в этом особняке, стерев с мониторов камер наблюдений все изображения майа. Зато то, что осталось в телефоне, приятно согревало раздутое эго, и, одновременно, могло очень помочь его планам в будущем. Саурон, опустил окно в машине. Он летел в ночь, тихо улыбался, и ветер развевал его странные электрические волосы.


	7. Воскресенье.

Для тех читателей, кто предпочел версию, что после вечеринки у Саурона и Трандуила ничего не произошло: фотография, упомянутая далее, была искусно сработана мастерством майа при помощи тончайшего фотошопа, не позволяющего сомневаться в ее подлинности. На то он и один из величайших чародеев Средиземья.

Воскресенье

Воскресенье для всех выдалось тоскливым и хлопотливым деньком. Саурон успел добраться до своего склада боеприпасов за полчаса до прибытия Гэндальфа и компании. Когда вертолеты высадили во дворе заброшенного замка до зубов вооруженный эльфийский десант, хозяин встречал их на пороге, радушно открывая двери: еще из машины, по дороге, майа связался с назгулами и велел им временно переправить оружие в Минас-Моргул. Запаса времени хватило, чтобы назгулы, воспользовавшись тяжелыми грузовыми вертолетами, выполнили свою задачу на отлично. 

Дол Гулдур опять превратился лишь в полуразрушенный музейный экспонат, приобретенный экстравагантным чудаком для не совсем понятных даже для него целей. Пока взбешенный Гэндальф ползал с радиоактивным дозиметром по заброшенным канализационным шахтам крепости, Саурон только плечами пожимал и удивленно улыбался. К вечеру, старикан здорово утомился, и убрался со своими головорезами восвояси ни с чем. Запустив руки в карманы, выйдя провожать дорогих гостей, майа видел как Гэндальф, пытаясь перекричать рокот отлетающих одной за другой машин, что-то вещал в трубку своего телефона. Наверняка оправдывался перед министерской сучкой, которая отправила его сюда. 

Пожелав на черном наречии обоим персонажам вступить в половую связь со всеми валар и друг с другом одновременно, он отдал последние распоряжения Артагиру по поводу коммюнике для прессы, которое следовало выпустить завтра утром по результатам проверки.   
\- Налегай на произвол властей, и глубокий моральный ущерб, нанесенной моей ранимой психике. В случае нежелательных вопросов от всего отпирайся: мол, ложь, пиздеж и провокация, - глашатай мелко и часто кивал на каждое слово босса. – Ну, и от себя, что-нибудь придумай, чтобы улучшить мой имидж, за что я тебе деньги плачу? Пусть свободная общественность содрогнется от преследования моей светлой личности.  
\- Может сделать пожертвования на орочьи воспитательные колонии для несовершеннолетних? Мол, мы заботимся о перевоспитании нашей мордорской молодежи в русле всеардовских ценностей.  
\- Слабовато, но сойдет, - махнул рукой Саурон. – Ты подумай еще. Потом мне позвонишь, – Артагир согнулся в поклоне.

Саурон прыгнул в машину, и направился в Дейл. Он не собирался всерьез в ближайшее время нападать на владения гадкой бабы в Лориэне, поэтому не очень расстроился, что оружие пришлось увезти из Дол Гулдура, который, сам по себе, являлся отличным плацдармом для того, чтобы выщипать все перья из задницы этой курицы и ее мужа. В связи с происшедшим, ему придется еще старательнее изображать из себя карьериста, стремящегося добиться высот власти лояльным путем. Это было скучно, если бы не одно но…

В настоящее время его очень заинтересовал некий сосед по поместью, чье удачное фото хранилось в телефоне майа. Продолжение тесного общения с данным индивидуумом сулило Саурону весьма приятное времяпровождение. Ради этого, к удивлению для себя, он готов был стерпеть еще десяток подобных проверок своей благонадежности. Лишь бы его королевское величество вовремя подставлял свою сладкую задницу. Никаких затруднений с этим Саурон для себя не ожидал. Стоило пригрозить Мирквуду разместить фото в социальных сетях, и тот со слезами будет сам просить разрешения отдаваться майа восемь рабочих часов в сутки, с перерывом на обед. Можно будет взять две недельки за свой счет и вдвоем махнуть куда-нибудь, например, в Серые Гавани. Говорят, на этом курорте отличное,чистое море и песчаные пляжи… Саурон мечтательно зажмурился и облизал неожиданно пересохшие губы.

 

В это же самое воскресное утро объект мечтаний своего зама, проснулся с тяжелой головой и ноющей болью по всему телу. При попытке просто открыть глаза, все вокруг начинало кружиться, и потолок собственной спальни уезжал из зоны видимости. Промучившись так с полчаса, эльф все-таки смог приподняться на локтях и принять сидячее положение на подушках кровати. В голове все это время стучал колокол, отдаленно напоминающий сигнал пожарной тревоги в подчиненном ему департаменте.   
Сколько он себя помнил, он никогда не напивался до подобного состояния, а ему было, что вспоминать. Болезненно морщась, он хотел открыть рот и позвать слугу, чтобы тот принес ему стакан воды и какую-нибудь таблетку от похмелья, как, вдруг, глаза его широко расширились, и звук застрял в горле. Все тело начала колотить мелкая дрожь, все его бедное, обнаженное тело! Мысли разбежались в разные стороны и никак не могли собраться обратно: почему он лежит совершенно голый, поверх покрывала, на его животе застыла какая-то мерзкая белесая корка, а задница (Эру всемогущий!) тупо саднит, совершенно самостоятельно от головы?! Что с ним произошло этой ночью?! 

Он совершенно ничего не помнил. Как из тумана выплыла вечеринка, устроенная его замом (но там, он ничего не пил, избегая огласки своей маленькой слабости), потом всплыл образ полуголого Барда, прижавшегося к нему в безумном танце (совершенно не то, тогда Трандуил справился с ситуацией, да, и быть там ничего не могло!), потом салон машины, и ласково касающаяся колена рука. Мирквуд подскочил как ужаленный, на что его тело отозвалось целой гаммой болезненных ощущений. Застонав, он опять откинулся на подушки: отвратительная жидкость, залившая ему весь живот, казалось, жгла как раскаленная магма, но сил встать и отправиться в душ у него не находилось. Приходилось терпеть, и вспоминать дальше. Кажется, он позвал зама выпить с ним кофе, или тот сам напрашивался, а Трандуил его отшил? Бедная голова отказывалась работать: последнее, что он четко помнил, это Саурон присевший зачем-то на корточки, перед воротами особняка, с полными руками земли. 

Кое-как, мощнейшим усилием воли, эльф поднялся с кровати, и, шатаясь, как тростинка на ветру, по стеночке приполз в ванну. Включил почти ледяную воду в душе, и встал под струи. Тело сразу же покрылось гусиной кожей, а дрожь усилилась, так, что зубы выбивали веселый такт, но голове значительно полегчало. Постояв так, минут семь, неподвижно уставившись на проклятое пятно на животе, он повернул кран в сторону горячей воды. Схватил мочалку и стал с ненавистью оттирать мерзкую корку, а потом просто тихо стоял, наслаждаясь очистительной силой струй. 

Из душа он вышел уже более уверенной походкой, чувствуя себя значительно лучше. Оглядел комнату, нашел свои домашние джинсы, вывернутые наизнанку, и смятые в комок, потом взгляд наткнулся на разорванную футболку у кровати, и его опять затрясло от отвращения. Она вся была в недвусмысленных подтеках, но ему пришлось взять ее двумя пальцами, давясь от приступов накатывающей тошноты, пройти в соседнюю комнату, и бросить тряпку в еще не потухший камин. Не хватало еще, чтобы слуги обнаружили нечто подобное у него в спальне! 

Сомнений не оставалось, сегодня ночью его бедное тело кого-то удовлетворило, но вот кого? Первый попадал под подозрение проклятый зам, но как не силился Трандуил, он ничего не мог вспомнить. Просто огромная пустая, черная дыра на месте вчерашней ночи, и дыра эта начиналась у ворот его дома. Пытаясь мыслить более спокойно, он машинально натянул легкую рубашку и джинсы (конечно, другие, к вчерашним он не мог прикоснуться без отвращения), накинул пиджак и отправился к охранникам, для того, чтобы посмотреть записи с камер слежения. Его губы были сжаты в тонкую, узкую полоску. 

Охранники уже сменились, и с недоумением уставились на босса. Но быстро и четко выполнили все его указания: стали пересматривать записи вчерашней ночи, и тут обнаружилось, что все двадцать камер, установленных в разных частях дома (слава Манвэ, в спальне камеры не было) оказались неисправны, последнее, что осталось на записи, было прибытие Трандуила с Сауроном к воротам: между ними не происходило ничего предосудительного. Тогда были подняты с постели вчерашние охранники и вызваны перед светлые очи босса. Допрос их, также, ничего не дал: лесные эльфы выглядели так, будто немного объелись тех самых грибов, про которые говорил Бард. Мелькор, ну почему Трандуил помнил все о Барде, но ничего о том, кто поимел его в эту ночь?! Он становился сам себе противен. 

Ночные охранники, испуганно моргая, сообщили, что босс прибыл на «Майбахе» в сопровождении высокого господина, со странными светящимися волосами. Его величество и господин пожали друг другу руки и расстались у ворот. Последнее сообщение просто добило владыку. Если он вошел в дом один, то с Саурона снимается всякое подозрение. Но тогда кто же?! Не сам же он надрочил себе огромное пятно на животе?! А может это и есть разумное объяснение? Волна облегчения прокатилась было по телу эльфа: напился до бесчувствия, и с горя немного вздрочнул, с кем не бывает? Но что-то не давало покоя, и это что-то была все еще саднящая задница, которая намекала, что кто-то в ней побывал. Разве только, если он окончательно не спятил от одиночества и не потрахал себя сам каким-нибудь подходящим предметом. Эру, о чем он только думает?!!! Это все проклятый Бард виноват: распалил его вчерашним вечером, но повел себя при этом как последний придурок! В полном смятении духа, Трандуил вернулся к себе в спальню, огляделся и приказал сменить все постельное белье и провести генеральную уборку, а сам направился в сад, прихватив с собой три бутылочки винца и бокал: он хотел восстановить душевную гармонию перед трудной рабочей неделей. А, главное, перед встречей с Бардом!

 

В тоже самое воскресное утро, объект размышлений эльфийского владыки проснулся на тесном диванчике в состоянии дикого похмелья. До кровати дети его, видимо, не дотащили и устроили, где смогли, заботливо накрыв пледом. Бард рывком вскочил, голова отозвалась болью, но боль пересиливало ужасное осознание происшедшего вчера. Он сорвался и вел себя просто недопустимо со своим непосредственным начальником, склоняя его к физической близости. Во всем был, конечно, виноват Саурон, который убедил Барда, что эльф только об этом и мечтает. Оказалось, напротив, эльф им откровенно брезгует. Но результат был одинаков: похоже, завтра его уволят, и будут совершенно правы: такого буйного пьяницу и тупицу надо гнать поганой метлой со всякого приличного рабочего места.

Бард с трудом поднялся с дивана, отметив, что милые дети разули его и стащили с него брюки, чтобы папе удобнее спалось. Он дотащился до кухни и налил себе стакан холодной воды из крана. Трясущейся рукой выпил ее залпом. Немного полегчало. На кухонном столе он увидел заботливо накрытый салфеткой завтрак, приготовленный Сигрид, с приложенной рядом запиской. Записка, написанная неуверенным почерком Тильды гласила: «Милый папочка, скушай, пожалуйста, завтрак! Мы пошли посмотреть на зверюшек!». Обведенное цветным фломастером объявление, в приложенной рядом утренней газете гласило, что «его сиятельство Саурон Черный проводит благотворительный показ удивительной фауны Мордора, в том числе крылатых тритонов-мутантов. В древности, эти твари, достигающие шести метров в длину в холке, перевозили на себе благородных назгулов. Вход детям до 16 лет бесплатный». 

Бард, только увидев имя Саурона, недовольно сморщился. Но поразмыслив, пришел к выводу, что его старинный знакомец ни в чем не виноват. Он старался максимально облегчить для Барда задачу, всячески подбадривал и поддерживал его, а Бард сам все испортил, безбожно напившись. И теперь всякие шансы на обладание его мечтой безвозвратно утеряны. Валар, одернул он себя, о чем он думает?! Его с работы завтра попрут, а он сокрушается о том, что не засунул свой член в эльфа! Бард открыл холодильник, увидел две бутылки холодного пива и радостно улыбнулся. Увольнять его будут завтра, а сегодня можно тихонечко потягивая божественный напиток, наслаждаться хрустящим беконом, приготовленным любимой дочкой, прислушиваясь, как медленно исчезает тянущая боль в голове. Спасибо Эру, за то, что он создал воскресенье!


	8. Офисные будни - 1.

Трандуил приехал на работу за два часа до начала рабочего времени. К встрече с сотрудниками, многие из которых были на злополучной субботней вечеринке, он был еще морально не готов. Да и приключившееся с ним ночью непонятное событие не давало покоя. Он так и не пришел к единому мнению, что с ним случилось: то ли кто-то его изнасиловал, то ли он изнасиловал сам себя. Однако, тщательно обыскав, перед тем, как слуги начали уборку комнаты, все углы своей спальни, Трандуил не обнаружил никакого предмета, способного помочь ему в случае второго варианта. Правда, он мог воспользоваться собственными пальцами, но ему даже думать про это не хотелось. Он понимал, что за тысячелетия одиночества можно было полезть на стенку, но, чтобы таким изощренным способом… Эльф непроизвольно краснел даже от мысли, что был способен на такое действо, а представить себя в процессе реализации и вовсе было невыносимо. Он замотал головой и страдальчески застонал. 

Необходимо было срочно отвлечься. Открыв шкаф в своем кабине, он достал папку с очередной статистический ерундой, но, обычно успокаивающие цифры, его сегодня только раздражали. Отбросив ее на край стола, он подпер щеку рукой и посидел так несколько минут, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Это тоже получалось плохо: в голову полез Бард, декламирующий дурацкие стихи. Как ужаленный, эльф выскочил на балкон и принялся поливать цветы, иногда отрывая засохшие листочки и рыхля почву. Бард в его голове, нагло продолжал свое выступление и даже попытался его поцеловать. Стоп!!! Бард на вечеринке делал все, что угодно: нес чушь, тискал, дышал в ухо, вот только не целовал. Понимая, что еще больше запутывается между фантазиями и реальностью, понурив голову, Трандуил вышел с балкона и тихо поплелся в приемную. Достал из несгораемого шкафа личное дело сотрудника: Бард Стрелок, гласило на титульном листе. Бездумно вернувшись в свой кабинет и закрыв за собой дверь, эльф уселся в кресле поудобнее и начал листать немногочисленные страницы.

На анкете, на первом листе была приклеена фотография Барда: кудрявые черные вихры, карие глаза, упрямо сжатые губы, легкая небритость… Уставившись на эту фотографию Трандуил просидел сорок минут, которые оставались до начала рабочего дня и только услышав в приемной шумное топанье Торина, испуганно вздрогнул и невольно перевел свой взгляд на стенные часы. Торин опоздал на пять минут. В обычный понедельник Трандуил непременно устроил бы столь привычную обоим разборку по этому поводу, но сегодня только тихо вздохнул, нажал на селектор и попросил Торина зайти к нему.

Тот вкатился, глядя исподлобья, готовый отбить любые нападки со стороны босса по поводу его систематических опозданий. Но Трандуил выглядел как-то необычно подавленным. Торину в мельчайших подробностях было известно все, что произошло на вечеринке, хоть его там и не было: Фили позвонил ему по телефону еще субботней ночью и расписал все в красках. Утром в воскресенье это же сделал Кили. Сейчас, глядя в печальное лицо эльфа, секретарю даже стало немного его жаль, но он искренне не понимал причину его уныния: убиваться по поводу пьяной выходки дурака-сотрудника, сам Торин никогда бы не стал. 

\- Здравствуйте, достопочтенный Торин, - промолвил Трандуил. Торин хмуро кивнул, он никогда не отличался отменной вежливостью.   
\- А что вы думаете о Барде? Что он из себя представляет, как человек? У него есть семья? – Трандуил просто закидал Торина вопросами.   
\- Думаю, что его нужно гнать за наглость, ко всем барлогам, после того, что он вытворил на том вечере! – безапелляционно заявил наглый гном и с вызовом выставил подбородок вперед, как бы говоря: «Да, меня там не было! Но, да, я все знаю, и что?!!». – Если ему спустить, то завтра все сотрудники сочтут своим долгом лезть к вам с приставаниями!  
Трандуил быстро захлопал ресницами в удивлении:  
\- С чего вы взяли?!  
\- А с того, что на кой ляд, говоря по кхуздульски, вам сдалось какой он человек, да есть ли у него семья? Пока он вас не облапал, вы и не думали интересоваться, какое он там пиво любит, и что за трусы покупает! – Попытку Трандуила возрастить, он присек, в зачатке, небрежно махнув на него рукой: - А тут, на тебе! Трое детей у него малолетних, если что, все живут при нем… И жена от него сбежала в Гондор с другим мужиком. Ну что, теперь повысите его за это? Если да, то давайте я вас лучше сам расцелую прямо сейчас, а вы мне дадите кресло начальника отдела. А там, глядишь, дело и до большего дойдет. Я всяко лучше для вас расстараюсь, чем этот малохольный… - нахальный гном даже руки протянул через стол к эльфу.

\- Торин! Это переходит все разумные границы, - произнес Мирквуд, но не сильно возмутился. Гном всегда хамил всем, включая шефа, периодически доводя его белого каления. Сегодня эльф вычленил из его речи нужную информацию и продолжил свои расспросы:  
\- Так Бард один растит троих детей?! А жена окончательно его бросила, или есть шанс, что она вернется?  
\- Ох, Вала Ауле! Как он вам в душу то запал! Ну, да, так и есть, один растит троих, подумаешь! А я вот один содержу двенадцать бедных родственничков, двое из которых болтаются тут перед вашими глазами, а десять, вообще, безработные! Так кто достоин большего сожаления? И жены у меня не было, вообще. А этот вон троих настрогал, получил удовольствие. Теперь она другого обслуживает, обычное у людишек дело. Вообще, парень он добрый, если что. Для вас, как раз подойдет. Но для начальника отдела мелковат будет. Ладно, так и быть, - снисходительно махнул гном рукой. – Увольнять его не будем, выговор за хулиганство дадим, и этим ограничимся… Да надоело про него говорить. Зацените лучше, что мне вчера по великому блату предложили!

Он вылетел пулей в приемную и вернулся, неся в руках огромную секиру, лезвие которой было аляповато украшено серебряной инкрустацией. Трандуил сморщился, глядя на ужасную вещь, и протянул:   
\- Ну и гадость! Отвратительная секира и выглядит вызывающе! Я бы себе не за что такую дрянь не взял!  
Торин обиженно посмотрел на него, пожевал губами, и молча вышел, хлопнув дверью. У себя в приемной еще раз проведя пальцем по наточенной стали, Торин постановил:   
\- Значит, хорошая секира, надо брать! 

В тот же момент мигнувшие по всему зданию лампы известили о прибытии Саурона.   
\- Когда он уже прекратит это безобразие! – Торин воинственно крутанул топором над головой. – Думает, что если зам, то ему все можно! На работу на полчаса опоздал. Надо босса на него натравить.   
Кабинет Саурона был напротив кабинета Мирквуда, у них была одна приемная на двоих. Торин сел за стол и приготовился встретить майа ядовитой улыбкой, но в приемную тот так и не вошел, видимо, растворившись где-то в коридорах здания.

На самом деле Саурон не дошел до приемной из-за Азога. Как только лампочка над головой орка предательски мигнула, он сорвался из кабинета и выскочил на лестницу, стремительно спускаясь вниз. Бард, рассеянно поправлявший стопки бумаг у себя на столе, удивленно посмотрел ему в след. 

Через секунду Азог уже стоял в тени колонны в холле, пытаясь принять непринужденный вид. Как только Саурон показался в поле его видимости, он вынырнул из тени и, задев того плечом, попытался соблазнительно улыбнуться.   
\- Ужас, что в субботу было, правда? Я так боюсь за Барда! Как бы его босс не выгнал с работы. Ты, ведь, подвозил Мирквуда до дома! Что он говорил по дороге? Ты его успокоил? – затараторил орк, как заведенный.

Саурон усмехнулся и приложил палец к его губам. Азог заткнулся и зачарованно стал пялиться в огненные глаза майа.  
\- Я думаю, что все будет хорошо, Азог. Мирквуду теперь не нужно будет волноваться по поводу Барда. Поверь мне, у него найдутся дела посерьезнее. Так что твоего дружка никто не уволит.  
\- Здорово! Наверняка, это твоя заслуга! Ты сумел ублажить нашу «мымру» и заступился за Барда! Ты такой благородный! – каждое слово недоумка заставляло Саурона прилагать немыслимые усилия, чтобы не расхохотаться ему в лицо. Особенно умилило точное употребление глагола «ублажить».   
\- Не стоит благодарности! Я всегда готов постоять горой за своих друзей, - Саурон ласково дотронулся до уродливой щеки орка. – Пойду навещу Барда, скажу, что все в порядке, надо только принести извинения боссу. 

Он опять направился к лестнице, но Азог поплелся за ним. Саурон уже немного с досадой оглянулся на него.  
\- А ты что делаешь сегодня вечером? – вдруг выпалил, краснея Азог. – Просто у меня жена в санатории с сыном лечиться, может, посидим вместе, Мордор повспоминаем?  
\- Ох, какая жалость, Азог! Именно сегодня я приглашен в качестве почетного гостя на благотворительный вечер в пользу гномьих сирот из Мории. Ты знаешь, какое сейчас в Мории у гномов трудное положение.  
\- Да-да… - Азог согласно склонил голову. – А завтра?  
\- Завтра? Во вторник у меня заседание в комитете общества по защите исчезающих видов Средиземья. Будем решать, где найти средства на строительство нового инкубатора для выращивания маленьких драконят.   
\- А в среду, - опережая орка, перебил его Саурон, - я буду валяться дома на диване и смотреть порнушку! Потому как, мне тоже иногда хочется побыть одному и отдохнуть от этого безумного мира. Было приятно поболтать с тобой, Азог. Увидимся!

Зам опрометью кинулся вверх по лестнице. «Вот докопался! – с недовольством подумал он об Азоге. – Совсем на мне помешался! Блядь, Артагир, ты мне должен! На ходу за тебя мероприятия для поднятия своего рейтинга придумываю! Все лучше, чем какой то зоопарк с тритонами на площади! Надо будет позвонить этому ублюдку, распорядится, чтобы занялся».

К Барду он заскочил лишь на минутку, опасаясь, что в кабинет каждую секунду может ввалиться Азог. Потрепал по плечу, пожурил, но и успокоил, сказав, что Трандуил не сильно сердился по дороге в субботу. И вообще, достаточно будет сходить и просто извиниться, и инцидент будет исчерпан. 

Самому ему тоже не терпелось поскорее увидеться с эльфом. И не только увидеться, но немножко потискать его своими руками, послушать смущенный лепет, посмотреть, как стыдливо краснеют кончики его острых ушек, а потом, запереть дверь, разложить на столе и потрахать под перезвон служебных телефонов.

Он так разлетелся, что не заметил, что в дверях кабинета Мирквуда стоит Торин со скрещенными на груди руками, и врезался в него со всего маху как в низкий, но очень твердый бетонный столб.  
\- Блядь, то есть какого Мелькора, Торин! Вы не могли бы немного сдвинуться в сторону, у меня срочное дело к боссу! «Такое срочное, что аж в брюках не помещается». - Саурон воздержался произнести продолжение своих мыслей вслух.  
\- К сожалению, ничем помочь не могу, - отрезал Торин, и Саурон заметил стоявшую рядом с ним секиру.   
«Они, что тут все помешанные на холодном оружии, что ли?», - с тревогой задумался майа: «Не хватало еще, чтобы моя красавица, нажаловалась на ночное поругание этому карликовому бугаю, и он решил вступиться за свою Белоснежку… Да, нет, не может быть. В учебниках биологии пишут про природную стыдливость эльфов! Не мог он никому разболтать!»  
Он вопросительно, свысока уставился на наглого гнома.

\- Босс занят. Ему позвонил его величество, министр Келеборн из Лориэна. Сейчас они заняты весьма важной беседой. Кажется жена министра, Галадриэль Финарфиновна слегла от приступа нервной болезни, случившейся накануне, - зашептал наглец, явно подслушивавший телефонный разговор, до того как в приемную ввалился Саурон. – Министр весьма расстроен этим обстоятельством и даже изволили плакать в трубку.   
\- И часто они так плачут вместе по телефону? - вдруг оскалился майа. Мысль, о том, что Трандуил с Келеборном связаны такими доверительными отношениями, почему-то вонзилось шилом в его задницу.   
\- Бывает, - протянул наглый гном, ухмыляясь. – И не только по телефону. Министр частенько вызывает босса к себе в министерство, в Лориэн. Правда, это очень расстраивает министра Элронда из Ривенделла, но, что поделаешь! Ривенделл очень далеко, Лориэн ближе. Финансы Дейла могут потянуть оплату командировок только на недалекие расстояния.   
\- Даже так! – Саурон весь кипел. Кажется с диагнозом о вековечным недотрахе своей феи он поторопился. Министры, похоже, выстраиваются к нему в очередь!  
\- Но, если вы спросите мое мнение, то нашему, лучше было бы перевестись в Ривенделл, - Торин со знанием дела покивал головой. – Эта баба из Лориэна никогда не потерпит его продвижения. Ему там просто ничего не светит! Но он говорит, что Элронд страшный! Вы только подумайте! Какая ему собственно разница куда он пристроит свою задницу? Я в том смысле, что сядет ли он на тепленькое местечко в министерстве у страшного или симпатичного министра? Да, к тому же этот Келеборн просто толстый увалень! Долблю-долблю ему об этом, да все без толку! Может, вы на него повлияте? Втроем бы перебрались в Ривенделл! Такая красота зря пропадает! 

У Саурона даже рот раскрылся от речей этого наглого и весьма осведомленного гнома. Он представил, как пялит Трандуила на столе у него в кабине, а в это время Торин прослушивает трансляцию сего действа по внутренней связи. У него член упал. Надо найти какое-то другое место. Кабинет зама тоже не подходит, он выходит опять же в приемную, где сидит проклятый секретарь. Придется поискать в здании местечко поудобнее. Неопределенно хмыкнув, Саурон загадочно удалился из приемной. 

На выходе он столкнулся с маленьким нелепым существом в меховых сапогах. Кажется, это был какой-то хоббит. Саурон никогда не видал до перевода в департамент этих зверюшек, и не считал это очень большим опущением своей жизни. В пятницу этот хоббит, Бильбо, приходил вымогать у него деньги, под предлогом похорон некоего Боддиуса Шерстолапа, заслуженного ветерана статистического управления Дейла. Саурон тогда насыпал ему горстку мелких золотых монеток, случайно завалявшихся у него в кармане. Зверек был так счастлив, что заявил, что зачтет майа взносы на рождение ребенка у какой-то Маши Селезневой. Определенно, служитель Мелькора ничего не понимал в психологии этой мелкой разновидности представителей кроликообразных.

Бильбо подкатил к столу Торина и кокетливо забравшись к нему на коленки, поцеловал в щеку, заросшую густой бородой. Гном провел руками ему по бедрам, но помотал отрицательно головой:  
\- Сейчас не могу. Сторожу, чтобы к Трандуилу никто не прорвался, он там с Келеборном сексом по телефону занимается.  
\- Правда? – лицо хоббита прямо перекосило от любопытства. – А дай, послушать! - Его пухлая ручонка потянулась к телефонный трубке.   
\- Ты, что спятил?! – Торин с размаху шлепнул по ней своей лапой, отчего Бильбо обиженно хмыкнул. – Вы, кролики, юмора вообще не догоняете. Келеборн трахает шефу мозги по поводу своей жены. Она вчера натравила объединенный эльфийский совет на нашего нового зама, мол, у него дома оружие штабелями до потолка сложено. Проверка нагрянула к нему в Дол Гулдур и ничего не нашла.  
\- Да видел я все это по телевизору! Ты зачем мне новости пересказываешь?

\- Ты дослушай, мелкий! – рука гнома в это время шарила у хоббита в штанах, поглаживая то задницу, то член. - Министерша начала истерить по этому поводу, да так сильно, что с ней случился нервный припадок. Насколько я понял из их разговора, она вся почему то позеленела, испускала пену изо рта, и подняла вокруг себя такой ураган, что переломала ветром в комнате всю мебель. Келеборн страшно испугался: недомогание благоверной могло закончиться для него серьезными проблемами, - он интригующе замолчал, многозначительно глядя на Бильбо, в заднице которого он уже настойчиво толкался двумя пальцами.  
\- Какими проблемами? – простонал бухгалтер, чье любопытство побеждало даже получаемое удовольствие.  
\- Когда она в гневе, то может запросто трахнуть своего мужа, как я тебя сейчас! – заржал гном. – Хорошо, что там был Гэндальф. Он отвлек внимание на себя, а потом и Радагаст подоспел. В общем, истари ей влили какой-то успокаивающей радагастовой дряни, и Келеборн, получил временную отсрочку от исполнения супружеских обязанностей, - секретарь просто трясся от содрогающего его смеха. 

\- Ты все выдумываешь! – с этими словами, хоббит вдруг вырвался из его объятий и спрыгнул с колен. – Ты никогда не воспринимаешь меня всерьез! Я знаю, что за моей спиной ты рассказываешь такие же ужасные истории, как сейчас мне про Келеборна, про меня своему Смаугу!  
\- Да ты истеричка почище Галадриэли будешь! Ну и вали, на все четыре стороны в свою бухгалтерию! Я тебе тысячу раз говорил, что со Смаугом у меня ничего не было!  
\- Не считая того, что он почему-то живет в твоей квартире, которую ты с какого-то перепугу ему подарил! А ты живешь у меня, тоже неизвестно с какого хоббитона! Так что, собирай свои вещи и укатывайся от меня куда хочешь! Вон, у Мирквуда комнат много, может, к нему переедешь?!  
\- Ты, блядь, с чего взвился то?! Надо мне будет, перееду и к Мирквуду! И спрашивать его не буду! Но ты мне больше нравишься! А Смауг мне клофелина в шампанское подсыпал, я сам не помню, как дарственную подписал!  
\- Так я тебе и поверил! Смауг всему Дейлу разболтал как ты ему свой эрибор запихивал, и куда, а потом квартиру подарил за то, что он тебе дал под потолком, а ты все на камеру снимал! Как крылышки себе чуть не вывихнул такие цирковые номера исполняя. Так что, говорит, честно заработал себе хату и брюлики!  
\- Вот, сука! Он все врет, про брюлики мы не договаривались!  
\- Ах, значит, все остальное правда? – хоббит почти что захлебывался слезами. – Прекрасно! Я, вообще-то, по делу зашел, мне надо с Мирквуда собрать деньги на Машу Селезневу…  
\- Какую еще, блядь, Машу? Ты что, бредишь? – Торин был весь красный от праведного гнева.  
\- Это ты блядь, а не Маша! Она, по крайней мере, замужем! – отчеканил бледный бухгалтер и зашелся криком. – Трандуил Ороферович, мне срочно нужно к вам войти!

Гном не успел его перехватить, хоббит уже собирался открыть дверь кабинета босса, но та распахнулась сама перед его носом. На пороге стоял Трандуил с трубкой у уха.  
\- Подожди немного, дорогой! Просто из-за шума я тебя почти не слышу.  
Он опустил руку с телефоном, и перевел взгляд на секретаря.  
\- Торин, вы не могли бы вести себя немного потише. У меня важный разговор с министром Келеборном!  
\- Могли бы! – коротко отозвался гном, и, втолкнув сильной рукой эльфа обратно в кабинет, закрыл у него дверь перед носом.   
\- Так! – решительным тоном скомандовал он восхищенному его поступком хоббиту. – Марш в подсобку, там и договорим, а, заодно, и деньги за босса на Машу Селезневу тебе сдам. 

Хоббит согласно закивал, а потом, потоптавшись, спросил с осторожным любопытством, показывая глазами на дверь кабинета:  
\- А он тебя за это, того, не уволит?  
\- Чегоо?! Он привык! – коротко отрезал Торин.   
За дверью и правда, слышалось слабое хихиканье Трандуила. Видимо, разговор с министром проходил в приятной, дружеской атмосфере.


	9. Офисные будни - 2.

Бард все утро, как мог, оттягивал страшный момент. Он находил себе тысячу строчных дел, которые необходимо было переделать немедленно. Умом он понимал, что, сколько бы он не маялся херней, Саурон прав, все равно валяние в ногах у начальника ему не избежать. Он и сам чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым перед Трандуилом. Однако, одна мысль о встрече с прозрачным, обвиняющим взглядом Мирквуда нагоняла на него дрожь и горячее желание переделать все дела в офисе. Распечатывая двухсотый лист отчета, он обнаружил, что в принтере кончилась бумага. 

Возрадовавшись мысли, что покаяние можно отложить по уважительной причине, он юрко выскочил в коридор и побежал на третий этаж, где в маленькой подсобке находился склад канцтоваров. Вообще-то, их должен был выдавать Торин под запись, но он давно на это забил, повесил ключик над дверью, и только в конце месяца спрашивал у всех, кто, что себе набрал для составления отчетности.

Приблизившись к двери, Бард обнаружил, что ключа на гвоздике нет. Может быть, кто-то уже был внутри, либо, его унесли по забывчивости с собой, как часто бывало. Сочиняя в голове повинную речь, статистик, не задумываясь, толкнул мощным плечом дверную преграду, отчего внутри что-то с хрустом подломилось, и он влетел, чуть не падая, в маленькое, полутемное помещение, в котором раздавались какие-то странные сопения и придыхания. Бард, с грохотом опрокинул стул, зачем-то приставленный к ручке двери изнутри и еле удержавшись на ногах, руками уткнулся во что-то мягкое перед собой. Это что-то взвизгнуло на два разных голоса от неожиданности и затаилось. Бард, тоже испугавшись до полусмерти, вскрикнул от страха: сердце бешено колотилось, готовое выпрыгнуть из груди.

Когда глаза привыкли к тусклом свету лампочки, перед ним открылась живописная картина: его руки упирались в широкую спину Торина, который стоял со спущенными брюками и, замерев, крепко прижимал к себе за голую же задницу, зловредного сборщика податей Бэггинса. Хоббит, зажмурившись, уткнулся головой в грудь Торину, одновременно обхватив его ногами за поясницу. Поза, в которой были застигнуты эти двое, не давала повода ни для каких сомнений. «Он, что, в сапогах трахается?» - пронеслась нелепая мысль в голове Барда. Услужливый мозг тут же сообщил, что это не сапоги, а именно нижние конечности, которые у маленького народца оказались также покрыты густой шерстью. Как жить дальше с подобными знаниями физиологических особенностей данного подвида Средиземья, Бард просто не знал.

В отчаянии, он начал отступать к двери, как вдруг, Торин хмыкнул и оглянулся через плечо, смерив Барда с ног до головы многозначительным взглядом. Но портить отношения с всесильным секретарем Мирквуда, Бард и сам не собирался, тем более, что с Мирквудом он отношения уже испортил. Торин мог стать его надежным союзником и замолвить за него словечко перед разгневанным эльфом. Ответив на взгляд секретаря понимающим кивком, Бард уже собирался выскочить из проклятой подсобки, как подлый вымогатель Бэггинс вдруг подал голос.

Уловив, что Бард ищет поддержки у Торина, он наглел на глазах. Выглянул из-за плеча гнома и заорал вслед пятящемуся статистику:   
\- У Маши Селезневой прибавление в семействе! Ты сдавал деньги на подарок?  
Бард от подобной наглости чуть не запнулся и не перелетел кубарем через порог. Маша Селезнева была эмигранткой из Мордора, она получила гражданство Дейла, выскочив замуж за какого-то дальнего родственника бургомистра, и с тех пор с завидной регулярностью производила на свет потомство.   
\- Сдавал! Еще на прошлой неделе! – рявкнул он в ответ. Более глупой ситуации и представить себе было невозможно.   
Но наглое существо не угомонилось. Барахтаясь в сильных руках Торина, Бильбо вытянул шею из-за его плеча, прищурился и протянул противным тоненьким голоском:   
\- Точно сдаваал?   
\- Блядь, ты охуел что-ли совсем?! – взвился Бард. - Ты членом свои ведомости пишешь? Отъебись от меня! – выскочил в коридор и громко захлопнул за собой дверь. Внутри слышалось жалобное ворчание хоббита и успокаивающий бас гнома.

Бард понял, что разговор с боссом откладывать бессмысленно и поплелся обратно к себе, как приговоренный к месту казни. Зайдя в свой кабинет, он посмотрелся в зеркало, поправил галстук, причесался. Краем глаза в открытую дверь заметил, как в приемную, не торопясь, проследовал Торин, вздохнул и направился вслед за ним.  
\- Ты на прием? – понимающе глядя на несчастного, осведомился секретарь и мотнул головой в сторону Трандуиловой двери. Бард только молча кивнул.  
\- Разведаю, как он сейчас, хотя с утра был лирически настроен, твое личное дело листал, семейным положением интересовался. По-моему, тебе хана, Стрелок, придется тебе, как честному человеку на нем жениться, - Торин заржал и нажал кнопку на селекторе.  
\- Трандуил Ороферович, можно к вам зайти, подписать почту? – он получил согласие, взял со стола несколько бумажек, ободряюще потрепал Барда по плечу и скрылся за дверью в кабинете.

Зайдя к Мирквуду, Торин молча протянул бумаги, изучая его лицо. Босс после некоторого оживления, охватившего его от разговора с Келеборном, стал опять бледен и задумчив. Как только он закончил с бумагами и вопросительно поднял глаза на Торина, гном нахмуренно проронил:   
\- Там к вам этот озабоченный просится. Пустить?  
\- Бард? – покраснел Трандуил. – Да-да, пусть зайдет. Надеюсь, он с извинениями за субботний вечер.  
Торин кивнул и вышел в приемную.  
\- Прошу, - сделал он Барду приглашающий жест. – Надеется, что ты с извинениями и букетом. Когда будешь дарить кольцо, не забудь встать на одно колено. 

Бард еще больше задергался от этих дурацких шуток, и как в омут головой кинулся за двери кабинета. Встав столбом на пороге, он огромным усилием воли заставил поднять на эльфа глаза.  
А увидел только светлую макушку. Трандуил уткнулся носом в бумаги и сосредоточенно их листал. Барду на секунду показалось, что он смущен никак не меньше, а даже больше статистика. Но волна собственного удушающего стыда тотчас накрыла Барда с головой, и он совершенно потеряно затоптался у двери.

Трандуил с усилием оторвал взгляд от бумаг и, пытаясь казаться хладнокровным (в то время, как он был готов провалиться под землю от смеси странного чувства смущения и сладкой истомы одновременно), строгим голосом произнес:   
\- Вы хотите извиниться за субботний вечер, Бард?  
\- Да, Ороферил Трандуилович, - замямлил статистик, в полном расстройстве чувств с дуру перепутав имя-отчество босса. От этого он окончательно стушевался и сделал явную попытку рвануть назад за дверь.  
\- Стоять! – рявкнул Трандуил, с трудом вспомнив свой командный тон, который частенько использовал в прошлых производственных спорах с Бардом. Но тут же, неожиданно для самого себя, покраснел и залепетал:   
\- Присаживайтесь, Бард. Нам действительно нужно серьезно поговорить, - он показал рукой на стул напротив своего рабочего стола. – Ваш, прямо скажем, экстравагантный субботний поступок выбил меня из рабочей колеи. Я немного не понял, какую мысль при этом вы хотели до меня донести? – Эльф краснел все больше. 

Бард, который во время речи босса со скоростью улитки подбирался к стулу, который находился в опасной близости от Мирквуда, остановился как вкопанный и с удивлением посмотрел на эльфа. Что еще, кроме предложения здорового секса могло содержаться в его субботнем вопле мартовского кота: «Я тебя хочу!?». Воистину эльфы удивительные создания! А этот самый удивительный и прекрасный из всех!

Он неловко дернулся и случайно зацепился штаниной за все еще валяющийся на стульях у стены меч. Тот с громким, металлическим лязгом повалился на пол. Бард метнулся его поднимать, споткнулся, упал, мгновенно поднялся и оказался с мечом наголо, нос к носу, с подлетевшим к нему эльфом, кинувшимся на помощь. В ту же секунду дверь распахнулась настежь, и в кабинет ввалился Торин с секирой наизготовку.  
\- А ну-ка, отвали от него, маньяк сексуальный! – замахнулся он на Барда. – Ты, что убить его решил за то, что он тебе не дал?! Он министру Элронду не дает, а тот по сто раз на дню звонит, извелся весь! Элронд - великий эльф! А ты кто такой? Сказали, нет, значит, нет, что непонятного?!

Трандуил и Бард пораженные и слова не могли вставить в гневный монолог гнома. Первым опомнился эльф. Мирквуд подскочил, как ужаленный, подлетел к Торину и сделал попытку вытолкнуть того из кабинета, упершись ему в грудь руками. Секретарь стоял монолитно, как скала.  
\- Эру, Торин! Что на вас нашло? Чего вы себе навыдумывали? Никто меня убивать не собирался! И причем здесь Элронд? – простонал эльф.  
Торин подозрительно глянул снизу вверх на Трандуила.  
\- Притом, что нужно головой думать, а не одним местом. Но кто-то упорно отказывается это понимать. Сотый раз повторяю: не надо доводить министра Элронда до белого каления. Если этот рохля от неудовлетворенности подобные номера выкидывает, то министр просто вышлет за вами группу захвата, дождетесь! И тогда уж, с вашей задницей в Ривенделле церемониться никто не будет, а смысл?! Тогда как сейчас можно договориться полюбовно, и получить за это хороший пост.  
\- Торин, вы забываетесь! Я тысячу раз вам говорил, что мои отношения с министром Элрондом вас не касаются! Да, и не с кем, вообще, не касаются! Покиньте мой кабинет!  
\- Понял, не дурак! Я на помощь метнулся, а они тут оказываются садо-мазо прелюдию развели. Он – насильник с мечом, вы - жертва. Простите, что помешал! Но учтите, что в следующий раз пусть вас тут хоть Азог танцует, я пальцем не двину.  
Секретарь развернулся и гордо направился в сторону двери, но успел еще, как бы невзначай, бросить через плечо:   
\- Сегодня утром мне звонил министр Элронд и интересовался, сколько раз в прошлом месяце вы выезжали в командировку в Лориэн. По тону его прощания, я понял, что озвученным количеством, он остался крайне недоволен.

Трандуил молча, в бешенстве, схватил первую попавшуюся под руку папку со стола и с прославленной эльфийской меткостью запустил ее в затылок нахального секретаря. Тот, не оборачиваясь, невозмутимо потер место попадания рукой и закрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Упертый гном! Вбил себе в голову нелепую идею и теперь его с нее ничем не свернешь, - забормотал Трандуил, усаживая, наконец, Барда на стул и садясь сам. – Не обращайте внимания на весь тот вздор, какой он нес про министра Элронда. Это абсолютная ерунда. У нас с министром чисто деловые отношения.  
Бард, смотревший на эльфа с подозрением, от этих его лепетаний, и оттого, как он стыдливо отводил глаза, окончательно утвердился в мысли, что все, что сказал Торин, было чистой правдой. Одна из влиятельнейших особ Средиземья искала благосклонности его босса, но тот, видимо, не торопился отвечать черноволосому владыке согласием. Бард с детства помнил иллюстрацию из учебника истории, где Элронд был запечатлен в героической позе, верхом на черном жеребце с высоко поднятым мечом над головой. Мирквуд устоял перед таким великолепием, так на что же надеется Бард? У него просто нет никаких шансов! 

\- Бард, вы слышите меня? - Стрелок вздрогнул. От своих грустных размышлений он пропустил последние фразы эльфа.   
\- Вы очень рассеяны. Я много думал о вас в воскресенье. Я никак не могу вас раскусить. Помогите мне понять, что вы за человек.  
Все, что смог выдавить Бард, это была ужасно двусмысленно прозвучавшая фраза.  
\- Не надо меня кусать, - пролепетал он и тут же страшно покраснел на пару с Мирквудом. Они видимо оба подумали об одном и том же одновременно.

Эльф кое-как справившись с волнением, продолжил.  
\- Хорошо, задам вопрос прямо. Ведь, вы являетесь выразителем мнения определенных слоев нашего коллектива. Ваш субботний поступок как-то связан с широко распространенным среди людей и гномов мнением о легкодоступности эльфов вообще, и меня в частности? Люди, насколько я знаю, часто не могут с первого взгляда различить кто из нас какого пола. Это очень напрягает, когда стоишь во главе коллектива на девяносто процентов, состоящего не из эльфов.  
\- Что вы такое говорите, босс?! Я всегда понимал, что вы мужик! …Ну, в смысле, не женщина и все такое… Да, и весь остальной коллектив тоже…  
\- Тоже, что? Тоже обсуждает в курилках как бы засадить поглубже длинноволосому боссу?! И ржут, как кони?  
\- Нет! Совсем нет! Как вы могли такое подумать? – Бард был искренне удивлен, что эльф не только знает подобные фразеологические обороты речи, но еще и умеет их ловко употреблять: – Они вас уважают и очень любят!   
Понимая, что опять ляпнул невпопад, он замолчал с несчастным видом.

\- И что характерно, меня «любят», как вы точно изволили выразиться, не только мои подчиненные, но, похоже и все Средиземье без разбору! – в голосе Мирквуда промелькнули истерические нотки, а глаза странно заблестели. Он, кажется, терял над собой контроль. – Это все из-за моей проклятой внешности! Как бы я не уродовал себя дурацкой одеждой и прическами, все равно найдутся тупицы, типа некоторых упертых министров, которые будут доставать тебя по телефону своими недвусмысленными предложениями. А жены других министров будут смотреть на тебя как на шлюху, которую где-то подцепил ее муж, когда я всего лишь приезжаю отдохнуть душой с единственным другом, который меня понимает! Так ответьте мне, наконец, Бард, что же все-таки произошло в субботу? Это была какая-то злая шутка или…?  
Он внезапно заткнулся, прикусил губу и с вызовом уставился на Барда.  
\- Я не шутил, как вы могли подумать! Я всерьез хотел вас того… э-э… Но вижу вам все это противно. Простите, я вел себя как последний дурак!   
\- Тогоо?!… И это все? Я так и думал! – трагически воскликнул Мирквуд и, вдруг уткнувшись лбом в сложенные на столе руки, затрясся в рыданиях: - Все только и хотят, чтобы меня того…, - доносилось через истерические всхлипывания. 

Волосы его рассыпались вокруг головы по столешнице стола платиновым водопадом. Бард зачаровано следил, как переливались на них солнечные зайчики. Одна прядь лежала рядом с его рукой, он осторожно взял ее в пальцы. На ощупь она была как теплый шелк. С неохотой выпустив ее из рук, Бард заметил, что эльф, все еще всхлипывая, внимательно смотрит на него.  
\- Нравится? – зло процедил он. И зарыдав еще сильнее, добавил: - Всем, всегда нравится! Побреюсь наголо, сейчас же! И вот тогда, вы все от меня отстанете, наконец-то!

Он резко выскочил из-за стола и бросился к двери с явным намерением прямо сию минуту кинуться в ближайший салон красоты и выполнить обещанное надругательство над собой. Бард перехватил его и крепко прижал к себе за талию. Эльф секунду смотрел заплаканными глазами в его лицо, а потом доверчиво склонил голову Барду на плечо, прижавшись влажной щекой к щеке человека. Бард погладил его по немного спутавшимся волосам и, не отрывая рук от его талии, осторожно как в вальсе, проводил обратно к рабочему креслу, в которое бережно усадил. Потом метнулся к изящному графинчику с водой, плеснул в стакан и всунул в руку эльфу.  
\- Выпейте, вам станет легче, - ласковым, но настойчивым голосом проговорил Бард. Трандуил послушно сделал глоток, но тут же отставил стакан в сторону, скривив губы.  
\- Не станет мне легче! С чего бы это?! Я живу в состоянии вечного стресса уже слишком долго! Вот сколько, вы, думаете мне лет? – вдруг, немного кокетливо, задал он вопрос.

Бард начал лихорадочно соображать, как следует правильно ответить на скользкий вопрос: на его взгляд, эльф выглядел даже моложе его самого. По факту, ему могло оказаться десять тысяч лет. А вот, что он реально хотел услышать в своем нынешнем состоянии, угадать было невозможно: варианты стремились от нуля к бесконечности. Поэтому, чтобы не накалять обстановку, Бард благоразумно, неопределенно и грустно вздохнул.  
\- Вот именно! – всхлипнув опять, Трандуил своей реакцией подтвердил правильный выбор Барда. – И все время меня гнетет ужасное чувство одиночества на фоне вечных домогательств! Моя семья оставила меня, я так давно не виделся с сыном! У вас ведь есть дети, Бард?  
\- Д-да, - запнулся статистик, и добавил застенчиво: - Девочка и …девочка…и мальчик.

Он все больше погружался в вихрь нежности, поднимающейся из его души навстречу, такому милому в слезах, эльфу.  
\- Когда вы такой, как сейчас, вы мне кажетесь настоящим, живым! Самым красивым в мире эльфом, который когда-либо существовал на земле!  
\- Ох, Бард! Вы меня в краску вгоняете, - зажмурился эльф, прикрыв лицо руками. – А меж тем, у меня, наверно, нос распух, и глаза покраснели. – Он вдруг достал зеркальце из верхнего ящика стола, посмотрелся в него с досадой и пулей вылетел из-за стола на крышу, в свой цветник. 

Бард, все еще не привыкший, к спонтанным действиям босса своей мечты, хотел уже последовать за ним, но тут на столе зазвонил телефон. Человек схватил трубку, намереваясь тут же положить ее обратно, но прозвучавшее короткое предупреждение: «Это – Элронд!», заставило его, почему-то, задержать ее у уха. Голос секретаря показался Барду очень напряженным и серьезным. Он замер, стараясь даже не дышать в ответ. 

Связь переключилась непосредственно на высокопоставленного министра:   
\- Трандуил! Мне, в конце концов, надоела эта твоя бесконечная игра! Сколько можно меня водить как козлика на веревочке?! – голос звенел от ярости. – Ты думаешь, я не понимаю, что ты тянешь время этими своими пустыми, бесконечными отговорками? Думаю, настал момент ответить прямо: «да» или «нет»! Если «да», то за тобой сейчас же вылетает мой личный самолет. А если «нет»…, - Элронд на том конце провода, казалось, ядовито усмехнулся: - Что ж, ты свободен в своем выборе. Но, боюсь, я не смогу принять твой отказ спокойно. Пора навести порядок в Лихолесском лесу! По-видимому, самостоятельно справляться с управлением вверенной тебе территорией ты уже не можешь. Галадриэль звонила мне в совершенно невменяемом состоянии. Обвиняла тебя, говорила, что ты слишком несерьезен для занятия такого важного поста, как владыка Мирквуда. Что ты проморгал, как Саурон прямо у тебя под носом подготавливает атаку на Лориэн и копит оружие. Ну и тому подобное, в том же духе! Она требует введения внешнего управления объединенных эльфийских правительств над твоими территориями! Я успокоил ее, как мог, защищая тебя. – Элронд помолчал и вкрадчиво добавил: - Но думаю, мне может надоесть отмазывать твою неприступную задницу! Ну так каков будет твой ответ, моя любовь?

Бард весь белый от гнева со всей дури заорал в ненавистную трубку:  
\- Да, пошел ты!!! Его ответ будет «нет»!!! Он занят, понял? Ему, вообще, не до тебя сейчас! И пусть твоя Галадриэль ядом захлебнется! Ничего вы ему не сделаете! Не звони ему больше и не доставай своим шантажом, он от этого сильно переживает! Если совсем невмоготу, засунь член в своего секретаря Линдира, я вас в новостях видел вместе, хорошо смотритесь! - и Бард торжествующе бросил трубку.

В ту же секунду, дверь распахнулась и в кабинет опять влетел разъяренный Торин. Он молча пер на Барда, явно собираясь набить ему морду. Бард не понимая, откуда у него берутся сила и смелость (от окрылявшей его любви, не иначе) схватил гнома за воротник и вышвырнул обратно в приемную, повернув ключ в замке. На дверь тут же посыпались глухие удары, Торин пытался выбить ее плечом. 

Обернувшись, Бард увидел, что Трандуил стоит у раскрытого на крышу окна, испуганно распахнув свои небесные глаза. Он был очень бледен, а в волосах запутались несколько маленьких цветков азалии.  
\- Кто это звонил? – тихим, дрожащим голосом спросил он у Барда.  
\- Министр Элронд.  
\- И что же сказал министр?  
\- Вы же знаете, что он обычно говорит. Ну, а еще он сказал, что введет внешнее управление над Мирквудом, что Галадриэль его на это подбивает. В случае вашего отказа, разумеется. Но он блефует! У него наглости не хватит сотворить подобное! Он же все - таки эльф, а не какой-нибудь орк!

С каждым его словом, казалось, Трандуил все больше распахивает свои и так широко раскрытые глаза. Его рот открылся, он пытался что-то сказать, но не мог. Дверь, в которую упорно ломился секретарь, вдруг с треском поддалась и в кабинет ввалилась целая компания: Торин, и, сбежавшиеся на поднятый шум, Саурон, хоббит и Азог. 

Мирквуд молча обвел присутствующих мрачным взглядом.  
\- Ты сам во всем виноват! – с вызовом бросил он Барду, ткнув ему в грудь тонким, изящным пальцем.  
Схватив с вешалки свой пиджак, эльф растолкал подчиненных, загораживающих ему выход, шагнул в приемную, повернулся и вместо прощания тихо прошипел:  
\- Как же вы все меня достали!

Пулей полетел вниз по лестнице, плюхнулся в машину и растворился в голубом сиянии летнего дня, оставив за собой в кабинете тонкий аромат цветущих лугов.


	10. Страсти накаляются.

Мирквуд отсутствовал на рабочем месте две недели. Первые три дня после его пропажи были поистине сумасшедшими. Через час, после того как босс покинул кабинет, от него явился лесной эльф из обслуги поместья и предъявил в отдел кадров заявление о предоставлении отпуска за свой счет на четырнадцать рабочих дней. На посыпавшиеся со всех сторон вопросы: «Что случилось?», да «Куда Мирквуд собрался?», эльф только пожимал плечами, отвечая, что хозяин, обычно, своими планами с обслуживающим персоналом не делится.

Телефон в приемной разрывался от звонков. Торин взлохмаченный и дико злой отбивался, то от Элронда, который названивал каждые десять минут, требуя Мирквуда на ковер, то от Келеборна, что узнал об инциденте от жены, которой, в свою очередь, позвонил Ривенделльский министр, подозревая, что сбежавшая красавица кинется прятаться в личных покоях Лориэнского владыки. 

Даже из мэрии позвонили: бургомистру не дали насладиться послеобеденным сном два агента в штатском, предъявившие корочки службы внутренней безопасности объединенного совета эльфийских правительств. Они строго потребовали от обалдевшего от страха толстяка дать отчет, почему на рабочем месте в разгар рабочего же дня отсутствует один из высших чиновников его администрации, и где он может находиться в настоящее время? Бургомистр только мычал и выпучивал на агентов ничего непонимающие лупелки. В конце допроса ему стало плохо с сердцем, и пришлось вызывать скорую. Альфрид, причитая, залез в прибывшую машину вместе с ним, поглаживая ему руку. 

К вечеру по департаменту пронесся слух, что агенты службы безопасности произвели обыск в поместье Мирквуда, предъявив местной охране ордер от своего министерства, подписанный министром Элрондом. Предполагалось, что агенты будут искать вражеских диверсантов, которые окопались на территории легкомысленного владыки леса, с целью подготовки террористических атак в Лориэне. Но охранники после этого странного обыска остались в полной уверенности (и разнесли это по всей округе), что агенты искали самого Мирквуда. Уж больно много времени они провели в личных покоях владыки, роясь в его бумагах и шкафах с одеждой: даже стенки простукали в поисках потайных дверей и ходов. Однако прекрасного эльфа так и не обнаружили и убрались восвояси ни с чем. 

На следующий день маленький городок Дейл, в котором отродясь ничего не происходило, стоял на ушах: слухи множились и раздувались. К утру среды сформировалось устойчивое общественное мнение, что Трандуила похитил Саурон, с целью перевербовки его на сторону черных сил. Заместитель, который стал временно исполняющим обязанности директора департамента, начал замечать на себе косые взгляды подчиненных. 

Майа был в диком бешенстве. Мало того, что его нагрузили скучной работой, так еще и обвиняли в том, к чему он был абсолютно непричастен, а, даже, напротив, считал себя пострадавшей стороной. Сладкая задница проклятого эльфа все время, каким-то непостижимым образом, уворачивалась от замового члена! 

Саурон, естественно, проводил собственные активные розыски Мирквуда: он подключил своих лучших агентов, и, даже, активировал палантиры, которые были внесены в список запрещенных средств ведения военной разведки. Но все напрасно: эльф как в воду канул. Вывод напрашивался один: либо невротик действительно утопился с горя, не выдержав сексуальных домогательств с нескольких фронтов одновременно, либо, к чему склонялся сам Саурон, включил свою проклятую магию, которая отводила сигналы палантиров от ее золотоволосого обладателя. 

Но, на удивление, к четвергу весь ажиотаж спал, и город вновь погрузился в летнюю дрему. В департаменте сонно передвигались работники, а Торин, восседая на кресле, спокойно натачивал лезвие своей секиры. Звонки министров прекратились. 

Саурон понял, что беглец был обнаружен, по крайней мере, своими поклонниками-друзьями, эльфами. Его страшно заедала мысль, что Элронд, возможно, прямо сию секунду использует «сбежавшую невесту» по ее прямому назначению. Тщетно вглядываясь в палантир, майа обшаривал все уголки Средиземья, пытаясь увидеть болезненное подтверждение своим догадкам. Но не видел ничего. Возможно, палантиры после долгого простоя разкалибровались.

Он дошел до того, что сам позвонил в министерство Ривенделла под предлогом решения рабочего вопроса и попросил пригласить к телефону министра Элронда. Вежливый секретарь, немного грустным, как показалось Саурону, голосом ответил, что министр сейчас отсутствует на месте, так как проводит важную встречу с представителем одной дружественной державы. Майа мысленно плюнул и положил трубку.

В пятницу, в расстроенных чувствах, он позвал Барда посидеть вместе в баре. Виновник всего происшедшего ходил всю неделю по департаменту тише воды, ниже травы. Даже с лица спал. Саурон сам не знал, зачем позвал его в бар: то ли поиздеваться, то ли на плече поплакаться у единомышленника.

После того как они выкушали на двоих две бутылки коньяка, у Барда развязался язык.  
\- Я не понимаю, в чем он меня винит? Что я сделал не так? – горестно прошептал он, потирая, в отчаянии, лоб ладонью.  
\- Что, правда, не понимаешь? – насмешливо протянул Саурон. – То есть, по твоему разумению, если нахамить по телефону ополоумевшему от желания высокопоставленному поклоннику твоей красавицы, то, ты сразу покоришь ее сердце? И он, в благодарность, тут же отдастся тебе? Да ты Трандуила не знаешь!  
\- Почему это не знаю? – пьяно обиделся Бард.  
\- Ну и какой он, по-твоему?  
\- Он – нежный, ранимый, добрый! Кроме того, что еще очень красивый!  
\- Красивый – единственное попадание! Он - самовлюбленный, хитрый, надменный сукин сын. Да, алкоголик еще! А к камушкам драгоценным как неровно дышит! У тебя нет случайно какого-нибудь здоровенного брильянта, или колье из белоснежных драгоценных камней? Вот, если бы ты ему только издалека ими помахал, он сам прибежал бы к тебе и ноги раздвинул!  
\- Я тебе сейчас морду набью, хоть ты мне и друг! Он не такой!  
\- Такой-такой! Знаешь, чем сейчас твоя принцесса занимается? Ублажает Элронда, чтобы остаться при своих владениях. Но в этом-то я его не виню. Ты здорово постарался, чтобы разозлить этого милого министра. Он эльф очень серьезный. Вот Мирквуд и исправляет, как может, твою ошибку. Ну, да ты не расстраивайся, эта шлюшка, учитывая все его многосторонние таланты в подобных вопросах, еще и в выигрыше останется. Элронд, наверняка, сейчас весь в романтических соплях плачет у него на плече, одной рукой шаря у твоей феи в заднице, а другой, подписывая чек на покупку для него дорогущего брюлика. 

Заметив, что перегнул палку в описаниях подробностей свидания двух эльфов, майа дружески похлопал весьма напрягшегося парня по плечу.  
\- Забудь! Думай, что Трандуил играет где-нибудь с Элрондом в шахматы. В любом случае, это политика, детка. Просто политика, вот и все! Но любит-то он тебя!  
\- Как можно мешать любовь и политику?!  
\- А что ты хотел? Чтобы он лишился своих владений, и переехал жить к тебе, в двушку с кучей детей? Да ты рехнулся! Кроме того, если бы у него отобрали титул, то принудительно отправили в Валинор, на перевоспитание. Тогда бы ты точно не увидел его больше. Надо было передать ту трубочку по назначению, и лесная пташка нащебетала бы Элронду такого, что тот кончил от одного его голоса. А вы бы занялись непосредственно делом.  
\- Ты и Трандуил правы: это я во всем виноват! Опять! – Бард склонил голову, на ресницах у него блестели слезы. – Только бы он поскорей вернулся! Как ему сейчас, наверно, противно и плохо проделывать все это с Элрондом. Какое-то политическое изнасилование!  
Саурон удивленно посмотрел на Барда, неопределенно хмыкнул, решил, что с того хватит, и отправил его домой на такси. 

Ровно через четырнадцать дней, со дня исчезновения Трандуила, роскошный черный «Мерседес» с маленьким флажком Ривенделла на капоте, скрипнув тормозами, остановился у главного входа департамента статистики Дейла. Саурон с ненавистью наблюдал в окно своего рабочего кабинета, как только через десять минут («Наверняка, лижутся! Никак расстаться не могут», - понял он), задняя дверь лимузина с тонированными стеклами, наконец, распахнулась, и оттуда выпорхнула счастливая и довольная жертва насилия. 

«Вот бы Бард посмотрел!» - мрачно думал майа, глядя на то, как загоревший Трандуил в светлом клубном костюме, и не подумал сразу отходить от машины, а, развернувшись и опершись одной рукой на дверцу, опять полез головой в салон, прогнувшись в спине и невольно оттопыривая задницу. Волосы, заплетенные в тугую косу, свесились на одно плечо. Саурон отчетливо разглядел, как холеная рука, с тонкими пальцами в перстнях вытянулась из тени салона, ласково провела по подставленной матовой щеке Мирквуда и по-хозяйски засунула указательный палец ему в рот. Тот секунду пососал его, потом отстранился, ослепительно улыбнулся и шутливо хлопнул пассажира, скрытого внутри, по руке своей изящной лапкой, которая вся пестрила миленькими, и весьма дорогими колечками. Дверь закрылась, и Элронд (а это был, несомненно, он) наконец-то отбыл. Трандуил еще и постоял для надежности на тротуаре, трогательно помахивая вслед лимузину ручкой. 

Только, когда он исчез из зоны видимости, Мирквуд развернулся, как-то замучено передернул плечами и поплелся в сторону входной двери, облепленной любопытными наблюдателями. «Тяжело пришлось, - мстительно констатировал майа: - Ничего, будет еще тяжелее. Я на тебе за все отыграюсь, солнышко!». 

За две недели эльф, действительно, стал наваждением для Саурона. Он столько раз представлял все то, что с ним вытворяет Элронд, что возненавидел Трандуила за то, что тот позволяет это с собой делать. «Я должен быть на месте этого напыщенного индюка! И это мне он должен вылизывать пальцы! Мелькор, поскорее бы, а то мне будет все тяжелее себя контролировать», - майа содрогнулся о тянущей тяжести в паху и запустил себе руку в брюки.

Кабинет Барда не выходил окнами на главный вход, и он не видел триумфальное возвращение босса во вверенный ему департамент. Однако, вездесущий Бэггинс, оббежав с высунутым языком все этажи здания, донес до всех и каждого, как высоко оценил его сиятельство, министр Элронд таланты их непосредственного руководителя. 

Расширив глаза, он говорил, что его величество Мирквуд переводится на работу в Ривенделл, где расположена штаб-квартира объединенных эльфийских правительств. Он будет занимать пост представителя по связям с общественностью, под непосредственным руководством министра Элронда. В ближайшее время он сдаст дела департамента его сиятельству Саурону Черному. А шепотом, хихикая, он охотно добавлял, что щедрый Элронд купил их удачливому шефу огромный особняк в Ривенделле. Кроме того, подарил новую машину, кучу драгоценностей, и, в порыве страсти, швырнул к его ногам дарственную на виллу в Серых Гаванях, где обе высокопоставленные особы провели вместе последнюю неделю, купаясь и загорая, на белоснежных пляжах всемирно известного курорта. Судя по словам озабоченного хоббита, именно Кэрдан Корабел и сдал беглого туриста своему родственнику Элронду.

Бард ушам своим не верил. Трандуил, с запутавшимися цветками в волосах, стоящий у распахнутого на крышу окна, и этот Трандуил, который так удачно, заплатив своим телом, развел министра на всевозможные блага жизни, отказывались совмещаться в его голове. Выходит, Саурон был во всем прав? И эльф совсем не такой, каким его представлял себе Бард? Нужно срочно с ним переговорить! Он решительно направился к двери.

Но Саурон опередил его. У него тоже накопились многочисленные претензии к ветреному лихолесскому созданию. Стратегический пункт для переговоров был уже давно выбран. Это был пустующий кабинет при самом входе с лестницы на второй этаж. Там не было ничего, кроме большого рабочего стола. Как только майа увидел это уютное местечко, то решил, что минимализм окружающей обстановки очень способствует здоровому сексу. Для его целей стола будет вполне достаточно. Ключ от комнаты свиданий, всегда лежал у него в кармане пиджака. Сейчас он притаился в дверях раскрытого кабинета и, как только Трандуил шагнул с лестницы в коридор, вцепился в хрупкое плечо рукой и, вдернув легкое тело внутрь, мгновенно закрыл за собой дверь на ключ.

Через секунду он уже затолкал эльфа в угол, прижал его всем телом к стене, и впился в его губы своими. Укусив пару раз до крови нижнюю губу приглушенно мычавшего Мирквуда, он принялся ловко двигать языком внутри его рта. Потерзав так немного, пытавшегося вырваться эльфа, он, наконец, оторвался от его губ, и тот шумно втянул воздух. Трандуил выглядел совершенно потерянным: по подбородку у него стекала тоненькая струйка крови, а глаза были наполнены безмерным удивлением, смешанным со страхом. Он уперся в грудь Саурона своими руками и стремился максимально увеличить расстояние между ними, всеми силами отталкивая майа от себя.   
\- Что здесь происходит? – с тихим, едва заметным всхлипыванием прошептал он.  
\- Тяжелые рабочие будни! – весело гаркнул Саурон и опять наклонился к эльфу.  
\- Нет-нет-нет… - затараторил тот вдруг, отворачивая лицо от зама. – Какого Манвэ вы, …ты себе позволяешь?!  
\- О, мы уже на ты! Прогресс на лицо. Я вижу, ты быстро схватываешь ситуацию.  
\- Я не понимаю, с чего ты решил, что я готов вступить с тобой в подобные отношения?  
\- Ну, ты смешной, - Саурон злобно осклабился. - Я, конечно, не могу лишить тебя, кроме как военным путем, твоего жалкого королевства. Но мне оно пока и на хуй не сдалось. А вот послать твоему драгоценному покровителю фотку с последствиями нашей с тобой потрахушки, я легко сумею. И что, ты думаешь, сделает славный владыка Элронд с маленькой, лживой шлюшкой после этого?   
\- Какую фотку? О чем ты говоришь? Какие потрахушки? Никогда такого не было, и быть не могло!

Саурон в изумлении уставился на Трандуила: неужели он действительно ничего не помнит? Побочный эффект от смеси алкоголя и наркотика получился неожиданный. Эта загорелая сучка, видимо, мнит себя непогрешимой, забыв как жалобно стонал под майя на кровати, бесстыдно разведя ноги.   
\- Тебе продемонстрировать? – он потянулся к карману брюк, и, вдруг, обнаружил, что телефона в нем нет. В порыве страсти, он, ринувшись на перехват эльфа, видимо забыл его у себя в кабине на столе.

Трандуил внимательно следивший за всеми его действиями, заметив его мгновенное замешательство, резко пихнул его локтем в живот, вывернулся из его объятий и кинулся к двери, отчаянно дергая ручку.  
\- Ты еще на помощь позови! – Саурон мрачно потирал ушибленное место. – А, хуй с ней, с фотографией, я тебе потом ее покажу, когда другие буду делать. Сейчас я тебя просто так трахну! – и вцепился в эльфа мертвой хваткой. 

Он еле оторвал его от проклятой ручки, так Мирквуд цеплялся за призрачную надежду на спасение. Хлипкая дверь при этом тряслась на петлях с такой силой, что, казалось, сейчас просто вылетит из косяков. 

Кинув эльфа животом на стол, Саурон потянул его голову за удачно подвернувшуюся косу назад. Эльф весь изогнулся, болезненно вскрикнув. Майа радостно взвыл и засунул в его рот сразу три пальца.   
\- Пососи вот это для нового папочки, тебе же не привыкать, маленькая шлюшка, – и дернул за косу посильнее, требуя исполнения приказа.  
Эльф как-то неуверенно начал водить языком по пальцам, при этом, все-таки пытаясь вывернуться из железной хватки зама. Саурон, чтобы приглушить последние попытки сопротивления, вынув пальцы изо рта, несильно, но ощутимо приложил раза три Мирквуда лбом об стол, получив в награду новый приглушенный стон боли. Зато, вновь засунутые в рот пальцы, начали обвиваться языком с большИм энтузиазмом. 

Майа млел от этих нежных прикосновений. Срочно появилась необходимость добраться непосредственно до самОго прекрасного тела, скрытого многочисленными покровами дорогой одежды. Подождав минуты три, Саурон вытащил пальцы изо рта эльфа и коротко рявкнул: - «Раздевайся!»  
Тот выпрямился и не верящим взглядом уставился на зама.  
\- Малыш, - прошипел майа, - ты думаешь, я сейчас намерен шутить с тобой? Прости, но ты сам вывел меня из себя. Ты должен был проделать все это еще две недели назад. Я слишком долго ждал!

Трандуил, судорожно сглотнул и обреченно снял с себя пиджак. Под ним оказалась светло-голубая футболка, очень шедшая к его глазам. Майа жестом призвал эльфа продолжать: тот только взялся за воротник, как на дверь с той стороны посыпались удары, и прозвучал взволнованный голос Барда:  
\- Трандуил Ороферович! С вами все в порядке?  
\- Босс, как вы там? Зачем закрылись? – вслед послышался бас Торина. 

В широко распахнутых, блестевших от слез, глазах Мирквуда вспыхнула надежда. Он ринулся к двери и опять начал отчаянно дергать ручку. Саурон за его спиной презрительно усмехался. Потом подошел к двери, мощным плечом отодвинул от нее эльфа и открыл ее ключом.

Трандуил вывалился наружу, почти повиснул на руках у Барда, уткнулся ему в шею и затрясся в беззвучном плаче. Торин, постепенно закипая, подозрительно следил за Сауроном, невозмутимо покинувшим стены заброшенного помещения, и направившимся в свой кабинет. Гном активно подозревал, что именно проклятый зам стал причиной столь странного поведения босса. Секретарь пожалел, что не прихватил с собой секиру. Внезапно, Трандуил отстранился от своего спасителя, и быстро направился вниз по лестнице, к выходу. Бард потрясенно посмотрел ему вслед.

Через три минуты эльф, летящей в машине по направлению к своему поместью, получил MMS-ку на телефон. Отправителем значился Саурон. Несчастный владыка Мирквуда, открыв сие послание, увидел все великолепие своего бесстыдно-открытого, обнаженного тела, и закрыл лицо руками от стыда. Через секунду поступила SMS-ка от вышеозначенного автора бессмертного творения, приглашающая на свидание в десять часов вечера у главного входа в департамент. Трандуила, судя по содержанию, там будет ждать обладатель бесценного фото в своем личном автомобиле.

Приложив руку к бешено бьющемуся сердцу, владыка тихо смирился со своей участью.


	11. Нетелефонный разговор.

Бард с Торином попытались получить хоть какое то объяснения странного происшествия у невозмутимого заместителя. Тот объяснил, что произошло маленькое недопонимание между ним и боссом Мирквудом по весьма несущественному вопросу. Но недоразумение было улажено, и между двумя управленцами восстановлено полное согласие. Зачем, в таком случае Мирквуд, весь в слезах, ломал дверь с той стороны, и почему они двое, вообще, там заперлись, Саурон высокомерно предложил узнать непосредственно у самой истерички. Но поделился своими соображениями по поводу постотпускной депрессии у некоторых излишне экзальтированных типов. Затем сослался на нехватку времени и отбыл на какое-то совещание у бургомистра.

\- Я не хера не понял, чем он тут нас грузил, - вынес вердикт Торин, - но задницей чую, что это подкоп под мою карьеру в Риведелле! Надо за ним и боссом приглядывать. А то, глядишь, так и просидишь в секретарях всю жизнь в этой дыре.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что Саурон подкатывается к Трандуилу? – обалдело спросил Бард. – Да, не может быть, он же мне сам помогал всегда его. …  
\- Ну, чего - его? … – заржал гном. – Помогал тебе его где-нибудь зажать в уголочке? Так ты, со всей его помощью, даже не поцеловался с Ороферычем ни разу, небось, а? Смотри, Саурон тебе так поможет, что сам за тебя все и сделает. Видишь, - кивнул Торин, на подобранный в заброшенном кабинете пиджак Трандуила, - какой спор у них был горячий: боссу аж жарко стало. Без пиджака уехал, даже не спохватился!  
\- Я не верю, что Трандуил может вот так, со всеми,… - в отчаянии прошептал Бард.  
\- Вот и умница! Конечно, со всеми он не может! Он должен, только с Элрондом. Вот первостепенная задача для нашей с ним карьеры. И не отвлекай его от этого, понял?! Уж на тебя-то я могу, положиться? А за Сауроном я лично пригляжу. Он в кабинет шефа только под моим конвоем будет заходить! – и Торин воинственно стукнул кулаком по столу.

Бард в растрепанных чувствах поплелся к себе в кабинет. Целый рабочий день он просидел, ничего не делая, смотря в одну точку и не реагируя на беспокойные расспросы Азога. Один раз, собравшись с силами, он решительно направился к кабинету Саурона, намериваясь с ним серьезно обо всем поговорить. Но тот так и не вернулся с совещания. 

Когда рабочий день давно закончился, а за окнами уже сгустились сумерки летнего вечера, Бард тяжело приподнялся со стула, выключил компьютер и поплелся к выходу, тем более, что недовольная уборщица три раза заглядывала к нему в кабинет. Выйдя в коридор, он непроизвольно повернул голову в сторону приемной и, вдруг, заметил, что там горит свет. Бард лично видел, как Торин уходил домой, запирая двери. Конечно, уборщица могла их открыть, для того, чтобы сделать уборку, но волна надежды нахлынула и накрыла Стрелка с головой. Он бросился в конец коридора, надеясь, сам не зная на что: прижать к груди эльфа, поцеловать, защитить от всех?! 

Влетев в приемную, Бард увидел, что дверь в кабинет шефа тоже открыта, свет горит и там. Сердце, казалось, сейчас выскочит из груди. Он неслышно переступил порог и оказался внутри. Кабинет был ярко освещен, но безнадежно пуст. Внезапно Барду остро захотелось сесть в кресло шефа, и хотя бы так попробовать стать к нему поближе. Он обошел весь стол и плюхнулся на рабочее место своей ветреной любви.

Повозившись в кресле и устроившись поудобнее, Бард припомнил сколько раз стоял перед эльфом, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, выслушивая очередной, несправедливый разнос. А все из-за того, что Трандуил никак не хотел признать очевидное: многодетный, скромный статистик – вот мужчина его мечты! И вместо того, чтобы изводить Барда пустыми придирками, эльф мог вполне себе решить проблему по-другому. Примерно, вот так: он нажал на кнопку селектора, пользуясь окружающей его пустотой.  
\- Торин! – сначала несмело, а потом все больше входя в роль Трандуила, протянул Бард. - А пригласите-ка ко мне самого красивого мужчину нашего департамента! Да что там департамента, всего округа, а может быть, даже, и всей Арды! Как кого?! Барда, конечно, - он воздушно помахал в воздухе рукой, и небрежно смахнул с лица воображаемую светлую прядку: - Ох, Бард, заходите! Дорогой мой, мне бы очень хотелось воздать вам по заслугам: каждому по потребностям, как говорится. У меня только что возникла светлая мысль назначить вас начальником отдела и, заодно, отдаться вам прямо на этом рабочем столе. Как вы на это смотрите?  
\- Отрицательно, Трандуил Ороферович, - в тишине кабинета этот мелодичный голос был подобен грому среди ясного неба. На пороге стоял эльф и смотрел на Барда исподлобья. Человек подскочил в кресле так, что не удержался и свалился на пол, но тут же растерянно поднялся на ноги.  
\- Я безынициативен, нерасторопен, неловок, а также робок, босс, - холодно продолжил эльф, надвигаясь на Барда и глядя на него с вызовом. – Боюсь, что я не справлюсь не с одним из двух ваших предложений, и у меня ничего не выйдет, как и всегда со всем, за что я не берусь. А это было бы очень досадно, особенно в случае со столом.

Бард внезапно почувствовал, что от этих слов в нем закипает ярость. Вот уж чего он никак не ожидал от Трандуила, так это сомнений в его мужских достоинствах. От злости ему захотелось доиграть эту ролевую игру до конца.  
\- Входите, присаживайтесь, Бард, - сделал он приглашающий жест рукой.  
\- Спасибо, я постою, - парировал эльф и безмятежно улыбнулся.  
\- Я, все-таки, вынужден настаивать!  
\- Слушаюсь! - улыбка Мирквуда становилась все язвительнее. Он плюхнулся на стул напротив Барда и, ничуть не смущаясь, принялся внимательно его рассматривать.  
\- Боюсь, вы весьма низко оцениваете свои бесподобные мужские способности, о которых ходит молва по всему Дейлу!  
\- Хммм! – заинтриговано протянул эльф.  
\- Не хммм, а бесподобные, повторяю я!  
\- Нуу, - выдал эльф, - по-моему, вы мне просто льстите. Не стоит меня так баловать!

Бард не выдержав этого насмешливого тона, вскочил с кресла и бросился к Трандуилу, решив прямо сию минуту, на деле доказать всю необоснованность его сомнений. Эльф также мгновенно ускользнул от преследователя в коридор. Бард окончательно запутался: захватывающая игра возбуждала его, но поведение несносного Мирквуда, как всегда, сбивало с толку. Ему казалось, что Трандуил одновременно и хочет, и отталкивает его любовь. Мужчина измученно прислонился к холодной стене коридора.  
\- Зачем вы пришли ко мне в кабинет? – в полутьме глаза эльфа сияли как звезды.  
\- Я так скучал по … по тебе, …Трандуил, - в отчаянии прошептал Бард. – Тебя так долго не было! А я хотел вновь пережить те минуты, когда мы были одни в кабинете, ярко светило солнце, и в твоих волосах запутались такие розовые цветочки…  
\- Зачем вы мне все это говорите, Бард? Вы сами в это не верите. Вы пришли, потому что пожалели меня. Сегодня утром, да и в тот день, я имел неосторожность расплакаться при вас, и должно быть, от слабости наговорил лишнего. А вы поверили, - его излишне бодрый голос, иногда предательски подрагивал. – А у меня все отлично и превосходно. И личная жизнь моя бьет ключом. Вы слышали, должно быть, как я провел свой отдых с министром Элрондом. Он остался мною весьма доволен. Так что, я не нуждаюсь ни в вашем сочувствии, ни в вашем покровительстве. Покровителей у меня и без вас хватает. Тем более, что вы можете мне предложить? Кроме неприятностей, которые так и сыплются из вас, как из рога изобилия. Мне стоило большого труда привести министра Элронда в душевное равновесие после вашей безрассудной выходки в том телефонном разговоре. 

Бард просто ушам своим не верил. Саурон был прав во всем: вот он - Трандуил, во всей своей ослепительной красе!  
\- Я думал, что в тот день вы были настоящим! Но я ошибся, настоящий - вы сейчас! – горько выдохнул он в лицо эльфа.  
Тот болезненно поморщился, как-то устало вздохнул и тихо прошептал:   
\- Идите домой, Бард. Поздно уже, вас дети ждут.  
И потихоньку стал растворяться в полумраке холла. 

\- Так, я гляжу, всем наплевать! – вдруг раздался бодрый голос, многократно усиленный эхом пустого пространства. Откуда-то из-за колонны вынырнул всклокоченный Бэггинс и бросился под ноги Трандуилу, так, что тот чуть не споткнулся об него. – А я сижу один, ломаю голову, чтобы такого подарить Торину на юбилей, чтобы он получил удовольствие?! И придумал! Надо купить ему спортивный байк. Он давно мечтал о железном коне! Я уже даже один присмотрел, – хоббит от возбуждения аж подпрыгивал на месте, задирая голову на изумленного Трандуила.  
\- А у него ничего не треснет пополам от такого подарка?! – возмутившись, подал голос Бард. – Я от Маши Селезневой еще не отошел, концы с концами еле свел, а тут байк для Торина! Зачем он ему? Может, чтобы он испытал удовольствие, просто покатаешь его на себе в очередной раз? Я даже готов скинуться на это в разумных пределах.  
\- Трандуил Ороферович! – заныл Бэггинс. – Велите ему заткнуться. Торин так долго и верно вам служит, что вполне достоин такого подарка! Представляете, как он будет рассекать на нем по Дейлу? Бородатый, с развевающимися за спиной волосами, весь в коже!  
\- В больных сексуальных фантазиях он тебя трахает в таком виде? А почему, интересно, за мой счет?! – кипятился Бард.  
\- Успокойтесь оба! – перебил их Трандуил, нетерпеливо махнув на спорщиков рукой. – Покупайте байк, Бэггинс. Я сам оплачу все расходы.  
Хоббит торжествующе глянул на Барда, но от босса не отстал: - А еще пусть Стрелок мне завтра поможет с этой покупкой. Отпустите его со мной!  
Бард задохнулся от негодования, но эльф коротко согласился: - Хорошо, пусть идет.  
Бильбо показал средний палец Барду и с довольной миной припустил на выход, торопясь на автобусную остановку. 

Статистик только открыл рот, чтобы погромче выразить возмущение по поводу глупого поручения, как у Трандуила зазвонил телефон. Тот испуганно расширил глаза и приложил палец к губам, показывая Барду, чтобы он и пискнуть не смел.  
\- Да, дорогой! – сладким голосом защебетал эльф в трубку, медленно двигаясь к выходу из здания. – Да, рабочий день давно закончился. … Почему я не дома? Ну, все-таки, первый день после отпуска, много дел накопилось, пришлось задержаться. А как ты узнал, милый? … Позвонил в особняк, охранникам? Эл, это просто смешно! …Нет, я не в баре, с чего ты взял?! Никто меня не лапает! Успокойся, я люблю только тебя! Что я еще должен сделать, чтобы ты, наконец, поверил мне?! – голос Трандуила наполнился слезами.  
Бард тихонько плелся сзади, внимательно изучая лицо эльфа. Оно было совершенно бесстрастно, хотя его губы и распинались в безмерной любви.  
\- Я тоже очень скучаю по тебе, козлик, как ты можешь сомневаться?! …Я позвонил тебе сегодня десять раз! А ты мне – двенадцать, ну прости, что пропустил два твоих звонка. Обещаю, что впредь буду внимательнее!

Бард остановился, ему, вдруг, стало так обидно за Трандуила, что он еле сдерживался от того, чтобы не выхватить трубку из изящных пальцев и опять не наговорить проклятому министру гадостей. Для собственного успокоения он остановился и отстал от эльфа, который уже взялся за ручку двери. Последнее, что услышал Бард, было:   
\- Эл, со мной рядом нет другого мужика. Это я один дышу в трубку. Здесь, вообще больше никого нет! Я в холле департамента, сейчас поеду домой, - наступила весьма продолжительная пауза, после которой Трандуил взвился и взвизгнул в трубку совсем уже не прежним, сладким голосом: - Да, Манвэ тебя побери, Эл!!! Я сейчас сфоткаю себя на фоне электронного табло над входом: там есть дата и точное время, и пришлю это фото тебе! Только заранее напоминаю, что наше время отстает от вашего на час, во избежание дальнейших недоразумений! – и он с грохотом захлопнул за собой тяжеленную дверь.

Бард остался в холле один. Слабая вспышка осветила пыльные стекла пустого здания, потом голос эльфа стал удаляться и затих. Где-то вдалеке заработал мотор машины. Бард вздохнул и поплелся на автобусную остановку, вслед за хоббитом. Электронное табло показывало десять часов пятнадцать минут вечера летнего понедельника.  
***

Саурон, опершись на капот своего «Майбаха», нетерпеливо постукивал каблуком дорого ботинка по колесу. Электронное табло над входом в департамент показывало десять часов и одиннадцать минут, когда, наконец, дверь распахнулась, и на крыльцо вывалился раскрасневшийся Трандуил, который с кем-то говорил по телефону. Вдруг он оторвал трубку от уха, встал на фоне табло и сделал селфи. Потом мгновенно отправил его своему собеседнику и, найдя машину Саурона на парковке глазами, направился к ней, не прекращая разговор.  
\- Надеюсь, ты удовлетворен! Я говорю тебе только правду. Все, сейчас уже трогаюсь, - он нетерпеливо показал обалдевшему майа жестом, чтобы он поскорей заводил мотор. Тот кивнул, вскочил на водительское сиденье и повернул ключ в замке зажигания. Мотор плавно заурчал. Трандуил не отрывая трубки от уха плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье рядом с Сауроном, подгоняя его рукой начать движение. Майа усмехнулся, пристегнул эльфа ремнем безопасности, и тронулся с места с пробуксовкой. Трандуил недовольно поморщился, все так же щебеча в свой проклятый телефон:   
\- Не волнуйся, я буду осторожен за рулем, дорогой! Конечно, сбавлю скорость, уже сбавил! Конечно, пристегнулся! Свяжемся по скайпу как только приеду домой через … - он вопросительно посмотрела на Саурона, тот невинно пожал плечами и показал три пальца, - час, милый. Нет, я тебе говорил, что в той дыре, где я работаю, нет WIFI и 3G. Скайп доступен только у меня в поместье. Целую тебя туда, куда ты любишь, котик, пока-пока! – он нажал на отбой и коротко выдохнул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

\- А куда он любит, чтобы его целовали? – невинно спросил Саурон.  
Трандуил с ненавистью глянул в его сторону.  
\- Интересуюсь, просто с целью общего развития кругозора. Наверняка, министр Элронд весьма продвинут в своих вкусах. Я люблю обогащать свой жизненный опыт.  
Эльф молчал.  
\- Наговорился, значит. Понять можно, мозг он тебе сейчас точно трахнул. Ну, расслабься тогда. Мне от тебя точно не разговоры нужны. Да, насчет часа, это ты хватил, не уберемся. Как будешь выкручиваться потом? – он легонько хлопнул по-прежнему молчавшего Мирквуда по щеке: – А вот на этот вопрос я хочу услышать ответ.  
\- Отключу телефон, скажу, что он разрядился от его звонков, а в дороге спустило колесо. Долго провозился, пока менял.   
\- Весьма слабая отмазочка, ты не находишь?  
\- Что-то другое придумать сложно, - пожал плечами Трандуил.  
\- А ты мне все больше нравишься, маленькая врушка-синда. Угодишь мне, возможно, я буду весьма снисходителен к тебе, - промурлыкал Саурон и запустил два пальца правой руки в рот эльфу. - Поработай теперь своим ротиком для меня.  
Эльф осторожно обхватил языком пальцы и начал старательно их сосать. 

Дейл был маленьким городишкой. Через несколько минут майа уже заруливал в гараж своего лофта. Вынув пальцы изо рта эльфа, он молнией выскочил из-за руля к двери Трандуила и вытянул его из машины, намотав волосы на кулак. Впился губами в рот и затолкал в лифт, прижав к стенке. Стянул с него футболку через голову, продолжая терзать уже припухшие губы. Протащил эльфа за волосы через все помещение, втолкнул в спальню, помогая освободиться от джинсов. Толчком в спину поместил Трандуила на огромную кровать, затянутую черным шелком.

Быстро скинул с себя одежду и разместился на эльфе, вдавив его носом в простыни, тяжестью своего тела. Трандуил даже вздохнуть не мог. Саурон ласково поводил ему языком по шее, откинув с затылка копну волос, и сильно укусил сбоку под подбородком, ловко вылизывая языком выступившие капельки крови. Эльф застонал и забился под ним. Майа ловко перевернул его с живота на спину, и тут же поставил два огромных засоса на ключицах.  
\- Какой ты сладкий! Мне нравится твой вкус! – промурлыкал Саурон, хватавшему воздух ртом эльфу и ловко прикусил ему нижнюю губу. Немножко пощипав его соски, он резко развел ему ноги и устроился между ними.  
\- Надеюсь, Элронд хорошенько поработал с твоей дыркой, и мне не придется слишком долго растягивать тебя. Ведь ты же торопишься! Папочка не разрешает своей девочке гулять допоздна! - залился майа веселым смехом и просунул в эльфа два пальца до упора. Трандуил немного поморщился.  
\- Ого, какой ты тугой! Ты с Элрондом все это время чем занимался? Неужели, правда, в шахматы играл? А Бард так переживал, что тебя каждый день насилуют! Может, это ты совал в его превосходительство свой член?  
Эльф отвернул голову и прикрыв глаза, посмотрел в окно. Саурон хлопнул его по заднице.  
\- В верхнем ящике тумбочки смазка: протяни свою ручку, золотце, достань.  
Эльф пошарил рукой, не глядя, нащупал тюбик и кинул Саурону.  
\- Я думаю, что просто у него слишком маленький для твоей милой дырки. Ничего, сейчас мы поправим это дело, - он ловко смазал колечко Трандуила и свой стоящий член, и ввел его внутрь. Снова почувствовал, какой эльф узкий внутри. Трандуил слабо застонал и сжал рукой простыню.  
\- Придется немного потерпеть, детка. Я не Элронд. Но, думаю, тебе все равно понравится, и, даже, больше чем с ним.  
\- Посмотрим, - вдруг ядовито прошептал эльф. Саурон в удивлении вскинул бровь.  
\- Напрашиваешься, детка?! Я всегда знал, что в душе ты похотливая шлюшка! – он уже вошел полностью и принялся со всей дури вдалбливаться в эльфа.

Трандуил извивался, и, то стонал от наслаждения, то вскрикивал от боли, кусая губы. Саурон вышел из него на мгновенье и, рывком перевернув на живот, поставил на колени. Собрал рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы в хвост, и, потянул голову Трандуила на себя, заставляя того сильно прогнуться. Принялся трахать в таком положении. Невольно возбуждаясь все сильнее, он все меньше беспокоился о том, как там эльф, вдалбливаясь в него как отбойным молотком. Тот стонал все жалобнее, и, вдруг, содрогнувшись, кончил. Саурон самодовольно усмехнулся и продолжал долбить в прежнем темпе. Эльф ослабел и попытался прилечь грудью на кровать.  
\- Нет, так не пойдет, солнышко! Это ты должен доставить удовольствие мне, а не я тебе! Кто из нас двоих шлюха? – он подхватил Трандуила рукой, поднял и прижал спиной к своей груди, чувствия, что скоро оргазм накроет и его с головой. Он яростно входил в эльфа и, повернув его голову к своему лицу, терзал губы, принуждая откликаться на свои поцелуи. Свечение огненных глаз майа, казалось, впитывало слабый голубой отблеск глаз эльфа, из-под его полуопущенных, мокрых ресниц.  
Саурон еще раз, напоследок, втянул губы своей жертвы в рот, опустил его на кровать, перевернув вновь на спину, торопясь вышел из него и бурно кончил на блестящий живот Трандуила, перемешав свою сперму со спермой эльфа. Провел по ней пальцем, начертив на теле замысловатую, загадочную фигуру, и засунул его в рот Мирквуду.  
\- А теперь хорошенько оближи его, малыш. Порадуй меня еще немножко.   
Трандуил покорно выполнил приказ и вопросительно посмотрел на Саурона.

Они оба, полулежа, откинулись на подушках кровати.  
\- Послушная детка! Молодец! – Саурон одобрительно погладил эльфа по щеке. – Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты меня тоже не разочаруешь.   
\- Но, … - вдруг жалобно захлопал ресницами Трандуил, - я думал, мы в расчете, и ты удалишь фотографию!  
\- Да, что ты? – майа удивленно поднял бровь. – Дурочку включил? Прости, но я считаю, что твои умственные способности гораздо выше средних. Это ты Элронду щенячьи мордашки строй. Он тебе еще один особняк купит. Пока еще до него дойдет, какая ты жадная шлюшка!  
Глаза Трандуила сузились, а губы слились в узкую полоску. Он явно хотел, что-то сказать, но сдержался.

\- Не нрааавится? – веселился Саурон. – Но возражений не последовало. Я же говорю, ты весьма умственно одарен, кроме всех других своих приятных достоинств. Ладно, не расстраивайся: если у меня и дальше не будет к тебе претензий, я тоже что-нибудь подарю своей принцессе. Что ты хочешь: большой блестящий камушек или еще одну новенькую машинку? В гараже места хватит?  
\- Послушай, давай обсудим все серьезно, - голос Трандуила дрожал от еле сдерживаемой ярости. – Сколько ты еще собираешься продолжать наши … встречи? – он немного замялся. – Через месяц мне нужно переезжать в Ривенделл, ты же знаешь. Если ты намерен помешать моему переводу, послав фото Элронду, то какой смысл мне сейчас стараться для тебя? И потом, я всегда могу рассказать ему жуткую историю про то, как черный властелин изнасиловал слабого синда!  
\- Да Мелькор с тобой! Расскажи! Посмотрим, поверит ли он в эту страшненькую сказку? Если да, то хуже моей репутации уже не будет, а вот твоей. … Да, и твоей хуже не будет! Но Элронд может все равно разозлиться на тебя, что, по своему легкомыслию, ты, как обычно, вляпался в подобные неприятности. Думаю, что я могу легко разослать фото по всем твоим дружкам и знакомым. Представляю разговор Галадриэли с Элрондом после этого: «Да, я всегда была уверена, что этот Мирквуд просто обычная шлюха. Никто его не насиловал! Он и к мужу моему постоянно подкатывается с подобными предложениями. А ты ему поверил!».

\- Прекрати! – эльф зажал уши руками, губы его дрожали.  
\- Не истери! – Саурон легонько хлопнул его по щеке. – Не собираюсь я тебя удерживать здесь. Поезжай, золотце, в свой Ривенделл, к дорогому Элронду. Мне от этого только прямая выгода. Мой сладкий синда займет такой важный пост: и в этом проклятом эльфийском совете, и в постели, вот удача, у одного надменного выскочки-министра! Да, я тебя сам ему упакую! Только не забывай иногда приезжать на выходные, навещать старых друзей!  
\- Я не буду для тебя шпионить, - Трандуил упрямо сжал губы и покачал головой.  
\- Да и не надо! Ты и сам мне все разболтаешь в постели. Я же тебя знаю! При всем своем уме и хитрости, ты ужасно болтлив. Однако, ключевое слово моего посыла: постель. От нее тебе не отвертеться. Шпионов у меня и без тебя хватает! А вот хорошенький синда не каждый день попадается. Так что, поднапряги свое воображение: придется время от времени придумывать отмазки для Элронда, чтобы оправдать свое отсутствие.  
Трандуил молчал, опустив голову, волосы светлой волной загораживали ему лицо. Саурон внимательно посмотрел на него и, вдруг, приобняв одной рукой за плечи, другой за подбородок повернул голову эльфа к себе.  
\- И что за уныние в прекрасных глазах? – он ласково чмокнул Трандуила в лоб. – По-моему, кое-кто попадал и в более серьезные переделки, но выходил сухим из воды. Неужели со мной хуже, чем с Элрондом? Вот уж, не поверю! Тем более, я видел как ты кончил.  
Майа пристально уставился в ничего не выражающие глаза эльфа. Губы Трандуила были, по-прежнему, упрямы сжаты и слабо подрагивали. Разозлившись, Саурон оттолкнул его от себя: - Проваливай, зануда! На сегодня свободен! Продолжим завтра, - и потянулся к телефону, чтобы вызвать Мирквуду такси.

Эльф торопливо одевался, повернувшись к майа спиной. Тот наблюдал за ним с улыбкой: ему нравилось, как были обреченно опущены плечи Трандуила. Когда он уже коснулся ручки двери, черный владыка лениво протянул: - Похоже, никто и не собирался ехать ни в какой Ривенделл? Да, солнышко?  
Трандуил вздрогнул и уставился на него как загипнотизированный.  
\- А ты и не предполагал, что я такой смышленый? Уже, наверно, и план готов, чтобы без потерь избавиться от обслуживания Элронда и плавно перейти к обслуживанию Барда?  
Трандуил только молча открыл рот и явно собирался пустить слезу.  
\- Проваливай, говорю. Разрешаю и такую комбинацию. Но я – главный хер в твоем треугольнике, не забывай! – и со смехом запустил подушкой в обалдевшего эльфа.


	12. Инвентаризация чувств.

С утра Бэггинс потащил Барда с собой в спортивный магазин, покупать байк для Торина. Статистик плохо спал предыдущей ночью, ворочаясь и думая, конечно, о Трандуиле. Он никак не мог понять какие у босса отношения с министром Элрондом: то ему казалось, что эльф просто отрабатывает повинность, то, наоборот, что он с Элрондом счастлив. Что бедный статистик может предложить красавцу-эльфу? Только свою любовь. Тогда, как Элронд одаривает его не только любовью, но и кучей подарков. А вдруг Трандуилу нравятся эти подарки, и он только их и жаждет?! Вон он как вчера перед Элрондом распинался! … 

Из-за подобных размышлений настроение у него было просто ужасное, а Бэггинс только подливал масло в огонь, выбешивая Барда одним своим визгливым голосом.  
\- Представляешь, Торин будет нас на этом байке катать! – восторженно захлебывался хоббит предвкушениями, дергая Барда за локоть.  
\- Упаси меня Манвэ, от таких покатушек! Я как-нибудь на своей машине везде доеду. Это ты с ним в подсобках на старых стульях скачешь, и тебе на чем-то подороже захотелось! Не отвлекай меня, я, вообще-то, за рулем!  
\- А ты хотел бы с боссом так поскакать, но тебе не дают! – вспыхнул Бильбо: - И правильно делают! Министр всяко поважнее какого-то простого статистика!  
\- Я сейчас тебя из машины выкину, озабоченный кролик!  
\- Только попробуй, я Мирквуду нажалуюсь!  
\- Тогда заткнись!

Хоббит надулся и обиженно замолчал. Внезапно Бард поймал за хвост мысль, которая не давала ему покоя всю прошедшую ночь и могла помочь разрешить вопрос всей его жизни: как Трандуил относится к нему, а как к эльфийскому министру?  
\- Слушай, помню, ты рассказывал, что босса Элронду в Серых Гаванях сдал Кэрдан Корабел? Подробности знаешь? – повернулся он к Бэггинсу.  
\- Конечно, знаю! У меня на этом курорте дальние родственники живут. Они как раз в том отеле, где его повязали, работают. Все видели собственными глазами, … - хоббит замолчал и сладко улыбнулся.  
\- Ну! – не выдержал Бард.  
\- Не «ну», а «будь так добр, Бильбо, расскажи, пожалуйста»!  
\- Пожалуйста, расскажи.  
\- И еще скажи: «Я полный мудак, Бильбо, потому что постоянно на тебя ору».  
\- А в жопу я не должен тебя поцеловать?  
\- Если будешь хорошо себя вести, то, может, я тебе и это разрешу.

Бард бешено сверкнул глазами и замолчал. Хоббит поерзал на сидении, поняв, что перегнул палку, тем более, что его и самого распирало от желания все разболтать.  
\- Ладно, слушай! Только, чур, ты потом мне мотик помогаешь прятать и против не вякаешь ничего, как обычно. Договорились?  
\- Договорились. Ну, не тяни слона за хобот, выкладывай!  
\- Так вот! Мирквуд реально хотел ото всех слинять! Помнишь, его три дня эльфы искали по всему Средиземью? А у него был наготове поддельный паспорт! Он махнул в Серые Гавани и поселился там в пятизвездочной гостинице под чужой фамилией. Преспокойно валялся на пляже, пока Элронд на стенку лез, так хотел его трахнуть! Но Мирквуд не рассчитал, что он больно приметный. В гостинице из-за него во второй же вечер на дискотеке три богатых мужика разодрались, пришлось полицию вызывать. Тут его и засекли по ориентировкам, разосланным эльфийским советом. Кэрдан отзвонил Элронду, пришел ордер на арест, и на следующий день его тепленького в номере взяли прямо в постели!

Бард по мере рассказа, все больше выпучивал на хоббита глаза: - В смысле взяли?! Какой ордер на арест? За что его арестовывать?! За то, что с Элрондом спать отказался?!  
\- Ну, да! – заржал хоббит. – Но, официально, за самовольное оставление порученного поста в условиях военной угрозы.  
\- Какой угрозы?! У нас же мир на всех фронтах!  
\- Да, но Мордор постоянно готов к нападению!  
\- А зачем тогда Саурон в нашем департаменте заместителем работает?!  
\- Чтобы под присмотром был! Да, неважно! Главное Мирквуду измену Родине шили, могли и расстрелять по законам военного времени!  
\- Ну, это чистый пиздеж! У нас смертная казнь отменена.  
\- Наплевать! Короче, его под конвоем отправили во дворец Кэрдана. Говорят, уже морскую яхту раскочегаривали, чтобы в Валинор его отправлять. Тут и Элронд прилетел на вертолете. Он заперся с Мирквудом в комнате и так орал, что Кэрдан всю обслугу на улицу выгнал, чтобы ничего лишнего не услышали!  
\- Да, откуда ты знаешь, что во дворце было? Там тоже твои родственники работают? Не много ли их у тебя?  
\- У меня вся Хоббитания родственники, если что! У нас все друг другу братья, понятно?! Ты что-то против моих братьев имеешь?!  
\- Слушай, не переводи стрелки. Что дальше? Что там твои родственники из дворца тебе поведали?  
\- Не родственники, а знакомые родственников. Вернее, водитель Кэрдана, он с моим троюродным дядей, который из отеля, на морскую рыбалку часто любит ходить! Воот таких карасей ловят, - Бэггинс максимально развел руки в стороны, - бывает, мне присылают с оказией. Хочешь, как-нибудь, угощу?  
\- Да, блядь, Бильбо! Тебя не переслушаешь! Какие караси?! Что дальше во дворце было?  
\- А что было, - хоббит пожал плечами. – Час Элронд орал, час молчал, и все это за закрытыми дверями, смекаешь? Потом вышел с нашим боссом в обнимку, за задницу все время лапал. Наш был немного растрепанный и в слезах, но улыбался, а Элронд, вообще, сиял от удовольствия. Сели вместе в машину Элронда и укатили к нему на виллу. А секретарь еще двадцать минут во дворе плакал.  
\- Какой секретарь? Он откуда взялся?  
\- Ну, секретарь Элронда. Его-то на виллу с собой не взяли. Элронд ему приказал в Ривенделл возвращаться, вот он и плакал.

Барда безумно раздражала манера повествования хоббита, который вплетал в историю кучу ненужных подробностей, а основную мысль приходилось вытаскивать из него буквально клещами. Зачем, например, ему знание того, что глупый секретарь Элронда плакал, когда его отсылали в Ривенделл? Он сам был готов расплакаться, узнав подробности того, что пришлось перенести Трандуилу. И все по его, Бардовой вине!  
\- А на вилле что было? – хрипло спросил он, сглотнув. Его так и тянуло расковырять рану в душе ножичком.  
\- Не знаю. Там охрана ривенделльская. Знакомых, вообще, не было. Да, ты, наверно, и сам догадываешься. Наш по полной программе отработал. Вышел на свободу с чистой совестью и кучей бабла в кармане. Вот, это я понимаю, умеет жить, красавчик!  
Дальнейшую дорогу Бард угрюмо молчал. Сколько бы Бильбо не старался его растормошить, он отвечал исключительно односложно. Бэггинсу, наконец, надоело к нему приставать, и он только по-хозяйски распоряжался статистиком, используя его исключительно как чернорабочую силу при покупке и доставке проклятого мотоцикла в лоно родного здания департамента статистики.

Пока двое прятали подарок в цокольном этаже, причем с Барда сошло семь потов от этого занятия, будущий юбиляр занимался в приемной всем, чем обычно занимался, то есть трепался по телефону, точил секиру, переплетал себе косу в волосах и снова трепался по телефону. Благо, ни босса, ни зама на рабочем месте не было, хотя время приближалось к обеденному перерыву. Торин уже собрался звонить Мирквуду, не случилось ли у него чего, как в приемную ввалился Азог. Он выглядел немного смущенным и, молча, переминался с ноги на ногу.  
\- Ну, чего тебе? – недовольно посмотрел на него гном. – Быстрее, говори, а то у меня дел невпроворот!   
\- А Саурона нет на месте? – робко спросил Азог.  
\- Нет. И босса тоже нет. И это очень странно, - сам с собой поразмышлял секретарь и опять потянулся к трубке:– Да, говори уже! Мне позвонить срочно нужно!  
\- А ты можешь передать ему письмо? - почти прошептал орк, уронив голову на грудь.  
\- Кому? Мирквуду?! Ты, что, ему письмо написал? Этого еще, блядь, не хватало! Я же его предупреждал, что нельзя с подчиненными обжиматься! Один попробовал, теперь все полезут!  
\- Что ты! Какому Мирквуду! Я Саурона имел в виду. Просто он все время занят, ни минуты свободной нет, а я придумал, как нам улучшить форму отчетности № 1 по закупкам.  
\- Ты охуел, я смотрю, от усердия! Чуть меня с ума не свел. Давай свою бумажку, как придет, сразу передам. И проваливай побыстрее, иди еще какое-нибудь рационализаторское предложение придумай, а мне тут серьезные проблемы решать нужно!

Азог судорожно вздохнул, положил письмо на край стола и тихо удалился. Торин, не обращая на него никакого внимания, усердно названивал боссу. Тот трубку не брал. Звонить охране, по зрелому размышлению секретаря было перебор: вдруг, он спалит так Мирквуда перед Элрондом? Он взволновано взъерошил шевелюру ручищами и прошипел, прислушиваясь к безнадежным, длинным гудкам в трубке: - Я тебя собственными руками придушу, если ты еще с кем-нибудь, кроме министра шоркаешься!   
\- Что-то случилось, достопочтенный Торин? – прозвучал над самым его ухом веселый, металлический голос.   
Секретарь вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
\- Не надо так подкрадываться, господин Саурон! Неровен час, рука дернется чисто на автомате, - и он многозначительно показал глазами на огромный охотничий нож, который использовал в качестве канцелярского, для разрезания конвертов.  
\- Учту на будущее, - майа вскинул руки в шутливом жесте испуга и показал глазами на кабинет шефа. – Босс Мирквуд на месте?  
\- В том-то и дело, что нет! А это на него совсем не похоже. И трубку не берет!  
\- Я думаю, ничего страшного. После отпуска так трудно опять попасть в прежнюю колею. Проспал, вот и все!  
\- Босс проспал? – недоверчиво протянул Торин. – А вы откуда знаете? Вы, к примеру, что вчера ночью делали?

Саурон презрительно фыркнул и направился к себе в кабинет. Секретарь сверлил его подозрительным взглядом. Майа так и чувствовал прицел у себя на затылке.   
\- Вам тут письмо с рацпредложением оставили, - буркнул Торин, когда дверь за Сауроном уже закрывалась.  
\- С чем? – удивленно уставился тот на гнома.  
\- Азог припер. Говорит, что это – прорыв в статистике. Очень на вас рассчитывает в продвижении своей мысли.  
Саурон с подозрением покрутил в руках протянутый конверт. Потом принюхался и протянул: - Первый раз вижу, чтобы научные разработки спрыскивали духами. Вскройте, зарегистрируйте официально и подайте на подпись, как полагается.   
И захлопнул дверь кабинета. Торин тоже понюхал конверт, ничего не почувствовал и бросил в стопку нераспечатанной почты.

Майа же, включил кондиционер, потянулся и плюхнулся в кресло, положив ноги на стол. Достал телефон и набрал номер Трандуила, самодовольно улыбаясь. После десятого длинного гудка, улыбка стала сползать с его губ: - Какого Мелькора? Он, что, решил опять взбрыкнуть?  
Но на одиннадцатом гудке вызов был принят, и заспанный голос буркнул: - Да!  
\- Ты все спишь, солнышко? Тебя Торин потерял! Полдня прогула грозится поставить.  
\- Да пошел он, и ты, и Элронд! Дайте поспать!  
\- Неужели я тебя вчера так утомил? Я, например, прекрасно себя чувствую и готов к новым свершениям. … Надеюсь, ты сейчас в состоянии понимать намеки.  
\- Нет, не в состоянии, - отрезал Трандуил. – Я по твоей милости до пяти утра с Элрондом по скайпу дрочил! Чего только не выслушал! Пришлось в процессе, даже, колесо в гараже проколоть и притащить, ему показать! Ты понимаешь, каких сил мне это стоило?!  
\- Бедняжка, что все так плохо? Ревнивец пену изо рта пускал?! Ладно, принимается. Будем трахаться в рабочее время. Вечера позволяю посвящать ему. Я тебя жду!  
\- Я не могу сегодня! У меня после вчерашнего все болит!  
\- Где?  
\- Везде! Мне нужен перерыв.  
\- Тебе – перерыв?! Это ты Барду рассказывай!  
\- Саурон, ну не будь такой скотиной! Я не спал всю ночь, вы, с Элрондом на пару, затрахали меня до смерти! – в голосе Трандуила проскользнуло настоящее отчаяние.  
Майа немного подумал и лениво протянул: - Хорошо, уболтал. Сегодня разрешаю дух перевести. Тем более, мне нужно в Дол Гулдур по делам смотаться. Я хотел, вообще-то, тебя с собой взять: совместить приятное с полезным, так сказать. Но, учитывая, вмешательство третьей силы в лице Элронда, так и быть, отдыхай. Только завтра даже пискнуть не смей, что, мол, голова болит …  
Эльф только тихо дышал в трубку. Саурон хмыкнул и нажал на отбой. Через десять минут его «Майбах» уже летел по направлению к заброшенной крепости.

Трандуил появился на рабочем месте около двух часов дня. Торин уже не чаял увидеть его в живых. На бледном лице эльфа, ярко горели синие глаза, губы были сжаты в тонкую упрямую полоску. Он только махнул рукой на возмущенно задохнувшегося гнома и закрылся в своем кабинете. Секретарь, по привычке, попытался подслушать, что он там делает, но уловил только, что Мирквуд с кем-то болтал по сотовому. Судя по нежным переливам в голосе, с Элрондом. Торин немного приободрился и взялся за неразобранную почту. Сразу же цапнул письмо Азога, с интересом повертел в руках, еще раз понюхал, пожал плечами и разрезал конверт своим здоровенным ножом.  
\- Что за херня? – почитав секунд тридцать, озадачился гном: – «Любовь моя, когда я вновь увидел тебя в стенах этого унылого здания …» Оригинальное начало для рацпредложения! «Ты пробудил во мне воспоминания былого …» А было, что вспоминать? Интересно! Так-так-так, бла-бла-бла … «Твои ласковые руки, скользящие по моему телу…» Блядь! «Я готов, как прежде, встать перед тобой на колени и взять твой великолепный …» Азог! Ну, ты даешь! А Саурон-то каков! Точно, нужно за ним тщательно присматривать. Вдруг, кроме Азога, еще кое-кому вздумается перед ним на колени становиться, … - он покосился на кабинет босса. Потом хмыкнул, поставил на письме штамп и зарегистрировал его в журнале входящей корреспонденции.

\- Торин, зайдите, пожалуйста, ко мне, - голос Мирквуда в селекторе казался очень слабым.  
Когда секретарь переступил порог кабинета, то и внешний вид Трандуила ему не сильно понравился. На усталом лице, под прекрасными глазами, лежали тени, а на переносице залегла маленькая складка, как будто босса постоянно мучила какая-то мысль.  
\- Если вы сейчас начнете ныть, как вам плохо с некрасивым Элрондом, то я и слушать ничего не буду! – насупился гном. – Мы переводимся в Ривенделл и точка!  
\- Ох, Торин, до чего вы, все-таки, бесцеремонный гном, - страдальчески поморщился Трандуил.  
\- Это вы еще с моим кузеном Даином не общались! Я по сравнению с ним - верх галантности! Кстати, вам представится такая возможность: я его включил в комиссию по инвентаризации, председателем. Специально с Железных Холмов выписал, как ценного специалиста. Остальные – гномьи бабцы из бухгалтерии. Помните, одна там такая есть здоровая, румяная? Огонь – баба!  
\- Манвэ с ними, Торин! Избавьте меня от этих подробностей! Я вас пригласил с другой целью, кстати, Элронд тут не при чем.   
\- А кто причем?  
\- Никто! – отрезал Трандуил. – Я хочу попросить у вас помощи. Вы, я знаю, хорошо разбираетесь в боевых единоборствах. Не могли бы вы меня научить нескольким эффективным приемам ближнего боя. Мечом и луком я владею в совершенстве, но хотелось бы уметь иногда обходиться и без колюще-режущего оружия.

Торин обалдело уставился на босса.  
\- А зачем это вам вдруг понадобилось? Тысячи лет как-то мечом обходились прекрасно, а сейчас кулаками решили помахать? Удушающий прием изучить? Странно …  
\- Вот удушающий прием обязательно продемонстрируйте, это для меня весьма актуальная информация на сегодняшний день.  
\- И кого душить будем?  
\- Не Элронда, успокойтесь.  
\- Нет, все-таки, я в ответе буду, если после моих уроков вы начнете министров вырубать направо и налево!  
\- Торин! Хоть вы не доставайте меня сегодня!  
\- А кто еще вас доставал? Кроме, Элронда, конечно, которому можно. Вы мне только намекните, и я его сам отделаю! Зачем вам утруждаться, руки марать!  
\- Эру, Торин! Просто покажите мне парочку приемов и все! Не задавая глупых вопросов!  
\- Никакие они не глупые, - обиженно проворчал гном. – Я вижу, что у вас проблемы и хочу помочь их решить. А вы не хотите меня в них посвящать, что после долгой службы, как-то напрягает. Опять же, беря во внимание ваш упрямый характер, я понимаю, что, если вы уперлись рогом в землю, то вас с места не сковырнешь, так и будете отмалчиваться. Так что, подъем! И пиджак снимаем! Так и быть, научу вас парочке эффективных захватов.  
\- Спасибо, Торин! – просиял Трандуил и легко выскочил из кресла, быстро сбрасывая с плеч легкий пиджак и закатывая рукава. – Но от высказывания насчет рога можно было и воздержаться. Тем более, это, скорее, был яркий портрет самого оратора.  
\- Поговорите у меня еще, - Торин тоже скинул пиджак, под рубашкой перекатывались накаченные мышцы. – Сразу с удушающего начнем?  
Трандуил кивнул.  
\- Тогда встаньте прямо, - гном обошел эльфа по кругу, удовлетворенно глядя на легкое, мускулистое тело: – Физическая форма у вас отличная, поздравляю!  
\- Торин, вы мне льстите.  
\- Вам все льстят!

Секретарь не удержался и, пристроившись сзади Трандуила, крепко обхватил его за талию, а потом провел мощной лапищей по пояснице снизу вверх, заставляя эльфа еще больше прогнуться в спине и расправить плечи: - Главное, занять правильную позицию для атаки!  
Дверь с треском распахнулась и в кабинет ввалилась чуднАя компания. Во главе пер здоровенный рыжий гном, за ним семенили две толстые гномьи женщины. В руках у них были какие-то ведомости.  
\- Вала Ауле, братан! А ты, я гляжу, хорошо пристроился! Какую фею себе отхватил! Весьма смазливая мордашка! – протрубил басом ввалившийся нахал.  
Торин отскочил от Трандуила, эльф гневно сдвинул брови, а тетки приглушенно захихикали и стали переворачивать стулья, громко выкрикивая номера.  
\- Даин, Моргот тебя подери! Это, вообще-то, мой шеф. Ты чего без стука вваливаешься? – зашипел секретарь, подлетев вплотную к рыжему.  
\- Помешал с шефом обжиматься? И как тебя на всех хватает? Ты, вроде, с драконом что-то мутил? Или с хоббитом? Или с обоими разом? Но, этот, однозначно, лучше всех! Да еще и босс!  
\- Даин Наинович, тут на стуле на кхуздульском неприличное слово нацарапано! – басом провозгласила одна из теток. Торин немного смутился.  
\- Стереть! – коротко распорядился Даин.  
\- Торин, какого Мелькора, здесь происходит? – наконец возмущенно подал голос эльф: - Кто эти гномы, и что они делают в моем кабинете?!  
\- Это Даин и есть! Инвентаризацию проводит. Талантливый организатор, этого у него не отнять, но малость не воздержан на язык. Пойдемте, найдем для тренировок место поспокойнее, - секретарь приобнял Трандуила за талию и потянул к выходу из кабинета.  
\- Поразительная бесцеремонность, - процедил эльф, презрительно глядя на Даина, и направился к двери.  
Тот невозмутимо пожал плечами и показал Торину, грозившему кулаком за спиной у эльфа, однозначный жест, потыкав указательным пальцем одной руки в кольцо, сложенное из пальцев другой.

\- Да ну его в задницу! Он не стоит и минуты вашего внимания, - Торин тянул за собой Трандуила, как трактор. – В подвале нам будет гораздо удобнее и никто не помешает.  
Они спустились на цокольный этаж: там было просторно, полутемно и пусто.  
\- Итак, удушающий прием. Прежде всего, нужно занять выгодную позицию, - начал лекцию Торин. - Лучше всего расположиться сзади противника и нажать предплечьем на горло, вот так, чтобы плотно сдавить сонную артерию и перекрыть доступ воздуха, а другой рукой упереться ему в затылок и давить в противоход, вот так.   
Эльф весьма успешно несколько раз повторил резкие движения гнома.  
\- Великолепно, а теперь попробуйте применить приемчик ко мне, - предложил секретарь. Трандуил с сомнением посмотрел на Торина.  
\- Не бойтесь, я выдержу! – гном дрожал от азарта, но, видя, что Мирквуд все еще колеблется, он заорал не своим голосом: - Давай, говорю сам, давай!

Вдруг, в дальнем конце помещения, что-то громыхнуло и на них, невесть откуда, выскочил всклокоченный Бард. Статистик с подозрением оглядел обоих разгоряченных спортсменов и почти выкрикнул в лицо эльфа:  
\- Трандуил Ороферович, а что вы здесь сейчас делали?!  
Гном сделал боевой шаг вперед и уже открыл, было, рот, чтобы дать отпор наглецу, как Мирквуд остановил его жестом: - Торин, не могли бы вы подняться наверх и проверить, не пропустил ли я важные звонки?  
\- Пфф, - возмущенно фыркнул секретарь, но направился к лестнице, бормоча себе под нос: - Все важные звонки поступают на сотовый в твоем кармане.  
\- Вы что-то сказали, Торин?  
\- Ничего, считайте, что я уже в приемной и меня здесь нет.  
\- Благодарю!  
\- Обращайтесь! – и гном растворился в темноте подвальной лестницы.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете, Бард? - эльф удивленно смотрел на человека.  
\- Лучше вы мне расскажите, босс, чем сейчас с Торином занимались?! Со стороны послушать, так, Мелькор знает чем …  
\- Бард, ваши глупые домыслы просто недопустимы! Как вы тут очутились?  
\- Я прятал байк, который мы с Бэггинсом купили по вашему распоряжению для этого проклятого гнома, а потом услышал голоса. Стал прислушиваться и услышал много интересного.  
\- Байк? – заинтересовано протянул эльф. – Покажите, я хочу на него посмотреть.

Статистик не двигаясь с места, исподлобья смотрел на босса.  
\- Манвэ, Бард! Прекратите так на меня смотреть. Я не понимаю, в чем вы меня подозреваете.  
\- А как вы провели вчерашний вечер? – вдруг брякнул Бард, не ожидая сам от себя подобной смелости. Но подозрительные обжимания эльфа с Торином, напомнили ему вчерашний звонок Элронда. Да и сам Мирквуд выглядел каким-то уставшим и подавленным. – Не заболели, нет?  
\- А что это я, вдруг, должен заболеть? - от вопроса Барда Трандуил взвился как ужаленный. - У меня, что нездоровый вид? Я прекрасно провел вчерашний вечер! За мной заехал на машине мой приятель, один из видных военных деятелей Средиземья, и мы поехали вместе в ресторан отметить мое назначение. Поужинали, ну и выпили немного.  
\- Выпили? Вы же не пьете!  
\- Почему не пью? Очень даже пью … В отличной компании можно выпить немного хорошего вина.  
\- И что же было после ужина?  
\- Вы забываетесь, Стрелок! – эльф неожиданно покраснел: - Ну, а вы, что делали вчера вечером?  
\- О, у меня все было гораздо проще. Доехал домой и помог детям сделать уроки. Правда, после позвонила моя жена и пригласила меня с детьми на ужин.  
\- Женаа? – Трандуил вдруг широко распахнул глаза в изумлении. - Какая жена? Эта та, которая в Гондоре живет или другая?  
\- Та самая, которая в Гондоре. Она приехала родителей навестить, вот и позвонила. И мы чудесно провели вечер, ну и ночь тоже!  
Трандуил закусил губу и, наклонив голову, долгим взглядом посмотрел на статистика.   
\- Нет у вас никакой жены, Бард! И мне это известно! Почему вы мне врете?  
\- Потому что я беру пример с вас, босс! С вами что-то случилось прошлой ночью, и это был отнюдь не приятный ужин с другом в ресторане!  
Трандуил как-то странно втянул воздух в легкие и низко опустил голову.  
\- Покажите мне этот проклятый мотоцикл, Бард! – почти умоляюще прошептал он.

Бард еще больше разозлился на упрямого эльфа, который ни в какую не соглашался поделиться с ним тем, что его явно мучило. Он схватил Трандуила за руку и потащил в дальний конец подвала, где они с Бэггинсом припрятали байк, накрыв его брезентом. Дернул за край материала и молча уставился на Мирквуда. Тот рассеяно оглядывал мотоцикл, очевидно витая мыслями где-то далеко. Его лицо как будто тихо сияло в полутьме подвала.

Бард неожиданно сам для себя протянул руку и нежно погладил Трандуила по щеке, тут же испуганно заглянув ему в глаза. Он боялся, что эльф отшатнется от его ласки. Но тот только тихо прикрыл глаза, темные ресницы немного подрагивали. Бард бережно обхватил его рукой за талию, притянул к себе и робко поцеловал. Мужчину охватила сумасшедшая эйфория, когда Трандуил ответил ему на поцелуй, и его язык нежно обвился вокруг языка Барда. Не разрывая сладкий поцелуй, он заскользил по телу эльфа руками. Его пальцы проникли под легкую рубашку Трандуила. Удовольствие от прикосновения к теплой, шелковой коже эльфа заставило Барда тихонько застонать и еще сильнее впиться в нежные губы. Сейчас его не интересовало ничего на свете, кроме прекрасного существа, которое он держал в своих руках.

Трандуил, приникнув еще ближе к Барду, стал расстегивать пуговицы на вороте его рубашки, одновременно целуя каждый уголок освобождающейся от ткани кожи. Бард повторил движения эльфа и добрался до его безупречной шеи, а затем провел ладонями по бархатной коже ключиц, заведя одну руку ему за шею, под волосы. Потом осторожно поцеловал бьющуюся тонкую жилку пульса. Трандуил запрокинул голову и счастливо улыбнулся.

Неожиданно Барду, в первые секунды заблудившемуся в собственных ощущениях счастья, бросились в глаза четкие отметины на тонкой коже ключиц эльфа, не оставляющие сомнений в причинах их происхождения. Припухшие и покрасневшие места засосов говорили о свежести их получения своим владельцем. Бард, с болью понял, что следы оставлены накануне ночью. Что там Трандуил болтал о старом товарище, с которым ужинал в ресторане? Похоже, ветреный эльф успел изменить Элронду (с которым Бард вынужденно смирился) с кем-то еще, в первую же ночь своего с ним расставания. А сейчас, как ни в чем не бывало, обжимается с ним!

Он резко схватил Трандуила за плечи и встряхнул его с такой силой, что голова эльфа дернулась, как у куклы. Он удивленно вскрикнул и уперся Барду руками в грудь.  
\- Откуда это?! – Бард прошептал это с таким отчаянием, словно имел на Мирквуда запатентованные права.  
Трандуил проследил его гневный взгляд и непроизвольно запахнул рубашку на груди.  
\- Я спрашиваю, кто это сделал?!

Эльф упрямо сжал губы, отвернулся и попытался высвободиться из крепко удерживающих его рук. Бард не собирался его отпускать. Они боролись в полном молчании несколько секунд, а потом Трандуил резко вывернувшись, так сильно оттолкнул Барда от себя (видимо, уроки Торина не прошли даром), что тот отлетел от него, как мячик. Не удержав равновесия, он зацепился за мотоцикл и перелетел через него, больно ударившись головой о какую-то выпиравшую железку, при этом уронив байк на себя. Глухо охнул и сел на полу, потирая ушибленный лоб. 

Эльф в ту же секунду оказался на коленях рядом с Бардом: - Вы сильно ушиблись?  
\- Еб, мы все еще на вы?!  
\- Извини, сильно я тебя?  
\- Прилично, - Бард жалобно скривил губы. – Наверно, сотрясение мозга. Производственная травма.  
\- Эру, Бард! Прости, я не хотел! Это случайно получилось, - Трандуил смотрел на него испуганно. – Надо скорую вызвать!  
\- Не надо! – Бард глянул из-под опущенных ресниц и пристроил голову на колени эльфа. – Полежу немного, и все пройдет.

Трандуил притих и сидел, боясь пошевелиться. Потом начал тихонько гладить по волосам Барда, перебирая тонкими пальцами кудрявые пряди.  
\- Продолжай, пожалуйста, так мне становится легче, - умирающим голосом протянул Бард.  
\- Симулянт, - Трандуил улыбнулся уголком рта и положил ладонь ему на лоб: – А сейчас? Может, уже все прошло?  
\- Нет! – Бард отрицательно помотал головой. – При ушибах полагается приложить к пострадавшему месту что-нибудь холодное, а у тебя офигительно прохладная рука. Подержи еще.  
\- Холодное? – Трандуил уже трясся от смеха. - Очевидно, вот это будет более подходящим, – и он положил на лоб Барда свой сотовой телефон.  
Бард издал протестующий стон.  
\- Тогда, поцелуй меня! – потребовал он.

Эльф сморщил нос в негодовании, но склонился и чмокнул Барда в лоб: - Приглашаю тебя сегодня вечером ко мне на ужин, - неожиданно прошелестел он еле слышно на ухо статистика.  
Бард широко раскрыл глаза и пристально уставился на Трандуила. На один ужасный миг ему показалось, что он ослышался. Но легкий румянец на щеках эльфа говорил о том, что приглашение на свидание, действительно, прозвучало. Бард обалдело улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, стараясь продлить эту счастливую минуту.  
\- В девять вечера, - в его ушах голос Трандуила звучал как заоблачная музыка. – Мне надо с тобой посоветоваться.

Бард было открыл рот, чтобы задать удивленный вопрос, но совсем рядом послышались чьи-то торопливые шаги, и он предусмотрительно промолчал.


	13. Живой труп.

День начался для Бэггинса, как обычно, в суете и хлопотах. Он наскоро приготовил завтрак для себя и Торина, успел выслушать от гнома кучу попреков, за то, что долго копался при сборах, почти за шкирку был выволочен из квартиры и запихан в машину. В дороге они с Торином успели десять раз поругаться и десять же раз помириться. Жизнь была прекрасна и била ключом.

Правда, покупка байка в компании с Бардом немного подпортила настроение хоббита. Человек ему нравился, хотя, по мнению Бильбо, был страшным грубияном, даже почище Торина. Но посплетничать с ним о Трандуиле было очень занимательно. Однако, как только статистик выудил из хоббита нужную информацию о своем обожаемом Мирквуде, он потерял всякий интерес к Бильбо и опять стал смотреть на него, как на пустое место. В отместку Бэггинс проявил максимум изобретательности, чтобы довести его до белого каления, безжалостно гоняя, как вьючную лошадь, но так и не смог развеять состояние мрачной задумчивости, в которую впал Бард.

Закончив операцию с байком, хоббит обзвонил всех своих знакомых и родственников, узнал последние новости и горячие сплетни и, весьма довольный, побежал в приемную к Торину, чтобы поделиться с ним полученной информацией, а, заодно, проверить не болтает ли тот опять по телефону с проклятым Смаугом.  
Путь в приемную пролегал по коридору рядом с кабинетами сотрудников. Пробегая мимо чуть приоткрытой двери Тауриэли, запыхавшийся Бэггинс услышал громкий плач. Любопытство, свойственное малому народцу, заставило его остановиться и навострить уши.

\- Он умер, представляешь? – рыдала эльфийка. Плакала она уже давно, судя по тому, что ее обычно мелодичный голос, стал немного гнусавить. – Еще вчера было все нормально, а сегодня ночью, вдруг, такое! Как я не пыталась его оживить – все бесполезно. Это было ужасно! Бедный Кили, я так его люблю! … Да, какая работа! Он дома у меня остался. А я здесь, места себе не нахожу. … Любовь так жестока! Почему мне так бооольно?! – И она опять зарыдала во весь голос: - Ты говоришь, успокойся! Как я могу успокоиться?! Может, со мной было что-то не так? Может это из-за разницы в росте?... Мне нужно сходить к Торину, сказать, что Кили сегодня не выйдет на работу, а я с места не могу подняться. Он же начнет расспрашивать. И что я ему скажууу?! …

Чем дольше Бильбо слушал, тем больше открывался его рот. Кили! Любимый племянник Торина умер! Бэггинс с таким энтузиазмом рванул по коридору, что дверь Тауриэли захлопнулась с громким звуком. Эльфийка вздрогнула, сказала в трубку: «Подожди, минутку», и осторожно выглянула в коридор. Но хоббита уже и след простыл: ничего подозрительного она не заметила.

Бэггинс же вихрем влетел в приемную, но Торина на месте не оказалось. Бильбо весь трясся от возбуждения. Открыв дверь в кабинет Трандуила, внутри он обнаружил Даина с компанией, перетряхивающих помещение вверх ногами.  
\- Э-эээ, … - замычал хоббит в изумлении. – А где шеф и Торин?  
\- Смотались куда-то. Мы почем знаем! Очень вашему боссу, изнеженной лесной феечке, не понравилось, как мы тут с девчонками инвентаризацию проводим! – забасил Даин и ущипнул одну из толстух за задницу. Та засмеялась низким голосом и стукнула гнома толстенным томом поэм Гэндальфа, который как раз держала в руках, по голове. Даин тоже заржал.  
\- Видал, какие горячие девчонки! А ваш босс мужиков любит и сам как девчонка. Хотя, красивый, сволочь, … - Даин загадочно прищурился. – Я бы ему присунул с удовольствием. Не обижайся, конечно, Магна, красавица!

Хоббит почесал в затылке, пожал плечами на странную компанию, повернулся и опять кинулся по зданию на розыски. Торин, как назло, нигде не обнаруживался. Зато внизу, в цокольном этаже он неожиданно нашел Барда, расположившегося на полу, и Трандуила, присевшего рядом с ним. Голова человека удобно лежала на коленях эльфа, который, склонившись, что-то шептал статистику на ухо. Бард при этом блаженно улыбался.

От звука шагов хоббита странная парочка вздрогнула и замерла в смущении. Но Бэггинса было нелегко так просто сбить с поставленной цели. Он решил, что в отсутствии Торина должен сообщить потрясающее известие боссу. Бильбо только открыл рот, чтобы выпалить распирающую его новость, как вдруг, его взгляд случайно упал на лежащий рядом с человеком на полу мотоцикл. Байк торчал на самом виду, и Торин случайно мог его увидеть!

Он задохнулся от возмущения, кинулся к Барду, схватил его за руку и стал стаскивать с Трандуила, истерически вскрикивая:  
\- Ты, почему бросил байк на полу?! С ума сошел?! Хочешь, чтобы юбиляр обрадовался раньше времени? Я же говорил, что его надо спрятать!  
Бард вырвал руку из лапки хоббита, опять удобно устроился головой на сводящих с ума коленях и незлобно протянул: - Отвали, мелкий! Ты мне не начальник! Сам таскай свой мотик на себе, он тяжелый, что твой конь! Вот мой босс! – он указал на эльфа. – И босс приказал мне лежать, во избежание усугубления последствий производственной травмы.  
\- Трандуил Ороферович! – заныл хоббит.  
\- Я вижу, что вам уже лучше, Бард, - фыркнул от смеха эльф и резко вскочил на ноги. Затылок Барда тут же с глухим стуком ударился о бетонный пол.  
\- Ох! Такими темпами вы замучаетесь оплачивать мне больничные, босс. Это второе повреждение моей головы за сегодня.  
Трандуил сделал жест рукой, отмахиваясь от Барда, как от мухи:  
\- Решите вопрос с Бэггинсом. Надеюсь, на это вам сил хватит, - и повернулся уходить.

Но тут Бильбо вспомнил, что он хотел сообщить Мирквуду. Подбежав к нему вплотную и даже, встав на цыпочки, он выдохнул в лицо невольно склонившегося к нему эльфа: - Трандуил Ороферович, Кили умер!  
\- Как умер?! Почему умер? – Мирквуд даже за сердце схватился и побледнел.  
Бард тоже подскочил с пола, пораженный страшной новостью.  
\- Умер! – мелко закивал головой хоббит. – Проверенная информация, можно сказать из первых рук: от Тауриэли услышал. Нынче ночью преставился. Не знаю как Торину сказать. Деньги надо на венок собирать.  
\- Хорошо, пойдемте, Бэггинс, найдем Торина. Вы только так сразу не обрушивайте на него эту печальную информацию. Нужно сначала его подготовить. Да, и Тауриэль надо бы расспросить о подробностях, - Трандуил решительно зашагал к лестнице. Бильбо засеменил за ним. Бард вздохнул, поднял байк, накрыл его брезентом и поплелся наверх, размышляя о превратностях злодейки-судьбы. Ему было жалко Кили, хотя тот и был порядочным нахалом.

Сам будущий убитый горем дядя, после того, как его выставили из подвала, попал не в менее бушующий водоворот событий. Еще на лестнице, поднимаясь на второй этаж, он услышал звуки, напоминающие вой раненого варга, доносящиеся, по всей видимости, из его приемной.  
\- Это еще что за херня?! – Торин почти бегом преодолел коридор и со всего маха распахнул дверь.  
Посередине приемной на стуле качался, завывая, весь в слезах Азог. Одна из гномьих женщин совала ему в руки стакан с водой, который он отталкивал дрожащей лапищей. Азог был явно не в себе. Как подумал про себя Торин, можно было бы сказать, что орк буквально рвет на себе волосы, если бы они, конечно, у него были. В дверях кабинета Мирквуда застыл Даин, с интересом взиравший на странную картину.

\- Что здесь происходит? – отчеканил взбешенный Торин. – Вы что, мать вашу, с ума все посходили? Даин, твоя работа?! – он кивнул на рыдающего Азога.  
\- Делать мне больше нечего! – фыркнул кузен. – Он тут сам по себе развопился. Мы в кабинете твоего босса были. Потом слышим, режут кого-то. Выскочили, и вот. … Какие у вас сотрудники чудные. Вроде, здоровенный орк, а такой сука сентиментальный …  
Торин оттолкнув Магну, уже хлопал Азога по щекам: - Успокойся, истеричка! Что, блядь, с тобой стряслось?  
Азог прекратив издавать воющие звуки, вдруг, с такой ненавистью впился глазами в Торина, сжав лапы в огромные кулаки, что гном невольно попятился, припомнив новогодний корпоратив и судьбу дедушки.  
\- Ты еще спрашиваешь? Да как ты мог! – прошипел орк, захлебываясь слезами.  
\- Что, мог? Азог, ты о чем, вообще?  
\- Зачем ты вскрыл мое письмо?! Я же просил тебя просто передать его Саурону. Это же очень личноеее… - орк опять завыл.  
\- Ах, вот ты о чем! Какого хера, ты тогда свое личное мне вместе с общественным подсовываешь? И как ты, вообще, узнал, что я его вскрыл?  
\- Я зашел посмотреть, не пришел ли Саурон и увидел мой конверт у тебя в мусорке! Сразу порылся на столе и в почте нашел вот этооо,…- он потряс проштампованным посланием перед носом Торина.  
\- На себя сначала посмотри! Порылся на столе! – передразнил гном немного притихшего орка. – И если уж на то пошло, мне твои излияния на хрен не сдались. Это сам зам велел мне его вскрыть и официально зарегистрировать!  
\- Саурон? – Азог не верящим, стеклянным взглядом уставился на Торина.   
\- Ну да. Кто у нас зам?  
\- Ты сказал Саурону, что это письмо от меня?  
\- Нет, блядь, я сказал, что это послание от нотариуса Моргота, который сообщает, что все свое имущество вала завещал ему! Ауле, Азог! Конечно, я сказал, что это ты сочинил.

Азог, вдруг, громко втянул воздух в легкие, закрыл лицо руками и завыл так сильно, что даже Даин вздрогнул и беспокойно посмотрел на Торина.  
\- Да что ж, такое! – секретарь подлетел к орку и подхватил его за локоть.  
\- Даин, помоги, допереть его до туалета! – прикрикнул он на кузена. – Надо его умыть, может, ему полегчает!  
\- А может, просто скорую психиатрическую вызвать? Смирительная рубашка сейчас нам точно бы не помешала! – Даин подхватил Азога под другой локоть, и вместе они поволокли орка по направлению к туалету.   
Магна, утирая платочком слезы с глаз, с жалостью смотрела вслед воющему Азогу: - Ну что, перерыв, что ли? – обратилась она к своей напарнице. – Пойдем, я тебе своей наливочки плесну. Одни нервы! Надо стресс снять. 

Так что, когда Трандуил и Бильбо вошли в приемную, она было девственно пуста. Торина в ней не наблюдалось. Хоббит открыл было рот, но у Трандуила зазвонил телефон. Его желал Элронд. Эльф жестом приказал Бэггинсу продолжать поиски и закрылся у себя в кабинете.

Хоббит одиноко еще побегал немного по коридорам департамента, а потом смотался к себе, нашел в компе фотку Кили с какой-то вечеринки, распечатал на принтере, пририсовал черным маркером траурную окантовку и побежал вывешивать в холле. Народ удивленно зашумел при виде его творчества, размещенного на доске объявлений. Со всех сторон посыпались участливые расспросы. Бильбо просто растворялся во всеобщем внимании, не забывая собирать с любопытствующих деньги на похороны безвременно усопшего.  
Он и не заметил, как вокруг него неожиданно создалось пустое пространство, и стих шум голосов. Только тогда Бэггинс оглянулся по сторонам и увидел побледневшего Торина, который непонимающим взглядом уставился на фотографию Кили в черной рамке.  
\- Торин, я везде тебя искал, дорогой друг. Крепись! Тяжелая утрата неожиданно постигла тебя. Прими наши искренние соболезнования, - сразу начал распинаться хоббит.

Внезапно, новая волна пораженных возгласов начала свое движение от входной двери департамента, и через несколько секунд перед ними предстал абсолютно живой, правда, очень подавленный на вид, покойный гном. Торин, увидев приведение, стал из белого багровым, а хоббит открыл рот, да так и застыл.  
\- Дядя, я все объясню! – Кили вцепился в локоть родственника и горячо зашептал на ухо: - Ну да, я практически прогулял сегодняшний день, но ты же не будешь устраивать из этого трагедию. У меня уважительная причина, пойдем в приемную, я тебе сейчас все расскажу … - его взгляд упал на собственное фото в недвусмысленном обрамлении.  
Прогульщик, в свою очередь, сильно побледнел и обратил свой взор на дядю: - Эру! Я ничего не понимаю! Что это значит?  
\- Что это значит? – как эхо, тихо повторил за ним Торин. – Что это значит? – уже громче и отчетливей гаркнул он, обращая свой сверкающий взгляд на незадачливого общественника: - А мы вот сейчас кое у кого и узнаем, что это, блядь, за первоапрельские сюрпризы! Ну, мерзкая белка, надеюсь, ты много насобирал денег на эти похороны?! Вот они тебе, как раз, и пригодятся!   
С диким ревом Торин рванул в сторону пятящегося Бэггинса. Кили попытался удержать дядю за рукав, но тот вырвался и, набирая ход, понесся за улепетывающим по лестнице бухгалтерским работником. Кили, поморщившись, сорвал со стенда свою фотку и поплелся следом.

Хоббит понимал, что единственная надежда на спасение для него – это Мирквуд. Стрелой пролетев два марша лестницы, он промчался по коридору и чуть не сшиб с ног стоявшего в задумчивости Барда, временно потеряв набранную скорость. За это он чуть жестоко не поплатился: лапища Торина уже ухватилась за воротник пиджака Бильбо. Испуганно вскрикнув, хоббит вывернулся и скрылся за дверями кабинета Трандуила. Бард пораженно уставился на воскресшего мертвеца, который, понурив голову, двигался на некотором отдалении от погони.  
\- Ты как? Живой? – участливо поинтересовался статистик у Кили.  
\- Да-а … - молодой гном неопределенно махнул рукой. – И что этому мелкому дурачку в голову взбрело. Пойдем, поможешь его выручить. А то, боюсь, Мирквуду в одиночку с Торином не справиться.

Из-за дверей кабинета босса, действительно, раздавался страшный шум. Когда Кили и Бард переступили порог, они увидели следующую картину: хоббит, приседая, прятался за Мирквудом, с трудом уворачиваясь от разгневанного секретаря, который в пылу погони, практически вдавил босса в кресло, навалившись на него всем телом. Гном в слепой ярости все пытался схватить незадачливого беглеца руками. Трандуил, одной рукой умудряясь держать телефон у уха, другой рукой упирался в широкую грудь гнома и старался максимально отодвинуть его о себя. Эльф, невозмутимо, продолжал прерванный вторжением хоббита разговор. Голоса сливались в одну сплошную какофонию:  
\- Трандуил Ороферович, помогите!  
\- Нечего за ним прятаться, вылезай из-под него, мелкая шушера!  
\- Эл, я же говорю, это мои сотрудники! У них какой-то производственный конфликт!  
\- Я тебя убью! Затрахаю до смерти! Как тебе в голову такое пришло!  
\- Но Тауриэль сама сказала, что он умер! Я подслушал под дверью!  
\- Любимый, это не оргия, нет тут никакой групповухи!  
\- Чем ты слушал? Членом что ли? Я этот член тебе поглубже воткну в твою тупую задницу!  
\- Я не хотел! Это все Тауриэль виновата! Спроси у нее!  
\- Эл, я сейчас передам трубку Торину. Те же любишь с ним общаться, считаешь его весьма серьезным гномом? Вот, он сам тебе все и объяснит! – Трандуил впихнул телефон в руку секретарю и мстительно тому улыбнулся.

\- Эээ …- сразу сбросил обороты гном. – Ваше превосходительство, тут произошло маленькое недоразумение. Один из наших младших сотрудников оказался сказочным долбоебом, извините меня за выражение! Говоря по научному, проявил чудовищную некомпетентность. Мы с боссом вызвали его на ковер и устроили маленький разгон. … Что?! Да, как вы могли подумать! Босс Мирквуд никогда не позволит себе вступить в интимные отношения на рабочем месте! … И не на рабочем тоже! … Конечно! На меня можно положиться! Я за ним всегда пригляжу. Всего хорошего, господин министр, передаю трубочку назад! – он все еще тяжело дышал, но выглядел успокоившимся.  
\- Ну вот видишь, Эл! Все счастливо разъяснилось. Ты зря волновался. Да и Торин за мной всегда присмотрит, правда? … - В презрительной усмешке Трандуил скривил губы. Секретарь набычился. – Нет, я не обиделся. С чего бы мне обижаться?! Ты ведь, всего лишь, только что обвинил меня в том, что я занимаюсь сексом в кабинете с кучей сотрудников. Это совершенно пустяковое обвинение я как-нибудь перенесу. Тем более, что я привык к подобному к себе отношению с твоей стороны, - в голосе Трандуила начинали ярко звучать истерические нотки.  
\- Не обостряйте! Не надо обострять! – зашипел на него в испуге Торин.  
\- А к чему мне твои извинения теперь, любимый? Когда мое сердце уже истерзано шрамами твоего недоверия? Мне очень больно сейчас, я не могу говорить! Прощай! – и со слезами в голосе, эльф нажал на отбой.

Торин задохнулся от негодования, но Трандуил пристально посмотрел на него своим фирменным ледяным взглядом, и гном, что-то пробормотав себе под нос, предпочел промолчать.  
\- А теперь, Бэггинс, Мелькор вас побери, немедленно объясните, почему вы решили, что Кили умер?! Если вот он стоит перед нами живой и, слава Манвэ, здоровый? – слезы Мирквуда волшебным образом испарились. В его голосе слышался только холодный интерес.  
\- Но, Трандуил Ороферович, я проходил мимо двери Тауриэли. Она по телефону кому-то говорила, что прошлой ночью Кили умер. Мол, она пыталась всячески его оживить, но ничего не помогло. И поэтому она боится сказать Торину, что он не придет сегодня на работу, - испуганным голосом пропищал Бильбо.  
\- Вот ведь ж, бабы, до чего болтливы! - Кили в негодовании хлопнул себя по коленке. Бард удивленно на него посмотрел. – Босс, правда, глупо получилось! Просто прошлой ночью я … ну, в общем, … оплошал … - Кили краснел все больше: - Устал, наверно, на работе сильно. А она сразу в панику ударилась, мол, это из-за нее. Что, она мне не нравится из-за разницы в росте. Ну и в слезы ударилась. А после такого я, уж тем более, ничего не смог. С горя, даже, на работу немножко опоздал … - на этих словах Торин чуть хмыкнул и невольно посмотрел на часы на стене, стрелки которых показывали, что до окончания рабочего дня оставалось всего полчаса.  
\- Понятно, - Трандуил сдержанно кивнул. – Пусть это недоразумение останется между присутствующими. Сочтем инцидент исчерпанным, - его телефон громко зазвонил. Он поморщился и трубку не взял. Бард и все остальные понимали, что звонит Элронд.  
\- Все свободны, - Трандуил выключил звук звонка, не снимая трубку. Торин, нервничая, сверлил взглядом надрывающийся беззвучно телефон эльфа. Остальные потянулись к выходу.

\- Может, ответите? – упрямо пробормотал секретарь, дождавшись, когда другие покинут его кабинет.  
\- И не подумаю! – Мирквуд насмешливо вскинул бровь. – Пусть козлик помучается!  
\- Он разозлится!  
\- Ничего с ним не случится. Переживет. Это его косяк, а я хоть передохну от него ненадолго.  
\- Как ненадолго? – Торин топтался на месте. Телефон звонил, не переставая, видимо, Элронд поставил его на дозвон.  
\- До завтрашнего утра, - отрезал Трандуил. – Торин, это не ваше дело! Рабочий день закончился, я отправляюсь домой. – Он подошел к зеркалу, поправил несколько прядей волос, повернувшись к Торину спиной.

Секретарь неожиданно быстро схватил телефон эльфа со стола и нажал на прием: - Да! … Нет, господин министр, это Торин. Его сиятельство Мирквуд не может сейчас подойти к телефону! Он очень расстроился из-за всего происшедшего и расплакался от обиды. Я его тут пытаюсь успокоить.   
Трандуил секунду смотрел на находчивого секретаря удивленно, а потом начал смеяться. Сначала тихонечко, но по мере развития разговора все сильнее и сильнее.   
\- Ну, вы же его знаете! – Торин импровизировал, грозно хмуря брови на ветреного босса: - Он очень ранимый и упрямый. Ни за что, говорит, теперь трубку не возьму! Твердит, что вы разбили ему сердце, что он теперь не верит в любовь, что лучше бы он никогда с вами не встречался. … Нет, конечно, это он несерьезно! Просто истерика, вот и все! Я ему валерьяночки дал выпить, скоро все пройдет. – Трандуил уже смеялся так сильно, что из глаз выступили слезы. - … Да, говорю же вам, это он так плачет, остановиться не может! 

Торин беззвучно погрозил шефу кулаком и, на мгновение, протянул ему трубку. Эльф отрицательно помотал головой: - Вы уж с ним помягче, как-нибудь, ваше сиятельство! А то неровен час, сделает с собой что-нибудь. Может, приедете, навестите его? – Трандуил немедленно перестал смеяться и беззвучно попытался вырвать у гнома из рук телефон.  
\- … На этой неделе никак не сможете? Жаль! – секретарь легко уклонился от кошачьего броска шефа и торжествующе улыбнулся. – … На следующей попробуете вырваться? Прекрасно! … Конечно, обрадуется! Он, вон, и плакать перестал сразу. Но трубку все равно не берет, упрямая зараза …э-э-э, простите, я имею в виду, что он с характером… - Трандуил смирился и сел в кресло, прожигая наглого секретаря сверкающим взглядом. - Конечно-конечно, попробую убедить его, чтобы он ответил на ваш звонок. Передам все ваши искренние извинения. До свидания, господин министр! Всего хорошего! – Торин положил трубку и с вызовом посмотрел на эльфа.  
\- Ну, Торин, вы превзошли в своем нахальстве все возможные пределы, - холодно констатировал Трандуил. – Вы убедили меня. В следующий раз, когда он позвонит, я возьму трубку и пошлю его так далеко, что он замучается туда добираться! – он выхватил телефон из рук Торина и направился к выходу, громко хлопнув дверью перед носом гнома.  
\- Посмотрим, - задумчиво буркнул гном и вытер выступивший во время разговора с министром пот со лба.


	14. Сон в летнюю ночь.

Бард, возвратившись с работы домой, места себе не находил. Ему все время казалось, что предстоящее свидание с Трандуилом или сорвется или пройдет ужасно, по его, Бардовой вине. Что надеть, нужен подарок или нет, что делать с непослушными волосами? Все эти вопросы просто разрывали его бедную голову. Одно было для него неизменным: его желание быть вместе с эльфом.

В семь часов вечера, когда дети были отправлены ночевать к бабушке с дедушкой, а он перед зеркалом в ванной безуспешно пытался распрямить свои темные кудри и создать на голове подобие строгой прически, телефон, оставленный на столе в комнате, зазвонил. Бард вздрогнул от неожиданности и бросился к нему. Звонил Трандуил. Мужчина зачарованно смотрел на экран и боялся снять трубку: ему казалось, что эльф передумал и хочет все отменить. Наконец он нажал на клавишу и услышал тихий, немного смущенный голос Мирквуда:   
\- Я хотел убедиться, что все в силе, и ты приедешь к девяти.  
\- Что? Конечно, приеду!  
\- Мне прислать за тобой машину? Как ты доберешься?  
\- Не беспокойся! Я спокойно доеду на такси!

Бард чувствовал, что его уши пылают, а сердце готово выскочить из груди: самый прекрасный эльф Средиземья ждет его и, судя по голосу, волнуется так же сильно, как и он сам! Голос Трандуила звучал действительно немного смущенно: - А что ты предпочитаешь: мясо или рыбу? Или, может, ты, вообще, вегетарианец? Сейчас многие этим увлекаются, - он на мгновение замолчал, и Бард понял, что Мирквуд невольно вспомнил про Элронда. Бард знал, что министр был ярым вегетарианцем, и при его дворе мясо не употреблял никто.   
\- Да не беспокойся! У меня никаких особых предпочтений нет и, вообще, я не для того, чтобы наесться к тебе иду, - вдруг, не очень галантно брякнул Бард и страшно покраснел, радуясь, что эльф его сейчас не видит.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - торопливо согласился Трандуил на том конце. – Тогда, я тебя жду! Не опаздывай, - и он отключился. Бард накрыл пылающие щеки руками и направился в ванну продолжать битву с собственными волосами.

Без десяти девять городское такси Дейла высадило его у ворот особняка Мирквуда. На улицах города стояла страшная летняя жара, и в это время суток потрескавшийся асфальт щедро делился накопленным за день зноем с воздухом, но здесь в лесу, в тени огромных буков, уже разлилась благодатная вечерняя прохлада. Весело щебетали какие-то маленькие пташки. Бард, нервы которого были напряжены до предела, немного расслабился. Вежливые охранники из лесных эльфов, видимо, предупрежденные хозяином, тут же распахнули калитку, и один из них повел человека по тропинке среди деревьев сада по посыпанной белым песком дорожке. Бард, одетый в легкие джинсы и темно-синюю футболку прихватил с собой пакет с бутылкой сухого белого вина. Он был не уверен в выборе напитка, но идти на свидание с пустыми руками ему казалось неправильным.

Трандуил ждал его на крыльце. Завидев приближающегося человека, он легко сбежал со ступенек ему навстречу и, Бард в очередной раз залюбовался невероятной красотой эльфа. Он был в белых льняных брюках и зеленой рубашке на выпуск, которая только подчеркивала стройность его фигуры. Двое секунду смотрели друг на друга, а потом как-то просто обнялись, и Бард крепко поцеловал Трандуила в чуть приоткрытые губы. Тот тут же откликнулся на его поцелуй и просто улыбнулся: - Пойдем, нечего стоять на пороге.   
\- Я тут принес с собой, - Бард, опять смущаясь, протянул бумажный пакет с вином эльфу.   
\- Спасибо! Это очень мило с твоей стороны. – Он взял пакет и потянул Барда за руку внутрь дома, весьма трогательно обхватив его за талию и прижавшись к нему всем телом. Бард, который тут же, в ответ, вцепился в эльфа мертвой хваткой, с испугом начал подозревать, что такими темпами вытерпеть ужин он будет не в состоянии, а набросится на Трандуила, как только они попадут в более или менее подходящее для этого помещение: например, прямо за дверью особняка, в прихожей. Он тряхнул головой и постарался взять себя в руки.

Мирквуд провел Барда в ту же комнату, в которой он, однажды, ужинал с Сауроном, только добрались они до нее буквально за три минуты. Трандуил немного переживал за то, как Бард отнесется к роскошной обстановке своего обиталища и провел его коротким путем по лестнице, минуя тронный зал. Даже от мысли, что Бард может увидеть помпезный трон установленный в центре этого самого зала, он был готов провалиться сквозь землю. Эльфу хотелось быть максимально ближе к человеку: ну, а где же, в своей обычной квартире панельного дома, скромный статистик мог бы разместить подобное сооружение? «Эру! И почему в самый ответственный момент мне в голову всегда приходят подобные глупости?!» - обругал себя мысленно Трандуил и распахнул дверь в комнату с камином.

Сейчас камин, за ненадобностью, не горел. Два стрельчатых окна были распахнуты во всю ширь створок в благоухающий сад. Легкие занавески колыхались от слабого сквозняка. Посередине был роскошно сервирован небольшой стол, по сторонам которого были расположены удобные мягкие стулья. Бард выпустил талию эльфа, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ему очень понравилась уютная обстановка комнаты: особенно заинтересовали огромные оленьи рога, висящие на стене. Трандуил проследил его взгляд и немного грустно вздохнул: - Он был мне настоящим товарищем и пал в бою. Но с тех пор прошло много лет. Теперь ездить на оленях не принято.   
\- Ты ездил на олене? – пораженно спросил его Бард.  
\- Тебе это кажется смешным? – Трандуил тут же весь напрягся и подозрительно глянул на человека. Он весьма болезненно относился к насмешкам над прошлым.  
\- Как ты мог подумать! Просто показалось необычным, - честно ответил Бард, и эльф расслабился. Определенно, человек был не способен его обидеть. Трандуил вдруг почувствовал, как ему хочется стать таким же искренним как Бард: отрешиться от проблем тысячелетней жизни, которая запутала его в сетях многочисленных интриг, обманов, лишений, страданий, выпавших на бесконечный век. Их было гораздо больше, чем радостей, встретившихся на пути. Возможно, валары были действительно милосерднее к людям, чем к эльфам, которых они сделали бессмертными? От грустных мыслей он невольно вздохнул.  
Избавиться от тягостных воспоминаний можно было, по мнению Мирквуда, только одним способом:  
\- Может, выпьем? – к удивлению Трандуила, Бард произнес этот вопрос одновременно с ним. Видимо, он тоже хотел победить чувство легкой неловкости. 

Трандуил мило улыбнулся и кивнул. Он взял одну из заранее откупоренных бутылок, которые стояли на сервированном столе, и хотел разлить вино по бокалам. Но Бард, не желая уступать ему в галантности, решил помочь процессу: внезапно подставил эти самые бокалы под руку эльфу, толкнув нечаянно под локоть. Трандуил ахнул и, от неожиданности, выплеснул четверть содержимого бутылки на скатерть и себе на брюки.  
\- Эру! Трандуил, прости меня! Я такой неловкий, … - Бард был готов расплакаться. Он только лишний раз убедился, что его нельзя пускать в приличное общество. И если эльф сейчас его выгонит с позором, то будет совершенно прав! Что, если, они вместе решат посетить самый пафосный ресторан в округе, а он возьмет и опрокинет на Трандуила тарелку какого-нибудь бланманже, хотя Моргот знает, что это такое …  
О чем он только думает: какой ресторан?! Бард схватил со стола салфетку и, опустившись на колени, стал оттирать с брюк Трандуила винное пятно, растерянно повторяя: - Надо просто посыпать солью! И ничего не останется! У тебя есть соль?   
Он с таким энтузиазмом уничтожал следы своей неловкости, что растерянный Трандуил, в первые мгновения просто таращивший на него удивленный взгляд своих бирюзовых глаз, вдруг закусил губу и почти простонал: - Манвэ, Бард! Я так больше не могу. Или немедленно прекрати или …

Бард поднял на него свои загоревшиеся карие глаза, и Трандуил наклонившись к нему, поцеловал его долгим затяжным поцелуем, одновременно поднимая с колен. Бард, уже плохо что соображая, целовал и целовал в ответ восхитительные, припухшие губы. Теперь он, с таким же энтузиазмом, пытался освободить эльфа от намокшей детали его гардероба, путаясь в хитрой пряжке ремня. Трандуил, как мог, помогал ему в этом нелегком деле и легонько тянул его за собой в спальню. Эльф, чувствовал, что полностью теряет над собой контроль, но это было весьма приятное чувство. Неожиданно, он вспомнил, как это: делать что-то, опираясь не на холодный расчет или принуждение, а на собственное желание. 

Двое, дрожа от нетерпения, кое-как освободили друг друга от одежды и упали на широкую кровать. В спальне окна были также растворены, и ночная прохлада сразу начала обвивать их разгоряченные тела. Внезапно Бард, оторвавшись от губ эльфа, нахмурился, покраснел и чуть слышно прошептал: - Я не знаю, как сделать, чтобы тебе не было больно. Я ни разу не делал этого с мужчинами.  
Трандуил нежно поцеловал его и также тихо ответил: - Я тебе помогу. Не бойся, ты не можешь сделать мне больно.  
Он взял с тумбочки тюбик смазки и быстро обмакнул туда два пальца. Потом вздохнул, и завел руку себе за спину. Бард понимал, что Трандуилу приходиться делать что-то за него, и эльфу было бы легче, если бы он помог ему сам.  
\- Покажи мне, я справлюсь, - Бард перехватил его руку. Эльф легко вздохнув, передал ему смазку. Человек смазал ею свои пальцы и, целуя нежную шею, тихонько ввел их в Трандуила, обвившего его талию ногами. Эльф прикрыл глаза, еще сильнее опустив ресницы, и сжал свою руку поверх руки Барда. Он направлял пальцы человека, и сладко постанывал при этом.

Бард приободрился, ему не терпелось перейти к более решительным действиям. Получив одобрительный взмах ресниц, Бард заменил пальцы своим членом. Трандуил на мгновение зажмурился, а потом начал ритмично двигаться вслед поступательным движениям Барда, доводя его до полного сумасшествия. Мужчина вторгался в эльфа во все более быстром темпе, а тот, немного подрагивая всем телом, отдавался ему с полным самозабвением. От этих простых движений Бард, казалось, воспарял над поверхностью земли, а осознание того, что Трандуил, двигаясь под ним в едином ритме, получает не меньшее удовольствие, приводило его в полный экстаз. 

Он все сильнее сжимал бедра эльфа руками, оставляя на них отметины, сходя с ума от стискивающей его узкой плоти. Оргазм настиг его внезапно: он сладко охнул и опустился на распластанное под ним тело Трандуила: в глаза опять бросились чужеродные засосы на любимом теле. Он нахмурился и решительно прикусил нежную кожу, оставляя свой след на шее эльфа, чтобы неведомый соперник не чувствовал себя полным хозяином над этим прекрасным существом. Трандуил выгнулся от этого укуса под ним дугой и тоже кончил.  
\- Трандуил, я люблю тебя, - нежно прошептал Бард в заостренное ухо. Лицом он уткнулся в золото разметавшихся по подушке волос эльфа, вдыхая исходивший от них цветочный аромат.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Бард, - в глазах Трандуила переливались яркие зеленые искры. Его тонкие пальцы ласково поглаживали плечо мужчины.  
\- Надеюсь, ты теперь не исчезнешь как сон из моей жизни, - Бард внимательно вгляделся в затуманенные глаза.

\- Об этом я хотел поговорить с тобой, - тяжело вздохнув, прошептал эльф, прикрыв глаза пушистыми ресницами. – Я могу довериться только тебе.  
Бард сел, облокотившись на подушки, и тихонько дотронулся до чужих меток на ключицах Трандуила кончиками пальцев: - Ты про это? С тобой произошло что-то плохое?  
\- Я так виноват перед тобой, Бард! – взгляд эльфа встретился с внимательным взглядом человека. Он приподнялся на локтях и тоже устроился на подушках поудобнее. Бард обнял его за плечо и поцеловал в щеку. Трандуил опять замолчал, как будто не решаясь высказать вслух то, во что собирался посвятить любовника.  
\- Мне очень стыдно тебе это говорить, но вчера ночью я был вынужден переспать с Сауроном, - эльф неожиданно выпалил эту фразу скороговоркой, закрыв лицо руками и низко склонив голову.  
\- Что?! – задохнулся Бард и попытался отвести руки Трандуила от пылающих щек: - Что ты сделал? Зачем?!  
\- Он шантажирует меня. У него есть одно фото, которое … на котором, … - голос эльфа становился все тише, а потом и вовсе пресекся.

Бард, нахмурившись, серьезно вглядывался в него, стараясь подавить в себе горькое чувство обиды от измены Трандуила. Измены с кем! С Сауроном! Его старый знакомец вчера проделывал с эльфом все те вещи, которые с ним сегодня делал Бард. А еще на горизонте постоянно маячил Элронд! Образ министра сам собой выскочил откуда-то из подсознания постепенно вскипающего от ярости человека. Он даже убрал руку с плеча Трандуила и немного отодвинулся от него на постели.

Эльф нервным жестом перекинул спутавшиеся волосы через одно плечо и с горечью посмотрел на Барда: - Я понимаю, что тебе больно от моих слов. Но мне, тоже, очень плохо. Я надеялся на твою помощь!  
\- Плохо?! А, может, наоборот, тебя заводит проделывать это каждую ночь с разными мужиками?! Элронд, Саурон и, теперь, я! И все это за каких-то три дня! И кто из нас троих лучше трахается? Ты знаешь, как это называется одним словом?! – Бард выкрикивал обидные слова в постепенно бледневшее лицо эльфа. От бешеной ревности (необходимо было признать этот факт перед самим собой) ему снесло крышу, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не вмазать кулаком в начинавшие дрожать тонкие губы Трандуила.  
\- Прекрасно, - голос эльфа казался совершенно спокойным, если бы его не выдавали неуверенные движения, которыми он начал заплетать волосы, лежавшие на плече, в косу. - Конечно, я знаю то слово, которым должен называться. Я привык, что все так считают. Теперь и ты, тоже. Я переживу и это. Ты можешь, вообще, не волноваться по моему поводу. Просто считай, что одержал очередную, весьма легкую победу над шлюхой.  
\- Блядь, Трандуил, не выводи меня из себя! – Бард сильно встряхнул эльфа за плечи. – Не надо строить из себя жертву! Ну, ладно с Элрондом, но, какого Мелькора, ты спал с Сауроном?!  
\- Ты может быть, оглох, мой бедный друг?! – Трандуил оттолкнул руки Барда от себя и, зябко поежившись, завернулся в простыню: - Кстати! Весьма мило с твоей стороны простить мне Элронда! – он презрительно скривил губы: - Наверно, это я сам наговорил кучу глупостей ему по телефону! Мне до того опротивела моя спокойная, одинокая жизнь в милом лесу, что я решил отправиться за казенный счет в заморский Валинор!   
Трандуил сощурился и прошипел в лицо, немного смущенного Барда:   
\- Саурон меня шантажирует жуткой фотографией. Сегодня я чудом избавился от него, но с завтрашнего дня, к твоему облегчению, я больше никогда не побеспокою тебя своими жалкими приставаниями. Потому что шлюха, по всей видимости, обрела своего настоящего хозяина! - он вдруг упал плашмя на простыни и мертвым взглядом уставился в потолок спальни.

Весь гнев Барда куда-то улетучился, он тихо прилег рядом с Трандуилом и, проведя рукой по его скуле, сейчас горевшей лихорадочным румянцем, спросил уже спокойно:   
\- Что за фотография?  
Эльф сжал губы и упрямо отвернул голову от Барда.   
\- Просто скажи мне! Я не оставлю тебя без помощи! И уж тем более, не собираюсь отдавать тебя какому-то Саурону!  
Трандуил молчал. Тогда Бард сгреб его в охапку и прижал к себе, одновременно, целуя длинным поцелуем, прикусив нижнюю губу.   
\- Я боюсь тебе говорить: ты опять начнешь меня обвинять, - тихо прошептал эльф. - Но я не знаю, как он сделал это фото! Ничего не помню, понимаешь?! Я на ней в совершенно неприличной позе, обнаженный … - голос Трандуила стал сбиваться на всхлип, но он огромным усилием воли подавил желание жалко расплакаться: - Я думаю, что он сделал его после той вечеринки, когда отвозил меня домой. Видимо, я сдуру пустил его к себе: наверно, мне хотелось немного выпить не одному, а в компании. Он казался нормальным. Может, я перебрал лишнего, не спорю. Но я никогда бы не стал с ним вступать в подобные отношения по собственной воле! Саурон воспользовался моим беспомощным состоянием, да еще и сфотографировал в жуткой позе! А теперь угрожает, что если я откажусь с ним спать, распространить это фото по всему Средиземью! - он тяжело перевел дух.  
\- Он думает, что я боюсь только того, что фото увидит Эл. На самом деле мне плевать, что Эл подумает: после такого позора мне самая дорога в Валинор. Но я не смогу жить, если его увидишь ты и мои настоящие друзья, которых у меня не так уж много! Цена Саурона – мое тело в его полное распоряжение. При этом он, даже, согласен на Эла, чтобы тот не злился! Или на тебя, ему все равно! Эру, ты спрашивал, знаю ли как это все должно называться?! Я не только знаю, но и чувствую себя как последняя шлюха!  
\- Зачем ты молчал все это время?! Почему сразу не рассказал мне? – с болью прошептал Бард.  
\- Мне было трудно довериться человеку, прости! Я привык быть один, а ты был таким необычным. Я не мог разобраться в своих чувствах. Немного злился на тебя за Элронда, немного переоценил свои силы в отношении Саурона. Знаешь, мне казалось, что я смогу уболтать его удалить фотографию после одной ночи. Обычно это мне легко удается, удавалось, … - Трандуил, вдруг, осекся, с тревогой глянув на Барда: - Ты не подумай ничего плохого, эти способности я использовал давно, в молодости, тысячи лет назад … Ну вот, еще с Элрондом легко прокатило … Что я несу, Эру! - эльф все больше запутывался и краснел. 

\- Да уж! – Бард хмыкнул. - Надеюсь, что сейчас ты искренен, а не просто убалтываешь меня, как обычно, тысячу лет назад, делал направо и налево, - он вдруг широко улыбнулся и, навалившись на Трандуила, принялся покрывать его тело поцелуями, разматывая из проклятой простыни. - Может, убедишь меня посильнее? Я хочу еще раз получить доказательства твоей любви!  
\- Такой же, как все остальные! – не удержавшись, в ответ фыркнул эльф, ласково обхватив рукой вставший член Барда: - Ну что ж, попробую окончательно запутать тебя в своих коварных сетях,… - перевернувшись на живот, Трандуил встал на колени и прогнул спину, открыв себя восхищенному взору человека.  
\- Я убью Саурона, если он к тебе притронется еще хоть раз! – сурово пообещал Бард представшему перед ним великолепию и вновь растворился в прекрасном теле любовника.

Когда, после они вместе стояли под теплым душем, человек еще раз решительно заявил, что никогда не позволит эльфу отдаться Саурону снова.  
\- Но он не примет никаких моих отговорок, - слабо возразил Трандуил.  
\- Я ему морду набью, - Бард упрямо махнул головой с намокшими прядями. Но, увидев страдальчески нахмуренные брови эльфа, вздохнул и поправился: - Тебе необходимо привлечь Элронда. Я, в свою очередь, поговорю с Торином: мне понадобится его помощь. Думаю, он не откажет, лишь бы перебраться в Ривенделл. У меня есть одна задумка.  
\- Что значит, привлечь Элронда? – изумленно переспросил Трандуил.  
\- Необходимо выиграть время. Ты же сказал, что Саурон больше ничему не поверит. Но, если Элронд неожиданно здесь появится, то этот гад не заподозрит никакого подвоха и вынужден будет сбавить обороты.  
\- Элронд должен появиться здесь уже завтра? – еще раз переспросил эльф. Он казался растерянным: - Но я с ним поругался.

\- Что ты сделал?!  
\- Бард! Тебе же самому не нравилось, что я с ним спал. И, вообще, он меня достал своей ревностью! А сегодня он так удачно перегнул палку и появился прекрасный повод послать его куда подальше, хотя бы на время! Поэтому я решил не отвечать на его звонки и не брал трубку. У меня и телефон разрядился из-за него.  
\- Офигеть как не вовремя! Нужно срочно действовать: у него есть личный самолет, он успеет завтра к обеду появиться в Дейле, если мы позвоним ему прямо сейчас.  
\- Бард, сейчас час ночи, а у него уже два часа! Он спит давно. Что я ему скажу? Он решит, что я спятил!  
\- Вот и прекрасно, быстрее примчится!  
\- Но тогда мне придется спать с ним!  
Бард посмотрел на эльфа решительно и процедил сквозь зубы: - Лучше с ним, чем с Сауроном. К Элронду я уже как-то привык.  
\- Зато я не очень! К нему сложно привыкнуть: он такой … - Трандуил на секунду задумался, подыскивая нужное слово: - … душный. Слишком заботливый и очень подозрительный. Он стремится контролировать каждый мой шаг. Если он здесь окажется завтра, то избавиться от него будет не так просто.  
\- Ну, ты, наверняка, что-нибудь придумаешь. Я надеюсь, ты не собирался перебираться в Ривенделл всерьез. Значит, план у тебя есть. Слушай, Трандуил, я не понял, ты хочешь сказать, что предпочитаешь Саурона?! Вот он совсем не ревнивый: даже разрешает тебе, помимо себя, спать с кем хочешь: с Элрондом, со мной или с обоими разом, правда?! – Бард опять начинал закипать.  
\- Неправда! Я выбрал тебя! И не хочу быть ни с кем, кроме тебя!  
\- В ситуации, в которой мы оказались, придется на время выбрать кого-то еще! Я выберу за тебя: Элронд и точка, понятно?!  
\- Ты сейчас, прямо вылитый Элронд! Он тоже всегда решает все за меня, потому что уверен, что знает, что «пойдет мне на пользу»! – последние слова Трандуил произнес нравоучительным тоном, явно передразнивая манеру разговора великого ривенделльского владыки.

Бард задохнулся, но Трандуил вдруг заткнул готовые слететь с его губ слова примирительным поцелуем: - Знаю-знаю! Иногда я бываю просто невыносим. Прости! Конечно, Эл безопаснее Саурона во всех отношениях. Только, обещай, что не будешь сильно дергаться, когда я сейчас буду его убалтывать. Может тебе лучше, вообще, этого не слышать?  
\- Нет уж, я лучше поприсутствую. Мне это в будущем весьма пригодиться! Вот только, … - Бард немного замялся, – как быть с этим? Надо придумать, что ему сказать, когда он увидит … - он провел ладонью по шее эльфа, где к уже потускневшим отметинам Саурона добавилась свежая от него самого.  
Трандуил пожал плечами: - Немного лечебной травы из моего леса, немного тональника и … В конце концов, мы расстались с Элом только позавчера. Скажу, что он и не заметил, как это сделал, увлекшись процессом. К нашему счастью, это в его стиле, и он легко поверит, – эльф горько усмехнулся. Бард положил ему руку на плечо и погладил по щеке. 

Они уже оделись и перешли в комнату с камином, на полке которого действительно валялся разряженный от кучи пропущенных звонков Элронда телефон. Трандуил долго искал зарядку, чтобы оживить устройство. Она почему-то оказалась в ящике платяного шкафа. Видимо, эльф особенно не заморачивался по поводу порядка в своих вещах.  
Когда экран телефона загорелся, Трандуил вздохнул, увидев семьдесят пропущенных звонков от Элронда. Но больше его напрягли три пропущенных от Саурона. Он решил ничего не говорить Барду, надеясь, что майя не очень распсихуется по поводу не снятой вовремя трубки. Он набрал номер Элронда и приложил телефон к уху. Бард с досадой заметил, как на губах эльфа заиграла сладкая улыбочка: даже ямочки на щеках появились. Ресницы почти скрыли глаза, а рука начала весьма кокетливо наматывать светлый локон волос на пальчик. Трандуил явно входил в образ, столь полюбившийся ривенделльскому владыке.

Элронд взял трубку после второго гудка, Трандуил даже вздрогнул от такой реакции. Он почему-то не ожидал, что в полтретьего ночи министр будет настолько заинтересован в общении с ним.  
\- Да! Трандуил, с тобой все в порядке? – обычно уверенный голос Эла звучал так взволнованно, что лихолесскому владыке на мгновение стало ужасно не по себе. Он даже немного сбился с выбранной манеры общения и, заикаясь, выдавил: - Все нормально, Эл, не волнуйся! Я просто, …ну, я …соскучился, наверное…  
\- Малыш, ты сведешь меня с ума! Я места себе не нахожу. Что только себе не навоображал! У тебя точно все в порядке?! Я, конечно, виноват, но ты мог быть немного снисходительнее ко мне! У вас там такие дикие нравы в вашем городишке, что поневоле начинаешь выдумывать всякие нелепицы. Я до сих пор в шоке от того парня, который мне нахамил тогда по телефону. Слава Манвэ, ты его уволил!

Трандуил немного приободрился: Элронд явно приходил в себя и начинал переходить к своему обычному менторскому тону.  
\- На самом деле мне очень плохо, - лесное создание подпустило слезы в голос. - Ты не представляешь, как я измучился за сегодняшний день! Видишь, до сих пор не могу глаз сомкнуть! Мечусь один в пустой постели: мне так не хватает тебя, любимый! Я хочу, чтобы ты обнял и поцеловал меня перед сном.  
Бард возмущенно засопел. Трандуил посмотрел на него предостерегающим взглядом.   
\- Малыш, я тоже этого хочу не меньше, чем ты! Но мы же обо всем условились: через месяц мы будем вместе навсегда…  
\- Я хочу сейчас, - недовольно перебил министра Трандуил и надул губы. - Ты можешь прилететь завтра? – капризным тоном пропел он.  
\- Завтра?! – Элронд надолго завис на том конце. - Но, …завтра у меня важная встреча в совете, там будет Галадриэль, у нас такая насыщенная повестка дня…  
\- Ах, Галадриэль?! – Трандуил буквально зашипел в трубку. – Ну, тогда, конечно! Кто я такой по сравнению с великой владычицей Лориэна! Спокойной ночи! – и сбросил вызов.

Бард взволновано смотрел на него. Но эльф был в образе: по его губам ползла торжествующая улыбка, он, не отрываясь, гипнотизировал экран телефона, который, не обманув его ожиданий, засветился, буквально, через пять секунд, разрываясь от вызова Элронда. Трандуил помучил его секунд тридцать и взял трубку.  
\- Я вовсе не желаю отрывать тебя от важных дел, любовь моя! – Он не дал Элронду шанс вставить хоть одно слово в свой монолог: - Ты можешь не волноваться по моему поводу! У меня все будет хорошо! Тебе надо выспаться, ведь у тебя завтра такая важная встреча. Знаешь, мне тут вспомнилась печальная история Маэндроса Феаноринга. Помнишь, как он бросился в пылающую бездну с сильмариллом в руке? По сути, он сделал это от потерянной любви: ведь, почти все кто его любил, погибли, а камень, к обладанию которым он так стремился, также отверг его. Думаю, его поступок был весьма правильным. Зачем, вообще, существовать, если твое существование абсолютно никому не нужно? – Он легонько вздохнул в трубку, а потом, как будто, спохватившись, спросил: - Да! Ты что-то еще хотел сказать мне, любимый?  
\- Я… - министр тяжело сопел в трубку. – Я немедленно вылетаю к тебе! Завтра к полудню буду на месте. Но! Ты сейчас же, слышишь меня, сию секунду, включаешь скайп, направляешь камеру на себя, чтобы я тебя видел весь полет! И я не потерплю никаких возражений: если ты этого не сделаешь, Трандуил, то через полчаса у тебя будут мои агенты в сопровождении психотерапевта! Мне совсем не хочется оглашать на весь Дейл твои проблемы, но я не собираюсь завтра прилететь на твои похороны! У тебя ярко выраженное депрессивное состояние, ты в любую минуту можешь выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость и сотворить, что-нибудь над собой!

Трандуил ошарашено молчал. Он понял, что так перегнул палку, что она с треском сломалась. Элронд закусил удила и начал действовать. Ривенделльский владыка в таких случаях был просто неутомим и всегда доводил начатое до конца. Перед Трандуилом открывалась радужная перспектива длительного посещения сеансов какого-нибудь светила психотерапии с целью излечения от депрессии и предотвращения возможных попыток самоубийства.  
\- Котик, ты меня не так понял, … - он предпринял слабую попытку вернуться к точке невозврата. - У меня и в мыслях ничего подобного не было. Я просто по тебе сильно соскучился и захотел увидеть, вот и все. Сильно расстроился, что ты не сможешь приехать, вот и ляпнул первое, что в голову пришло, не подумав. Не собираюсь я кончать жить самоубийством!  
\- Подсознание само выдало тебя, малыш! – Трандуил с досадой вспомнил, что кроме вегетарианства Элронд очень увлекался психоаналитикой и регулярно посещал сеансы психотерапии. – Я думаю, что парочка сеансов у моего доктора встряхнет тебя и выбьет всю эту ерунду из твоей головы. А теперь, марш к компьютеру, и в постель! Я все равно никогда не могу уснуть во время перелетов: ты поспишь, я за тобой присмотрю. Ты такой красивый во сне! - слышно было, как, параллельно, министр отдавал энергичные распоряжения о сборах в дорогу и вылете.  
\- Эл, я сделаю все, как ты хочешь, но прошу тебя, не относись к моим словам так уж серьезно. Я просто пошутил! Дурацкая шутка, признаю, но шутка! Я сам себя ненавижу за то, что иногда говорю вещи, которые ранят других. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты был завтра рядом со мной, вот и все!  
\- Вот и этим своим «ненавижу» советую тебе тоже поделиться на будущем сеансе с психотерапевтом. Я тебя люблю, малыш, и всегда поддержу, когда тебе будет плохо. Включай камеру, и спокойной ночи! Целую, любовь моя, увидимся завтра!  
\- Я тебя тоже целую! – тоскливо произнес Трандуил, нажал на отбой и запустил телефоном в стену. Бард вздрогнул.

\- Он хочет, чтобы я включил скайп. Он будет пялиться на меня весь полет. Тебе надо ехать! А еще я теперь буду посещать сеансы психотерапевта! – Губы Трандуила дрожали. - Мне сразу не понравилась идея вытащить сюда Элронда! Он вцепится в меня мертвой хваткой и точно доведет до дурдома! Ты не знаешь, какой он деятельный!  
Он торопливо поцеловал Барда и стал надевать на него пиджак. Бард обалдело следил за его действиями. Трандиул уже подталкивал его к выходу, как, вдруг, человек упрямо остановился, крепко прижал эльфа к себе и поцеловал долгим поцелуем.  
\- Когда мы со всем этим закончим, мы еще вспомним эту глупую ситуацию со смехом. Не сомневайся, у нас все получится! Ты будешь принадлежать только мне! Не будет никаких Элрондов и Сауронов. Ты мне веришь? – Бард внимательно посмотрел Трандуилу в глаза.  
\- Конечно, верю! Когда ты рядом со мной, я ни в чем не сомневаюсь, – эльф смотрел на него сияющим взглядом. - Внизу тебя будет ждать мой водитель. Он мне очень предан, я ему доверяю. Такси привлечет излишнее внимание в этот поздний час. До завтра!  
\- Главное завтра постарайся держаться подальше от Саурона до появления Элронда. Я тебе буду максимально в этом помогать. Может, вообще, до обеда тебе на работе не появляться?  
\- Нет, лучше быть на людях. Саурон способен и ко мне сюда заявиться! А если просто его игнорить, трубку там не брать, он может что-то заподозрить и начать психовать. Я приеду в департамент, ведь, там будешь ты!

Они опять поцеловались и еще недолго постояли в объятиях друг у друга. Потом Бард скользнул в темноту летней ночи, а Трандуил пошел поднимать вновь надрывающийся телефон с пола. Надо было срочно предотвращать высылку бригады психотерапевтов, направленных деятельным Элрондом, не дождавшимся немедленного появления на экране своей депрессивной любви.


	15. Упущенные возможности.

Саурон возвратился из Дол Гулдура в неплохом настроении часов в девять вечера и позвонил Трандуилу раза три, но тот трубку не взял. Настроение чуть испортилось, но не пропало. Просто завтра этой упрямой шлюхе придется отрабатывать еще один свой косяк. Первый, из которых состоял в его отказе поехать с Сауроном на прогулку в крепость. 

В ней состоялась церемония вручения именных стипендий студентам-оркам из Мордора, которые обучались в эльфийских университетах. Немногочисленные студенты смущенно переминались с ноги на ногу, пока величественный майа с огненными волосами вручал каждому чек и благодарственное письмо от министерства образования Мордора, поздравляя с достигнутыми успехами в изучении наук. Саурон нажимал на то, что подобные результаты способствуют разрушению стереотипов о тупых и грубых орках, распространенных повсюду в Средиземье. Однако черный властелин с сожалением наблюдал, что большая часть отличников обучения была отобрана университетами только благодаря своей непомерно развитой мускулатуре. Наверняка, все они были членами спортивных команд, а сложить два слова в связное предложение было для них непомерной задачей.

Поэтому, майа и не пригласил прессу на это мероприятие. Он вовсе не желал выглядеть глупо в ленте новостей. Но именно из-за отсутствия лишних свидетелей ему, внезапно, пришла в голову мысль, что зря он все-таки не взял с собой Трандуила. Было бы весьма приятно покрасоваться перед этими здоровяками, лапая красавчика-эльфа прямо у них на виду. Можно было даже пососаться с языками прямо перед их строем. А можно было бы, отобрать пару-тройку лучших из лучших и взять их собой во внутренние покои. Там разложить эльфа и отодрать его по полной на фоне их жесткой дрочки и тяжелого пыхтения. Этим дурачкам все равно бы никто не поверил, даже если бы они и вздумали хвастаться в общаге тем, в чем поучаствовали.

Майа облизнулся и прерывисто вздохнул. Эльфа под рукой все равно не было, а бесполезно мечтать он не любил. Он уже сто раз пожалел, что повелся на жалобный голосок Трандуила. Больше подобных промахов он не допустит: эльф отныне будет делать то, что ему скажут и тогда, когда ему скажут. Пусть свое «не могу» он испытывает на Барде, а «не хочу» на Элронде. 

Ночь майа провел беспокойно и утром одним из первых примчался на рабочее место. Трандуил еще не приехал, как и Торин. Саурон усмехнулся и решил сделать своему синда сюрприз: уселся в начальственное кресло в кабинете Мирквуда, положил ноги на стол и замер в ожидании. Трандуил не подкачал, явившись буквально через несколько минут, и, весьма кстати, опередив своего привратника-гнома.

На улице шел нудный летний дождик, эльф вошел, на ходу отряхивая зонт от капель. На нем был легкий серый плащ, под которым виднелась голубая футболка. Саурон обожал, когда синда надевал что-то голубое или синее: этот цвет очень подходил к его глазам. Да и, вообще, день отдыха явно благотворно сказался на Трандуиле. Майя окинул его оценивающим взглядом. Эльф весь светился изнутри, а на матовой коже щек сиял слабый румянец. Волосы были опять заплетены в платиновую косу. На губах играла милая улыбка, которая, правда, мгновенно сползла, как только Мирквуд увидел своего раннего гостя. Он побледнел, попятился и сделал попытку закрыть дверь в кабинет с той стороны, оставив Саурона в гордом одиночестве. Только мгновенная реакция помогла майа в последний миг ухватить синда за предательски подставившуюся под руку противника косу и, намотав ее на кулак, вернуть беглеца в непосредственную близость к своему торсу. Пальцы зама обвили шею эльфа, а спиной Трандуил вынуждено прижимался к груди майа, наверняка, одновременно, ощущая своей задницей, как бешено тот рад его видеть.   
\- Привет, красавчик! – Саурон облизал с энтузиазмом острый кончик уха Трандуила. Эльфа весьма явственно потряхивало. Щеки стали просто белыми. Майа удивленно посмотрел на него, подозрительно сощурив глаза: - Что это ты себя ведешь, как невинная девочка перед первым разом? Занимался чем-то непотребным в мое отсутствие?  
\- С чего т-ты взял? – запнулся Трандуил и саданул со всей силы локтем в каменный живот Саурона. Тот скорей от неожиданности, чем от боли, ослабил хватку пальцев на шее эльфа, и Мирквуд тотчас же попытался вывернуться из его объятий, весьма мало в этом преуспев, так как его волосы были зажаты в другой руке майа.  
\- Это что еще за аттракцион невиданной смелости?! – ехидно поинтересовался проклятый зам. – Мы, вроде, вчера обо всем условились. Рабочий день начался, пошли работать, - и потянул Трандуила за косу в сторону двери.  
\- У тебя в кабинете нерабочая обстановка, давай ко мне. Я там себе маленькую комнату отдыха велел оборудовать. Поставил туда удобную кушеточку. Думаю, что нам хватит места для наших милых занятий. Да, что с тобой?! – Саурон уже протащил эльфа по приемной и втолкнул к себе в кабинет: - Ты расслабься, вдохни поглубже, что ли. 

Он прижал Трандуила к стене, расставив руки по обеим сторонам от его лица, отпустив, наконец, волосы, и пропихнул свое колено между ног эльфа.   
\- Саурон, это смешно! Здесь же все слышно, - прошептал Трандуил, достаточно успешно уворачиваясь от поцелуев майа.  
\- Поехали к тебе, я не возражаю! Дорогу я знаю, через пятнадцать минут будем в постели, как будто ты и не просыпался. Скажи, я тебе снился прошлой ночью в твоей пустой кроватке? – Саурон откровенно веселился.  
\- Если только в кошмарах, - процедил Трандуил и сделал очередную попытку освободиться от цепких объятий.   
\- Да что ты?! – Саурон, вдруг, со всего маху отвесил эльфу пощечину так, что на щеке загорелся яркий след, а с губы заструилась тоненькая струйка крови. – Ты, я вижу, опять запутался в том, кто здесь главный.

Эльф задохнулся от удара, а потом, коротко размахнувшись крепко сжатым, сухим кулаком засадил Саурону прямо в нос. Майа тихо вскрикнул и закрыл место удара руками, изумленно глядя на Трандуила. Кровь пошла и у него.  
\- Я понимаю так, что пришла пора обнародовать некую милую фотографию! – прогнусавил Саурон, из-под ладоней, которые все еще закрывали разбитое лицо.  
Трандуил коротко вздохнул, слизал кровь со своей разбитой губы, отвел руки от лица Саурона и впился в рот майа, перемешивая кровавые струйки, стекавшие из его разбитого носа с кровью, сочащейся из своей губы. Майа активно включился в поцелуй, втянув губы эльфа в свои так, что тот чуть не задохнулся. Потом отстранился и внимательно вгляделся в глаза Мирквуда. Те были прозрачно чисты и ничего не выражали.  
\- Брейк, – насмешливо процедил Саурон. – Прекрасная прелюдия, я сражен! Не разочаруй меня с продолжением! Ты мне чуть нос не сломал, упертая дрянь! – Он достал платок из кармана и вытер кровь с лица, потом перекинул платок эльфу: тот также вытер кровавые подтеки.  
\- Не желаешь в стенах родной спальни, прошу на кушетку, - майа сделал приглашающий жест в сторону маленькой двери, ведущей в комнату отдыха. – Там не так удобно, но, думаю, тебе и так понравится.

Трандуил строптиво вздернул подбородок и не сдвинулся с места. Саурон продолжал гипнотизировать его насмешливым взглядом огненных глаз. Эльф перестал дышать, с отчаянием посмотрел на недосягаемую дверь выхода в приемную и сдвинулся немного по стенке в том направлении, в котором его так настойчиво направлял майа. Тот вскинул бровь в торжествующем жесте и тут…

Дверь кабинета спасительно распахнулась, и в него ввалился Азог. Он изумленно несколько секунд пялился на босса Мирквуда, буквально распластавшегося по стеночке, но тут же сфокусировал свой безумный взгляд на Сауроне. Майа смотрел на него с искренним изумлением.  
\- Как ты мог предать нашу любовь?! – протрубил орк на весь кабинет.  
Трандуил открыл рот и удивленно взглянул на Азога. Саурон взвился и в секунду оказался рядом с орком: - Что ты несешь, безмозглое животное?! Какую любовь?!  
\- Что?! – задохнулся Азог. – Как ты меня назвал?! Босс, это самое бесчестное существо во всей Арде, какое только может существовать! Пусть твоя любовь перегорела, но зачем было так унижать меня перед всем коллективом! В меня тычут пальцами после этого случая с письмом. А у меня, между прочим, жена и ребенок! И им надо как-то дальше жить в этом городе! – Азог, вдруг, со всей дури саданул устрашающим кулаком в стену над самым ухом майа. Со стены посыпалась штукатурка. 

Трандуил очень быстро и беззвучно рванул к двери, и вырвался из кабинета Саурона. В приемную одновременно ввалились Торин и Бард. Увидев немного всклоченного эльфа, они понимающе переглянулись друг с другом с досадой. Торин молча подхватил еще окончательно не пришедшего в себя шефа, втолкнул за двери его кабинета, преградив вход и сложив руки на груди. Бард застыл рядом.

В кабинете зама Азог ревел подобно раненому лосю: - Ты поступил бесчестно! Признай это!  
\- Хорошо, признаю! Хотя ни хрена не понимаю о чем ты, вообще, Азог! Ты совершенно не вовремя! Перестань размахивать своими клешнями у меня перед носом и убирайся ко всем барлогам! Ты помешал мне в важном разговоре с боссом Мирквудом!  
\- Ах, ты даже не понимаешь! – орк еще сильнее затрясся и неожиданно вцепился в запястье Саурона. – Ты весьма вовремя напомнил мне о боссе. Это самый наиблагороднейший эльф, которого я встречал на своем жизненном пути. Пойдем к нему немедленно, и пусть он оценит твой поступок!

Майа удивленно воззрился на орка, но по его губам тут же заструилась плотоядная улыбочка: - Прекрасная мысль, Азог! Видимо, только это наиблагороднейшее существо способно разобраться во всех тонкостях твоей удивительной души и сложного рассудка! Прошу, … - он сделал приглашающий жест в сторону двери, одновременно пытаясь высвободиться от лапищи, которая намертво сжимала его руку.   
Но Азог просто потянул его за собой в коридор, и через секунду они оказались лицом к лицу с Торином и Бардом, которые, как два часовых, застыли перед дверью Мирквуда.  
\- Куда!? – Торин решительно ткнул ладонью в сторону Азога, намереваясь упереться тому в грудь, но ткнув в живот. Саурон еле слышно прыснул от смеха. Уж больно эти двое со стороны выглядели комично.  
\- Торин, ты знаешь, что сотворил со мной этот бесчестный майа! Я хочу, чтобы босс Мирквуд тоже об этом узнал и больше не подавал ему руки при встрече!  
\- А что он сотворил с тобой? – удивленно протянул Торин. Лицо Азога перекосило от боли. – Ах да, письмо! Прости, но босс сейчас очень занят! Я потом ему все доложу сам.

\- Нет-нет, достопочтенный Торин! Мое имя публично было опорочено. Меня обвинили в чем-то, чего я и сам не до конца понимаю! Мнение босса Мирквуда будет весьма кстати в этом щепетильном вопросе! Проходите, Азог, а я за вами! – Саурон толкнул орка вперед.  
Бард успокаивающе кивнул Торину и повернулся к майа: - Я думаю, что мое присутствие будет также не лишним. Азог мой старый друг и коллега. Да и тебя я знаю давно. Мое мнение может пригодиться боссу при разрешении этого запутанного вопроса.  
Саурон поморщился, но вынужден был согласиться. Они чуть не застряли в дверях при входе, так всем троим хотелось оказаться в кабинете эльфа первым. 

Трандуил встретил их, сидя в кресле. Бледность и весьма напряженная спина выдавали его волнение. Он явно не успел окончательно вернуться в душевное равновесие после коварного нападения майа. Видеть Саурона снова было весьма для него неприятно. Поэтому Трандуил уставился на Барда, который подбадривающе ему кивнул.  
\- Что случилось, Азог? - спросил он у орка, хотя продолжал все также рассматривать человека. – Я вижу у вас вышло какое-то недоразумение с … - эльф на секунду перевел взгляд на майа. Тот нагло ему ухмыльнулся. Трандуил тут же отвел взгляд: - … с господином Сауроном. Если я могу чем-нибудь вам помочь…  
\- Можете, босс! – перебил его орк. - Я жажду справедливости и, зная вашу кристальную честность и незапятнанную личную репутацию, хочу вас предостеречь от общения с этим существом! – Азог ткнул пальцем в зама.   
\- Так, мне начинает все это надоедать! Боюсь, ты сейчас выведешь меня из себя, придурок! А это будет чревато тем, что чья-то незапятнанная душа и кристальная репутация, возможно, не выдержит вида того, что произойдет с твоей жалкой физической оболочкой! – Саурон стал заметно выше ростом, и вокруг него закружилось какое-то темноватое облако. В кабинете сильно запахло озоном. Бард почувствовал, как из носа потекла тоненькая струйка крови.   
\- Владыка Саурон! Хочу вам напомнить одно из условий пакта заключенного вами и объединенным эльфийским советом на последних мирных переговорах. Вы обязались ни в коей мере не пользоваться своими врожденными и приобретенными способностями в целях причинения вреда какому-либо живому существу. Здесь присутствуют свидетели, боюсь, последствия для всей Арды будут плачевны, если мне придется сообщить министру Элронду о чем-либо подобном! – голос Трандуила был совершенно спокоен и холоден.  
\- Я его не боюсь! – визгливо вскрикнул Азог. – Он может убить меня, но вы больше не подадите ему руки! Я буду отомщен!

Саурон вдруг громко рассмеялся, и потрескивание разрядов в комнате затихло.  
\- Боюсь, боссу Мирквуду будет тяжеловато совершить эту месть, - загадочно промурлыкал он себе под нос и опять затрясся в приступе смеха. - Я просто представил на минутку весь процесс целиком, при условии, что руки не задействованы… Моргот, Азог, да ты гений! Боссу Мирквуду надо обязательно воспользоваться твоим советом в самом ближайшем будущем!  
\- Он распорядился, чтобы мое личное письмо, в котором содержалась масса интимных подробностей, было распространено по всему департаменту. – Азог, не замечая мучительно покрасневшего эльфа и белого от ярости Барда, продолжал свою обвинительную речь, словно сомнамбула. - А теперь оно в списках передается по всему городу! Его читают и перечитывают все кому не лень! Ему-то что, он свободен как ветер, а моя семья не может спокойно пойти в магазин: все тычут в них пальцем!   
\- Вспомнил: письмо было. Но я его даже не читал и, уж тем более, не переписывал никакие копии! Мирквуд, надеюсь вы-то еще в своем уме? Хотя, учитывая, кого вы тут понабрали на работу, возникают некоторые сомнения. Но так, даже, интереснее.  
Одновременно с последней фразой, слетевшей с губ майа, Трандуил, молча, вскочил в ярости с кресла, а Бард, сделав два шага к Саурону, смачно ударил раскрытой ладонью по щеке зама. 

Азог вскрикнул и закрыл рот руками, со страхом глядя на Саурона, который, широко распахнув глаза, воззрился на Барда с искренним изумлением. Трандуил прикусил губу и сжал пальцы рук так, что костяшки побелели. Статистик, задрав подбородок, отважно смотрел в огненные кошачьи глаза. Сзади негромко хлопнула дверь, и в комнату осторожно вошел Торин. Он, несомненно, все слышал и сейчас, с опаской, следил за Сауроном.   
\- Неожиданно! – процедил майа, испепеляя взглядом Барда. - Хотя, что тут неожиданного? – он ослепительно улыбнулся и повернулся к Трандуилу. – Всего одни сутки моего отсутствия! Я опять приятно поражен вашими способностями, босс Мирквуд! Только ваше драгоценное и непорочное присутствие, да еще эта дурацкая конвенция спасают этого глупого человека от последствий его необдуманного поступка.  
\- А вы дайте ему сдачи! – вдруг, ядовито предложил Трандуил.  
Саурон, было, вскинулся, но сдержался и опять очаровательно улыбнулся эльфу: - А я ему дам сдачи, но другим способом! - и, отодвинув каменным плечом Барда с дороги, вышел из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью.

Торин вытер пот со лба рукой и шепнул Барду: - Это было весьма рискованно! Но некогда расслабляться: сейчас приедет бургомистр. Подготовь босса, а я беру Азога на себя.  
\- Азог, пошли, нечего тебе теперь здесь делать: ты и так наворотил выше крыши, хрен разгребешь! – он вытянул орка в приемную и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Трандуил тут же оказался в объятиях Барда:  
\- Мне страшно за тебя! Больше так никогда его не зли, прошу! – он нежно поцеловал человека и заглянул ему в глаза.  
\- А мне страшно за тебя! – честно сказал Бард. - Я представил, как он тебя лапал. А еще эта история с Азогом! Саурон – настоящая скотина! Прости, что утром опоздали: мы с Торином застряли в пробке. – Мысли Барда путались, он перескакивал с одного на другое, все еще перебирая в голове мерзкие намеки, которыми, походя, расшвыривался майа.   
\- Он, наверно, сейчас позвонит мне, чтобы продолжить, … - Трандуил явственно нервничал. – Какой план?  
\- Сейчас приедет бургомистр. Мы с Торином позвонили ему, сказали, что у тебя к нему важное дело. Надеюсь, сможешь с ним время потянуть? Сейчас уже девять, спасибо Азогу. Два часа с бургомистром,… Когда Элронд появится?   
\- Не раньше часа дня …  
\- Ничего. … В крайнем случае, устроим в департаменте пожар!  
\- Какой пожар? По-моему, это слишком!  
\- Ненастоящий, конечно, но со всей бутафорией: машинами, пожарными, баграми и эвакуацией. Но ты постарайся подольше с бургомистром зависнуть. Мы закажем вам пиццу, комплексный обед, да и шашлык тоже сгодится. Он поесть любит, можно сказать, пожрать. Так что из этого нужно выжать все по максимуму.   
Трандуил кивнул, и они опять поцеловались.

\- Ты сегодня такой красавчик! – вдруг хитро прищурился Бард. – Красивей, чем обычно. Ты не для Элронда расстарался случайно?  
\- Балда, - эльф шутливо отвесил ему подзатыльник. – Это само собой получается. Просто я влюбился в одного симпатичного статистика. Который тоже меня любит. Ведь так?  
\- Ты еще сомневаешься? Никакой Саурон нам не помешает!  
\- А как насчет фото? Ты говорил про какой-то план?  
\- Сегодня ночью и приступим к реализации совместно с Торином. Проведу эту ночь с наглым гномом. А ты, с не менее наглым Элрондом!  
\- Бард! Он совсем не наглый, просто … своеобразный. Ну, и еще такой умный, положительный со всех сторон, серьезный, влиятельный, богатый, щедрый …  
\- Тебе лучше заткнуться прямо сейчас, - прошептал Бард и поспешил исполнить свое пожелание, впившись в губы эльфа своими губами.  
На столе громко зазвонил мобильник эльфа. Названивал, явно, Саурон. Бард провел рукой по щеке Трандуила, ободряюще кивнул и вышел из кабинета.

Торин гипнотизировал часы на руке:  
\- Ну, где эта жаба?! Ясно же было ему сказано: «весьма важные новости из министерства»! Как он там? – он кивнул в сторону кабинета Мирквуда: - Держится? Может, было проще его где-нибудь спрятать? Ах, да, фотка! Надеюсь, когда мы избавимся от нее, Элронд хорошенько надерет Саурону задницу! А он точно прилетит? - Бард кивнул. – Здорово! Это очень даже здорово! Может, и месяц в этой дыре не нужно будет торчать. Прямо, денька через три и переедем с триумфом в Ривенделл!  
Бард морщился от излишнего энтузиазма гнома, но молчал. Потом, как будто, припомнив что-то, он ядовито поинтересовался у Торина: - А кто же, все-таки, письмо Азога пустил в оборот по всему городу? Саурон, похоже, и, правда, его даже не читал.  
Торин немного смутился, почесал затылок и пробормотал: - Думаю, Даин в туалете его подобрал. Когда мы Азога умывали. Оно, наверное, у орка из кармана выпало. А Даин еще тот долбанный шутник, ему Азог наш так понравился. Он с него угорал, просто. Ну, сделанного не воротишь. Пусть и дальше считается, что это очередная пакость черного властелина. Нам только на руку.  
Дверь босса открылась, и оттуда обреченно вышел Трандуил. Он вопросительно посмотрел на заговорщиков. Во взгляде читалась тоска и вопрос: «Где же ваш проклятый бургомистр?!»  
\- Босс, пять минут и он будет здесь, - прошептал ободряюще Торин. Эльф кивнул и скрылся за дверью кабинета зама.

Майа поджидал его прямо за дверью.  
\- Долго шел. Все с Бардом не мог расстаться? Кстати, о Барде… - он размахнулся и опять залепил эльфу смачную пощечину. Тот только головой дернул и губы крепче сжал: - Ты радуйся, что только одну схлопотал сейчас! Если все посчитать, то тебе такая трепка причитается! Твой новый хер очень самоуверен, а от него и ты заражаешься излишней уверенностью в своих силах. Короче, это тебе за «все болит», за мое испорченное удовольствие от поездки, за «пакт» и, особенно, за «сдачу». А теперь, прошу, располагайся поудобнее, … - Саурон указал на свой рабочий стол. 

Встретившись с заметавшимся взглядом Трандуила, майа усмехнулся: - Нет, кушеточки не будет. Надо было утром быстрее соображать. Сейчас все по серьезному. Наверняка твой воздыхатель топчется за дверью. Так что предоставим ему возможность насладиться звуковой трансляцией нашей с тобой потрахушки. Тем более, ему надо привыкать и как-то спокойнее к этому относиться. Я же тебя к нему не ревную, а, напротив, готов его пригласить к нам, присоединиться! Вот только он, наверняка, не оценит мой великодушный порыв, - он подтащил эльфа к столу и бросил на стол животом вниз. Тот застыл в той позе, в которой оставил его Саурон, потеряв всякую способность к сопротивлению.  
\- Ты все равно не разжалобишь меня, синда, прикидываясь жертвой насильника. Пусть твой Бард сейчас внимательно послушает, как ты будешь стонать подо мной от удовольствия! – он чиркнул молнией ширинки: - Джинсы-то приспусти немного, сделай хоть что-нибудь сам.  
Трандуил молча подчинился, и тут же почувствовал, как огромный член майа потерся об его зад между половинками. Мирквуда опять начало явственно потряхивать. Ему захотелось немедленно потерять сознание, чтобы все, что с ним сейчас происходило, просто погасло, как выключенная лампочка. Голос Саурона заливался в него маленькими каплями яда и разливался по всему телу, действительно заставляя чувствовать себя той самой шлюхой, наряд которой так старательно примерял к нему майа.   
\- Кстати, дурачок Азог, действительно, подал мне прекрасную мысль,… - Саурон засунул ему два пальца в рот. - Полижи, для себя стараешься, смазка осталась в комнате с кушеткой. … Завтра я на тебя наручники надену и пристегну к чему-нибудь, это будет весьма возбуждающе! Подать руку ты мне точно не сможешь. …   
Он весело засмеялся, вынул пальцы у Трандуила изо рта и начал вводить их ему в дырку. Эльф неосознанно напрягся, сопротивляясь, и тут же получил сильный хлопок по заднице: - Расслабься, к чему эта игра в целку, самому не надоело? Только хуже делаешь!

\- Прошу у его сиятельства, босса Мирквуда великодушного прощения за маленькое опоздание! – голос бургомистра в приемной было ни с кем не перепутать. – Несносный Альфрид, как всегда, перепутал время. Хорошо, что вы, Торин, так своевременно напомнили мне о назначенной встрече! Я могу пройти к его величеству?  
Саурон удивленно повернул голову на эти необычные звуки. Бургомистр крайне редко появлялся в стенах департамента статистики. Он был невероятно ленив и большую часть рабочего времени проводил у себя дома. Мирквуд за те несколько секунд, в которые майа ослабил внимание к его заднице, вывернулся из цепких рук, натянул джинсы и, коротко вздохнув у двери, чтобы выровнять дыхание, выскочил из кабинета зама в приемную. Оттуда сразу же донеслись радостные приветственные возгласы: чиновники раскланивались друг с другом. Через мгновение, судя по звуку, они скрылись в кабинете Мирквуда. 

Саурон обалдело глянул на свой стоящий член:  
\- Ну и что мне теперь делать?! Клянусь Морготом, я убью эту блондинистую дрянь вместе со всем штатом преданных охранников дырки этой давалки! И плевал я на все конвенции! Они меня, конкретно, достали! Думают, вызвали бургомистра, а Саурон сел такой у двери и заплакал?! Хотя, сейчас, я готов пустить слезу. Мелькор, мне срочно нужно его в кого-то засунуть! Хоть с Азогом мирись! – он болезненно захихикал. Обошел стол, сел в кресло, потянулся рукой к телефону, другой, поглаживая свой, влажный от смазки, ствол.   
\- Привет, ты не поверишь, но это снова я! – голос майа был хриплым, за показной веселостью проскальзывала еле сдерживаемая ярость: - А сейчас советую послушать, наконец, меня, а не чудо-блюстителей твоей нравственности! Я, конечно, сражен их изобретательностью, но, боюсь, бургомистр меня не впечатлил. Кто следующий в очереди к тебе на прием: Гэндальф с рукописью своей новой поэмы или сразу Манвэ, пересекший море, чтобы лично полюбоваться на твою, достойную Валинора, красоту?!   
\- По-видимому, я переоценил твои умственные способности, если ты следуешь советам этих дураков из приемной. Хотя, возможно, глупость передается половым путем! Короче, выкидывай бургомистра, и, чтобы через пять минут твоя задница оказалась на моем члене! Неисполнение приказа грозит уже не только публикацией известной тебе порнушки, но и печальными последствиями для твоих дружков-помощников, которым, признаю, удалось вывести меня из душевного равновесия! Трахаться будем на полу, и, предупреждаю заранее, я тебя сразу лбом о косяк долбану, чтобы поменьше трепыхался и снова не убежал никуда. Жду! – телефон с грохотом полетел на стол, а Саурон откинул голову на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза.

Бледный, как смерть Трандуил через секунду появился в приемной. Торин и Бард бросились к нему с двух сторон: они сидели в креслах по обе стороны двери и смотрелись действительно, как преданные охранники.  
\- Я л-лучше пойду и сделаю, как он х-хочет, - заикаясь, произнес эльф в ответ на немой вопрос человека и гнома. – Он обо всем догадался. А так, мы, хотя бы, избежим многочисленных жертв и разрушений.  
\- Проклятье Дурина ему, а не ваша задница! – взревел, вдруг, взбешенный Торин и со всей дури, треснул по стеклу кнопки противопожарной сигнализации. Бард мертвой хваткой вцепился в Трандуила, не давая ему сдвинуться с места. В дверях кабинета Мирквуда застыл бургомистр, встревоженный странным поведением весьма милого, на его взгляд, белокурого владыки. 

А в следующую секунду начался настоящий хаос: сигнализация начала издавать душераздирающие звуки, из всех кабинетов посыпались испуганные сотрудники, тут и там раздавались женские визги и мужские проклятия. Кто-то сразу побежал на выход, кто-то пытался в спешке собрать кое-какие вещи. Фили и Кили в конце коридора бодро разматывали пожарный шланг. 

Бард с Торином, перемигнувшись, потянули Трандуила за собой через эвакуационный выход по лестнице вниз. Выскочивший в приемную взбешенный Саурон воткнулся со всего маху в запаниковавшего бургомистра, что, жалобно причитая, метался в маленьком пространстве, не зная в какую сторону податься. Волосы зама, от ярости, ярко пылали, как зажженный факел. Бургомистр, окончательно потерявший способность мыслить, решил, что майа и есть источник пожара, пискливо взвизгнул и побежал по коридору, выпучив глаза и воя. Он с размаха запнулся о растянутый молодыми гномами шланг, перелетел через него и тяжело покатился вниз по лестнице, сбив собой, как шар в кегельбане, еще несколько сотрудников. 

Паника усилилась. Кричали уже почти все. Проклятая сирена внутри здания весело перекликалась с сиренами подоспевших пожарных машин на улице. Саурон, пробирающийся как маленький ледокол, сквозь море окружавшего его безумия, то и дело сталкивался с очумевшими от страха представителями всех рас и народов Средиземья, безжалостно откидывая их со своей дороги, впечатывая в стены. Последним кого он вырубил таким способом, был слюнявый Альфрид, который тянул к нему ручонки, взывая помочь поднять с пола стотонную тушу бургомистра. 

Выбравшись на улицу, майа за секунду нашарил своими кошачьими глазами нужную ему фигуру. Трандуил стоял в окружении двоих верных оруженосцев, которые, размахивая руками, в чем-то пытались его убедить. Эльф отрицательно мотал головой, видимо, не соглашаясь со своими санчо пансами.   
\- Весьма своевременное решение, наконец-то, послать этих олухов подальше, синда! – промурлыкал себе под нос Саурон. – Тебе придется и так сильно постараться, чтобы излечить раны, нанесенные моей неустойчивой психике этими двумя жалкими смертными. Думаю, что раны исцелятся только после исполнения долгулдурских фантазий. Надо распорядиться, чтобы Артагир подогнал туда троих отличников прямо сию минуту.

Он уже потянулся за телефоном, как, вдруг, ему на плечо легла весьма твердая рука и уверенный, энергичный голос бодро произнес в ухо зама:  
\- Я вижу, что успел как раз вовремя! У вас тут, батенька, Мелькор знает, что творится! Ну, ладно, Трандуил! Можно понять, что его мысли немного далеки от проблем администрирования вверенного ему учреждения. Перевод в Ривенделл и смена сферы деятельности пойдут ему только на пользу. Но, зная вас, владыка Саурон, я никак не ожидал, что вы способны допустить нечто подобное тому, что творится вокруг.

Майа медленно развернулся, уже зная кого он сейчас будет иметь честь лицезреть. Сдержанно улыбаясь одними губами, на него пристально смотрел безупречный владыка Элронд.


	16. Темное прошлое?

Ночь упала на уставший город. В этом краю ложились спать рано: сейчас в полночь почти нигде не светились окна. Фонари горели тусклым светом, а чахлые деревья отбрасывали причудливые тени. Было пасмурно, луна то и дело скрывалась за плотным слоем облаков. Бард, нетерпеливо поглядывающий на часы, подумал, что сама природа благоприятствует его планам.

Сумасшедший день, наконец, закончился и сейчас сменялся не менее сумасшедшей ночью. После фиктивного пожара и весьма удачно подоспевшего вовремя Элронда, противоборствующие стороны разошлись на перерыв в этом виртуальном поединке, правила которого на тот момент точно осознавали только Трандуил, Бард и Саурон. Человек отлично видел как майа сверлил его - ненавидящим, а Трандуила - многообещающим взглядом, в первые минуты приветственной церемонии, что развернулась на газоне перед эвакуированным департаментом статистики. 

Министр сразу оказался в центре всеобщего внимания. Его величественная персона затмила в глазах обывателей даже пожар, который, к тому же, оказался лишь учебным. Элронд же ослепительно улыбался и жал польщенным сотрудникам руки, не забывая держать в поле зрения Трандуила, что, все еще окончательно не придя в себя, норовил скрыться за спиной высокопоставленного любовника от мрачного взгляда Саурона. Ривенделльский владыка, пару раз удивленно оглянувшись, был вынужден, в конце концов, зафиксировать рядом с собой лихолесского коллегу, крепко обхватив его одной рукой за талию и прижав к своему боку. Только после этого Трандуил прекратил свои странные метания, и встал столбом, потупив глаза долу и, иногда, мелко вздрагивая. Элронду все происходящее совершенно не нравилось, но присутствие множества свидетелей и, главное, Саурона, как весьма опасного бывшего противника, а ныне ненадежного союзника, удерживало министра от проведения немедленного расследования подозрительного поведения синда.

Не радовал его и Саурон. По опыту прошлых переговоров Элронд знал, что майа мог легко и непринужденно общаться с кем угодно. И проделывал это весьма успешно, к вящей для себя выгоде, даже, с крайне неприятной для него лориэнской владычицей. Сейчас же Саурон смотрел на министра волком и отвечал на его вежливые вопросы односложно, иногда, отделываясь простым хмыканьем. Когда Элронд выждал необходимое для соблюдения приличий время, он предпочел сразу же избавиться от неприятного общества черного властелина. Который, несмотря на очевидное нежелание идти с министром на минимальный вербальный контакт, зачем-то сделал явную попытку двинуть следом за эльфийской парой к автомобилю ривенделльского владыки. Его остановил только пристальный взгляд министра, брошенный через плечо. Майа при этом еще и откозырял, согнувшись в шутливом поклоне. 

Элронд, немного сбитый с толку, подсадил все еще трясущегося Трандуила на заднее сидение «Мерседеса» и успел, с еще большим изумлением, разглядеть какого-то подозрительного, черноволосого парня, топтавшегося у машины и пытающегося настойчиво заглянуть внутрь, чтобы рассмотреть его любовника. Элронд припомнил, что этот же самый парень находился в непосредственной близости с владыкой Мирквудом, когда министр только высадился в самом эпицентре хаоса, царившего перед департаментом. И даже гладил его по плечу одной рукой, энергично размахивая другой перед носом Трандуила, что-то горячо ему втолковывая! На первых порах, на фоне общей сумятицы министр не придал этому значение, но теперь, встретившись с настороженным взглядом карих глаз, Элронд почувствовал настоятельное желание выяснить, кто это такой, вообще?!

Немного вернул министру душевное равновесие только Торин, который почтительно не отходил от него не на шаг, внушительно кивая головой на каждое слово, слетавшее с уст владыки Ривенделла. Один вид секретаря производил на Элронда успокаивающее действие. Гном сопровождал министра и Трандуила до машины, твердя, что в подведомственном лихолесскому владыке учреждении, тишь да гладь, планы выполняются и перевыполняются, а представшая перед глазами великого политика картина массовых беспорядков, всего лишь последствия слаженных действий при эвакуации персонала из служебных помещений. Гном почтительно захлопнул дверцу автомобиля за всесильным министром. Последнее, что разглядел Элронд, было, как Торин принялся раздраженно спорить о чем-то с тем самым наглым, черноволосым парнем, что топтался рядом с машиной.

Торин был действительно крайне возмущен тем, как вел себя Бард. На его взгляд, статистик излишне пылко успокаивал выведенного из душевного равновесия Трандуила. Когда эльф заикнулся об угрозах Саурона личной безопасности человека и гнома, Бард начал энергично убеждать его в том, что не стоит воспринимать эти угрозы всерьез. При этом позволил себе обнять босса и, даже, погладить его по плечу! Причем не прекратил свои действия, отлично видя, что к ним через газончик уже направляется министр Ривенделла. Более того, на секунду Торину показалось, что человек полезет к боссу с поцелуем, прямо перед стальным взором Его Превосходительства! А вконец потерявший разум Мирквуд ответит ему взаимностью, и они засунут языки друг другу в рот на этой проклятой, просматриваемой со всех сторон лужайке на виду у всего департамента! Гном коротко выдохнул и со всей дури пнул Барда в лодыжку, предотвратив таким радикальным способом назревавший скандал. 

Статистик охнул от боли и был тут же оттерт от Мирквуда мощным секретарским плечом. А там уже и министр подоспел. Трандуил даже попытался изобразить бурную радость, но получилось у него, на взгляд Торина, недостаточно достоверно. Он путался в словах и излишне напрягался от присутствия Саурона, который имел наглость притащиться следом за Элрондом. Секретарь, как мог, сглаживал обстановку, но и его силы были не бесконечны. Он искренне утер пот со лба, когда министерский «Мерседес» вырулил на дорогу, ведущую за пределы городской черты. Министр пожелал остановиться в поместье Мирквуда, воспользовавшись радушием хозяина.  
\- Какого барлога, ты только что вытворял, Бард? – зашипел гном на статистика, который задумчиво наблюдал за оседающей пылью, поднятой колесами министерской машины: - Ты что, так и не избавился от навязчивой идеи переспать с шефом? Имей в виду, я категорически против такого расклада! В мои планы это не входит. Найди другой объект для своего члена!  
\- Причем тут мой член?! Я просто помогаю Мирквуду выпутаться из тяжелой ситуации, в которой он оказался благодаря вот этой твари, - Бард кивнул на стоявшего, как ни в чем не бывало, рядом с ними Саурона. Более того, майа, весело улыбался, слушая переговоры заговорщиков.   
– Кстати, это было больно, - Бард многозначительно потер ушибленную лодыжку.  
\- Да, если бы я вовремя не дал тебе этот пинок, министр сейчас был на полпути к аэропорту, а босса паковали агенты для отправки в Валинор. Ты же, буквально, чуть на засосал его прямо на глазах у Элронда!

\- И что самое примечательное, достопочтенный Торин, - вдруг, вмешался в их разговор Саурон, - ветреный босс Мирквуд был готов активно включиться в этот занимательный процесс. Вы же заметили? Похоже, он полностью потерял голову от прелестей нашего Барда.   
\- Я тебе сейчас точно врежу! – Бард был настроен воинственно.  
\- Давай, попробуй! Это - твой жалкий план? Подложить эту глупую шлюшку в постель Элронда, чтобы вытащить его из моей?   
\- Ты до него больше и пальцем не дотронешься, скотина!  
\- А с чего ты решил, что у тебя на него эксклюзивные права?! Забавно, но сейчас его будет оприходовать Элронд, а не ты. Мне с министром портить отношения в данный момент не с руки, что, правда, то правда, но этот индюк, все равно, рано или поздно уедет. И опять останемся только мы с тобой. Предлагаю мировую! Зачем нам бодаться, как двум баранам, тем более что чисто технически рога эта шлюха наставила всем троим?! – Саурон опять хохотнул. - Уверяю тебя, Трандуила хватит на всех! Кстати, как тебе с ним: понравилось? Хотя, на мой взгляд, ты не очень ему подходишь! Он любит, когда сразу и пожестче, а вы, наверное, полночи только обжимались да целовались… - он ловко увернулся от хука Барда и по-кошачьи отскочил от него на недалекое расстояние.  
\- Я не собираюсь с тобой драться, дурак! Я предлагаю мирное сосуществование! Будем чередоваться, можем график составить, если хочешь. А хочешь, вместе его отдерем, это будет, вообще, потрясающе!

Бард опять поднял руку для удара, но тут в своеобразные мирные переговоры вступил Торин. Все это время он переводил мрачный взгляд с одной противоборствующей стороны на другую и медленно закипал.  
\- Блядь, какой график?! Оба – заткнулись! Вы хотите сказать, - уставился он на Саурона, - что наш босс переспал не только с вами, но и с Бардом?  
\- Торин, я считал вас умнейшим представителем вашей расы! Это же очевидно, и просто вопиет к Эру! Они только за ручки еще не держатся. Этот, - Саурон пренебрежительно кивнул в сторону человека, - еще понятно чего так дергается: первая любовь, и все такое. … Первая, в смысле новоприобретенного опыта, как вы понимаете. Но Трандуил просто удивляет! Он, похоже, готов рискнуть всем ради смертного человека! А все это безобразие разворачивалось буквально у вас под носом. И вы проморгали! Не видать вам Ривенделла, как своих ушей. Поехавшая крышей эльфийская шлюха спустит ваш великолепный шанс коту под хвост!  
\- Торин, неужели ты поверишь его грязным словам?! Он специально это делает, пытаясь вбить между нами клин. Босс Мирквуд просто доверился мне и попросил о помощи, не зная, как избежать домогательств этого извращенца!   
\- Ох, Моргот! Бард, думаю, просветил вас насчет одного милого фото, которым я, якобы, пользуюсь, чтобы шантажировать эту давалку? Так вот …  
\- А разве фото на самом деле не существует? – вдруг, сделал неожиданный вывод секретарь. – Босс просто трахается с вами по собственному почину, обманывая Барда, с которым тоже трахается, обманывая Элронда и меня?

Саурон пораженно уставился на гнома: - Ну-у, цепочка трахов, выстроенная вами, имеет право на существование, но не совсем верна. Если быть абсолютно точным, с Элрондом Трандуил переспал с первым. Но это только на отдельном отрезке времени. Моргот знает, с кем он, на самом деле, лишился девственности!   
\- Заткнись, Саурон! – Бард успокоился, но стоял, все еще сжав кулаки. – То, что ты говоришь, совсем не смешно.   
\- У тебя просто отсутствует чувство юмора! Я вот сию секунду озаботился этой загадкой: ну, насчет, потери девственности Трандуилом. Как ни парадоксально, он мог это проделать с тем же самым Элрондом! Ривенделльский герой и по возрасту подходит: постарше и поумнее нашего красивенького синда. Предположим, приехал юный принц из своего лосиного угла, с официальным визитом в славные Серые Гавани, к прославленному владыке Гил-Галаду и познакомился там с неким старшим товарищем, уже успешно делающим при этом дворе карьеру, - Саурон перевел дух и на миг зажмурил свои кошачьи глаза. Торин и, даже, Бард слушали его заворожено.  
\- Белокурый синда таращит на него свои бирюзовые глазки, а на каждое умное слово черноволосого полуэльфа открывает от удивления ротик. Тот в ответ проникается, и мы все можем его понять: трудно устоять перед перспективой воспользоваться этой красотой в нужном русле. Южная ночь, море, пляж, хорошее вино (вот, вино обязательно должно присутствовать): старший, приняв для храбрости, обхватывает сильной рукой юное тело младшего. Тот немного испуган, немного возбужден (он тоже принял для храбрости, но, думаю, гораздо больше, чем старший), немного польщен вниманием, которое оказывает его персоне столь успешный молодой эльф. Что он видел до этого в своем лесу?! Раз-два, и готово! Цветок сорван, Элронд клянется в вечной любви, синда хлопает глазками в ответ. Думаю, он уже тогда сообразил, что вечная любовь ему ни к чему. Но связь, конечно, еще продолжается некоторое время. Лет сорок, например, - майа, вдруг, резко замолчал.

\- А почему же она тогда прервалась, эта самая связь? – с еле скрываемым любопытством, поинтересовался Торин.  
\- Ничто не вечно под луной! – философски вздохнул Саурон. – В один прекрасный день зашел Элронд в комнату друга без предварительного согласования времени и застал своего синда в позе, как на моей фотографии, со славным Гил-Галадом, на минуточку, непосредственным начальником нашего будущего министра! И понял Элронд, что пришла пора ему жениться! Хотя, женился он, кажется, позже, но это и не важно. Синда, во избежания пущего скандала, отправляют в его лес, но, думаю, что в накладе он не остался. Элронд страдает еще лет пятьдесят и решается навестить друга, мысль о котором занозой сидит у него в сердце. Он прибывает опять-таки неожиданно и застает блондинчика бодро скачущим на коленях у, … - он присмотрелся к секретарю, - скажем, твоего прапрапрадедушки. Трандуил честно отрабатывает какую-нибудь, несметной ценности и красоты побрякушку, которые, вы, гномы так искусно умеете изготовлять. Она, ведь, так жизненно необходима для пополнения его уже приличной коллекции подобной фигни! Элронд, бледнея и зеленея, в гневе разворачивается, не слушая жалкий лепет оправданий. Его сердце разбито навсегда! Он больше не верит в любовь и теперь уж, точно, чувствует настоятельную потребность выгодно жениться и нарожать кучу детей. … Кстати, сия печальная история может повториться с неким весьма впечатлительным молодым человеком, из смертных! Не наступай на одни и те же грабли, не повторяй чужих ошибок! – майа насмешливо смотрел на статистика.  
\- Выговорился? – также насмешливо переспросил Бард. – Тебя послушать, первым свои ошибки повторяет, зачем-то, Элронд. Тебе бы фанфики писать! Потому что на роман не тянет. Не пробовал? Имел бы на соответствующих сайтах бешеный успех!   
\- И часто ты посещаешь подобные сайты?!

\- Заткнитесь опять, оба! – гном медленно потирал затылок мощной рукой: - Фотка существует? – он смотрел прямо майа в глаза.  
\- Да, конечно, она существует! И советую задуматься, Торин, как же она появилась в моем телефоне, если Мирквуд весь такой непорочный, как желает верить этот чудак?! Может, вы думаете, что я угрожал ему каким-нибудь оружием? Только, если считать оружием мой член, но вы, я думаю, откажите мне в такой любезности! – Саурон опять захихикал.  
\- Ты исподтишка подсыпал ему какой-то дряни, и он вырубился. Трандуил до сих пор ничего толком не помнит! – разгневано бросил Бард.  
\- А зачем он пускает в дом в три часа ночи посторонних мужиков? – парировал Саурон ехидно. – И еще переодевается практически при них, в Мелькор знает какие, возбуждающие тряпки! И напивается в дрова, и не носит нижнего белья, что легко обнаруживается при первом же серьезном исследовании… Так можно вообще маньяка на свою задницу схлопотать!  
\- То есть себя, ты, маньяком не считаешь? Он пустил тебя, потому что ты его заместитель, вообще-то!  
\- И поэтому, надо было устраивать стриптиз в соседней комнате?! Заместители тоже способны испытать возбуждение при виде обтянутой тонкой джинсой аппетитной задницы!

\- Мне это все надоело так, что, Ауле свидетель, я бы вас обоих, с превеликим моим удовольствием, придушил собственными руками! – Торин свирепо вертел головой на вновь разошедшихся соперников. – Спрашиваю прямо, владыка Саурон, согласны, вы удалить эту проклятую фотку прямо сейчас?!  
\- С чего бы это? – фыркнул майа. – Без нее жизнь казалась бы слишком пресной и занудной. А с ней, вон какие страсти кипят!  
\- Понятно! Пошли, Бард! – Торин решительно повернулся к Саурону спиной и потянул статистика за собой.  
\- Как?! И это все? – майа несколько удивленно смотрел им вслед. – То есть мира не будет, и все-таки война? Торин, где же ваше обычное благоразумие?! Я могу стать вам отличным союзником, и мы, совместными усилиями соберем чемоданы Мирквуда в Ривенделл. Я совсем не против!  
\- Обойдусь без таких союзников! – величественно буркнул гном. Бард торжествующе оглянулся на майя. Но тот стоял, как скала, насмешливо улыбаясь и скрестив руки на груди.

Как только гном и человек завернули за угол, Торин ткнул железным пальцем в грудь Барду:  
\- Слушай сюда! Мы делаем вместе, что задумали и потом разбегаемся! И поверь, я приложу максимум усилий, чтобы убрать тебя с моего пути! Ну, я имею в виду, с пути Элронда! Не для того я двадцать лет нянчился с Мирквудом, чтобы потом так бездарно проебать свой шанс. Я должен передать его в надежные, влиятельные руки. И я не знаю, что там засвербело у министра: воспоминания золотой молодости или он, за хуеву тучу тысячелетий внезапно разглядел нашу красавицу как следует, но именно он ее и получит. Тебе придется убраться с его дороги! Это говорю тебе я, Торин Дубощит, а здесь все знают, вес моего слова!  
\- Я услышал тебя, Торин Дубощит! – печально и твердо кивнул Бард. – Но тебе придется смириться: Трандуил никуда не поедет. Он сам этого не желает и хочет остаться в своем лесу, со мной. Тебе придется это принять.   
Торин раздраженно махнул рукой и двинулся вперед, презрительно фыркнув напоследок. Бард, упрямо сжав губы, отправился за ним.


	17. Сердце дракона.

\- Прошу, - Торин распахнул дверь своего внедорожника. Бард уселся с ним рядом на пассажирское сидение. Торин рванул по пустым от полуденного зноя улицам городка. Попетляв по замусоренным, заброшенным дорогам, его джип внезапно вкатился на заброшенную автомобильную свалку. Кучи разбитых машин громоздились печальной грудой по обе стороны от разбитой колеи. Бард, хоть и проживший в этом городе с самого рождения, никогда не бывал в этом унылом месте.

Джип еще немного попрыгал по выбоинам и остановился у заброшенной на вид времянки. Только тут Бард заметил странную группу, стоявшую перед входом в хлипкое сооружение. Из знакомых он разглядел только Кили и Фили. Было еще два здоровых лысых орка и хилый гоблин, которые были облечены в грязные, рабочие комбезы. А впереди всех, засунув руки в карманы, стоял худой, жилистый старикан, в таком же комбинезоне, как и его подручные. 

При одном взгляде на этого деда Барду стало не по себе: сомнений, кто в этой компании главный не возникало. В лице этого странного типа, в обрамлении длинной, седой гривы, было что-то неуловимо настораживающее. Он напоминал дикого зверя, приготовившегося к прыжку за добычей. Присмотревшись через заляпанное грязью ветровое стекло внимательнее, Бард с неприязнью осознал, что это и есть настоящий зверь: на лбу у старика отчетливо выпирал костистый отросток, напоминающий гребень, отчего, казалось, будто он в остроконечном шлеме, из которого и растет его спутанная грива. При виде остановившегося джипа старик вынул руку из кармана и вскинул ее в приветственном жесте. На концах пальцев красовались длинные и острые, желтые когти. Перед Бардом стоял настоящий дракон.

Бард никогда раньше не видел этого дракона в городе. Он поверхностно знал только Смауга, с которым его познакомил на какой-то вечеринке Торин. Смауг был значительно моложе и симпатичнее. Он тщательно следил за своей внешностью, отличался общительным нравом и отменным чувством юмора. Правда, был очень жаден до всяких материальных благ и ради них был готов на все, что угодно. Но в Средиземье всем было известно, что этот порок достается драконам от рождения и является неотъемлемой особенностью развития их психики. Просто, некоторые драконы расширяли рамки «что угодного» до совершения прямых смертоубийств, а некоторые, как Смауг, ограничивались банальным разводом лохов на бабки. Смауг еще умел совмещать полезное с приятным, как у них, по-видимому, и вышло с Торином. 

А вот старик-дракон был явно из первой категории. Учитывая, отныне натянутые отношения с гномом, вылезать из машины Барду не очень хотелось. Проклятый секретарь уловил его сомнения и нагло ухмыльнулся.  
\- Послушай, когда я тебе рассказал свою идею, я не думал, что для ее реализации необходимо связываться с головорезом-драконом, который, по всей видимости, находится в международном розыске. Кто это такой? – Бард требовательно сверлил глазами все еще ухмыляющегося гнома.  
\- Твою гениальную идею можно реализовать только с помощью этого упыря. Остальные просто откажутся или зарубят своим тупым исполнением все на корню. Это же Глаурунг, величайший из драконов! Он согласился иметь с нами дело только по просьбе Смауга! Хоть какой-то толк от этой жадной шлюхи, Моргот его подери! Пошли, невежливо заставлять старика ждать!  
\- Постой, какой Глаурунг?! Его же убили, Эру знает когда, в битве при … - Бард основательно завис. – Ну, не важно в какой битве! Об этом же в каждом учебнике истории написано.  
\- Может прямо сейчас еще экзамен по этой, твоей истории проведем?! Блядь, Бард, говорю тебе - это Глаурунг! Естественно, он не афиширует, что остался жив направо и налево. Но, по-моему, даже эльфы догадываются об этом факте и ведут активные поиски. Так что боссу не слова, не дай Ауле, проболтается Элронду и такое начнется! При таком раскладе, Глаурунг нам первым задницы оторвет, - он распахнул дверцу с водительской стороны и вышел из машины.

Бард еще немного подождал, глядя, как гном обменивается рукопожатием сначала с драконом, а потом со всей остальной компанией и, тоже, выбрался из салона.  
\- А вот и сам автор идеи! Бард, - представил его Торин Глаурунгу. Тот кивнул в ответ и окинул человека оценивающим взглядом желтых глаз. Бард пожал руки молодым гномам, с орками и гоблином просто обменявшись кивками.  
\- Я бы ни за что не стал с вами связываться, - хрипло выдал Глаурунг, - если бы не Смауг. Мы, драконы, должны поддерживать друг друга. Слишком мало нас осталось в здешнем мире. Смауг еще слишком глупый и не умеет применять силу, которой наделил его Моргот, в правильном направлении.  
\- Зато ты, дядя, умеешь! – Смауг неожиданно собственной персоной вывалился из времянки. – И исключительно в правильном! Настолько правильном, что находишься в розыске у всех правительств Арды и Валинора, Манвэ знает, сколько тысяч лет! Тебя, даже, Саурон ищет! Вчера вечером про тебя спрашивал.  
\- Не называй меня дядей, придурок! Я тебе не родственник!  
\- Ну, все драконы должны быть родственниками друг другу, разве нет? Ведь, нас так мало в этом мире! Не дедушкой же мне тебя называть?  
\- А он что здесь делает? – нахмурился Торин. – Эта летающая дырка здесь совершенно не нужна! У нас дело для настоящих мужиков.  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Торин! – Смауг насмешливо встряхнул черными прямыми прядями.  
\- Не называй дракона шлюхой! - рыкнул Глаурунг. – Он только следовал своей природе! Если бы мне нужна была твоя квартира и золото, я бы просто убил тебя и подделал завещание, Дубощит! Радуйся, что Смауг не умеет добиваться желаемого, как следует настоящему змею!  
\- Вот именно, дядя! Он совершенно не оценил то, весьма для меня ценное, что я ему практически подарил! Еще и жив остался!  
\- Ни хера себе подарки! Я по твоей милости теперь бомж! Да, еще раззвонил везде, как ты меня наебал! Весь Дейл ржет!  
\- Ты внимательно выслушал мои условия и согласился на все сам! Где же тут наеб? – Смауг искренне пожал плечами в недоумении и хитро улыбнулся.

\- Может, все-таки вернемся к началу?! – встрял Бард. – Вспомним, зачем мы здесь, вообще, собрались. А вашу семейную драму вы потом доиграете где-нибудь отдельно от нас?  
\- Да, если он здесь, то можно и не начинать никакое начало! Это подлое пресмыкающееся разболтает обо всем через пять секунд. Можно считать, что Саурон уже в курсе событий! – гном все еще выходил из себя.  
\- С чего это ты взял? – обиженно протянул Смауг. – Дядя, то есть Глаурунг, - он поймал на себе пристальный взгляд старшего дракона, - изложил мне весь ваш план еще вчера, после того, как я свел тебя с ним, неблагодарный гном! Мой старший сородич пожелал услышать мое мнение по поводу вашей идеи. Я еще раз рекомендовал ему вас, признав, что она неплоха. И, тем не менее, Саурон, как вы недавно убедились на лужайке департамента, ни о чем не подозревает!  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что там было? – повернулся к нему Бард.  
\- Я был в толпе и видел, как вы втроем мило общались. Дядя Глаурунг, - он лукаво покосился на старика, который только рукой махнул, - приказал мне понаблюдать за вами сегодня, раз уж мы стали партнерами в деле. Полагаю, Саурон разговаривал бы с тобой со всем по-другому, зная твои планы на нынешнею ночь, Бард, – похититель сердец чужих эльфов!

\- Прости, но я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду? Я просто помогаю своему боссу избавиться от шантажиста. Чисто по-человечески.  
\- Я бы хотел оказаться на месте этого весьма симпатичного Мирквуда, чтобы ты помог мне, также как и ему. А то мне все время попадаются только чурбаны-гномы и не одного хорошего человека, - Смауг, прогнувшись как кошка в спине, неожиданно приник к Барду и легонько провел ему по щеке длинным ногтем, покрытым черным лаком.  
\- Послушай, племянничек, - протянул Глаурунг, пока Бард вежливо, но твердо отодвигал настырного дракона от себя, - может гном прав, и тебя не следовало пускать в приличную компанию? Иногда ты действительно ведешь себя, как летающая дырка, прости меня Моргот-создатель! Если еще раз в моем присутствии, ты выкинешь что-то подобное тому, что я сейчас увидел, можешь удалить номер моего телефона навсегда! Господа, прошу, - старший дракон сделал приглашающий жест и повел их вперед, пока немного обиженный Смауг, достав из кармана зеркальце, поправлял свои черные, как смоль волосы.  
\- Уже все готово. Мы, даже, с вашими молодыми гномами опробовали систему на ноуте. Работает, как часы. 

Глаурунг подвел их к старенькому трейлеру.  
\- Все как ты просил, человек: корпус из фанеры и алюминия, внутри большой электромагнит от погрузочного крана, хитро подключенный к куче аккумуляторов моими ребятами, - дракон кивнул в сторону орков и дохлого гоблина. – Видать, не зря они доучились до красных дипломов в эльфийском политехе. Стопроцентный результат обеспечен. Вон тот белобрысенький малец, как его, Фили, что ли, стоял на расстоянии двадцати метров от трейлера. Когда черненький малец рубильник включил на полную катушку, так ноут из рук белобрысого прямо вырвало и втемяшило в стенку фургона со всей дури. Так что – ты гений, поздравляю! С помощью твоего ноу-хау у Саурона вся техника к Морготу полетит. Ты статистиком, вроде, работаешь?  
Бард кивнул. Глаза его горели, сердце билось с бешеной скоростью.  
\- Ерундой занимаешься. Зарплата, наверное, копейки. А мог бы нормально зарабатывать с такими талантами. Технически подкованные кадры сейчас в большой цене, - Глаурунг внимательно посмотрел на него золотистыми глазами, но воздержался от уточнения, в какой именно сфере деятельности существует острая нехватка в грамотных специалистах.

\- Да где бы он был со своими гениальными идеями, если бы не мое чуткое руководство! – возмутился Торин.  
\- А в какой заднице были бы вы оба, если бы не мои связи по родственной линии! - тут же встрял вновь присоединившийся компании неунывающий Смауг. – Я, конечно, не против помощи в облегчении страданий хорошенького Мирквуда и его милого человеческого любовника, но, по моему скромному мнению, дядя Глаурунг не перешел до сих пор к самому главному. Чем вы будете расплачиваться за нашу помощь?  
\- Он, разумеется, как всегда, необдуманно вылез вперед старших партнеров по бизнесу, - Глаурунг внушительно растягивал слова, на что Смауг, тихо зашипев, отступил назад. – Но, по сути, он прав. Чем вы будете расплачиваться?  
\- Разве этому гаденышу не достаточно моей квартиры и всего моего золота? – Торин искренно с недоумением воззрился на обоих драконов: - Бард, вообще, голодранец. И, кстати, уточняю, что я стараюсь не для красивенького Мирквуда и этого кудрявого, черноволосого гения, а для симпатичненького Мирквуда, весьма одаренного гнома и очень влиятельного политика Элронда!  
\- Мне, собственно, простите за грубое выражение, до драконьих яиц пофиг, как вы после нашего дельца с магнитом, распределитесь в постели столь удивительного, судя по вашим словам, создания, как владыка Мирквуд, - Глаурунг усмехнулся кривой усмешкой. – Меня интересует только мой гонорар. Или я не дракон?  
\- Но у нас ничего нет, - растерянно прошептал Бард. 

Обстановка накалялась. Фили и Кили настороженно начали пялиться на орков. Те в ответ, стали поигрывать здоровенными мускулами, забыв на время про свои дипломы с отличием. Один гоблин начал тихонечко пятиться к времянке.  
\- Ох, они все такие непонятливые, Глаурунг, ты, просто, представить не можешь, насколько! – Смауг вздохнул и облизнул губы раздвоенным языком. – Я столько с этим тупым гномом времени потратил, пока до него дошло, как он может расплатиться!  
\- Надо было испепелить, и все! – отрезал дядя.  
\- Испепелить ты всегда всех успеешь! Послушайте меня, господа! – Смауг галантно поклонился противостоящей стороне. – Все очень просто. Неужели, вы думаете, мы не знаем, что с вас взять нечего? Но ваш Мирквуд достаточно богат, чтобы оплатить наши услуги! Причем, заметьте, мы предоставляем ему невероятные скидки, исходя из трагической ситуации, в которую попал этот милый эльф. Невозможность соединиться с любимым, это воистину настоящая трагедия! Не будем вдаваться в подробности, с каким именно! - пресек он попытку Торина вклиниться в его монолог. – Говоря коротко, наши условия таковы: для меня сгодится один милый камушек: настоящая жемчужина славной коллекции лихолесского владыки, который у него в прошлом году за бешеные деньги пытался приобрести некий нефтяной олигарх из вассалов Мордора. Мирквуд сразу поймет, о чем речь. А моему достославному дяде хватит новенького «Феррари», который подарил Мирквуду Элронд.  
\- Только потому, что мне понравилась твоя идея, человек, моя цена столь ничтожно мала! - с пафосом произнес Глаурунг и склонил свою голову, оказавшуюся чешуйчатой. Чешуя ярко отливала медью на солнце сквозь проплешины в его седых волосах.  
\- Можете передать милому эльфу, что дядя разберет «Феррари» на запчасти и загонит в Мордоре: там резко вырос на них спрос в связи с вводом недавних экономических санкций. Так что Элронд никогда не узнает, что случилось с машиной, - улыбаясь клыкастой улыбкой, добавил довольный Смауг. - По рукам?!

\- Как я могу распоряжаться чужим имуществом? – изумленно поинтересовался Бард у ухмыляющегося ящера.  
\- Что-то подсказывает мне, что ты не такой посторонний для миленького эльфа, как пытаешься казаться, – голос Смауга просто источал мед, а глаза полностью зажмурились, как у довольного кота. - Но, если тебе неудобно обратиться к нему самому с таким предложением (и я полностью понимаю почему), позволь мне сделать это. Думаю, я смогу уладить дельце за пять минут.  
\- Ну, уж, нет! – в один голос выдали Торин и Бард.  
\- Я позвоню!  
\- Нет, я позвоню!  
Человек и гном смотрели друг на друга с вызовом.  
\- Что подумает Элронд, если случайно увидит, что ты звонишь?!  
\- Ничего! Он меня, даже, не знает!  
\- Вот и узнает! Он очень проницательный, он же – политик! Пристанет к Мирквуду с вопросами, кто ты и зачем звонил, а босс и так уже в расклеенном состоянии. Не хватало еще, чтобы он бросился к Элронду на грудь в слезах и во всем признался! К тому же неизвестно, чем они в данную минуту занимаются. Может быть, мы оторвем их от весьма важного дела! Надо деликатно это провернуть! А ты услышишь лишний звук в трубке, и у тебя крышу снесет! Звонить буду я, как пользующийся доверием министра, сотрудник.

\- Смауг, какого Моргота, ты еще вчера не назвал им наши условия оплаты?! Они бездарно тратят мое время и нервы! – зарычал Глаурунг страшным голосом на молодого дракона.  
\- Советую поторопиться, господа! Дядя часто переходит прямо к делу, когда его сильно разозлят. Мне-то что, я огнеупорный, а вот вокруг может разразиться страшная экологическая катастрофа. Выжженная пустыня и все такое…

Торин уже набирал номер Мирквуда. Бард, засунув руки в карманы, пытался изобразить безразличие на лице, на самом деле внимательно вслушиваясь в отголоски доносящегося до него разговора.  
\- Ваше превосходительство, здравствуйте еще раз, это Торин! – гном многозначительно посмотрел на Барда из-под насупленных бровей. – А босс Мирквуд сам не может взять трубочку?… Да, это весьма важно, вы же меня знаете, я не буду беспокоить по пустякам столь занятых особ! … Боюсь, я вынужден настаивать: вопрос связан с сегодняшним пожаром в департаменте. Без него решить никак нельзя. Еще раз почтительно извиняюсь, что помешал в самый ответственный момент!  
Он замолчал, видимо, ожидая, когда министр соизволит передать телефон непосредственно его хозяину, насмешливо усмехнувшись Барду.  
\- Босс?! Слушайте внимательно! Министр нас точно не слышит? … Какого Моргота, он хватает ваш телефон! Это связано с Сауроном и нашим планом. Все готово, но исполнители, задействованные в деле, оказались настоящими козлами, то есть драконами. А они жадные, как … драконы! Короче, требуют в качестве оплаты «Феррари», ту которою Элронд подогнал и какой-то там камень, который недавно торговал некий жук из мордорских олигархов. …Конечно, надо соглашаться! Про машину, скажем, что угнали, камень потом Элронд еще лучше купит … Господин министр, простите великодушно, но не могли бы вы опять отдать трубочку боссу. … Я очень хорошо понимаю, что вы не в силах пережидать наши глупые разговоры больше не секунды, но что поделать! Местные бюрократы весьма занудливые типы, вопрос должен быть решен до конца рабочего дня. … Я передам им, куда они должны отправиться, ваше сиятельство, и сам немедленно туда последую, но, хотя бы, уточните у босса, что он думает по интересующему нас вопросу: «да» или «нет»? … Что он там мычит, простите за выражение?! Совершенно ничего нельзя разобрать, позвольте ему отчетливее выразить свою мысль, будьте столь любезны! Он говорит: «да»? Благодарю вас великодушно! Всего хорошего! … Что еще, господин министр? Он твердит: «да, да, да»?! Я очень рад за него и за вас! Еще раз извините, что так докучливо вмешался в столь деликатный процесс! … Вам, даже, понравилось? Ох, я польщен и всегда готов к вашим услугам. До свидания, ваше превосходительство! 

Торин перевел дух и похлопал Барда по предплечью: - Было жарко! Я сам чуть не кончил! Каков затейник, этот Элронд!  
\- А я так, просто, кончил! – весело протянул Смауг, поглядывая на Торина. – И почему ты не проделывал подобные штуки со мной? Глядишь, я бы вернул тебе половину золота!  
\- У, змея!  
\- Сам дурак! – Смауг показал Торину язык и спрятался за дядей.  
Глаурунг только плюнул.  
\- Значит, договорились? Оплата будет, естественно, после самого дела, согласны? – Бард, с каменным лицом смотрел на старшего дракона.  
\- Согласие есть продукт при полном непротивлении сторон, - философски заметил Глаурунг, за его плечом Смауг все еще хихикал. – Забирайте трейлер. Завтра в полдень встречаемся на этой свалке. Вы прибываете на «Феррари» и с камнем.  
\- Только не с камнем за пазухой, - не удержался от глупой остроты Смауг. – В смысле, не вздумайте нас дурить! Я такую рекламу вашей компашке сделаю, что не только одному бедненькому Мирквуду, единственному из всех вас, кого мне искренне жаль, придется, от стыда подальше, с Арды в Валинор переезжать, но и вам всем!  
\- Тебе никто не поверит, крылатое помело! Твою репутацию здесь все знают! – Торин повернулся к джипу.

Фили и Кили уже заводили трейлер, чтобы выехать за пределы свалки.  
\- Но, думается, в моей репутации сомневаться не приходиться! – угрожающе оскалился Глаурунг. – Если вы обманете меня, то я не буду заниматься теми глупостями, про которые тут молол мой несерьезный сородич. Я вас всех просто …  
\- Испепелю! – торжествующе выкрикнул из-за его плеча Смауг и получил резкий удар в нос от своего старшего собрата. Он ударил, не глядя, махнув жилистым кулаком назад, но попал точно в цель. Из носа Смауга закапала черная кровь. Пожухлая трава у него под ногами мгновенно истлевала, как только на нее падали тяжелые капли.  
\- Глаурунг! – пораженно прошептал Смауг, расширенными глазами уставившись на родственника.  
\- Я предупреждал! Не выводи меня из себя! У нас серьезное мероприятие или цирк с одним клоуном на арене?! Короче, разбегаемся до завтра! – эту фразу Глаурунг уже адресовал притихшим заговорщикам.

\- Минутку! – младший дракон утер кровь и, как ни в чем не бывало, принялся опять глумливо улыбаться. – Дядя забыл вас предупредить об очень важном обстоятельстве. Вы, когда на дело пойдете, то снимите с себя все металлические вещи: часы там, кольца, цепочки, серьги. Карты банковские, если они, конечно, у вас есть, брать с собой не советую. Когда, вы этот аппарат включите, - он кивнул головой на трейлер, - все намагниченные штучки в радиусе двадцати метров сделают «пшик»! Кстати, Бард, у тебя нет там … - он красноречиво опустил взгляд своих желтых глаз, - …какой-нибудь железной фигни? – он пожал плечами в ответ на удивленный взгляд человека: - Ну, а что, сейчас многие вставляют себе кольца в конец. Это, конечно, не мое дело, просто, не хочется, чтобы ты лишил себя возможности доставлять удовольствие совершенному Мирквуду.  
\- А почему ты, конкретно, ко мне привязался с этой херней?! – Бард с возмущением видел, что уже вся компания с интересом на него пялится. Даже гоблин показал свой нос из времянки.  
\- Потому что с гномьей молодежью мы этот вопрос уже обсудили. А про Торина я и сам все знаю! Остался один ты.  
\- Хорошо, я принял твою информацию к сведению.  
\- Это, значит, есть или нет?  
\- Это, значит, отвали, Смауг!  
\- Как жить в современном мире, когда, даже, простой человек считает возможным хамить дракону в ответ на вопрос!- Смауг театрально закатил глаза и, повернувшись к Барду спиной, направился к своей машине.  
\- А я тебе всегда говорил: ты должен научиться нести пламя и смерть! Вот тогда все будут относиться к тебе с уважением! – Глаурунг недовольно посмотрел вслед родичу.  
\- Да-да, дядя, я помню: всех испепелить!… – Смауг не оборачиваясь, махнул на родственника когтистой лапкой.

Гном и человек тоже собрались уезжать. Когда Бард, пристегнувшись ремнем безопасности, уже собирался захлопнуть дверь джипа, Глаурунг легонько хлопнул его по плечу: - Я желаю тебе удачи, человек! – и он опять коротко склонил седовласую голову. Бард, с благодарностью, кивнул ему в ответ.


	18. Сила притяжения.

Без пяти двенадцати ночи, стоя рядом с трейлером в беззвучной темноте ночи, Бард чувствовал только радостное возбуждение, смешанное с нетерпением. Торин молча откинулся на водительском сидении и курил трубку. Фонари, расставленные на набережной озера, отражались в черной воде. Через пять минут, ровно в полночь, к ним тихо подрулил джип Торина с Кили за рулем. С пассажирского сидения легко выпрыгнул Фили и подошел к человеку:  
\- Все спокойно! Вокруг не души. Он у себя. Буквально пять минут назад свет погасил.   
\- А где этот его здоровенный охранник, Углук?  
\- Он еще раньше в койку завалился! И, прикинь, с кем?! Со Смаугом!  
\- Чего? – Бард неверящим взглядом уставился на светленького гнома. – Какого Мелькора! Эта ящерица действительно удивляет! Надеюсь, он не испортит нам все дело?  
\- Да, расслабься! По-моему, он только нам его облегчит. Этот Углук сейчас не то, что следить за безопасностью, имени своего вспомнить не сможет! Так что оперативный простор нам обеспечен.  
\- Вот талантливый червяк! – восхищенно выдохнул тихонечко подошедший к ним Торин. – Очень своевременно! Только интересно, что крылатая шлюшка с этого громилы потребует? У того, поди, и нет ничего, кроме его хера!  
\- Ну что, начинаем? – Бард оглядел заговорщиков.   
\- Фили, Кили, все помните? Следуете за нами, останавливаетесь в ста метрах и ждете. Мы делаем дело, бросаем трейлер, бежим к вам и быстро сматываемся! Пока Саурон нас всех не развоплотил!

Братья кивнули, и две машины одна за другой тронулись, направляясь к лофту черного властелина. Темная громада бывшей фабрики высилась на фоне пустого пространства озера, напоминая собой Барад–Дур с фотографий достопримечательностей Средиземья, что, обычно, продавались в любом газетном киоске. Фотографы очень любили запечатлевать зловещую крепость Саурона в кромешной тьме, эффектно подсвеченную со всех сторон мощными, багровыми прожекторами. Слава Эру Илуватару, на здании в Дейле не имелось наблюдательной установки в виде огненного глаза, которая была воздвигнута на жилище майа в Мордоре. Да и там, согласно последним мирным договорам, она была отключена от источников питания и использовалась исключительно в декоративных целях для привлечения туристов.

Когда до дверей лофта оставалось где-то сто метров, Кили остановил джип и выключил фары. Заглушать мотор он не стал. Братья переглянулись и напряженно уставились вперед, на трейлер, который на минимальной скорости подкатил под самые окна спальни Саурона: Торин даже умудрился взгромоздить колеса на бордюрный камень и припарковать фургон в аккурат вплотную к стеночке здания. Двигатель тут же был заглушен. Внутри кабины было слышно только дыхание человека и гнома. Над озером протяжно прокричала какая-то ночная птица.

Глаза Барда встретились с глазами Торина. Тот утвердительно кивнул:  
\- Давай сейчас! И да поможет нам Вала Ауле!  
Бард повернул рукоятку переключателя мощности, и в кузове ожил огромный магнит. Послышался ровный, тяжелый гул. Торин, нервно облизываясь, как зачарованный смотрел на красную стрелку, которая дрожала где-то посередине между минимумом и максимумом.  
\- Как думаешь, достаточно, или надо посильнее жахнуть? – почему-то шепотом спросил Бард.  
\- Достаточно. Глаурунг сказал, что уже в этом положении ноут во время эксперимента крякнул. А вдруг мы переборщим, и эта магнитная херня неожиданно замкнет?  
Но Барду уже было сложно удержаться. Никакого видимого эффекта, кроме тяжелого жужжания за спиной, он не наблюдал, и сомнения глодали его душу. Он не мог рисковать и проиграть это сражение. Поэтому, не спрашивая больше совета у Торина, он резко перевел ручку переключателя на максимум. Торин сдавленно ахнул, магнит еще сильнее взвыл и …  
***

Саурон провел вечер в двойственном состоянии души. В нем сражались благоразумие и ярость. С одной стороны, он в ближайшее время не планировал входить в острую конфронтацию с эльфийскими правительствами. Наоборот, было выгоднее потянуть время, чтобы накопить больше сил и оружия для решительного удара. Вводить Элронда, как одного их основных лидеров эльфийского совета, в любовный катаклизм, черному властелину было откровенно не с руки. Разумеется, в случае огласки измены Трандуила, в первую очередь именно на голову синда обрушатся все громы и молнии министра, но по касательной может задеть и майа, причем весьма ощутимо. Ривенделльский ревнивец был способен на организацию маленькой карательной операции, по типу «Шторма над Ородруином» или «В Глаз попало», которые периодически проводились на территории Мордора настырными эльфами. Но, с другой стороны, осознание того, что жалкие создания, пусть и на время, достигли своей цели, и поиметь Мирквуда сию минуту не удастся, приводило к тому, что рука сама тянулась к мобильнику, чтобы позвонить напыщенному эльфийскому индюку и расписать в красках все похождения его красавицы, подтвердив все знаковым фото, в качестве надгробного камня их глупых отношений. 

Саурон плюхнулся на огромную кровать, нажал на пульт и выключил верхний свет, оставив только маленький ночник на тумбочке. Открыл ноутбук, нашел нужную фотографию и кликнул ее. Для пущей сохранности она хранилась не только в телефоне, но еще и в ноуте. Майа был полностью обнажен, и, когда, в очередной раз, перед ним предстал его изящный синда во всей своей естественной красе, рука сама потянулась к члену. Он медленно поводил рукой вдоль сразу весело поднявшегося ствола, и меланхолично представил, как Элронд, возможно сию минуту, энергично двигается внутри Трандуила, а тот постанывает под ним, прикусывая губы до крови. Рука стала двигаться в рваном ритме, он мучительно застонал и закрыл глаза. 

Не прекращая сладких движений, другой рукой Саурон автоматически набрал майл Трандуила и отправил ему проклятую фотку, сам не понимая зачем. Почти одновременно экран стал странно переливаться, покрываться темными квадратами, а потом, и вовсе, сделался беспросветно черным. А в довершение удивительных событий, неведомой силой ноут был выдернут у Саурона из объятий, в свободном полете проследовал по направлению к окну, но, наткнувшись на подоконник, отскочил от него и смачно врезался экраном в стену. Осколки рассыпались вокруг с печальным позвякиванием. Майа потянулся рукой к мобильнику: экран того был, также, безнадежно черен. Понимание накатило на черного владыку удушливой волной. Он вскочил с постели.

Похоже, его недоброжелатели не ограничились жалкими интригами, свидетелем которых он был в департаменте. Они не успокоились, выдернув Элронда из Риведелла. Сию секунду они лишили Саурона единственного материального доказательства измены Трандуила влиятельному политику. Майа, неожиданно для себя, больно стукнулся макушкой о потолок. В диком гневе, он потерял контроль над своей сущностью и значительно увеличил в размерах физическую оболочку. Его рост сейчас составлял метра три. Он нагнул голову с разметавшимися по плечам рыжими прядями и ринулся к окну. Тяжелая черная туча потянулась, как вуаль, за майа следом. 

Из-за его разросшихся размеров окно было слишком мало, чтобы Саурон мог полноценно из него выглянуть. Но все же, в конце улицы он заметил две фигуры: несомненно, гномью и человеческую, которые, быстро двигались по направлению к подозрительно знакомому на вид, черному джипу. Майа сосредоточил на них свой взгляд, приступая к обряду расвоплощения. Но тут что-то с дикой силой воткнулось ему в затылок. Боль расколола череп напополам, чернота надвинулась на глаза, и Саурон со страшным грохотом обрушился на пол. Отскочив от его затылка, огромный шлем Моргота с извлеченными сильмариллами, приклеился к стене под подоконником, проделав солидный путь с полки на стене. Майа обычно таскал его всюду за собой в порыве какой-то, непонятной для самого себя, сентиментальности. Над распростертым телом метеоритами проносились всякие металлические безделушки. 

Саурон очнулся ровно через три минуты. Прямо перед его носом в стену воткнулся огромный кухонный нож, который он притащил с собой в спальню, когда вечером отрезал себе колбаски на бутерброд. Потерев затылок, он выглянул в окно еще раз, но было поздно: улица была пуста …

***  
Когда Бард переключил рубильник на максимум, магнит не только стал издавать страшное гудение, но и явственно подскакивать в кузове. Торин попытался вырвать из его рук пульт, но безуспешно. Трейлер как-то странно заскрипел и резко накренился набок со скрежетом: они прилипли к стене насмерть. Видимо, с той стороны стены было много чугунных труб внутреннего отопления здания.   
\- Эй, уходим! – Торин потянул Барда за собой. Тот все еще держался мертвой хваткой за пульт, не желая выпускать его из рук. Что-то просвистело с пронзительном визгом совсем рядом от них, и в кузов, проломив его, влепился огромный чугунный диск крышки канализационного люка. Дождь мелких осколков корпуса окатил их с ног до головы. Бард бросил пульт, так и не уменьшив мощность устройства. Они выбрались через водительскую дверь на улицу и быстро побежали к мигавшему им фарами джипу. 

Фили в нетерпении топтался перед автомобилем, отчаянными жестами призывая их поторопиться. Сзади них, с громким хлопком, сковырнуло пожарный гидрант, и струя ледяной воды забила фонтаном на двухметровую высоту. Заговорщиков окатило с головы до ног, но это обстоятельство прибавило им сил и скорости. Полностью намокшие, они плюхнулись в салон джипа одновременно с Фили, запрыгнувшим обратно на переднее сидение.  
\- Валим, валим быстрее! – Торин возбужденно, потянулся к ручке задней двери. Внезапно, ему в запястье впилась когтистая рука, так что от неожиданности, гном вскрикнул и отпрянул на Барда. Тот тоже изумленно заморгал глазами: ему никак не удавалось идентифицировать мокрую, длинную фигуру, которая упорно пыталась забраться к ним на заднее сиденье.

\- Может, вы все-таки подвинетесь и дадите мне возможность упаковаться в вашу машину? – голос было невозможно не с кем перепутать. Смаугу, скалившемуся зубастой улыбкой, наконец, удалось заползти в салон и расположиться у Торина на коленях.  
\- Давайте айда?! – прошептало пресмыкающееся насмешливо. – Тронемся, а то радость от неожиданной встречи быстро сменится грустью от потери собственной шкуры. Думаю, Саурон сейчас мыслит на наш счет в таком русле.  
Торин, сжав зубы, резко захлопнул дверь. Смауг дико взвыл и болезненно дернулся: в спешке он не успел втянуть в машину волочившиеся за спиной крылья. Бард понял почему они не увидели дракона на улице во время бегства: Смауг удирал из здания по воздуху. Гном приоткрыл дверь снова, руками кое-как утрамбовал перепончатое приспособление для полетов, отчего на заднем сидении стало еще теснее, и кивнул Кили, который внимательно наблюдал за дядей из-за руля в зеркало заднего вида. Кили газанул и с пробуксовкой сорвался с места. Джип стрелой полетел по темным улицам.

\- Ну, как думаешь, у нас получилось? – Торин с трудом отводил от лица, занявшие собой все доступное пространство заднего сидения, крылья Смауга. Казалось, что туда запихнули огромный, намокший парашют, который худой десантник, забыл отстегнуть от плеч и теперь волочил за собой.  
\- Уверен, что да. - Бард счастливо поблескивал глазами. – Видел, как люк подбросило?! От такой мощи у этой твари все полетело к его любимому Морготу!  
\- Слава Ауле! Смауг, Моргот тебя побери, хватит елозить! Может, приберешь свои причиндалы? – Торин глазами показал на крылья. – Вздохнуть тесно!   
\- Я теперь не могу, - протянул дракон. – Надо больше пространства для маневра. Вот, приедем, выйдем из машины, тогда и сложу!  
\- Какого барлога, ты, вообще, туда поперся?! Что, так приспичило дать этому огромному лысому херу?  
\- Да просто невыносимо! Особенно учитывая то обстоятельство, что ваша компашка собралась сегодня ночью навестить этот милый дом! Естественно, я никак не мог устоять перед соблазном, поучаствовать в вашей операции, хотя бы косвенно. Еще скажите, что справились бы без моей помощи!  
\- Мы, вообще-то, и справились без твоей помощи! Мы тебя ни о чем не просили! – ухмыльнулся Торин.  
\- Ха, Углук вас спалил бы еще на подъезде к дому, если бы не я! Он, знаешь, какой фанатичный! Для Саурона так старается, что, иногда, страшно на него смотреть.   
\- На него и так страшно смотреть, - ввернул Бард.  
\- Разумеется, человек, после того, как ты, во всех подробностях, рассмотрел самого красивого эльфа Средиземья, орки тебе явно не по вкусу, - фыркнул Смауг. 

\- С этим разберемся в свое время, - рубанул Торин рукой по воздуху, тут же запутавшись в проклятых крыльях. - Расскажи, лучше, что там внутри было?  
\- Было просто потрясающе! Углук оказался таким нежным любовником, не то, что ты!  
\- Смауг, я тебя сейчас из машины выкину на полном ходу! Хватит дурочку включать!  
\- Хи-хи-хи, - дракон затрясся мелким смехом. – А ты меня ревнуешь, признайся, грубиян! … Ладно-ладно, не психуй! Ребят, это было круто! Там все летало, и билось о стены! Углук перемогается на какой-то железной, солдатской койке: так нас протащило по комнате метра два и жахнуло о стену! И тут я понял, что Саурон сильно расстроится от вашей атаки, и предусмотрительно эвакуировался по воздуху через окно.  
\- Ты рискуешь, - вдруг, серьезно сказал Бард. – Углук, наверняка, доложит про тебя Саурону, и тот решит, что ты был с нами. В любом случае, это мужественный поступок. Спасибо, Смауг, что помог нам.  
\- Ой, да ладно! – польщенный дракон махнул лапкой. – Меня никто не принимает всерьез. Думаю, что смогу отболтаться, мол, случайно оказался не в том месте, и не в то время. А сбежал от страха. Но, спасибо тебе, Бард, за твои слова! В отличие от этого бесчувственного чурбана, я способен понять, что ты и Трандуил испытываете в настоящую минуту. 

\- Кстати, змея, а ты, куда ехать-то собрался? – Торин насмешливо глянул на Смауга. – Мы сейчас Барда к нему забросим, а потом и сами все по домам. Я, по твоей милости, к Бильбо. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься поселиться у него вместе со мной? Он не настолько продвинут в своих взглядах.  
Смауг повозился у гнома на коленях и опустил свои оранжевые глаза: - А поехали ко мне? Ну, к тебе, в смысле, в твою бывшую квартиру…  
Кили и Фили на переднем сиденье переглянулись и прыснули. Торин самодовольно провел рукой по шевелюре, а потом опустил ее на бедро дракона:  
\- Даже так, детка? Соскучился по мне? … - голос гнома стал бархатным. – Я и не сомневался в этом! Кили, останови! – вдруг, громко приказал он племяннику. Джип резко встал, скрипнув тормозами.  
Торин дотянулся до ручки и вытолкнул дракона наружу, в моросящую дождем темноту ночи. Тот приземлился на землю, упав на пятую точку от неожиданности: - Я войду в свой дом только как хозяин, понятно тебе, крылатая тварь?! И еще, я тебе не такси – доберешься на своих двоих перепончатых приспособлениях! В следующий раз, когда надумаешь полезть ко мне с подобными предложениями, прежде чем открыть рот, протяни вперед документы на мое имущество!

Смауг медленно встал из лужи, в которую угодил при падении. Глаза его были зажмурены, и Бард заметил, как в драконьем горле стало еле заметно пульсировать багровое пламя.   
\- Поздравляю, Торин, ты его разозлил. И он, похоже, вспомнил советы своего дядюшки! – Бард повернулся к братьям: - Ребята, сматываемся, быстро!  
Кили не надо было долго упрашивать: мотор взревел, и джип понесся вперед, набирая бешеную скорость. Бард, оглянувшись через заднее стекло, с облегчением увидел, что дракон не стал их преследовать, оставшись на месте. Однако, струя огня, выпущенная как из огнемета, успела лизнуть задний бампер машины и сжечь дерево на обочине.  
\- Это было, действительно, жарко! – Торин довольно улыбался. – Но ему, время от времени, полезно осознавать, что жизнь – это дерьмо! Вот, например, ты, Бард, с этим прекрасно знаком. Тебе, конечно, недавно несказанно свезло, не спорю! Но на этом твоя удача закончилась. Я думаю, у тебя хватит ума это не оспаривать и не усложнять себе жизнь дальше. 

Джип остановился у пятиэтажки Барда. Торин пристально буравил его взглядом.  
\- Боссу не звони, особенно сейчас, в два часа ночи! Завтра с утра я сам сообщу об успехе нашего дела и дам ему подробные инструкции, в каком русле вести себя с министром дальше. С этой минуты ты прекращаешь с ним все контакты, договорились? И я походатайствую перед Элрондом, чтобы тебя сделали директором департамента, когда Трандуил окончательно переберется в Ривенделл. Купишь себе нормальный дом, дашь детям хорошее образование, станешь уважаемым членом общества. Неужели ты готов поменять все эти блага, пусть на очень красивую, но, все-таки, задницу?  
\- А как же любовь? - твердо спросил Бард.  
\- Я тебя умоляю! Любовь пришла, любовь ушла! Ты еще с Трандуилом не общался двадцать четыре часа в сутки без перерыва! Я вот восемь рабочих часов провожу с ним рядом, и, поверь мне, он способен достать любого нормального мужика и за меньшее время! Ты, например, знаешь, что он безумно любит болтать по телефону? Часами способен нести всякую чушь, особенно, если они зацепятся языками с Келеборном. У меня голова начинает пухнуть! А перемены в настроении?! Вроде смеется, а через секунду рыдает! А какой он может быть стервой, не мне тебе говорить, он и на тебе достаточно поупражнялся! Упрямый, как его любимый лось! Кстати, он про лося тебе еще ничего не рассказывал? Если начнет, то сворачивай его с этой темы поскорей любыми средствами, через полчаса мозги из ушей вытекут …  
\- То есть, Элронд мне еще одолжение делает? – голос Барда подрагивал от ярости.

\- Это я тебе, сейчас, одолжение делаю своим предложением, парень. Думай до завтра, а там я шутить больше не буду. Встречаемся в девять утра, заберем у Трандуила камень, тачку и отвезем все Глаурунгу. Да! Саурон наверняка попытается из мести рассказать все Элронду. На этот случай босс должен придерживаться следующей линии: признаться, что были домогательства, но и только, что он не хотел лишний раз волновать министра и пытался решить все сам. Но, мол, зам все равно не успокоился и вознамерился его оболгать перед Элрондом. Дальше пускается слеза, давим на жалость. Думаю, он справится. Тебе все это рассказываю, потому что твоя личность может, также, всплыть в рассказе майа. Не дай Ауле, Элронд захочет вам троим устроить очную ставку! Поэтому твои, с боссом, действия должны быть согласованы. Ты все категорически отрицаешь и замыкаешься в гордой обиде за оговор своей чести и достоинства. Саурон изгоняется с позором. Но надеюсь, до очной ставки не дойдет, и я смогу убедить Элронда разобраться с вами троими по одиночке, не сводя друг с другом. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что если министр поймет, как его все это время дурили, он может, мягко выражаясь, немного выйти из себя?  
\- Отлично понимаю. Я не хочу, чтобы Трандуил навсегда уехал в Валинор.   
\- Прекрасно, значит, по этому вопросу у нас расхождений нет.   
\- Но я не хочу, чтобы он безвозвратно пропал в Ривенделле. Поэтому, мы с ним найдем выход и из этой ситуации.  
\- Только попробуйте. Вы с Трандуилом еще не видели настоящего Дубощита в деле. Мой милый босс привык, что я все спускал ему с рук, и не на шутку разбаловался. Конечно, ему безумно трудно в чем-то отказать, поэтому он и вил из меня веревки. Но тут уж, я ему не уступлю ни за что. Он сделает так, как хочет Элронд и я! 

Бард молча выбрался из машины. Джип, шурша шинами, развернулся и тихо выкатился из двора. Статистик еще успел поймать на себе насмешливый взгляд Кили и, неожиданно сочувствующий, Фили. Бард присел на лавочку у подъезда и вытащил телефон из кармана. Задумчиво глянул на экран, действительно было два часа ночи. Бард вдохнул прохладный, пропитанный влагой, ночной воздух в легкие. И принялся вызывать так недостающего ему абонента.


	19. Конфликт интересов.

Звонок мобильника был тихим и мелодичным. Трандуил, только недавно в очередной раз сумевший довести Элронда до бурного оргазма, провалился в тяжелый сон. Министр, обвив его тело руками и сильно прижав к себе, тоже спал счастливым сном. Они не вылезали из постели с полудня, а стояла уже глубокая ночь. Трандуил просто выбился из сил, Элронд, напротив, был бодр и постоянно хотел продолжения. Конечно, синда мог легко прекратить этот секс-марафон, но, как только Элронд отрывался от его губ, в министре просыпался ревнивец, который тут же начинал задавать неприятные вопросы. Отчего так странно вел себя Саурон? Почему Трандуил не менее странно на это реагировал? И, наконец, коронный вопрос: кто этот черноволосый человек, который стоял рядом с машиной, когда эльфы уезжали? 

Каждый раз Трандуил либо судорожно впивался поцелуем в губы Элронда, либо проводил языком ему по соскам и начинал тихонечко прикусывать мочку уха любовника, отчего тот забывал про все на свете и заводился так, что от последствий у Трандуила дух перехватывало. Ривенделльский владыка весьма нетерпеливо входил в него и имел так жадно, как будто через секунду синда исчезнет у него из рук. Но как только очередной, мощнейший оргазм сотрясал их обоих, Элронд, даже еще не выйдя из Трандуила, начинал озабочиваться душевным состоянием друга, припоминая суицидальные наклонности, проявленные им накануне. 

Трандуилу ласковым, но не терпящим возражения голосом сообщалось, что необходимо сию секунду выезжать к какому-то светилу психоаналитики, с которым министр уже созвонился и обо всем договорился. Светило, по удачному стечению обстоятельств, отдыхал в санатории на склоне Одинокой горы, где пил лечебные воды из эльфийских источников. Меньше всего Трандуилу хотелось выворачивать душу перед шарлатаном, в которого Эл уверовал, как в Эру Илуватара. Более того, Мирквуд подозревал, что Элронд и не подумает уходить из комнаты во время сеанса, а, напротив, присядет рядом на кушеточке и начнет поглаживать ему ручку. 

Он вздыхал, прикрывая прозрачные глаза, гладил Эла по плечу, согласно кивая головой, а потом проводил языком по его скуле, рукой нежно притягивая к себе за шею. Глаза Элронда становились бездонно-черными от желания, он торопливо замечал, что, впрочем, визит можно отложить и назавтра. Невелика птица этот психоаналитик, в Ривенделле есть гораздо лучшие специалисты, да, и с Трандуилом ничего не может случиться, пока он, Элронд рядом. Последние слова было уже трудно разобрать из-за того, что его язык ловко оплетал язык синда. Блондин прогибался в сильных руках, брюнет окончательно терял голову, и все начиналось по кругу. 

Сейчас, в темноте спальни экран телефона отбрасывал призрачный голубоватый отблеск на чуть разрумянившиеся от сна щеки светловолосого эльфа. Трандуил легко хмурил брови: звук врывался в его сновидения, заставляя испытывать смешанное чувство нежности и тревоги. Музыка была ужасно знакомая. Постепенно вырываясь из пелены дремы, Трандуил вспомнил, как еще вчерашней ночью сам установил этот рингтон на контакт Барда в мобильнике. Барда?! Прозрачные глаза широко распахнулись и немигающе уставились на надрывающееся устройство. Трандуил стремительно оглянулся на Элронда, но тот, вроде, спал беспробудным сном.

Кошачьим движением Мирквуд схватил телефон, как можно осторожнее высвободился из обвивающих его тело сильных рук, и тихонечко выскользнул из спальни, как был, совершенно обнаженным. Подошел к распахнутому в сад окну, вдохнул прохладный, ночной воздух, стараясь угомонить бешено бьющееся сердце. Бард явно хотел рассказать о том, как прошло дело с фото и Сауроном, но Трандуил безумно боялся услышать, что ничего не вышло, и никак не мог заставить себя принять вызов. Наконец, досчитав до пяти, он справился с собой и тихо выдохнул в трубку: - Да?!  
\- Трандуил, у нас все получилось! – голос Барда просто звенел от счастья. – У него больше ничего на тебя нет! Я люблю тебя!  
\- А я люблю тебя, - эльф обессилено осел на подоконник. – Ты – самый лучший, любовь моя!  
\- У тебя все в порядке? – голос Барда теперь звучал взволнованно. – Министр тебя сильно … - он не смог сразу подобрать слово и с горечью выдавил: - измучил?  
\- Все хорошо, не бери в голову, - Трандуил попытался придать голосу беспечность. Но, тут же, поняв, что такой ответ принесет Барду только боль, поспешно поправился: - Что делать? Мы же сами так решили.  
\- Я надеюсь, что эта ситуация продлится недолго, - в голосе Барда внезапно зазвенела сталь. – Когда сегодня днем я слушал разговор Торина с Элрондом…Эру! Ты должен понять, каких сил мне это стоило! … Кстати, Торин в курсе наших с тобой отношений. Саурон все ему рассказал. Эта черная тварь может попытаться отравить нам жизнь, и вполне способен вывести из себя и Элронда. Короче, с министрами надо завязывать.  
\- Еще и Торин на нашу голову, - грустно перебил его эльф.  
\- Да. Он настроен весьма воинственно. Будет на тебя наседать. Ты говорил, что есть план, как избавиться от перевода в Ривенделл? Самое время к нему приступать.  
\- Да, но этот план, … - Трандуил помолчал, боясь продолжить. Он чувствовал, что Бард сейчас на взводе, – он требует для реализации некоторого времени.  
\- Я так и думал, – эльф не уловил интонацию, с которой человек произнес эту фразу.  
\- Бард, - горячо зашептал Трандуил в трубку, - клянусь, я сделаю все от меня возможное, чтобы мы поскорее были вместе. Но я не могу вот так просто взять, и выдать Элу, что-то типа: «Прости, я тебя не люблю. Это было ошибкой»! И даже не в Валиноре дело!  
За спиной у Трандуила громко хлопнула дверь, и стальной голос четко и раздельно произнес:  
\- Что. Здесь. Происходит?

Трандуил вздрогнул от испуга, но, успев прошептать в трубку: «Я больше не могу говорить, он здесь», развернулся от окна. Его прозрачный взгляд утонул в черном водовороте взгляда Элронда. Трандуил набрал в легкие воздух, чтобы начать отвечать на поставленный вопрос, надеясь, что Эру, в очередной раз, поможет ему соврать как-нибудь поубедительнее, но министр сильной рукой вырвал из пальцев синда телефон и уставился на имя абонента. Мирквуд предпочел промолчать и предоставить Элронду право первому нанести удар по мячу в их предстоящем словесном поединке. Трандуил, к своему счастью или сожалению, уже давно усвоил, что, импровизировать в таких скользких ситуациях, становиться гораздо легче, предоставив собеседнику первое слово. По крайней мере, есть время привести мысли в порядок.

Элронд отвел взгляд от экрана, перевел на Трандуила, и опять опустил его обратно, как бы силясь разгадать без помощи синда столь заинтересовавшую его загадку. Однако, не справившись с задачей, министр воззрился в упор любовнику в глаза:  
\- Кто это - Бард? И почему он звонит тебе в два часа ночи?  
\- Это ночной сторож. У нас из-за этой ложной пожарной тревоги в здании поломалась охранная сигнализация. Торин нанял какого-то парня, чтобы он присмотрел за департаментом, чтобы ночью ничего не произошло и …  
\- Кстати, отойди от окна, там дует, а ты – голый, – сам министр закрутил вокруг бедер простыню. Он нажал на вызов и стал выжидающе слушать длинные гудки в трубке. Трандуил стеклянным взглядом уставился на него, но слез с окна, автоматически выполнив приказ Элронда. Кончики ушей у него ярко пылали.  
\- Эл, это уже слишком! – он попытался выхватить трубку из рук владыки Ривенделла.  
\- Слишком, это то, что ночные сторожа не берут трубку на твои звонки, но, зато, позволяют себе будить тебя посредине ночи! Трандуил, кто этот Бард?!  
\- Ночной сторож! – Трандуил упрямо сжал губы и вскинул подбородок.  
\- Так почему он не берет трубку, когда ему звонит начальник?!  
\- Потому что мы наняли его ровно до того времени, как починят сигнализацию. Он позвонил сказать, что с ней все в порядке, здание поставили на охрану, и я разрешил ему пойти домой. У него семья. А телефон рабочий, как он его возьмет, если тот остался в офисе?! – Трандуил зажмурился, понимая, что в подобную ерунду поверить очень сложно. Он бы лично ни за что не повелся.

\- А этот ночной сторож, совершенно случайно, не тот кудрявый парень, который лапал тебя у машины днем, когда я только приехал? – Элронд вцепился железными пальцами в подбородок Мирквуда, заставляя того смотреть прямо на него.  
\- Что-о?! – задохнулся Трандуил и дернулся, чтобы освободиться, но безуспешно. – Ну, знаешь! После этого, я, вообще, с тобой не намерен обсуждать что-либо!  
\- Так, да или нет?  
\- Да! Он меня лапал, и я с ним сплю! Что ты еще хочешь услышать?! Ах, вот еще! Я действительно переспал со всеми подчиненными в своем департаменте, ты тогда не ослышался по телефону! Разумеется, я переспал и с Сауроном, что уж тут мелочиться! И объехал все бары в округе в первый же вечер, как вернулся из Ривенделла, перетрахавшись с кучей незнакомых мне мужиков! – Трандуил оттолкнул двумя руками министра от себя, повернулся, всхлипнул и скрылся в спальне, громко хлопнув дверью.

Элронд задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед и сделал попытку опять набрать номер треклятого Барда. Ответа не последовало. Министр пригладил темные волосы, поджал губы и проследовал в спальню. Трандуил лежал ничком на кровати, уткнув лицо в подушку. Его плечи вздрагивали, а длинные, стройные ноги были соблазнительно широко разведены в стороны. 

Элронд дрогнул, вздохнул и присел рядом с Трандуилом. Осторожно провел рукой по плечу друга, тот в ответ, резко дернувшись, скинул его руку. Тогда Элронд, откинув платину волос с шеи синда, поцеловал нежную кожу за ухом. Трандуил судорожно вздохнул и соблазнительно повозил задом по простыне. Министр, чувствуя себя полным дураком, не удержавшись, облизал мочку уха своего ветреного любовника и расположился между столь удобно разведенных ног. Обхватил крепкими руками нежные бедра: Трандуил взбрыкнул и капризно попытался вырваться из захвата, но был удержан на месте тем, что изящные пальцы влиятельного политика мгновенно оказались внутри синда и уткнулись прямо в заветное место. Трандуил прогнулся, застонал и принялся сам насаживаться на них, стараясь выбрать положение поудобнее. Элронд облизал мгновенно пересохшие губы и, окончательно потеряв голову, принялся жарко целовать лопатки своего синда. Хрупкое любовное согласие двух великолепных эльфов было на время восстановлено.

Ровно в восемь утра они были разбужены звонком Торина. Элронд сквозь сон зарычал и сделал весьма убедительную попытку разбить телефон Трандуила об стену. Но был остановлен нескончаемым потоком поцелуев. А бросив взгляд на экран, услужливо подставленный милой ручкой прямо под нос и вовсе возвел очи горе и, повернувшись спиной к любовнику, потерял всякий интерес к разговору. Который, кстати сказать, длился достаточно долго и состоял, как, сквозь дрему, улавливал министр, из одних вздохов, междометий, хмыканий, и бесконечных, коротких «да» или «нет» со стороны Трандуила. Наконец, он был закончен, и Элронд был вознагражден за бесконечное терпение горячим поцелуем в щеку, причем острые коготки легонько прошлись по его спине. 

\- Тебе все мало, лукавая врушка? - министр, мгновенно развернувшись, навис над мило улыбающимся владыкой Мирквуда. – Чувствую, что на самом деле звонил не Торин, а какой-нибудь ночной уборщик или разносчик пиццы, или твой знакомый водитель такси! – он, вопросительно глядя в глаза Трандуилу, прикусил ему нижнюю губу. Тот помычал в ответ, возмущенно мотая головой.  
\- Это был Торин! Эл, ты опять за свое?! Вообще-то, я занимаю ответственный пост! Тебе ли, как министру, не знать, сколько возникает разных проблем в процессе управления.  
\- Мне, как министру, очень хорошо это известно. И что самое интересное, за то время, пока мы с тобой, никто из моих подчиненных еще ни разу не позвонил!  
\- А я и не удивлен! Ты же, не я! У тебя все по струнке ходят! А я всегда был немного слабохарактерен. Вот и результат, - Трандуил обиженно надул губы.  
\- Я тебя в Ривенделле натаскаю, не сомневайся. Будут и у тебя строевым шагом передвигаться! Я в тебя верю!  
\- Спасибо, Эл! Ты всегда вселяешь в меня уверенность в собственных силах. Можно мне вот тут тебя потрогать? … Ах, какой ты министр! … Ого, а сейчас уже и на президента тянешь!  
\- Ты просто невыносим и несерьезен! Я тебе про важные вещи толкую, а ты, …Ох!  
\- Мне перестать?  
\- Нет! Какое перестать?! Продолжай, Манвэ тебя побери, я тебе, как министр приказываю!  
\- Слушаюсь, ваше превосходительство!  
\- Любимый, ты просто восхитителен! Когда ты такое вытворяешь губами, я готов простить тебе всех почтальонов и молочников!  
\- М-мм! Что, прости? Мне послышалось или кто-то хочет вернуться в Ривенделл один?  
\- Один?! Ну, уж нет, … Я всех твоих сторожей в порошок сотру, и ничего от них не останется! … Ой! Ты что, кусаться вздумал?! С тобой опасно. А, ну-ка, иди сюда! Куда ты отполз?! Трандуил, я не шучу, быстро придвинь назад свою сладкую задницу! Надеюсь, ты не собираешься перечить министру?!

И тут в дверь осторожно постучали. Деликатный голос слуги прошелестел из-за двери, что прибыл владыка Саурон и немедленно требует его сиятельство Элронда на весьма важный разговор. Трандуил, сильно побледнев, вцепился мертвой хваткой в плечо министра.  
\- Эл! – в глазах синда плескалось настоящее отчаяние. – Все, что он сейчас скажет, неправда! Я не хотел тебе говорить, чтобы не расстраивать лишний раз, но как только Саурон прибыл сюда, он постоянно преследовал меня. Хотел завалить в койку. Позавчера, вообще, чуть не изнасиловал прямо на рабочем месте! Торин может это подтвердить. Саурон сильней меня, я еле отбился! Я всего лишь слабый синда, а все вы, всякие майар и нолдор, чувствуете у нас на Арде настоящими хозяевами жизни.  
Глаза Элронда сузились, и в них зажегся боевой огонь, как на полях сражения при Дагорладе. Он встряхнул Трандуила за плечи.  
\- Чуть не изнасиловал или, все-таки, ему удалось засунуть в тебя свой член?!  
Трандуил секунду подумал и, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал максимально убедительно, выдохнул: - Почти.  
\- Таак! – Элронд стал быстро одеваться. – Я вижу, что мне еще предстоит масса открытий. И, между прочим, в моих жилах есть частица крови синдар, не говоря уже про эдайн, которые появились в Арде вслед за перворожденными и никуда с нее не отлучались!  
Трандуил хотел что-то добавить, но полуэльф уже хлопнул дверью спальни. Мирквуд немного посидел в тишине, прислушиваясь к утреннему шуму просыпавшегося замка, ничего интересного не услышал и поплелся в ванную.

Саурон ждал Элронда в тронном зале, куда надменный дурак, лесной эльф-дворецкий проводил его. Затылок майа пульсировал тупой болью: в месте соприкосновения черепа со шлемом образовался приличный кровоподтек и гематома. Любой звук гулко отдавался в голове, а шарканье ног слуги по полу огромного пространства зала заставляло его болезненно морщиться. Саурон с удовольствием прикончил бы этого пафосного, как и его хозяин, слугу, если бы смог хоть немного собраться с силами. Но легкое головокружение и осознание того, что при подобном исходе, конструктивный разговор с Элрондом вряд ли состоится, сохранил жизнь никчемному эльфийскому недоумку. 

А у майа было чем поделиться с ривенделльским владыкой. После выходки Барда и компании, остаток ночи Саурон провел в странной задумчивости. Прибывшие на место происшествия полиция и спасательные службы много времени у него не отняли. Они откровенно не хотели связываться с черным владыкой. Провели краткий опрос по факту случившегося и, получив в ответ на вопрос, есть ли у него предположения, кто мог провернуть подобное дело прямо под окнами его дома, отрицательный жест, поспешно удалились. 

Углук, после того, как основательно повалялся у майа в ногах, вымаливая прощение за свою халатность, сбегал на кухню, соорудил из целлофанового пакета и кубиков льда оригинальное средство реабилитации и притащил его хозяину наверх, в спальню. Саурон безучастно приложил лед к ушибленному месту. Углук выразил серьезную озабоченность состоянием его здоровья и предложил обратиться за профессиональной медицинской помощью. Саурон бесцветным голосом послал его на черном наречии прямиком в жерло Ородруина. Углук попытался всколыхнуть боевой дух хозяина, призвав немедленно начать карательную операцию против участников ночного погрома, и первым из них основательно тряхнуть коварного змея-искусителя. Саурон фыркнул и отвернулся к стене, завалившись в кровать. Углук неуверенно потоптался еще некоторое время у его постели и вышел, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь.

Майа раздирали двойственные чувства: с одной стороны сильно хотелось отомстить Мирквуду и иже с ним, включая Элронда, с другой стороны, благодаря врожденному чувству юмора, Саурон оценил всю комичность ситуации, в которой невольно стал одним из действующих лиц. И все из-за одной проклятой, смазливой шлюхи, которая не смогла тихо-мирно давать всем по очереди, а запутала всех участников в такой безумный клубок, что выбраться из него, без некоторого ущерба для себя, было просто нереально. Саурон считал, что свое он уже получил: с Мирквудом теперь переспать не удастся, вся электроника в доме полетела, голову ему чуть не проломили, да и Дейл еще годами будет обсуждать все, что они тут, во главе с Трандуилом, наворотили. Оставаться в этот городишке смысла больше не было, и из-за этого усилилось желание попортить нервы остальным участникам трагикомедии.

Элронд, как всегда безупречный, вышел к нему через десять минут. Саурон окинул его внимательным взглядом: на костюме не складочки, волосы аккуратно расчесаны и лежат темными волнами на расправленных плечах, голова гордо вздернута, смотрит надменно, свысока. Как будто и не кувыркался всю ночь со сладеньким синда! Саурон резко выдохнул через сжатые зубы и склонил голову в приветственном поклоне. Элронд холодно кивнул в ответ и вопросительно уставился на майа.  
\- Я, собственно, зашел попрощаться. – Саурон ослепительно улыбнулся. – Не будем ходить вокруг да около, достопочтенный владыка Элронд. Я проиграл, и я ухожу, уступая победителю место.  
\- Я немного не понял вашу мысль, - министр сдержано улыбнулся. – Вы намерены покинуть свой пост, и просите об отставке?  
\- Да, я хочу уволиться. Думаю, что и вы желаете, чтобы я поступил так. И лживая синдарская задница тоже. И, даже, еще сильнее, чем вы, - Саурон продолжал очаровательно улыбаться.  
\- Если вы имеете в виду владыку Мирквуда, то я бы попросил вас воздержаться от подобных терминов по отношению к столь уважаемому члену эльфийского сообщества.  
\- Ну, мне дела нет, как вы, эльфы, будете уважать его дальше! По очереди или все вместе. Я из этой игры, к сожалению, выбываю. Мне теперь за его задницу, даже, подержаться не удастся! Не начинать же из-за него сейчас войну! Ну, не сильмарилл же он, в конце концов. Но, возможно, в будущем, в одном из пунктов мирного договора, когда вы, разгромленные, приползете подписывать его ко мне, я укажу, что достопочтенный владыка Мирквуд переходит в мое полное распоряжение и пользование до скончания веков. И этим восстановлю попранную жалкой шлюхой справедливость, клянусь Морготом!  
\- Вы все сказали? – голос Элронда дрожал от сдерживаемой ярости. – Я принимаю вашу отставку и ознакомлю с вашим решением других членов совета, - министр повернулся, чтобы уйти.

\- Ай, стойте! Нет, конечно, не все! Только умоляю, вы, Мирквуду точно перескажите мои планы относительно его блестящего будущего. Жалко, я не увижу как смазливую морду перекашивает от страха ... Хотя чего жалеть? Лучше себе статус в твиттере установлю. Представляете, что-то типа того: «Я терпелив, и я подожду», а дальше идет наше с ним совместное фото из официальных архивов департамента статистики! Все очень культурно и прозрачно!  
\- Ваше дело, но не советую поступать так необдуманно! На мой взгляд, это чисто мальчишеская месть тому, кто отказался ответить вам взаимностью, - министр старался оставаться хладнокровным.  
\- А вам он, конечно, не отказал? И, готов поспорить, еще и поклялся в вечной любви и верности?  
\- Это не ваше дело, владыка Саурон.  
\- А вы полагаете, что Мирквуд – исключительно ваше дело?! Ха! Раз вам наплевать на то, что он спал со мной … Да-да, именно спал, а не то, что он вам там наплел. Дайте, угадаю: по его версии, я его изнасиловал?  
\- Пытались, - растерянно произнес Элронд.  
\- Вот, зараза! Ничего себе, пытался! Как же его надо было трахнуть, чтобы это у него сошло за настоящее изнасилование?! Впрочем, он же кончил. Видимо поэтому, и не счел наш весьма милый перепих за надругательство. Мирквуд, вообще, к подобным вещам относится с легкомыслием. Вот, спорим, что он забыл вам сообщить, что кроме меня, его очень сильно желал некий Бард? И, даже, получил желаемое …  
\- Какой еще Бард? – резко перебил его министр.

\- Я угадал! Он запамятовал вам об этом поведать! Весьма ветреная особа, ваш верный Трандуил. Действительно, зачем волновать своего высокопоставленного любовника такими пустяками? Ведь, Мирквуд, всего лишь навсего, голову потерял от этого статистика, предоставив свою задницу в его полное распоряжение.  
\- Почему Бард – статистик? Он же ночной сторож? – переспросил Элронд.  
\- Что?! – Саурон минуту не верящим взглядом смотрел на министра. А потом засмеялся так, что из глаз полились слезы. – Ночной сторож? Мило! Только не советую вам, ваше превосходительство, поручать ему в это время суток охрану вашей лесной птички! А то у вас вырастут рога побольше, чем у Мирквуда в гостиной. Хотя, они уже у вас есть, как и у меня, как и у Барда! Засим, позвольте откланяться! Не буду мешать вашей семейной разборке. Да вы меня и не позовете с собой! А жаль. Если бы мы сию секунду вместе насели на эту лживую дрянь, из нее такой бы пух полетел!  
\- Увольте! Я пока, слава Эру, в состоянии решать свои личные дела сам, без посторонней помощи. Прощайте! – Элронд опять приобрел, немного потерянную в процессе общения с Сауроном, уверенность.  
\- Он вас снова уболтает, - с сожалением произнес майа. – Я в нем не сомневаюсь. Пожалуй, подарю-ка вам бонусы для предстоящей беседы: во-первых, у меня была фотография, которая доказывала, что Мирквуд вступал со мной в интимные отношения. Весьма эффективно доказывала. Ночной сторож сегодня ночью, с риском для жизни, проделал головокружительный финт и лишил меня столь милого home video. Но перед самым исчезновением этого важного документа, я успел выслать фото по электронной почте вашей верной лебедице. Если Мирквуд не проверял почту до сих пор, то оно на месте. Можете заценить, хотя чего вы там уже не видели! Во-вторых, этот самый Бард и является тем наглецом, который столь невежливо, во время оно, обошелся с вами по телефону. Думаю, что Трандуил сообщил вам, что этот парень был сразу же уволен. Да вот только он преспокойно работает на прежнем месте. А в-третьих, Торин в курсе всего! Счастливо оставаться! - Саурон щелкнул каблуками, полыхнул, напоследок, волосами и с достоинством удалился. 

Министр постоял еще несколько минут в молчании, поиграв желваками, и направился решительным шагом в спальню Трандуила. Он ногой распахнул дверь и ворвался в комнату, как ураган. Синда сидел на кровати, обмотав вокруг бедер полотенце, держа в руках ноутбук. Лицо его было одинакового цвета с волосами, а дрожащий палец судорожно тыкал в клавиши. Он испуганно вскинул глаза на министра и мгновенно мучительно покраснел. Министр решительно занес руку, Трандуил зажмурился и инстинктивно отшатнулся. Элронд выдернул у него из рук ноутбук и с силой запустил его в стену. Ноут с печальным треском обсыпался фейерверком со стены, накрыв осколками Трандуила.  
\- Быстро соберите самые необходимые вещи лорда Мирквуда. Мы немедленно уезжаем, - Элронд отдавал распоряжения испуганным слугам, сбежавшимся на шум, тоном не терпящим возражений.  
\- Валинор? – тихо спросил Трандуил.  
\- Ривенделл, - ответил Элронд, сжав губы. – Саурон прав, я не в силах отказаться от тебя. Надеюсь, что там ты придешь в себя и сможешь излечиться от этой глупой привязанности к человеку.


	20. Ривенделльские перепалки.

В небе над Ривенделлом сквозь разрывы в неплотных облаках иногда проглядывало неяркое солнце. С окружающих долину Мглистых гор веяло прохладным, свежим воздухом, но рядом с открытым бассейном было достаточно уютно: камни, которыми были вымощены края, успели накопить тепло за несколько утренних, солнечных часов. Где-то рядом шумел один из знаменитых горных водопадов: когда солнечные лучи попадали на его струи, в воздухе вспыхивала яркая радуга. Великолепное зрелище весьма радовало глаз, но висящая в воздухе водяная пыль мгновенно проникала во все складки одежды, очень быстро отбивая охоту находиться рядом с этим чудом горного ландшафта и эльфийского инженерного гения.

Трандуил, одетый в светлые бриджи и серенькую футболку валялся в мягком шезлонге, обхватив себя руками и бездумно глядя на вершину ближайшей горы, уже довольно продолжительное время. Из-за близости к величественному водопаду одежда на нем полностью вымокла, как будто эльф только что искупался, не раздеваясь, в воде просторного бассейна. Волосы тоже намокли, но Трандуил не обращал на это никакого внимания: только иногда поеживался от особо сильных порывов ветра. Послышались тяжелые шаги, и в соседний шезлонг упал Торин. Гном окинул босса с ног до головы угрюмым взглядом, задержался на ободранной, загорелой лодыжке, на тонких пальцах руки, цепко вцепившихся в бокал, и хмыкнул.  
\- И сколько вы уже сегодня выпили?  
Трандуил перевел взгляд с горы на Торина и вяло пожал плечами.  
\- Три пустых бутылки, и четвертая уже почти готова, а сейчас только два часа! Разгар рабочего дня.  
\- Послушайте, Торин, вам, что больше заняться нечем, как подсчитывать количество выпитого мной алкоголя? Занялись бы чем-нибудь полезным. Ведь сейчас только два часа: самый разгар рабочего дня, - довольно уныло съязвил эльф.

\- Ну, чего вам еще не хватает, скажите? Роскошный дом, куча машин, свой бассейн. Министр сильно не напрягает: вон, даже, на работу не заставляет ходить!   
\- Он просто решил, что мое появление на рабочем месте непродуктивно. И чревато неожиданными последствиями. После того, как мы с владычицей Галадриэль немного повздорили в коридоре совета.  
\- Проше сказать: подрались! – припечатал гном.  
\- Я бы не квалифицировал этот эпизод как драку. Ее неудавшаяся попытка выдрать мне клок волос была просто жалка, и весьма удачно пресечена подоспевшими охранниками совета.  
\- Смейтесь-смейтесь: она везде твердит, что вы наговорили ей ужасных вещей, – Торин бросил на босса неодобрительный взгляд. И любопытно добавил: - А что вы ей сказали?  
\- Да я уж и не помню! Что-то, типа того, что к ее стальному характеру очень подошли бы и половые органы из того же металла. Грубовато, конечно, но она сама, первая, на всех заседаниях совета, целых три дня перед этой стычкой, вытирала об меня ноги! Ах, да, - Трандуил, вдруг, мелко захихикал: - Еще я поинтересовался, за сколько дней Келеборну необходимо попросить у нее разрешения, чтобы выйти погулять со мной во двор возле дома. Там отличный грибок в песочнице: можно весьма неплохо бухнуть со старым другом! Знаете, они купили квартиру в Ривенделле, в весьма шикарном районе, чтобы не останавливаться в гостинице, когда эта стерва приезжает сюда для участия в заседаниях.   
\- Очень смешно! И, главное, какая глубина мыслей и шуток! – Торин опять хмуро уставился на эльфа. Тот безразлично пожал плечами:  
\- А я не для вас старался! Во всяком случае, самой Галадриэль понравилось, и она вступила в ряды поклонников моего сатирического таланта: вон как взвилась!  
\- Хотя бы, пожалели министра Элронда! Поставили его в весьма неудобное положение.  
\- Ну, не все же ему одному ставить меня в это самое положение…  
\- Мне не нравится настрой ваших мыслей! Здесь, в Ривенделле, все так замечательно устроено! Попробуйте просто наслаждаться жизнью и удовольствиями, которые она вам предлагает.  
\- Это наподобие той чудесной поездки на горный курорт Карадраса?! Когда я чуть ногу не сломал, а вы вообще три пальца на руках обморозили?  
Торин вздохнул, опять глянул на содранную кожу на ноге Трандуила, и снова вздохнул:  
\- Да, климат здесь не очень! Я люблю горы, но предпочитаю находиться внутри, а не сидеть снаружи, как горный орел на насесте. У меня в квартире дует из всех щелей, а по ночам так завывает ветер, что заснуть невозможно! И эта постоянная влажность! … Кстати, вам не мешало бы переодеться, а то заболеете …. И это постоянное чувство одиночества! Элронд смотрит на меня косо, до сих пор не может простить ту историю с Бардом. И еще, здесь кругом почти одни эльфы! Все глядят свысока, невозможно сосредоточиться: так и хочется дать каждому выскочке в морду!   
\- Вы очень точно передали мои ощущения, Торин, - Трандуил иронично глянул на гнома.  
\- А, главное, под боком нет этого маленького чудилы Бэггинса! Министр ни в какую не соглашается переводить его в Ривенделл! Говорит, что от него слишком много шума!  
\- Хоть в чем-то мы с ним солидарны! Если бы здесь еще присутствовал и этот хоббит, я бы сбросился с ближайшей скалы, - фыркнул Трандуил.  
\- Вы бы, разумеется, предпочли, чтобы здесь постоянно терся Бард!  
Эльф задохнулся и сузил глаза в немой ярости, испепеляя гнома взглядом.  
\- Ладно, погорячился, проехали! – Торин поднял руки, как будто сдаваясь. – Глупость ляпнул, простите! Мир? Я же с тоски здесь подохну, если с вами хоть раз в день не поругаюсь!   
\- Аналогично. Выпьете?   
\- Не откажусь.  
Трандуил плеснул в свой бокал вина и отдал Торину. Другого бокала не было, но звать слугу эльфу не хотелось. Он просто взял в руки бутылку и чокнулся ей с бокалом Торина.  
\- За что пьем?  
\- За славный Дейл и Мирквуд! – гном залпом осушил бокал и протянул его Трандуилу.  
\- Плесните еще!  
\- Легко!

\- А не рано ли вы начали пить? – голос Элронда, даже издалека, звучал внушительно.   
Министр быстро шел по дорожке к бассейну, за ним еле поспевал Линдир.   
\- Торин, от Трандуила можно всего ожидать, но вы … Сейчас разгар рабочего дня! Обед давно закончился, у вас куча работы. Я, в свое время, закрыл глаза на ваш весьма существенный промах, и трудоустроил вас, надеясь на отменные деловые качества. И что я вижу? Немедленно отправляйтесь с Линдиром в министерство и помогите ему с послами из Рохана. Ваша неповторимая манера общения будет как раз кстати при переговорах с этими простодушными детьми степей. У Линдира так не получится, а мне некогда. Мне необходимо привести в порядок представителя по связям с общественностью, который сейчас способен лишь шокировать эту самую общественность одним своим видом.  
Торин молча поклонился и, кивнув Линдиру, двинул на выход. Секретарь Элронда еще немного задержался, с тоской заглядывая в лицо министра. Но, встретив ледяной взгляд, попятился, поспешно полукивнул головой и засеменил по дорожке вслед за Торином.

\- Ты, почему такой сырой? В одежде купался? – Элронд провел рукой по волосам Трандуила. – Так и утонуть недолго.  
\- Ты меня вообще за полного алкоголика держишь? Я всего лишь полежал два часа в шезлонге в непосредственной близости от твоих чудо-водопадов! Что за милое расположение у дома, который ты мне купил. Можно запросто покрыться плесенью от такого соседства! – как будто в подтверждение своих слов, Трандуил, неожиданно для самого себя, чихнул.  
\- Все, хватит! Пошли в дом, переодеваться. Примешь горячую ванну, глядишь, и настроение улучшится, - Элронд сильной рукой схватился за руку Трандуила и сдернул его с шезлонга.   
\- А оно у меня и так отличное, - Трандуил поплелся за ним, зло сжав губы в узкую полоску.  
Пока синда плескался в ванне, министр, расположившись на кровати в спальне, с помощью скайпа и ноута умудрился решить приличное количество неотложных вопросов министерства и ответить на звонок Галадриэли, которая ядовитым голосом поинтересовалась, не забыл ли он, что у них сегодня вечером намечен ужин в кругу семьи. «Надеюсь, ты не притащишь свое чудовище с собой», - не удержавшись, добавила теща в конце разговора и благоразумно положила трубку до того, как Элронд смог ответить.

Трандуил вышел из ванной в одном полотенце и плюхнулся на кровать рядом с министром, мельком заглянув в экран ноута. Откинулся на подушки, полежал несколько минут, закрыв глаза, а потом потянулся рукой к брючному ремню Элронда. Тот перехватил руку синда и спросил, пристально глядя ему в глаза: - А ты действительно этого хочешь?  
\- Да, - Трандуил спокойно выдержал взгляд Элронда.   
\- Я не просто так это спросил. По-моему, пришло время нам серьезно поговорить. Прошло два месяца, как ты в Ривенделле. Мне невыносима даже тень мысли, что ты здесь находишься против своего желания. Когда я тебя увозил, то был в какой-то горячке: решил все один за нас обоих. Но признай, что я исправил свою ошибку уже через неделю, предоставив тебе право самому выбрать, с кем ты хочешь остаться. С ним, - брови Элронда сошлись в трагическом изломе, - или со мной. И ты выбрал…  
\- Тебя, - тихо перебил его Трандуил. – Зачем ты опять начинаешь мучить и себя и меня? Эл, ты как всегда прав! Какое будущее было бы у нас с Бардом? Я знаю, что, оставшись с ним, я бы сделал несчастными сразу двоих: его и тебя. Ничего путного из отношений эльфа и человека не вышло бы. Тем более, такого эльфа как я. Даже ты иногда жалеешь, что связался со мной, я же вижу! – он закрыл тонкой рукой рот попытавшегося энергично возразить Элронда. - Но еще я вижу, как искренне ты меня любишь, и ценю все, что ты сделал для Барда.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что, если ты решишь вернуться в Мирквуд, я лишу его поста директора департамента? Он, кстати, замечательно справляется с порученной ему работой.  
\- Наверняка лучше, чем я в свое время. Не спорь! И, разумеется, ничего подобного я не думаю. Зачем ты начал этот разговор?  
\- А зачем ты ведешь себя как подросток? Эта история с Галадриэлью стоила, и еще будет стоить мне много нервов!  
\- А какого Мелькора она постоянно цепляется ко мне? Я не виноват, что оказался на месте ее дочери, которая, между прочим, оставила тебя по собственному решению!  
\- Тем более, ты должен быть чуть снисходительнее к материнским чувствам.  
\- Ой, все! – Трандуил возмущенно махнул рукой и лег на бок, повернувшись к Элронду спиной. - Я не желаю больше даже слышать это имя. Неужели обязательно разговаривать о ней именно сейчас?!

\- Прекрасно! – министр начинал закипать. – Не хочешь говорить о Галадриэль, давай поговорим о Линдире. Зачем ты позавчера закрыл его в багажнике машины на подземной стоянке, отобрав телефон? Он пробыл там всю ночь и половину следующего дня, пока мы его разыскали! Разве это не злая выходка?! – Элронд сильной рукой развернул Трандуила обратно на спину.  
\- Я просто хотел нормально выспаться! Ты поехал ночью встречать на границе послов из Рохана, но почему-то не взял этого чудика с собой. В таких случаях у него начинается истерика, и твой милый секретарь принимается названивать мне. Не знаешь, кстати, почему? Боюсь, он начинает догадываться, что ты изменяешь ему со мной! – Трандуил язвительно улыбнулся.  
\- Совсем не смешно! Линдир очень серьезный молодой эльф. Никогда бы мне и в голову не пришло вступить с ним в подобные отношения. И потом …  
\- А я никогда не сомневался, что обо мне ты весьма невысокого мнения! Со мной ты позволяешь себе делать все, что заблагорассудится! Вот я и рассудил, что единственным способом избавиться от ночных истерик твоего способного выскочки будет устроить ему незапланированный выходной без телефона, в багажнике машины. А то что он у тебя и по ночам работает?! Надо же парню когда-нибудь хорошенько выспаться. Сильно он меня благодарил, когда вы его выпустили? Удивительно, что сейчас у бассейна он не проявил ни малейших признаков чувства признательности за все, что я для него сделал!  
Элронд не удержавшись, улыбнулся: - Хорошо, объяснения принимаются. Хотя Линдир всего лишь стремится выполнять свою работу качественно. Он прекрасно осведомлен о наших отношениях, и, если не может дозвониться мне, в экстренных случаях пробует связаться через тебя. Давай договоримся, что Линдир больше никогда не будет этого делать, ну, а ты, в свою очередь, перестанешь над ним издеваться.  
\- Спорный вопрос кто над кем издевается. Слышать его голос по телефону по сто раз за ночь, это настоящее испытание для моей психики.  
\- Кстати, про психику. Психоаналитик жалуется на тебя: говорит, ты относишься к сеансам совершенно несерьезно.  
\- А в Ривенделле остался еще кто-нибудь, кто не пожаловался тебе на меня?  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты стал относиться ко всему чуть-чуть посерьезнее. Особенно, к занимаемому тобой посту представителя по связям с общественностью.  
\- Ах, извини, что вместо того, чтобы писать отчет о проделанной работе, я в ванной усердно приготовлял себя для того, чтобы заняться с тобой любовью. Но я готов исполнить любой твой каприз, Эл. Пойду срочно созову пресс-конференцию по случаю удачных переговоров с Роханом, который разрешил разместить на своей территории эльфийские военные базы, – Трандуил сделал попытку вскочить с кровати, но был перехвачен за локоть крепкой рукой министра.

\- Что ты делал в ванной? – Элронд, не сдержавшись, укусил синда за плечо.   
\- Ну-у, ты же всем нужен, и везде опаздываешь! Я пытался сделать так, чтобы общение со мной не отвлекло великого политика надолго от важных дел, - Трандуил лукаво улыбнулся и легонько поцеловал Элронда в нос.  
\- Любовь моя, ты становишься настоящим государственным мужем. Проявить такое внимание к судьбам эльфийских государств! – полуэльф убедился в правоте своей догадки, когда его пальцы легко проникли в уже растянутое отверстие, обильно увлажненное смазкой. – Это очень мило с твоей стороны, но, думаю, ты просчитался. Процесс только затянется. Я намерен извлечь из ситуации наибольшую выгоду. И пусть весь мир подождет.  
Элронд вошел в Трандуила и стал, плавно раскачиваясь, двигаться внутри него. Он тонул в прозрачных глазах синда, устремленных прямо на него. Министр был готов простить своему любовнику все нелепые выходки, лишь бы постоянно видеть перед собой эти сияющие глаза, впитавшие цвет неба родных лесов. И лишь бы верить, что в них светится настоящая любовь.

Вечер в кругу семьи прошел для владыки Ривенделла превосходно. Элронд находился в отличном настроении, да и Галадриэль заметно смягчилась, увидев, что зять привез к ней обоих любимых внуков. Внучка Арвен училась в университете Лориэна, под надзором строгой бабушки, и по причине сессии приехать в Ривенделл не смогла. Все семейство шумно общалось и обсуждало последние новости и сплетни, а, когда в час ночи, Элронд собрался уезжать, (сыновья решили остаться на ночь в роскошном кондоминиуме бабушки), обнаружилось, что пропал Келеборн. Галадриэль пометалась по всем двенадцати комнатам, не забыв заглянуть в роскошную ванную с джакузи, и вперила разящий взгляд на зятя. Министр немного растерялся, а потом достал телефон и набрал номер тестя. Мелодия вызова послышалась из соседней комнаты.  
\- Он даже телефон с собой не взял! – Галадриэль была готова забиться в истерике.  
\- Не волнуйся так! Ничего не случилось, просто вышел на минутку подышать свежим воздухом, - Элронд пытался сохранить ситуацию под контролем. – Сыновья, идите в свои комнаты! Нечего вам тут делать! Галадриэль, я прошу, держи себя в руках!

Теща обиженно засопела, но сдержалась и, только лишь, когда недовольные Элладан и Элрохир вышли, накинулась на министра:  
\- У меня отсутствуют всякие сомнения по поводу того, с кем мой муж в настоящую минуту дышит воздухом! Он так настойчиво просился в эту поездку! У него на лбу только что неоновая вывеска не горела: «Как я соскучился по своему развратному дружку!». Но я вынуждена была пойти навстречу: все-таки такой влиятельный владыка обязан хоть изредка принимать участие в заседаниях совета! И вот, не досмотрела! Где его телефон? – она метнулась в соседнюю комнату за мобильником Келеборна.  
Элронд уныло последовал за ней. Галадриэль изящной рукой, подцепив телефон со стола, проверила входящие звонки и торжествующе ткнула мобильником в лицо зятя. Тот недовольно поморщился и посмотрел на экран. Пять входящих от Трандуила: последний поступил два часа назад.  
\- Вообще-то эти двое - совершеннолетние, и давно имеют право встречаться с кем хотят, и когда хотят. Галадриэль, думаю, не стоит делать из пустяка трагедию.   
\- Келеборн не имеет права видеться с этим, … - теща задохнулась от негодования. – Возможно, в официальной обстановке и в присутствии свидетелей, я бы еще смирилась с подобными встречами. Но за моей спиной! Это уже недопустимо!  
\- Они встречаются за твоей спиной, потому что Келеборн не хочет расстраивать тебя лишний раз. Ведь, ты так болезненно это воспринимаешь!  
\- Не сомневайся, у меня есть на то свои причины! Общение с Трандуилом может стоить политику имени. Возможно, тебе это и не грозит: твою безупречную репутацию трудно подпортить даже привязанностью к этому лесному недоразумению. Но Келеборн! Он слаб, он может под дурным влиянием сотворить наиглупейшие вещи. И, в конце концов, он тоже из леса! Они с Трандуилом просто два сапога пара. Если бы меня всегда не было рядом, Манвэ знает, какие глупости мог выкинуть мой синда!

Во время этой тирады Галадриэль уже натянула легкий плащ и принялась открывать входную дверь, нетерпеливо подгоняя Элронда взглядом. Министр, недовольно хмурясь, последовал за ней на лестничную клетку. Он внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что за последние два месяца, проведенные с Мирквудом, жизнь его превратилась в настоящий кавардак. Каждый день и, даже, ночь таили в себе нелепые сюрпризы, наподобие сегодняшнего происшествия. «Трандуил, какого Мелькора, ты все это вытворяешь?» - министр устало потер переносицу, выходя из подъезда вслед за энергично передвигающейся тещей. «Может она права? Он прекрасен, и я его люблю. Но с ним столько хлопот! Больше, чем с Келибриан и тремя детьми вместе взятыми, в свое время», - Элронд услыхал ликующий возглас Галадриэль и понял, что беглец был обнаружен.  
\- Нет, ты только полюбуйся на них! – прошептала эльфийка, еле сдерживая себя. 

На лавочке перед соседним подъездом сидел совершенно трезвый на вид Трандуил. Одной рукой он обнимал прильнувшего к нему на грудь, абсолютно пьяного Келеборна, а в другой держал белый пластиковый стаканчик.   
– Хорошо, что в такой поздний час на улице никого нет. Хотя, они уже долго здесь сидят! – Галадриэль всю трясло: - Если завтра я увижу хоть одну фотографию в желтой прессе, я уничтожу тебя, лихолесское отродье!   
Элронду на секунду показалась, что теща готова броситься на Мирквуда и расцарапать ему лицо. Министр напрягся. Нужно было срочно принимать меры для того, чтобы скандал не перерос в стадию грандиозного. Трандуил в ответ на угрозы лориэнской владычицы только ослепительно улыбнулся и плеснул в стаканчик Келеборна немного вина из бутылки, которую извлек из-под лавочки.  
\- Может, выпьем на брудершафт? – Трандуил, приняв самый смиренный вид, протянул стаканчик Галадриэль. – Мы знакомы тысячи лет, и всегда были на «вы». Но я заметил, что в последние время вам при общении со мной удобнее употреблять «ты». Я совсем не против, а этот красивый обычай только скрепит нашу долголетнюю дружбу.  
\- Элронд, ты намерен и дальше спокойно смотреть на то, как этот наглый синда оскорбляет меня?!  
\- Вот потому что вы с таким пренебрежением относитесь к синдар, ваш собственный муж, который, между прочим, тоже синда, предпочитает иногда отдохнуть от собственной великоумной жены в компании кого-нибудь попроще, - философски констатировал Трандуил.  
Галадриэль немного смутилась и замкнулась в гордом молчании. Министр, не обращая внимания на спорящих, названивал сыновьям, чтобы они спустились и помогли эвакуировать дедушку с лавочки. Парни очутились на месте через пять минут и, аккуратно приподняв Келеборна за локотки, осторожно повели его к подъезду. Гладриэль поспешила за ними следом.

Элронд поколебался, не помочь ли им, но, решив, что сыновья справятся, а оставлять Трандуила одного, без присмотра, чревато новыми неожиданными происшествиями, потянул синда за руку. Тот встал, отряхнул джинсы на заднице и, поймав на себе пристальный взгляд оглянувшейся Галадриэли, впился поцелуем в губы Элронда. Министр и лориэнская владычица задохнулись одновременно, но от весьма разных чувств.   
\- Ты спятил?! – Элронд еле оторвал синда от себя. – Обязательно было это делать у нее на глазах?  
\- А ты, что, стыдишься меня? – Трандуил встряхнул головой и, гордо выпрямив спину, вознамерился удалиться со сцены в одиночестве.  
\- Да ты же пьяный в жопу! – Элронд сам не поверил, что смог выговорить вслух такое слово, но чувство возмущения распирало его изнутри. – Куда ты собрался? Трандуил, стой, говорю тебе!  
Министр схватил синда за плечо, развернул по направлению к своей машине и легонько подтолкнул в ее сторону. Трандуил невозмутимо проследовал в заданном направлении, дождался, когда Элронд открыл ему дверь и плюхнулся на переднее сиденье. Полуэльф понимал, что заводить серьезный разговор сейчас абсолютно бессмысленно и только искренне удивлялся способностям друга выглядеть внешне трезвым, будучи на самом деле непотребно пьяным. Мрачные мысли терзали великого эльфийского владыку.

Наутро, несмотря на жесточайшее похмелье Трандуила, Элронд выдернул его из постели и усадил в кресле в открытой галерее, с которой открывался потрясающий вид на самый большой водопад Ривенделла. У синда раскалывалась голова, а от шума падающих в пропасть огромных масс воды все время хотелось пить. Он недоумевающе смотрел на нервно расхаживающего перед ним министра.  
\- Я не спал всю ночь,… - наконец выдавил из себя Элронд.  
\- Так пойдем, поспим еще чуть-чуть, - предложил синда.  
\- Трандуил, ты можешь быть серьезным, хотя бы на короткое время? Я обдумал все за эти ночные часы и пришел к горькому выводу. Если ты и дальше намерен продолжать в том же духе, что последние два месяца, то я не выдержу и просто сойду с ума. Или сделаю что-нибудь похуже, - голос Элронда задрожал от стыда и отчаяния. – Ты не представляешь, как сильно иногда мне хочется врезать прямо промеж твоих прекрасных глаз! Твои поступки нелогичны и невыносимы. Я люблю тебя, но лучше будет, если мы расстанемся ненадолго и поживем отдельно друг от друга, чтобы перевести дух.

Трандуил склонил голову, волосы скрыли его лицо, и Элронд не мог понять, какие мысли бродят в голове любовника.  
\- Что скажешь?! – не выдержал, наконец, министр.  
\- Я так понимаю, что ты бросаешь меня. Второй раз, - холодно протянул Трандуил.  
\- Я не бросаю тебя, а предлагаю пожить отдельно! И вообще жестоко, с твоей стороны, так оценивать события. Признай, что достаточно помучил меня в первый раз, как ты это называешь.  
\- Эл, думаешь, ты не заслуживал этого тогда?! Помнишь все те клятвы, которые ты принес ночью на пляже в Серых Гаванях? И что же? Я застаю тебя с Келебриан на той проклятой вечеринке! А между прочим, именно ты лишил меня девственности! И я, как дурак, хранил тебе верность, хотя меня домогались весьма влиятельные люди, которые помогли бы мне сделать карьеру ничуть не хуже твоей! Но нет, тебе приспичило трахнуть эту эльфийскую девицу!   
\- Я напился тогда, сам не понимаю, что на меня нашло! А она залетела! Что мне было делать?! Я тебе тысячу раз это говорил!  
\- То есть я поплатился за то, что не могу залететь?  
\- Не мели чушь! Мы бы могли встречаться так же, как и прежде и при Келебриан, если бы ты был чуточку снисходительнее.  
\- Никогда бы не согласился на подобное! И сейчас сплю с тобой, потому что ее нет рядом.  
\- Достойная всяческих похвал щепетильность!  
\- А знаешь, ты мне сразу не подходил! Нужно было вляпаться в это еще раз, чтобы осознать такую простую вещь. Ты слишком – политик, причем во всем. Я так не могу. Я такой, какой есть. Но, что было простительно в ранней молодости, теперь вызывает только недоумение. В молодости я был просто глуп и восхищался тобой. Но сейчас я отказался от настоящей любви, ради чего?! – Трандуил почти выкрикнул последнюю фразу.  
\- Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь, когда твоей любви стукнет шестьдесят! – Элронд также не скрывал своих эмоций. – Саурон был прав в одном: мы, перворожденные, как и майар, имеем время на терпеливое ожидание!  
\- Жди, сколько хочешь, но я больше никогда не повторю подобной ошибки и не лягу с тобой в постель!

\- Прекрасно! – Элронд, как врожденный политик, решительно подвел черту в их разговоре. - Ты, наверняка, хочешь вернуться в Мирквуд. Мой самолет в твоем полном распоряжении. Думаю, когда лет через тридцать ты успокоишься и осознаешь, что я во всем был прав, вернешься ко мне, и у нас все пойдет отлично. Я подозреваю, что все свои нелепые поступки в эти два месяца ты совершал неосознанно, назло мне, из-за того, что я оторвал тебя от некоего человека.   
\- Ох, Эл, мне сейчас недостает только твоей психоаналитики!  
Элронд неожиданно привлек Трандуила к себе и нежно поцеловал:  
\- Глупый, я любил, и буду любить тебя всегда! Удивительно, что за столько лет ты не нисколько не изменился.   
\- Не подлизывайся, Эл, - Трандуил без обиды рассмеялся ему в ответ. – Третий раз ты в меня член не засунешь!  
\- Знаешь, как говорят, не зарекайся, Илуватар троицу любит! - Элронд все еще был не в силах выпустить Трандуила из своих объятий.  
\- Опусти меня, великий владыка! Я пойду, соберу свои вещи!   
\- Я сам отвезу тебя в аэропорт. Милый, ты можешь подарить мне на прощание немного своей любви? – Элронд тихонечко, но уверенно направлял Трандуила в спальню.  
\- И не подумаю! – синда строптиво закусил губу, но, увидев, как болезненно дернулось лицо министра, вздохнул: - Хорошо, Эл! Конечно, я сделаю это для тебя, но это будет последний раз в нашей жизни, договорились?  
Элронд неопределенно посмотрел на синда и закрыл за ними двери спальни.


	21. Только мой.

Пристегнув ремень, Трандуил задумчиво смотрел через иллюминатор на взлетную полосу аэропорта Ривенделла. Уютное пассажирское кресло в роскошном салоне личного самолета Элронда сразу же располагало к полному расслаблению и наслаждению предстоящим полетом. Однако физический комфорт отнюдь не переходил в душевный. Синда задумчиво вертел в руках телефон, но никак не мог заставить себя набрать нужный номер. От мучительных сомнений его отвлек шум мотора и скрип тормозов. Трандуил с некоторым испугом наблюдал затем, как рядом с крылом остановился один из служебных автомобилей Элронда. Сердце сделало пару бешеных ударов и замерло. «Он передумал!» - пронеслось молнией в голове. Только сейчас синда понял, как ему все это время не хватало Барда и родного леса. Трандуил намертво вцепился пальцами в подлокотники кресла, словно готовясь оказать отчаянное сопротивление всем, кто попробует вытащить его из самолета. 

Дверь машины распахнулась, и оттуда вывалился всклокоченный Торин с чемоданом. Трандуил приоткрыл рот в удивлении, но пальцы не разжал. Он настороженно посматривал на то, как для гнома подгоняют уже убранный трап. Торин торопливо вбежал по ступенькам и ввалился в салон, тяжело дыша. Он уставился на босса безумным взглядом и улыбнулся не менее сумасшедшей улыбкой.  
\- Торин, если Элронд прислал вас для того, чтобы попробовать удержать меня, то все напрасно! Я не передумаю! - Трандуил старался говорить уверенно: – Ему придется применить силу, чтобы остановить меня. Но, он же не намерен поступать подобным образом? – уверенности в его голосе заметно поубавилось.  
\- Что? – Торин непонимающе уставился на Мирквуда. Тот приковался взглядом к огромным мускулам гнома на руках, выпирающим из-под рубашки. - А! Вот вы про что! Нет, босс, не волнуйтесь. Там, к нему Галадриэль нагрянула с поздравлениями. Мол, она очень рада, что министр нашел в себе силы расстаться с такой дрянью, как вы, пардон за мой эльфийский, но я всего лишь повторяю ее слова. Так что их сиятельству сейчас не до вас.

Трандуил обиженно поморщился, но Торин был слишком захвачен собственными переживаниями. Он крепко вцепился Мирквуду в плечи, притянул к себе и смачно впился в губы босса, воспользовавшись тем, что эльф сидел в кресле, и разница в росте нивелировалась.  
\- Торин! – Трандуил совершенно потерялся от горячего поцелуя своего бывшего секретаря.  
\- Босс! Я просто потрясен! Вы впервые на моей памяти самостоятельно приняли решение, до которого я никак не мог допереть! И оно просто и гениально! Нам нахер не сдался никакой Риведелл и все его напыщенные бюрократы! Мы едем домой! Ауле, как же я соскучился по Дейлу!  
\- Вы возвращаетесь со мной? А как же ваша обожаемая карьера? – Трандуил пришел в себя и к нему вернулся прежний ироничный тон. – Вы готовы были перевернуть всю Арду с ног на голову, чтобы свести меня с Элрондом, а теперь, получив желаемое, несетесь вприпрыжку к самолету, который вернет вас в исходную точку?! Я чувствую себя жертвой, принесенной напрасно!  
\- Это сарказм сейчас был? Я в нем не разбираюсь, так что можете засунуть его себе туда, куда министр Элронд последние два месяца имел неограниченный доступ. 

Трандуил задохнулся от возмущения, но Торин вскинул руки в примирительном жесте, плюхнувшись в кресло напротив и пристегнувшись. Самолет набирал скорость на взлетной полосе.  
\- Проехали и забыли! Не это главное, а то, что Элронд только что назначил меня управляющим алмазодобывающей кампании со штаб-квартирой в Дейле! Последняя геологическая разведка показала наличие огромных залежей под Одинокой горой. Эльфы выделяют бабло и технику, а я работаю за проценты. Возьму в главные инженеры Смауга. Драконы отличные специалисты по проектированию рудников, да и на драгоценности у них особенный нюх. Каких-нибудь два-три года, и я сказочно богат! А все благодаря вам: министр выразился в том духе что, мол, он будет чувствовать себя спокойнее, если я продолжу время от времени за вами присматривать.  
\- Очень мило с его стороны. И совершенно в вашем с Элом духе, - Мирквуд саркастически вскинул бровь.  
\- Министр всего лишь беспокоится о вас. После всех ваших ривенделльских выходок его можно понять.  
\- Может, сменим тему разговора? Замечательно, что вы, Торин, наконец, обретете себя в любимом деле. А вот я, пожалуй, ближайшие лет пятьсот планирую тихонечко прожить у себя в поместье, в моем любимом лесу, - Трандуил грустно рассматривал в иллюминатор кучерявые облачка в синем небе.  
\- Да-а? – искренне удивился Торин. – Но Бард пятьсот лет не протянет, да еще и с вами вместе. Лет тридцать - вот это реальная цифра. … Что?! – вскинулся гном в ответ на укоризненный взгляд босса. – Вы ему позвонили хотя бы, обрадовали?

Мирквуд страдальчески уткнулся взглядом в голубую, небесную даль.  
\- Так я и знал! Не позвонили? Боитесь услышать, как он вас пошлет?  
\- Ничего я не боюсь! Я и не собирался никому звонить! Я буду жить один, в лесу!  
\- Звучит впечатляюще, но не правдоподобно. Босс, позвоните Барду! Я уверен, что он все забудет и простит вас через пять минут. У него же на вас стоит! Ну, поерепенится немного для важности, как без этого, а потом опять будет весь ваш, еще и затрахает насмерть так, что не рады будете!  
\- Торин, чтобы я без вас делал?! Просто сел и заплакал бы. Оставьте ваши фантазии при себе!  
\- Будь я на его месте, раз уж мы разбираем мои фантазии, первым делом непременно дал вам по уху со всей дури, чтобы еще пятьсот лет помнили, как спать с всякими министрами, и только после этого перешел непосредственно к главному! Но у Барда кишка тонка для такого. Спорим, что он еще сам начнет просить прощения за то, что не смог защитить вас от посягательств Элронда?  
\- Это Мелькор знает, что такое! Мне срочно нужно выпить! - Трандуил вскочил с кресла и почти бегом бросился на поиски стюарда, хотя мог легко вызвать обслугу к себе простым нажатием кнопки вызова. 

Торин усмехнулся, глядя ему вслед:  
\- В лесу он собрался жить пятьсот лет один! А там, рядом Дол Гулдур! Саурон ромашки на полянках собирает. Я до сих пор не разобрался в том, кто из этих двоих, кого изнасиловал. Пусть уж лучше спит с Бардом, чем с этим злобным, недотраханным Морготом майа. Все-таки, я перед Элрондом в ответе за Мирквуда. Бард, хотя бы, серьезных физических увечий боссу не нанесет, а от Саурона можно ожидать, чего угодно: возьмет, и такую красоту в орка переделает! С извращенца станется! – гному, вдруг, тоже страстно захотелось выпить. Он встал и поплелся вслед за Трандуилом, надеясь, что босс не сильно обиделся на резкие замечания секретаря. 

Когда самолет благополучно приземлился в аэропорту Дейла и покатился по рулежной дорожке, Торин еле ворочал языком, а Трандуил тихо спал, уткнувшись лицом в стол, установленный в роскошном салоне. Стюард, деликатно хмыкнувший над ухом гнома, попытался привлечь внимание пассажира.  
\- Чего тебе? – Торин прищурился на слугу. – Прилетели уже? Пора выметаться? … Босс, прилетели, подъем! – потеребил он Трандуила за плечо. Тот никак не отреагировал и продолжал мирно посапывать, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Да, проблема! – Торин пытался сосредоточиться, но его самого клонило в сон. – Ваше ривенделльское пойло очень забористым оказалось. А босс еще и со вчерашнего вечера толком не протрезвел. Вот на старые дрожжи и легло. К тому же переживания всякие, волнения там, томление сердца … - он даже почти прослезился, но вовремя опомнился: - О чем это я? А, выметаться надо, я помню. Ну так вот, парень, у тебя проблема. Владыка Мирквуд сейчас немного не транспортабелен. Чтобы избежать дипломатических осложнений напрягитесь, ребята, и сами организуйте эвакуацию объекта. – Гном кивнул на Трандуила. – Такси там вызовите, что ли, потому как я сам немного не в форме. А встречать нас некому. Мы никого не предупредили о своем прибытии.  
\- Напротив, достопочтенный гном. Машина уже у трапа, вас ждут. Мы поможем владыке Мирквуду спуститься к ней. А вам нужна наша помощь?  
\- Что?! Мне?! Вот еще! – Торин вскочил, но тут же покачнулся и оперся рукой на стол. Стюард сделал попытку поддержать его за локоть. – Убери руки! Я сказал сам, значит сам. Просто ноги затекли вот и все. Ты лучше боссом займись! 

Гном гордо направился к выходу, слегка покачиваясь. На полпути он, вдруг, остановился и повернулся назад, к обслуживающему персоналу, который уже хлопотал над Трандуилом.  
\- Стоп! Эй, парень, - он зашарил глазами по эльфам, пытаясь различить того, с которым только что говорил. – В смысле, нас ждут? Нас кто-то встречает? Кто бы это мог быть? Надеюсь, не Саурон?  
Темноволосый эльф оторвался от реанимирования Трандуила с помощью ватки с нашатырным спиртом и сообщил: - С нами связались с земли на подлете и сообщили, что самолет встречает директор Бард на своей машине.  
\- Вала Ауле, Бард! А он откуда узнал? – Торин задумался над новостью, пытаясь оценить хорошо это или плохо, что человек приехал за эльфом в аэропорт. Но мысли путались, и гном понял, что хочет быстрее попасть в душ, а кто его туда доставит, не имеет никакого значения. Хоть Радагаст Карий на своих росгобельских кроликах!

Торин вывалился на трап и принялся спускаться по нему. Заходящее солнце било прямо в глаза и гном не сразу разглядел две фигуры рядом с черным внедорожником. Один из встречающих был, несомненно, Бард: солнце весело играло на развевающихся черных прядях волос, а вот второй… Торин прищурился, всматриваясь в низкую фигурку, и немного протрезвел от радости.  
\- Бильбо, мелкий заяц! Ты ли это?! – гном ринулся навстречу хоббиту, растопырив руки в сторону. – Как я по тебе скучал!  
\- Так скучал, что позвонил за два месяца два с половиной раза, - Бэггинс увернулся от объятий. – И вернулся в стельку пьяным, что чувствуется за километр! Если ты думаешь, что я пущу тебя в таком состоянии в свою квартиру, то ошибаешься. Отправляйся ночевать в гостиницу или на лавочку в парке, или под мост…  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю! – сентиментально всхлипнул Торин и, все-таки поймав хоббита, чмокнул его, куда смог попасть: в курносый нос.  
\- Торин, извини, что отрываю от важных дел, но где, собственно, Трандуил? – Бард произнес эту фразу весьма холодным тоном.  
\- О, Бард, дружище, приветствую!- гном окинул взглядом человека: – Какой ты стал … важный! Тебе явно идет быть директором. Костюмчик, маникюрчик, новая машина. Твоя, ведь? – он глазами показал на внедорожник.  
\- Да. Так где Трандуил?  
\- Он там, в самолете.  
\- Почему не выходит? Стыдно?  
\- Сначала было стыдно, потом надумал тебе позвонить, и ему стало страшно. Он решил выпить для храбрости, я тоже, с ним за компанию, короче, мы напились. Только он сильнее, потому что вчера ночью напился с Келеборном. На лавочке у подъезда. Галадриэль разозлилась, Элронд вышел из себя …  
\- Подожди, - Бард нетерпеливо прервал излияния Торина, махнув рукой. 

По трапу, при помощи двух стюардов, спускался Трандуил. На вид он был свежее майской розы, но в себя точно не пришел. Посмотрев на Барда невидящим взглядом, Трандуил послушно оперся на плечо нового директора, после того как сопровождавшие владыку Мирквуда эльфы бережно передали его в руки человека. Бард поблагодарил стюардов кивком головы и крепко обхватил Трандуила за талию.  
\- Ну что ж, все в сборе, - Бард горько усмехнулся. – Пойдемте в машину. Торин с Бильбо на заднее сиденье. Мы спереди.  
Он пристегнул задумчивого Трандуила ремнем безопасности и тронулся. Они проехали в полном молчании минут десять, в течение которых Бард не раз косился в сторону эльфа. Синда, немигающим взглядом синих глаз, смотрел прямо перед собой в пустоту. Наконец, Бард не выдержал и, глядя на Торина через зеркало заднего вида, спросил: - И часто он так напивается?  
\- Воот! – Торин многозначительно вскинул вверх указательный палец. – Первый минус совместной жизни с этим созданием. Я тебя тогда предупреждал. Но ты сильно не переживай, такое с ним случается только в стрессовой ситуации. Вот Элронд и получил сполна. Если будешь все время гладить его по шерстке, ничего подобного не произойдет. Но делать это, барлог видит, как трудно. Наверное, только ты и справишься.  
Торин, вдруг, подозрительно взглянул на Барда.  
\- А может, ты передумал? Может, ты считаешь, что он тебя предал? Со стороны, конечно, это так и выглядит. Но, я был с Трандуилом в Ривенделле и видел, как ему там было плохо. Знаешь, парень, босс все время про тебя помнил и мучился. А с Элрондом решил остаться, потому что вбил себе в голову, что таким образом облегчает тебе жизнь. Он же понимает, что у него невыносимый характер.  
\- А я был с Бардом здесь все это время и видел как ему тяжело! Босс Мирквуд поступил очень жестоко! И я почти уверен, что твое дурное влияние подтолкнуло его к этому решению, - энергично вступил в беседу Бэггинс. – Со мной ты, вообще, не церемонился. Бросил и все!  
\- Если бы этот коматозник был в сознании, он бы подтвердил, как я по тебе скучал! Кстати, ребята, а как вы вообще оказались в аэропорту? Кто вас оповестил о нашем прилете? Только не говорите мне, что это министр сообщил Барду столь радостную новость. Никогда не поверю!  
Бард пожал плечами и промолчал, а Бэггинс радостно заерзал на своем месте.  
\- Что? – Торин уставился на хоббита. – Тебя же распирает, говори уже.  
\- У меня в Ривенделле есть пятиюродный племянник…  
\- Так, можешь не продолжать, все понятно! И ты еще жалуешься, что я тебе не звонил? Да ты каждый день получал подробный отчет обо всех моих действиях от твоего очередного родственника! То-то я смотрю, что ты такой спокойный, не истеришь, как обычно. Не обвиняешь меня в изменах и всякой фигне. Бильбо, мелкий засранец, ты в курсе всего, что я делал в Ривенделле! Уважаю! – Торин впился в губы Бэггинса в глубоком засосе. 

Хоббит тихо попискивал от удовольствия. Бард, то недовольно косился в зеркало на сие действо, то переводил взгляд на розовую щеку и приоткрытый рот Трандуила, надеясь разглядеть в том малейшие признаки пробуждения сознания, но, к своему сожалению, не обнаруживая их.  
\- Так, ребята, приехали. Выметайтесь. – Бард подвез парочку к подъезду девятиэтажки, где обитал Бэггинс.  
\- Сначала мое напутственное слово! – Торин весьма торжественно посмотрел на человека. – Надеюсь, у тебя хватит ума не давить сильно на психику босса, когда он придет в себя. Он и так на грани. Поэтому, если ты сделаешь ему больно, я сделаю больно тебе!  
\- Закончил с патетикой? А теперь выметайся, как я уже сказал. Я не Элронд. Мы с Трандуилом разберемся друг с другом без твоей помощи.  
Гном пронзил человека уничтожающим взглядом, но сдержался и вылез из машины, вслед за легко выпорхнувшим Бэггинсом. Бильбо, помахав Барду на прощание рукой, побежал к подъезду. Торин неуверенно потоптался немного на месте и, вдруг, склонился к Барду через опущенное стекло машины.  
\- Бард, сейчас выслушай меня серьезно. Помнишь, Саурон как-то плел нам про первый раз босса? Прикинь, все так и было, представляешь? Ну, в смысле, что это Элронд его того, … - гном смущенно засопел. – Но только, расстались они не потому что Мирквуд ему изменил, а, наоборот, из-за того, что Элронд переспал с дочкой Галадриэли. Я узнал это только в Ривенделле, и Моргот меня побери, сто раз пожалел, что так давил на босса в вопросе с Элрондом. Если бы я изначально обладал этой информацией, все бы сделал по-другому, и Мирквуд не вел себя в Ривенделле как истеричная баба! – Торин глубоко задумался.  
\- Спасибо, что поделился такими важными сведениями. Вот только жаль, что ты до сих пор не понял, что Элронд Трандуилу не подходит. Тем более, учитывая факт того, как они расстались в первый раз.  
\- Потешь свое самолюбие, победителю можно. Вообще-то, если бы не твое вмешательство, Трандуил преспокойно нежился в Ривенделле в объятиях Элронда. А почему нет? Ведь в свой первый раз он дал нынешнему министру с превеликим удовольствием. И, похоже, больше с мужиками не спал хуеву тучу лет. Надо же было тебе подвернуться в самый неудачный момент, когда Элронд вновь вспомнил былое и воспылал.  
\- Это ваши с Элрондом проблемы. Давай, до свидания. Хотя, еще раз спасибо за информацию.

\- Торин, Мелькор вас побери, какого Моргота вы тут разбалтываете не касающиеся вас, чужие личные вещи? – слабый голос заставил человека и гнома подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.  
На Барда и Торина внимательно смотрели прищуренные от гнева голубые глаза. Вертикальная складка на лбу Трандуила свидетельствовала с каким трудом ему удалось выдавить из себя возмущенную тираду.  
Бард только открыл рот, чтобы сгладить скользкую ситуацию, как эльф тихонько застонал, прикрыл глаза, а когда вновь открыл, то взгляд его был опять совершенно отсутствующим.  
\- Может, стоит его в больницу отвезти? Это что такое сейчас было? – сильно взволновался Бард.  
\- Какая больница? Не хватало еще ославить его, как алкоголика на весь Дейл! Ты забыл, где живешь? И, вообще, не волнуйся, у него в таком состоянии бывают минутные просветления, но потом он опять вырубается. Спорим, что завтра босс даже не вспомнит, что мы с тобой обсуждали проделки его молодости?  
\- Надеюсь, а то как-то неудобно получилось. Я поехал.  
Бард нажал на газ и вырулил на трассу, ведущую в поместье Мирквуд.

Когда Трандуил открыл глаза, за окном брезжил рассвет. Эльф удивленно обвел глазами комнату, в которой находился и обнаружил, что лежит на постели в своей спальне в милом Лихолесском поместье. В висках стучало, но не сильно, и вообще осознание, что он дома, словно прибавило ему сил. Он быстро сел на кровати и откинулся на подушки, облегченно вздохнув. Трандуил совершенно не помнил, как он добирался из аэропорта: видимо, все организовал Торин. Хорошо, что гном оказался в одном самолете с ним, а то мог бы выйти конфуз. Дейл – это не Ривенделл, не хватало еще, чтобы местные решили, что он алкоголик, помимо всего прочего. Со спиртным в таких количествах пора было завязывать. 

Глаза синда были прикрыты, он нежился, ощущая ласковые прикосновения простыни к обнаженному телу. Обнаженному?! Ну, конечно! Его ко всему привыкший камердинер раздел хозяина и уложил в кровать, как обычно, ничему не удивляясь. Насколько Трандуил помнил, Ривенделл он покидал, по привычке не надев нижнее белье. Элронду нравилось, что доступ к телу любовника был максимально облегчен, а синда не находил в этом ничего предосудительного и потакал его желаниям. При мысли об Элронде Трандуил немного сморщился и вздохнул. Потом еле заметно улыбнулся и легко потянулся, разведя руки в стороны. И тут же испуганно вскрикнул, потому что правая рука наткнулась на чье-то теплое, мускулистое плечо. 

В первую секунду синда почему-то с ужасом решил, что рядом пристроился Саурон. Он, даже, инстинктивно дернулся в сторону, пытаясь увеличить расстояние в постели между чужаком и собой. Но потом, разглядев темные, длинные кудри, разметавшиеся по подушке, Трандуил понял, кто спал у него под боком. Бард лежал спиной к эльфу, обхватив одну из подушек руками и мирно посапывая. Видимо, именно человек раздел его и уложил в кровать. И лег, мирно проспав рядом всю ночь. Или… не только? Мысли в голове синда смешались в невообразимый клубок, а щеки загорелись ярким румянцем. Он просто не представлял, что следует делать в подобной ситуации. Ну почему именно с ним всегда происходят подобные вещи?!

Эльф решил сходить в ванную и постоять под душем. Под струями теплой воды он успокоится, возьмет себя в руки, прикажет своему сердцу не биться так сильно и найдет нужные слова, чтобы объясниться с Бардом. Нужные слова, в которые он постарается вложить всю свою любовь. Трандуил тихонечко спустил босые ноги с кровати на пол, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить человека.  
\- Опять убегаешь? – в голосе Барда слышалась грусть, смешанная с обидой и … яростью? Эльф дернулся и замер, боясь повернуться и встретиться с осуждающим взглядом карих глаз. Он опустил голову, платиновые волосы заскользили струями по плечам. Жгучий стыд сковал горло и не давал вырваться ни одному звуку. Что он мог ответить на вопрос? Что любил человека, но расстался с ним ради его же блага? Что думал, что поступил правильно, обманывая самого себя и свою любовь? Разве Бард после всего, что произошло, поверит хоть одному слову? Он судорожно вздохнул, почти всхлипнул и стал решительно приподниматься с постели.

\- Ну, уж нет, Трандуил! Теперь у тебя не получится так легко отделаться от меня! – крепкая рука обхватила эльфа сзади и повалила назад на кровать. Через секунду Бард сидел верхом на Трандуиле, приблизив свое пылающее от ярости лицо к лицу эльфа. Синда выставил вперед руки и слабо упирался человеку в грудь, растеряно на него глядя.  
\- Ты и дальше собираешься просто молчать?! – казалось, взгляд Барда прожигал эльфа насквозь. – Не хочешь ничего мне объяснить?! Ни про то, зачем сбежал в Ривенделл к Элронду, ни про то, почему не отвечал на мои звонки, а, особенно, какого Моргота ты приперся назад, да еще в таком непотребном состоянии, как вчера?  
\- Я уехал, потому что люблю тебя, и вернулся, тоже, потому что люблю тебя, - слабо прошептал Трандуил и закрыл глаза.  
\- Открой, открой их - почти приказал Бард, и эльф подчинился, несмело взглянув на него из-под ресниц. Человек, казалось, старался проникнуть в глубины его души, вглядываясь в прозрачно-чистый свет, льющийся из глаз синда. 

Бард мотнул головой, как будто отгоняя какие-то мучившие его сомнения. Он принялся целовать теплые губы эльфа, покрывая их болезненными поцелуями, прикусывая, а в ответ на тихие стоны, стараясь причинить новую боль. Первоначальные планы Барда на серьезный и спокойный разговор с Трандуилом о поведении эльфа в последние два месяца, были сметены нестерпимым желанием обладать им прямо сейчас, и навсегда. Обида, смешанная с любовью заставляла шептать горькие слова:  
\- Ты думал, что я буду счастлив, ежесекундно осознавая, что, возможно именно сейчас ты отдаешься ему? На самом деле, мне было больно! Мне приходилось каждую неделю вести с ним любезные разговоры по делам департамента, и, знаешь, о чем я думал во время них? Что, может быть, ты стоишь где-нибудь рядом с ним, держа его за руку, и задумчиво улыбаешься! Моргот, Трандуил, ты заслуживаешь более серьезного наказания, чем мои поцелуи!  
\- Прости! Я обманывал не только тебя, но и себя! Если тебе станет легче, можешь ударить меня. А Элронд, он, в общем, …  
\- Манвэ с ним, любимый, не будем о нем. И тем более, я не хочу бить тебя, я хочу другого, - Бард опустился дорожкой поцелуев к ключицам эльфа и сначала нежно поцеловал, а потом укусил. – Я хочу поверить и почувствовать, что теперь ты мой, весь мой, понимаешь? Только мой!

Трандуил прикрыл ресницы, а потом вцепился в плечи Барда так сильно, что острые ногти впились в кожу человека, оставляя следы. Резким толчком он сбросил Барда с себя, опрокинул его на спину и, не давая опомнится, соскользнул по его телу вниз. Бард, издавший, было, недовольное ворчание, замер, внимательно за ним наблюдая. Эльф осторожно обхватил губами головку его члена и нежно облизал ее. Потом потихоньку провел языком по всей длине и сразу вобрал себе в рот возбужденную плоть, обхватывая руками бедра любовника. Бард прогнулся и застонал, непроизвольно вцепляясь в копну платиновых волос руками. Трандуил активно работая языком и губами, продолжал ласкать его член, позволяя человеку все глубже проникать в узкое горло. 

Незаметно друг для друга, они переместились из кровати на пол спальни. Бард, весь дрожа, возвышался над Трандуилом, устроившимся на коленях между ног любовника. Человек постепенно терял над собой контроль, и подавался навстречу движениям партнера, все ускоряя темп. Когда нос эльфа от жадных толчков почти начал упирался в живот Барда, Трандуил, вдруг, попытался немного ослабить хватку на своих волосах, стараясь вдохнуть чуть больше воздуха. Бард, заметив это, тут же выпустил шелк волос из своих рук, и осторожно отодвинулся от синда. Тот, судорожно вздохнув, удивленно посмотрел на него снизу вверх своими бездонными глазами.  
Бард наклонился к нему, поцеловал в распухшие губы и подхватив, бросил лицом на кровать. Раздвинув стройные ноги эльфа, он подумал, что не в состоянии отдалять минуты полного обладания этим сказочным существом. Смочив два пальца своей слюной, он растягивал желанное отверстие буквально несколько секунд, а потом быстро вошел в него, в нетерпении толкаясь вперед слишком быстро. Он сжимал бедра эльфа мертвой хваткой, оставляя четкие следы на нежной коже. Трандуил тихонько охнул и невольно попытался вывернуться из жестких объятий, встав на колени. Бард заставил себя сбавить темп, и стал двигаться более плавно. Эльф, чуть повернув голову, оглянулся на человека, а потом, прогнув спину, сам стал подмахивать ему, подаваясь навстречу.

Бард окончательно потерял голову, его движения опять стали резкими и рваными. Он лег всем весом на спину Трандуила, заставляя того опять прильнуть грудью к простыням. Эльф так сладко сжимал изнутри его плоть. Бард, обхватив одной рукой синда за шею, максимально близко прижался к содрогающемуся под ним телу. Он успевал целовать подставленные губы, переплетать свой язык с языком любовника, оставлять метки страсти на нежной шее, но чувствовал, что пик наслаждения близок, и все наращивал темп. Они словно составляли единое целое: Бард ощущал это по тихим, нежным постанываниям, что издавал Трандуил.  
Внезапно внутри человека как будто вспыхнуло яркое пламя, и он излился в эльфа. Трандуил невольно опустил ладонь на живот и замер, как будто прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит у него внутри. Он сильнее зажмурил мокрые ресницы и слабо подвигал задом, все сильнее сжимая Барда изнутри. Человек сделал еще несколько сильных толчков и ощутил, что эльфа охватила та же волна экстаза, что секундой назад накрыла его самого. Трандуил вцепился зубами в подушку и бурно кончил. Бард осторожно вышел из него и перевернул эльфа на спину.

\- Я люблю тебя, - Трандуил счастливо улыбнулся, и Бард улыбнулся ему в ответ. Человек собрал разметавшиеся по подушке платиновые волосы эльфа в хвост у себя в руке и потянул любовника к себе.  
\- Теперь ты точно только мой, - Бард удовлетворенно впился в любимые губы. – И не надейся, что в ближайшее время что-то изменится. Передумать не получится, я за этим прослежу.  
\- Я не передумаю, - Трандуил задыхался от страстных поцелуев Барда. – Я вернулся навсегда! Вернулся к тебе, Бард.  
Бард пристально вгляделся в сияющие глаза эльфа и тихонько выдохнул:  
\- Я верю тебе, любовь моя. И я постараюсь, чтобы ты никогда не забывал ради кого ты вернулся из Ривенделла. С этого дня я тебе никогда не позволю забыть это, слышишь меня?  
Эльф согласно кивнул в ответ. Бард еще сильней прижал Трандуила к груди, чувствуя, как внутри с жаркой силой вспыхивает новое желание обладать.

Через два дня на лужайке перед домом в Мирквуде, под сенью вязов были установлены легкие, белые шатры. Гостей, приглашенных отпраздновать возвращение владыки в Лихолессье, было немного, но все они были проверенными друзьями. Разношерстное общество Дейла весело толпилось у украшенных банкетных столов. Солидный Торин с довольным Бильбо, принаряженный Азог с женой, Кили с Тауриэль, Фили со своей гномьей избранницей из бухгалтерии, несколько эльфов, старых знакомых Трандуила, шумно переговаривались между собой, обсуждая последние новости округа. Дети Барда играли неподалеку в мяч с сыном Азога. Баин ударил по мячу слишком сильно, Тильда не смогла его поймать, и мяч влепился в спину Смауга, который лениво потягивал из бокала охлажденный коктейль. Дракон от неожиданности поперхнулся, оглянулся на испуганных детей, улыбнулся зубастой улыбкой и, подхватив мяч когтистой ручкой, вернул его в игру.

Бард стоял рядом с Трандуилом, с трудом сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не вцепиться в любовника мертвой хваткой и притянуть поближе к себе. Ему постоянно хотелось чувствовать под рукой тепло шелковистой кожи своего эльфа. Трандуил весело смеялся в ответ на меткие замечания Торина, то и дело оглядываясь на Барда и лаская человека глазами.  
\- А вы слышали последнюю новость? – пробасил Азог. – Саурон вернулся в Дол Гулдур. Он же после увольнения из департамента уехал в Мордор и замок выставил на продажу. А сейчас чего-то передумал. Говорят, ссылается на то, что у нас воздух чище и природа живописнее.  
\- Вот упертый гад! – возмущенно буркнул Торин, обменявшись с Трандуилом и Бардом тревожным взглядом.  
\- Нет, действительно в Мордоре климат откровенно губителен, а экология безнадежно испорчена. Промышленность – гордость Мордора, но и его беда. Если у Саурона начались проблемы со здоровьем, то лесной воздух ему будет очень полезен, - разглагольствовал Азог. – Мы с женой только тем и спаслись, что переехали в Дейл.  
\- Очень трогательно, Азог, что ты переживаешь по поводу здоровья личности, которая так попортила нервы почти всем из здесь присутствующих, - язвительно проронил Торин. – Я уж молчу про то, как Саурон обошелся с тобой. Но ты же у нас известный пацифист! Худой мир лучше доброй ссоры? Но лично меня соседство этой черной твари напрягает.  
\- Я никого не хотел обидеть, - захлопал глазами Азог.  
\- Ах, Азог, не берите в голову! Манвэ с ним, с Сауроном. Пусть живет, где хочет, - Трандуил успокаивающе положил руку на плечо орка. – Думаю, ему хватит ума не показываться на пороге ни одного приличного дома в округе.  
Азог восхищенно закивал в ответ на слова эльфа.  
\- Мы с женой так рады, что вы вернулись босс Мирквуд. Можем ли мы надеяться, что вы благосклонно примите приглашение посетить наше скромное жилище? Разумеется, вы можете захватить с собой, кого сочтете нужным, - Азог, волнуясь, стеснительно потупил взгляд. Его жена старательно улыбалась и полуприседала в подобиях книксенов.

\- Да, друг, - Торин склонился к уху Барда, - с такими известями следует быть настороже. Поместье босса действительно расположено не очень удачно, и с соседом ему явно не повезло. Глушь лесная вокруг. Ты за ним присматривай, одного не оставляй. А может вообще на время в город переедете? К тебе, кончено, не стоит, но можно снимать приличную хату.  
\- Давай, мы сами с этим разберемся, хорошо? Правда, что касается Саурона, я сам не в восторге от этого факта, думаю, что и Трандуил тоже. – Бард проследил глазами за любовником, который переместился на другой конец лужайки, весело переговариваясь со знакомым эльфом.  
\- Ты что его теперь к каждому столбу ревновать будешь? Хотя после этой истории с Элрондом, я бы на твоем месте тоже так дергался. Но поверь, кроме Саурона, который способен на похищение нашей красавицы, конкурентов у тебя реально нет. Босс без памяти втрескался в тебя.  
\- Спасибо, конечно, за теплые слова, но лишняя осторожность никогда не помешает, - Бард решительным шагом направился через лужайку к заливающемуся смехом Трандуилу.  
\- А может, он и прав, - задумчиво пробормотал Торин, глядя вслед человеку, и поцеловал в засос подскочившего к нему Бэггинса.

Бард, тем временем, оказался рядом с любовником. Старый знакомец Трандуила тактично отошел, оставив их на время наедине. Человек легонько провел пальцем по щеке эльфа, убрав платиновую прядку, которую теплый ветерок задул тому на лицо, и тихо прошептал: - Не хочешь, ненадолго отлучиться отсюда?  
\- А как же гости? – Трандуил лукаво улыбнулся в ответ и закусил губу.  
\- К Мелькору их, - Бард начинал терять контроль над собой. Как только он оказывался рядом с эльфом, это повторялось с завидной регулярностью. Он схватил Трандуила за руку и потянул к дому.  
\- Бард, между прочим, если мы сейчас уйдем, то это будет выглядеть не очень вежливо с нашей стороны, - синда шел за Бардом, упираясь, но не слишком сильно.  
\- Мы ненадолго, они не успеют заскучать, уверяю тебя. Смотри, им и без нас весело, - Бард уже заталкивал Трандуила за дверь.  
\- Хотя я ничего не успел разглядеть, … - синда вынужденно замолчал, прерванный страстным поцелуем человека и прижатый спиной к закрывшейся за ними двери. Как только Бард оторвал свои губы от его губ, Трандуил продолжал, как ни в чем не бывало: - но я, думаю, ты прав и некоторое время гости способны обойтись без нас, - он сделал движение в сторону лестницы, ведущей в спальню.  
\- Постой, - Бард, неожиданно, быстро стянул с эльфа футболку. – Когда я в первый раз пришел к тебе, мне захотелось сделать это с тобой прямо здесь, за дверью, на полу. Давай попробуем сейчас?  
\- Что? – Трандуил широко распахнул бирюзовые глаза в удивлении. – Прямо здесь? А слуги? А, вдруг, кто из гостей захочет войти? А дети? Ну уж, нет! Потерпишь до спальни, - он вывернулся из рук Барда и легко побежал по ступенькам вверх. Человек бросился за ним.

Когда Бард влетел в спальню, как ураган, он, обшарив помещение глазами, на мгновение, растерялся: эльфа нигде не было видно. Но через секунду тот сам повис у него на шее, шагнув из обманчивой тени, что залегла в углу спальни.  
\- Потерял? – Трандуил весь сотрясался от хитрого смеха. Бард легко нахмурился, но, прижав эльфа к стене, стал уверенными движениями расстегивать ремень на его джинсах, не забывая активно работать языком у того во рту.  
\- Все шутишь? – ремень, выдернутый из джинсов, полетел через всю спальню. Бард вдобавок расстегнул верхнюю пуговку на джинсах и запустил руки под тонкую ткань, крепко сжав бархатные ягодицы. – Поздравляю, дошутился. Не захотел на полу в холле, получишь на полу в спальне. Ты сумел завести меня, как никогда, шутник!  
Бард сделал ловкую подсечку, заставив Трандуила потерять равновесие. Эльф пошатнулся, но сильные руки человека бережно помогли ему не рухнуть со всего маху на пол, а аккуратно опуститься на колени. Бард стянул свою футболку через голову и запустил ее следом за ремнем Трандуила. Нетерпеливо расстегнул молнию на брюках и освободил свой крепко стоящий член. Трандуил заворожено глядя на Барда снизу вверх, коротко выдохнул, и полуоткрыл свой нежный рот. И тут в кармане так до конца и не стянутых с бедер эльфа джинсов заиграл телефон.

Трандуил распахнул глаза еще шире и сразу же потерял интерес к Барду. Он наклонил голову и зашарил рукой в кармане, доставая телефон. Бард, не веря своим глазам, наблюдал за его действиями. Синда достав мобильник, взглянул на экран, тепло улыбнулся и принял звонок. Он развернулся к Барду спиной, опираясь одной рукой в пол, а другой, поднеся телефон к уху.  
\- Привет, родной! – голос Трандуила зажурчал, как родник в лесу. – Конечно, соскучился…Что?! …Ты серьезно, или шутишь?  
Бард попытался привлечь внимание эльфа к себе, легонько проведя пятерней по светлой макушке, но Трандуил только отмахнулся от него рукой, как от назойливого насекомого. Его внимание было всецело поглощено таинственным телефонным собеседником.  
\- Конечно, могу! Без вопросов! Сейчас же выезжаю за тобой. … Нет, не бери такси, я хочу забрать тебя сам! Почему ты не позвонил и не предупредил заранее? … А, ну да, о чем я спрашиваю! Через двадцать минут буду, целую, жди! – эльф нажал на отбой и поднялся с пола, развернувшись и перебирая руками по телу Барда, словно взбираясь по удобной лестнице, счастливо разминувшись с весьма возбужденной частью тела человека.  
\- Ты не представляешь, любимый, кто только что звонил! – голос Трандуила походил на нежный колокольчик, раскачиваемый легким ветерком. – Мне нужно срочно ехать в аэропорт! Келеборн смог оторваться на время от своей стервы и прилететь ко мне, погостить на недельку! Это потрясающая новость! – он впился на секунду в губы Барда, а потом кинулся к шкафу за новой футболкой, на ходу подтягивая съезжающие с узких бедер джинсы. – Я за ним в аэропорт, а ты … последи, чтобы гостям не было скучно.  
\- Трандуил, ты сейчас серьезно? – Бард потрясенно следил за суетливыми действиями любовника.  
\- Бард, ты не представляешь, какой Келеборн милый! Тебе он очень понравится, когда ты с ним познакомишься! Ты его полюбишь! – синда весь сиял и чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте от счастья: – Целая неделя вместе! – он еще раз чмокнул человека в щеку и пулей вылетел из спальни.

Бард постоял пару секунд, потрясенно глядя в пространство перед собой, потом страдальчески охнул и болезненно содрогнулся, натягивая брюки обратно. Подобрав свою футболку с пола, он потихоньку спустился по лестнице, открыл дверь и с высокого крыльца успел заметить, как отъезжает серебристый седан Трандуила. Только сейчас человек осознал, как тяжело ему придется с вновь обретенной любовью всей его жизни. Бард, сжав зубы и припомнив давнишние слова Торина, представил в красках неделю, проведенную бок о бок в обществе лориэнского владыки. Но, вдохнув лесного воздуха и послушав звон цикад в траве, Бард счастливо улыбнулся. Он знал, что ночами самый прекрасный эльф Средиземья будет принадлежать лишь ему, простому статистику из Дейла.


End file.
